


24 Nights (Diabolik Lovers x Reader-Adventskalender) [german]

by Daelis



Series: Diabolik Lovers Adventskalender [1]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Adventskalender, Christmas, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 67,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So langsam platzt Leser-chan der Kragen und derjenige, der nun den Ärger abbekommt, ist kein geringerer, als "Seine Wenigkeit".</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Erste Nacht: Mukami

Der Regen hatte schon aufgehört, doch von dem Vordach des Kaufhauses tropften noch immer dicke Tropfen des kalten Nasses hinab. Einer dieser Tropfen fiel dir genau in den Nacken und rann dir eisig den Rücken hinab. Du schaudertest und zogst den dicken Kapuzenpulli höher, damit diesem unerwünschten Kälteschauer keine weiteren folgen würden.  
Zwar hattest du Glück gehabt und es war die gelungen, dich noch schnell vor dem Regenschauer unterzustellen, doch kalt war dir trotzdem, denn der Regen hatte die Luft aufgefrischt. Außerdem machte der leichte Wind, der dir die Haare zerzauste, daraus eine unangenehme Kälte. Dafür, dass es schon der erste Dezember war, war es allerdings schon schön warm. Es hatte noch keinen Frost gegeben. Stattdessen hatte es in der letzten Woche noch spätsommerliche Temperaturen von fast 17°C gegeben. Jetzt aber vertrieb der Regen die Wärme.

Passend zu deiner guten Laune. Die war nämlich ziemlich im Keller. Deine Eltern schoben dich doch tatsächlich zum Cousin deines Vaters ab, während sie ihre neue Praxis einrichteten. Schließlich solltest du dich auf die Schule konzentrieren. Die hatten bloß Angst, dass du das Schuljahr wiederholen müsstest. Wie das auch vor ihren perfekten Freunden aussähe, wenn die Tochter dieser perfekten Familie nicht mit perfektem Schnitt die Schule abschloss, sondern die perfekte Welt störte, indem sie sitzen blieb. Es ärgerte dich, dass es für deine Eltern einfach nicht akzeptabel schien, dass du eben nicht Teil ihrer perfekten heilen Welt warst und sein wolltest. Dieses ganze Scheingetue konntest du auf den Tod nicht ausstehen.

Grimmig blicktest du dich um. Weit konnte es nicht mehr sein. Energisch griffst du nach deinem Trolli und tratst unter dem Dach hervor. Noch ein paar Minuten Fußweg – zumindest sah es auf deiner handgemalten Karte so aus. Soviel zur Theorie.

Mukami. Das war der Name, nach dem du an den Klingelschildern suchtest, doch bisher ohne Erfolg. Eine ganze Stunde war schon vergangen, seit du den Schutz des Kaufhausdaches verlassen hattest. Längst war dir nicht einmal mehr kalt, hattest du dich doch warm gelaufen. Dafür jedoch tat dir der Arm, mit dem du deinen Koffer hinter dir her zogst, weh. Der stete Nieselregen, der auf dich niederging, hatte dich zwar nicht durchnässt, doch die Kälte, die damit einher ging, war dir in die Knochen gezogen und ließ dich frösteln.

Dein Blick fiel auf das kleine bronzefarbene Schild. Touma. Wieder keine Mukamis. Du sahst die Straße hinab. Es gab nur noch ein einziges Haus. Es lag am Ende der Straße, abseits, und du würdest dein Taschengeld des letzten Jahres darauf verwetten, dass genau dieses das Haus der Mukamis war. Welches auch sonst? Dein Glück mal wieder.  
Inzwischen tat es dir Leid, nicht gleich ein Taxi genommen zu haben, doch du warst nun einmal ein kleiner Geizhals und wolltest dein Geld lieber sparen. Und so weit hatte der Weg auch nicht ausgesehen! Theorie und Praxis hatten sich nur leider gegen dich verschworen. Was theoretisch aussah, wie ein gemütlicher kleiner Spaziergang, hatte sich praktisch als ein Marsch mit Koffer im Regen erwiesen.

Als du das große Haus endlich erreichtest, machte sich in dir Erschöpfung breit, die dir die Kälte nur umso intensiver erscheinen ließ. Verdammtes Wetter aber auch! All die Tage war es sonnig und warm gewesen und ausgerechnet heute, wo du unterwegs warst, hatte sich das Wetter entschieden, den Winter einzuläuten. Na danke.  
Ein Messingschild verriet dir, dass du hier richtig warst. Mukami. Endlich! Du drücktest die Klingel und konntest sie leise auch hier draußen hören. Nur kurz darauf hörtest du auch Schritte und einen Moment später schwang auch schon die Tür auf. Ein junger Mann mit blondem Haar und verschiedenfarbigen Augen öffnete dir. Letztere überraschten dich so sehr, dass du seine erste Frage gar nicht mitbekamst, doch er schien nicht nachtragend, sondern lächelte freundlich und wiederholte sie. „Hallo. Wer bist du denn?“ 

Dass er dich einfach duzte, störte dich wenig. Du würdest ihn einfach auch duzen, immerhin konnte er ja kaum älter sein. „Hallo. Bin ich hier richtig bei den Mukamis?“, wolltest du mit einer Gegenfrage wissen. Er nickte und stellte sich als 'Kou Mukami' vor. Nachdem du dich ebenfalls vorgestellt hattest und erklärtest, weshalb du hier warst und dass dein Vater mit seinem Vater alles besprochen hätte, schien es bei Kou auch zu klingeln und er nickte lachend.  
„Entschuldige, ich hatte es fast vergessen!“ Verlegen rieb er sich den Hinterkopf und grinste. „Heute ist ja schon der 1. Dezember. Komm doch rein.“ Mit diesen Worten gab er die Tür frei und dankbar folgtest du der Einladung, immerhin versprach das Hausinnere Wärme und Trockenheit. Zwei Dinge, die du in den letzten zwei Stunden herzlich vermisst hattest.

„Mir nach. Ich bring dich erstmal ins Wohnzimmer, da kannst du dich aufwärmen. Derweil trommele ich mal die Anderen zusammen. Wie klingt das?“ Schon aus reinem Reflex hättest du beinahe genickt, doch dann fiel dir noch etwas ein. „Könntest du mir vielleicht vorher noch zeigen, wo das Bad ist?“, batest du. Immerhin warst du schon eine Weile unterwegs und obendrein wäre es schön, sich ein wenig herrichten zu können, immerhin sahst du aus wie ein begossener Pudel. Kou stutzte und lachte dann nur wieder herzlich und freundlich. „Klar, entschuldige. Hier entlang.“  
Er wies dir den Weg ins Bad und nahm dir sogar obendrein den Koffer ab, von dem er versprach, ihn schon einmal nach oben ins Gästezimmer zu bringen. Er und 'die Anderen' würden dich dann gleich im Wohnzimmer treffen, das dem Bad schräg gegenüber lag.  
Selbst wenn du gewollt hättest, hättest du gar nicht protestieren können, so schnell war Kou schon wieder weg.

Das Bad war ziemlich groß und hell erleuchtet. Kurzum: Es war chic. Deine Eltern hätten es geliebt, doch für deinen Geschmack war es ein wenig viel des Guten. Zu groß, zu protzig, zu modern, zu ungemütlich und unpersönlich. Einfach nicht dein Ding könnte man sagen.  
Ein Blick in den Spiegel verriet dir, was du längst wusstest: Du sahst furchtbar aus. Deine Haare waren klamm, ringelten sich und verrieten, dass sie eigentlich nicht so glatt waren, wie du es gerne hättest und obendrein standen einige Strähnen einfach wirr ab. Deinen Eltern hätten die Haare zu Berge gestanden, hätten sie gewusst, dass du dich so von Kou Mukami hattest sehen lassen. Mit einem Seufzer brachtest du dein Haar in Ordnung und machtest dich frisch, ehe du das Bad verließt und ins Wohnzimmer tratest, das – anders als das Bad – wirklich schön war. Nicht zu groß, nicht zu klein, anheimelnd und gemütlich mit zwei großen Sofas und Sesseln um einen kleinen Glastisch herum, auf dem eine cremefarbene Tischdecke lag. Gekrönt wurde der Anblick von dem Kamin, in dem ein Feuer prasselte, das angenehme Wärme verbreitete und dir die Kälte langsam aus den Gliedern vertrieb, die sich doch bis eben hartnäckig darin eingenistet hatte.

Da noch niemand sonst hier war, entschiedst du, dich erst einmal ein wenig am Kaminfeuer aufzuwärmen und abzuwarten, wann Kou und der Rest seiner Familie herkäme, um dich kennen zu lernen. Zumindest nett war der junge Mann und das ließ dich hoffen, dass die Mukamis keine verstockten Neureichen waren, die ihre Nasen über den Wolken hatten.  
Du riebst gerade deine Hände aneinander und hieltest sie danach wieder mit den Handflächen voran an die Wärme des Kaminfeuers, als sich die Tür in deinem Rücken mit einem leisen Klicken öffnete. Sofort wandest du dich um. Zu deiner Überraschung trat allerdings nicht die klassische Vater-Mutter-Kind-Familie ein, sondern neben Kou lediglich drei etwa gleich alte junge Männer, die wohl seine Brüder sein mussten. Von ihren Eltern war jedoch nichts zu sehen. Unsicher hobst du eine Hand zum Gruß. „Hi.“ 

Es war Kou, der das Schweigen, das sich nach deinem „Hi“ über euch legte, als Erster durchbrach. Er stellte dich vor und schließlich seine Brüder Ruki, Azusa und Yuma. Ähnlich sahen die Vier einander wirklich gar nicht, doch das musste ja nichts heißen. Vielleicht hatten sie ja nicht einmal die gleichen Eltern und die Mukamis waren eine Patchwork-Familie. Danach fragtest du jetzt aber lieber nicht, immerhin wolltest du als Gast nicht unhöflich sein.  
„Freut mich, euch kennen zu lernen.“ Wieder schien es still zu werden – auf eine unangenehme und drückende Weise – und dieses Mal war es Ruki, der Junge mit dem dunklen Haar und dem intensiven Blick, der dich erschaudern ließ, der die Stille abzuwenden wusste. „Willkommen bei uns. Unsere Eltern sind leider spontan vereist, ich hoffe das macht dir nichts aus.“  
Selbst wenn, würde es wohl kaum eine Rolle spielen, sagte seine Stimme. Einen entsprechenden Kommentar verkniffst du dir jedoch und schütteltest nur den Kopf. „Ach was, nein. Ich kenne das“, winktest du ab, ehe es wieder ruhig zwischen euch wurde.

Yuma nahm wortlos Platz, warf dir dabei einen abschätzenden und wenig freundlichen Blick zu und Azusa, dessen Narben dich ein wenig in Sorge versetzten, wenn du ehrlich warst, folgte ihm und nahm auf einem der Sessel Platz, wo er die Beine anzog und dich still beobachtete.  
„Setz dich doch!“, forderte Kou dich fröhlich auf, als bemerke er die Spannung nicht, die in der Luft lag und ließ sich selbst auf das noch freie Sofa gegenüber von Yuma fallen und klopfte dann auf den Platz neben sich, um dir zu gestikulieren, seiner Aufforderung zu folgen, was du dann auch tatest.  
Ruki hatte den Raum verlassen und du konntest nicht einmal sagen, wann genau, aber nach einigen Minuten, die Kou dir fröhlich erzählte, dass er gerade eine neue CD aufnahm, trat der Dunkelhaarige mit einem Tablett ein, auf dem Tassen und eine Teekanne sowie Gebäck standen. Schweigend nahm er neben dir Platz, nachdem er den Tee eingegossen und die Tassen verteilt hatte. Während du noch gegen das heiße Getränk pustetest, für das du innerlich überaus dankbar warst, denn noch immer fröstelte es dich ein wenig, konntest du beobachten, wie Yuma einen Zuckerwürfel nach dem anderen in seinen Tee warf. 

„Es gibt da ein kleines Problem...“, begann Ruki plötzlich und lenkte damit die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Wir haben einen Wasserschaden im Gästezimmer.“ Keiner sagte etwas dazu, doch alle sahen Ruki weiter abwartend an, als habe er die Lösung für dieses Problem parat. Und offensichtlich hatte er das auch. Mehr oder weniger. „Am besten ist es wohl, wenn du für die erste Zeit bei jedem von uns für eine Nacht unterkommst. Bis dahin haben wir den Schaden dann auch behoben und du kannst in das Gästezimmer ziehen.“ Einen Moment lang sah es aus, als wolle zumindest Yuma protestieren, doch er blieb stumm und sah nur grimmig drein. Azusa und Kou nickten nur und letzterer wirkte sogar hocherfreut. „Bleib doch gleich die erste Nacht bei mir“, wandte er sich an dich und strahlte dich an.  
Du wusstest gar nicht, was du sagen solltest. Bei den Jungs übernachten? So ganz warst du davon zwar nicht überzeugt, aber anscheinend war es längst beschlossene Sache und keinen interessierte, was du eigentlich darüber dachtest. Dann war es also so.

Während die drei Brüder Kous schwiegen, unterhielt dieser dich munter mit Anekdoten über die Kochunfälle Azusas, Yumas Größenprobleme mit dem Duschkopf, Ruki dem schlechten Pinball-Verlierer und den Neuigkeiten über seine eigene Gesangskarriere.  
Bisher hattest du von ihm und seiner Musik noch nicht bewusst etwas gehört, doch das musste nichts heißen. Meistens hörtest du ohnehin Randmusik wie Musicals, Anime-Songs oder sogar Musik aus anderen Ländern, die hier in Japan nicht populär war. Trotzdem machte es dich neugierig, mal einen professionellen Musiker, ein richtiges Idol, kennen zu lernen und Kou schien es Spaß zu machen, dir von den Studioaufnahmen und den Problemen und Ereignissen dort zu erzählen. Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge und bald war es Abend. 

Du erzähltest dem gut gelauntem Blonden ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken von deinen Eltern, ihrem Perfektionswahn und dem Druck, den sie dir machten. Dass er nicht deiner, sondern ihrer Meinung sein könnte, kam dir nicht in den Sinn. Tatsächlich schüttelte er nur lachend den Kopf und lästerte sogar mit dir über die versnobten Leute, die sich für etwas Besseres hielten aufgrund ihrer Abstammung oder ihres Geldes. Nach und nach entschieden sich auch Kous Brüder, der Unterhaltung beizutreten und bald warst du es, die nur noch zuhörte und langsam in einen Dämmerschlaf sank.  
Wie die Brüder entschieden, dich schlafen zu lassen und dich lediglich zudeckten, ehe sie dich im Wohnzimmer alleine ließen, bekamst du schon nicht einmal mehr mit. Die nächsten Tage würden aufregend genug werden, das wusste sie, immerhin verbargen sie das eine oder andere Geheimnis und zumindest eines davon, würde sich dir bald erschließen.


	2. Zweite Nacht: Kou

Es war schon fast 9:00 Uhr, als du die Augen aufschlugst und das auch nur, weil etwas deine Wange streifte, das deinen Schlaf unterbrach. Blinzelnd sahst du in die Augen vor dir. Ein aquamarinblaues und ein rotes. Kous Augen. Sofort warst du hellwach. Noch während du dich aufrichtetest und bemerktest, dass du noch im Wohnzimmer warst, konntest du Kou neben dir kichern hören. „Guten Morgen, Prinzessin“, flötete er gut gelaunt und grinste dich an. „Guten... Morgen.“ Ein wenig verlegen fuhrst du dir durchs Haar. Eine weinrote Decke war über dich ausgebreitet und im Kamin prasselte bereits wieder ein kleines Feuer, das eine gemütliche Wärme verströmte. 

Wie es dazu gekommen war, dass du hier geschlafen hattest, brauchtest du gar nicht fragen. Kou erzählte es von sich aus und erhob sich aus seiner neben dem Sofa knienden Position, um sich auf die Sofakante neben dich zu setzen. „Du bist gestern einfach eingeschlafen und Ruki hat darauf bestanden, dass wir dich nicht stören.“ „Ihr hättet mich ruhig wecken können“, gabst du kleinlaut zurück, auch wenn du im Inneren dankbar dafür warst, dass sie es nicht getan hatten.   
Du warst so müde gewesen, dass du den Schlaf dringend gebraucht hattest und hätten sie dich geweckt, wären sie Zeuge einer wenig lobenswerten Eigenheit deiner Person geworden: Du warst müde ungenießbar. So richtig ungenießbar und grummelig und unfreundlich.   
Deine beste Freundin hatte es einmal gewagt, dich an einem Sonntagmorgen um 6:30 Uhr zu wecken und du hattest dich, obwohl es vereinbart gewesen, als wenig dankbar erwiesen und für die nächsten Stunden mieser drauf gewesen, als eine Katze, der man auf den Schwanz getreten war.

Du gähntest gerade hinter vorgehaltener Hand, als Ruki eintrat, ein Tablett vor sich her tragend, auf dem ein Glas Orangensaft und ein Croissant lagen. Immer mehr machte es auf dich den Eindruck, als wäre Ruki derjenige, der hier den Ton angab und irgendwie auch die Mutterrolle unter den Brüdern einnahm. Der Gedanke ließ dich schmunzeln und just in diesem Moment trafen sich auch eure Blicke.   
Seine graublauen Augen schienen dich nahezu aufzuspießen, dass es dir das Grinsen gefrieren ließ. Dir schwante, dass es ihm nicht gefallen würde, wenn du eine Bemerkung betreffend seiner mütterlichen Ader fallen ließest und so schlucktest du sie herunter. Kein Grund, sich schon am ersten Tag hier mit Ruki anzulegen. „Danke, Ruki.“ Er nickte knapp. „Gern geschehen. In Zukunft solltest du dennoch nicht auf dem Sofa nächtigen.“ 

Sein Blick wanderte zu Kou, der gelassen neben dir auf dem Sofa saß und dein Frühstück beäugte. „Da ihr beide euch ja gut versteht, wäre es wohl am besten, wenn du erst einmal zu ihm ziehst.“ So wie er das sagte, klang es weniger wie ein Vorschlag, als eine bloße Entscheidung. Kou zumindest schien der Gedanke zu gefallen.  
Er wandte sich dir zu. „Willkommen bei mir.“ Kou lächelte dich an und wie schon gestern Abend fiel dir auf, dass sein Lächeln zwar seine Züge erhellte, aber seine Augen einfach nicht recht erreichen wollte, aber vielleicht war das auch nur Einbildung deinerseits. Die beiden verschiedenfarbigen Augen des Blonden waren ohnehin ein wenig verunsichernd, fandest du. Nichtsdestotrotz ein echter Blickfang, allein schon weil die beiden Farben für sich schon außergewöhnlich waren. Ein kristallklares Aquamarin und ein auffallendes Knallrot.

Du gabst ein Verlegen Hüsteln von dir, als dir auffiel, dass dich Ruki und Kou abwartend ansahen. „Äh... ja, Dankeschön.“ Kou schien damit zufrieden, doch bei Ruki warst du dir nicht sicher. Er sah dich noch einen weiteren Moment intensiv an und jagte dir damit einen weiteren Schauer über den Rücken, ehe er sich Kou zuwandte, immer noch mit ernster Miene und meinte: „Denk dran, dich zu benehmen. Sie ist unser Gast.“   
Seine Worte hatten etwas mahnendes an sich, das dich einen skeptischen Blick zu Kou werfen ließ, dessen gute Laune ungetrübt blieb. Der Blonde winkte nur ab. „Natürlich, natürlich.“ So richtig ernst schien er es nicht zu nehmen. Vermutlich, überlegtest du, übertrieb es Ruki lediglich und ließ nun den Papa und nicht mehr die Mama raushängen.

„Na dann komm mal mit“, forderte Kou dich auf, doch Ruki unterbrach ihn sofort. „Nach dem Frühstück. Wie wäre es, wenn du ihren Koffer schon einmal rüber trägst?“ Kou verzog das Gesicht in einer Mischung auf Enttäuschung und Empörung. Als er sich aber nicht erhob, seufzte Ruki. „Schon gut. Ich werde das erledigen.“ Wieder warf er dir einen unergründlichen Blick zu, bevor er ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum verließ. 

Irgendwie war dir Ruki ein wenig unheimlich. Ganz anders als sein Bruder Kou, der eine absolute Frohnatur zu sein schien, wirkte er geheimnisvoll und düster in seiner seltsamen Ernsthaftigkeit, auf die du dir einfach keinen Reim machen konntest. Vielleicht kam es dir auch nur so extrem vor.Im Vergleich zu Honigkuchenpferd-Kou wirkte wohl fast jeder ernst und nachdenklich. 

Apropos Kou. Dein Blick wanderte zurück ins Hier und Jetzt und somit zu Kou, der dein Frühstück mit seinen Blicken aufspießte. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf deine Züge. „Möchtest du etwas abhaben?“, botest du ihm großzügig an und sogleich sah er ertappt zu dir hinüber, grinste dann aber verlegen und nickte. „Wenn du es schon so anbietest...“ Zwinkernd griffst du nach dem Croissant, das wie sich herausstellte, als du es in zwei Hälften reißen wolltest, mit Schokoladencreme gefüllt war. Eben diese Creme kleckste nun fröhlich deinen Arm hinab, während du versuchtest, die Lage irgendwie noch zu retten und dabei das Sofa und die Decke, die noch immer über deinen Beinen lag, nicht vollkommen einzusauen. 

Kou war dabei leider keine Hilfe. Er saß neben dir, gab Anfeuerungsrufe von sich und lachte. Erst als wirklich die Schokolade deinen Arm mit bedrohlicher Tendenz in Richtung deines hochgerutschten Ärmels entlang floss, griff er ein. Kou hatte deinen Arm gepackt und an sich herangezogen, um die Schokolade, die darüber floss einfach abzulecken, anstatt dir einfach eine Crossanthälfte abzunehmen.   
Kaum, dass seine Zunge deinen Arm entlangglitt, konntest du auch schon verräterische Hitze in deine Wangen steigen spüren. „K-Kou“, versuchtest du einen recht schwach ausfallenden Protest. Der Angesprochene kicherte nur. „Wie süß du bist.“ Wieder stieg Hitze in dir auf und erreichte, da warst du dir ausgesprochen sicher, dieses Mal sogar deine Ohren.   
Bevor du jedoch zurück zur Sprache fandest, erbarmte Kou sich und nahm dir beide Crossanthälften ab, legte sie auf den Teller, auf dem sich ein kleiner Schokosee bildete, und half dir dabei, die Schokolade – dieses Mal unter Zuhilfenahme einer Serviette – von deinem Arm zu wischen.

„Was für eine Schmierei“, entfuhr es dir seufzend, als du schließlich nach einer Hälfte des süßen Gebäcks griffst. Zwar war dein Arm nun schokofrei, doch er fühlte sich noch immer klebrig an. Der Teller war nun ebenfalls mit zwei braunen Schokoladenklecksen bestückt. Kou griff nach der anderen Crossanthälfte und biss genießerisch hinein. „Mhmm... fast so süß wie du“, grinste er in deine Richtung.   
Du rolltest mit den Augen, ebenfalls grinsend. „Könnte daran liegen, dass genau diese Schokolade eben versuchte, mich mit einem Überzug zu versehen.“ 

Nach wenigen Minuten war das Crossant verputzt, doch die Schokolade schien sich noch überall zu befinden. Auf dem Teller, an deinem Arm, an eurer beider Fingern. Ihr tauschtet einen vielsagenden Blick und standet sogar gleichzeitig auf, um das Bad anzusteuern und dort die klebrige Süße abzuwaschen.  
Als ihr fertig wart und das Bad verließt, griff Kou dich ungeniert von hinten an den Schultern und schob dich in Richtung Treppe, die zu eurer Linken lag. „Dann zeige ich dir mal dein Zimmer für einen Tag und eine Nacht“, meinte Kou gut gelaunt.  
Oben angekommen sprang er schon beinahe wie ein munteres Reh an dir vorbei und öffnete die zweite Tür zur Linken, die wohl zu seinem Zimmer führte. Du folgtest ihm. 

Sein Zimmer war genau so, wie du es erwartet hast. Ein heller, freundlicher Raum mit pastellfarbenen orangenen Wänden, an denen einige Fotos hingen, aufgeklebt auf Leinwände. Neugierig tratest du näher, um sie dir anzusehen.   
Die Bilder wurden wohl auf einem Konzert Kous aufgenommen, denn du konntest ihn auf einer Bühne sehen, ein Mikrofon in der Hand und davor vereinzelt im Dunkeln sichtbar seine jubelnden Fans, die Arme erhoben. Er selbst wirkte auf jedem Foto wirklich unglaublich. Seine Bühnenpräsenz erreichte einen sogar beim Betrachten eines Bildes. So selbstbewusst wie er da auf der Bühne stand und die Arme ausgebreitet hatte, ein strahlendes Lächeln im Gesicht.   
Wenn du ihn bätest, würde er ja vielleicht eine Kostprobe seines Könnens für dich geben, ging es dir durch den Kopf. Vielleicht würde er ja sogar eines seiner Lieblingslieder zum Besten geben.

Du wandtest dich um und erstarrtest sogleich. Kou hatte direkt hinter dir gestanden und obendrein so nahe, dass euch nur wenige Handbreit trennten. Vor lauter Nervosität brachtest du keinen Ton heraus. Kou schien dieses Problem nicht zu kennen. „Wenn du möchtest...“, begann Kou, dessen Stimme ihren fröhlichen, munteren Klang gegen einen deutlich düsteren, beinahe bedrohlichen getauscht hatte, „singe ich dir etwas vor.“   
Im Nu lächelte er wieder als wäre nichts gewesen und es schien dir sogar, als hättest du dir die Bedrohlichkeit seiner Stimme und das diese begleitende dunkle Funkeln seiner Augen nur eingebildet.  
„Ge-gerne“, gabst du stockend zurück und atmetest innerlich durch, als Kou nun einen Schritt zurücktrat und sich schließlich umwandte. Er trat an das Bett heran und ließ sich locker darauf nieder. Abwartend sah er von dort in deine Richtung. „Kommst du?“ Fragend hob Kou eine Augenbraue, als du zögertest, dann aber deine Zweifel über Bord warfst und neben ihm Platz nahmst.

Nie hättest du damit gerechnet, dass dieser quirlige Typ eine derart verzaubernde Singstimme hätte. Doch er hatte sie. Während er sang, stand dein Mund einfach nur vor Erstaunen offen. Hätte man dich gefragt, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, hättest du es nicht sagen können. Kou sang und es war ein ruhiges, melodisches Lied, voller Gefühl. Eine leichte, aber angenehme Gänsehaut zog sich über deine Unterarme, als er den Song mit einem letzten, traurigen Ton endete.   
Erst nachdem der Ton eine Weile verhallt war, ergriffst du das Wort. „Das war... wunderschön, Kou“, meintest du ergriffen und hieltest ganz unbewusst die Hände übereinander gelegt vor deine Brust.   
„Tehehe~“ Kou grinste verlegen und rieb sich den Nacken, ehe er sich in deine Richtung beugte, nun bar jeder Verlegenheit und Scheu. „Dann ist es jetzt wohl Zeit für meine Belohnung.“ Verwirrung zeichnete sich auf deinen Zügen, während du dich ganz unbewusst von ihm weg lehntest, je mehr er sich in deine Richtung neigte. „Belohnung?“, echotest du fragend. 

Kou gab keine Antwort, sondern grinste lediglich und beugte sich so weit in deine Richtung, dass du das Gleichgewicht verlorst und hintenüber auf die Matratze fielst. Unglücklicherweise stießt du dabei mit dem Hinterkopf gegen das Fußende. „Au“, entfuhr es dir leise, mehr vor Schreck als richtigem Schmerz, obgleich dieser noch kurz an der Stelle pochte, die das Holz getroffen hatte.  
„Tust du dir etwa schon selbst weh, M-Neko-chan?“, kicherte Kou, der sich nun über dich beugte und die Hände links und rechts von dir abstützte.   
Eben noch war es entspannt und angenehm gewesen, die Zeit mit Kou zu vertrödeln, doch nun war diese Ungezwungenheit verschwunden und stattdessen machte sich ein Unwohlsein in dir breit. Bisher hatte Kou einen wirklich sympathischen Eindruck gemacht. Ein freundlicher, gut gelaunter junger Mann, ein Freund, ein Kamerad, jemand, den man gerne kennen lernte.   
Jetzt jedoch war sein Lächeln nicht länger freundlich, sondern eindeutig düster und auf eine subtile Weise drohend, die dir sofort in Erinnerung riefen, was du schon einmal in ihm gesehen zu haben glaubtest. 

„Nenn mich nicht so“, protestiertest du trotz der unangenehmen Atmosphäre, die auf einmal herrschte und die du nicht recht einzuordnen wusstest. Was war denn auf einmal los? Kou überging deinen Protest gekonnt und fuhr grinsend fort, während er sich näher zu dir hinab beugte. „Du bist wirklich süß, wenn du dich fürchtest.“   
Dich fürchtest? So hättest du es nun nicht genannt. Beunruhigt? Ja. Furchtsam? Nein. Gerade wolltest du ihm dies auch kundtun, da senkte sich sein Gesicht tiefer, so tief, dass sich euer beider Nasenspitzen beinahe berührten. Die Worte blieben dir im Halse stecken. Kou hingegen kannte offenbar keine Scham ob dieser Lage, in die er euch beide ja erst gebracht hatte. 

Er grinste und beugte sich noch tiefer, was dich vor Schreck die Augen zukneifen ließ. Wollte er dich etwa küssen?! Ihr kanntet euch doch gerade mal wenige Stunden! Das konnte er doch nicht machen!  
Doch das war gar nicht sein Plan, wie du schnell merktest. Statt deiner Lippen war dein Hals sein Ziel und du erschrakst, als du seine Lippen eindeutig an deiner Kehle spürtest. „He, wa-was soll das? Lass den Unfug, Kou.“ Seine Antwort blieb ein Lachen, das gar nicht zu ihm zu passen schien. Es klang abwertend und höhnisch, nicht so fröhlich wie bisher. Er hatte wirklich eine Drehung um 180 Grad gemacht.  
Du hobst die Hände um sie gegen seine Schultern zu drücken und ihn damit von dir weg, doch auch das erwies sich leider als sinnloses Unterfangen, denn egal wie sehr du auch drücktest, Kou bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Ebenso gut hättest du gegen eine Backsteinmauer drücken können. 

Zeit, dich zu wundern, wie stark der junge Mann über dir war, blieb dir jedoch keine, denn in eben diesem Augenblick ging ein glühender Schmerz von deinem Hals aus und lähmte dich für die ersten Sekunden, ehe dir klar war, was die Ursache für den Schmerz war.   
Kou biss dich.   
In den Hals.

Fand er das etwa lustig? Nun, du konntest so gar nicht darüber lachen! Immerhin tat es wirklich tierisch weh. „Hör auf! Das ist nicht lustig!“, brachtest du krächzend hervor, obwohl du eigentlich hattest bestimmend klingen wollen, doch die Angst, die nun nach und nach durch dich hindurch kroch, verzerrte deine Worte.   
Du bemerktest nicht, wie du anfingst zu zittern, doch Kou sehr wohl und er ließ nun von dir ab, rotes Blut an seinen Lippen, die zu einem überheblichen Grinsen verzogen waren. Ungläubig starrtest du ihn an, konntest und wolltest nicht glauben, was du da sahst, doch fraglos blitzten zwischen den leicht geöffneten Lippen des Blonden Eckzähne hervor. Wie bei einem Vampir. 

Du wolltest etwas sagen, doch du bekamst keinen Ton heraus. Das war absurd. Es gab keine Vampire. Das waren alles nur Mythen und Legenden, die auf der Angst vor Krankheiten basierten, die durch Tote verbreitet wurden, ins besondere die Pest, die dafür sorgte, dass viele Menschen ihren Angehörigen ins Grab folgten, weil sie sich schon vorher mit der Krankheit infiziert hatten.  
Aber es gab doch keine richtigen Vampire. Bluttrinker. Nein, das machte einfach keinen Sinn, das war unlogisch! So etwas gab es nur in Romanen und Filmen!  
Und doch...  
Und doch hatte Kou dich definitiv gerade gebissen, hatte definitiv Eckzähne, mit denen er die Wunde gerissen hatte und ebenso sicher warst du dir, was das glänzende Rot an seinen Lippen betraf, das er sich gerade genüsslich ableckte. Blut.

Noch in diese Überlegungen verhaftet, drehte sich dir alles mehr und mehr. Und obwohl dein Verstand dir noch sagte, dass das keinen Sinn machte, dass du dir das einbildetest und deine Fantasie dir einen Streich spielte, kannte ein Teil von dir, eine noch leise, kaum gehörte Stimme, schon die Wahrheit: Kou Mukami war ein Vampir.

Wie er sich wieder zu dir hinab beugte, wie er mit der Zunge über die Wunde fuhr, um noch mehr von deinem Blut zu kosten, entging dir völlig. Zu sehr hielten deine Gedanken dich gefangen, der Kampf zwischen 'Alles Unfug' und 'Aber es geschieht!' bis dich die wabernde Schwärze einer nahenden Bewusstlosigkeit umfing. Das Letzte, das du sahst, war Kous nun wieder besorgter Blick, den du schon nicht einmal mehr als solchen erkanntest, ehe dir die Sinne schwanden.


	3. Dritte Nacht: Yuma

Als du langsam erwachtest, hattest du jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Es hätte ebenso gut früher Morgen wie später Abend sein können, zumindest wenn man dich fragte. Um dich herum war es dunkel, doch nicht zu dunkel, als dass du nach einer Weile, die deine Augen brauchten, um sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen, nicht deine Umgebung grob ausmachen hättest können.  
Ein Schlafzimmer. Da stürzten auch schon die Erinnerungen an das Geschehene auf dich ein. Kou. Der Biss. Das Blut. Für einen Moment wurde dir ganz schwindelig, doch nach einigen tiefen, ruhigen Atemzügen hattest du dich wieder gefasst und sahst dich noch einmal genauer um.   
Eindeutig Kous Zimmer. Du konntest den schattenhaften Umriss der Foto-Leinwände sehen. 

Langsam wanderte dein Blick in den näheren Umkreis und du konntest zu deinem Erschrecken, obwohl du damit wohl hättest rechnen müssen, Kou auf dem Bett neben dir liegen sehen. Er schien tief und fest zu schlafen, denn er regte sich nicht. Einige Sekunden vergingen, die du brauchtest, um dich wieder ein wenig zu beruhigen, denn dein Herz hatte beim Anblick des mutmaßlichen Vampirs einen entsetzten Satz gemacht und danach gerast, als wärst du einen Marathon gelaufen.  
Mit zittrigen Fingern griffst du an deinen Hals, dorthin, wo du glaubtest, gebissen worden zu sein. Noch immer hofftest du insgeheim, alles wäre nur ein Alptraum gewesen und Kou hätte dich selbstverständlich nicht gebissen und war ein ganz normaler, freundlicher Junge. 

Als deine Fingerspitzen jedoch die blutverkrustete Bisswunde ertasteten und der Schmerz wie ein Stich durch dich hindurch fuhr ob der Berührung, war klar, dass alles kein Traum gewesen war. Kou hatte dich tatsächlich gebissen. Natürlich machte ihn das nicht sofort zu einem Vampir, er könnte auch einfach ein verkappter Grufti sein, irgendein Spinner, so ein Sanguinist. An deiner unvorteilhaften Lage änderte das aber nichts und eines war dir auf jeden Fall klar: Du musstest weg von ihm! Bestimmt ahnten seine Brüder nicht einmal, was er für ein Spinner war, denn nach außen wirkte Kou ja überaus freundlich und sympathisch, das hattest du ja selbst so wahrgenommen.   
Entschlossen, nicht eine Sekunde länger als unbedingt nötig mit Kou dem Blut trinkenden Irren in einem Raum zu bleiben, richtetest du dich auf und schwangst die Beine aus dem Bett. Angezogen warst du noch, also hatte er sich zumindest nicht anders an dir vergangen, stelltest du erleichtert fest. Immerhin etwas.

Langsam und leise stelltest du dich auf. Prüfend sahst du dabei über die Schulter gen Kou, den du um gar keinen Preis wecken wolltest. Wer wusste schon, wie er dann reagieren würde? Du jedenfalls wolltest da lieber kein Risiko eingehen. An deinen Koffer und dessen Verbleib verschwendetest du in diesem Moment keinen weiteren Gedanken. Er würde schon irgendwo irgendwie wieder auftauchen, aber zunächst galt es, hier heraus zu kommen und mit einem seiner Brüder über den Zwischenfall zu sprechen, damit so etwas nicht noch einmal geschah. 

Wäre dir in den Sinn gekommen, dass Kou wirklich ein Vampir war, wäre diese Erkenntnis dir logisch erschienen und nicht so realitätsfern, wäre dir wohl auch die Überlegung gekommen, dass alle Mukamis Vampire wären und du bei keinem von Kous Brüdern Hilfe erwarten könntest, doch diese Idee war für dich in diesem Moment noch zu abstrakt und unglaubwürdig. Es gab keine Vampire, keine Magie, keine Werwölfe und ähnlichen Firlefanz. Das alles gehörte ins Reich der Fantasie und du lebtest nun einmal in der Realität.

Es war absolut still im Haus und das einzige Geräusch waren deine leisen, schleichenden Schritte gen Tür. Immer wieder sahst du zurück, um zu prüfen, ob Kou auch ja nicht erwachte. Du hattest die Tür schon beinahe erreicht, da rollte der Blonde sich mit einem leisen Grunzen herum, was dir beinahe einen Schreckensschrei entlockt hätte, den du dir im letzten Moment verkneifen konntest. Ein Schrei hätte ihn wohl auf jeden Fall geweckt.   
Doch so blieb Kou ruhig liegen und schlief weiter, während du die Türklinke Millimeter um Millimeter herab drücktest, damit sie keinen Lärm verursachte, der Kou wecken könnte. Als sich die Tür dann aber mit einem leisen Klicken öffnete, blieb dir beinahe das Herz stehen. Ein prüfender Blick über die Schulter. Kou hatte sich nicht gerührt und schlief seelenruhig weiter. Innerlich atmetest du auf. Glück gehabt.

Um kein Risiko einzugehen, schlosst du die Tür nicht ganz hinter dir, sondern lehntest sie nur an, ehe du den Flur hinab schlichst. Kous Tür war die zweite links. Blieben vier andere Türen. Eine am Ende des Flures und die anderen drei an den Seiten des Flures. Am besten, entschiedst du, klopftest du an die schräg gegenüber liegende Tür. Die war am weitesten von Kous Zimmer weg und somit schienen dir die Chancen, nicht von dem Blonden gehört zu werden, am höchsten. Also das erste Zimmer rechts. Schritt um Schritt schlichst du zu eben dieser Tür, um dann leise anzuklopfen.  
Natürlich folgte keine Reaktion. Was hattest du auch erwartet? Vermutlich hatte man dich im Inneren einfach gar nicht gehört und wen wunderte es? Auf der anderen Seite trautest du dich auch nicht, lauter anzuklopfen, denn dann wiederum könnte ja auch Kou es hören und aufwachen. Seine Tür war ja noch immer nicht ganz geschlossen.

Eiskalter Schweiß rann dir den Rücken hinab. Vielleicht solltest du einfach hineingehen und den Bewohner des Zimmers wecken. Zurück konntest du jedenfalls nicht und lauter klopfen kam auch nicht in Frage. Du schlucktest nervös und entschiedst dich, ungefragt einzutreten.   
Dein Herz schlug dir bis zum Hals, als du die Tür schließlich hinter dir zuschobst. Kou hatte bisher keinen Laut von sich gegeben und du nahmst an, er schlief noch. Ebenso wie sein Bruder, der hier nächtigte, denn von dem hattest du auch noch nichts gehört.   
Klick. Die Tür war zu. Du atmetest erleichtert tief durch. Geschafft. Irgendwie zumindest. Immerhin warst du hier erst einmal in Sicherheit vor Kous Verrücktheiten. 

Gerade als du dich umwandest, um zu sehen, in wessen Zimmer du hier geplatzt warst, erhob sich vor dir auch schon eine große dunkle Gestalt, der du nicht einmal bis zu den Schultern reichtest. Dazu, einen Ton von dir zu geben, kamst du nicht einmal mehr, ehe mit einem lauten Knall eine Handfläche neben dir an die Tür prallte, während dein Gegenüber mit der anderen Hand nach deiner Schulter griff. Sofort stieg klamme Furcht in dir auf. Was, wenn Kou diesen Lärm hörte und herkam? „Was machst du hier?“, hörtest du eine knurrende Stimme, die zu zunächst nicht zuzuordnen wusstest. Nun wanderte die Hand von deiner Schulter an die Wand und du konntest das Klicken eines Lichtschalters hören.  
Helles Licht flackerte von der Lampe an der Decke auf und blendete dich, obwohl du ja im Schatten des Mukamis standest, den du nun als Yuma erkanntest, den größten der vier Brüder. Er war wirklich ein wahrer Riese und überragte dich ein gutes Stück. Es war also keine Einbildung in der Dunkelheit und vor Nervosität gewesen.  
Auf seine Frage hattest du allerdings noch immer nicht geantwortet, sondern ihn nur blinzelnd angestarrt, sodass er seine Frage wiederholte. „Was machst du hier?“ Jetzt klang er schon etwas weniger unfreundlich, doch noch weit weg von freundlich. Im Moment war dir das jedoch herzlich egal. Du wolltest lediglich einen sicheren Ort zum Schlafen und Kous Zimmer hatte diesen Status nun einmal nicht.

„I-ich wollte... ich sollte eigentlich bei Kou...“ Weiter kamst du nicht, denn Yuma hatte die Augenbraue erhoben und sein Blick, der starr auf deinen Hals gerichtet war, verriet dir, dass er sah, was sein Bruder mit dir angestellt hatte. Du schlucktest.   
„Ah, verstehe.“ Seine Miene blieb einen Moment lang kühl, ehe sie sich zu einem herablassenden Grinsen verzog. „Und du kamst her, weil du dachtest, ich könnte dich beschützen.“ So spöttisch, wie es aus seinem Munde klang, wagtest du nicht mehr, es zu bejahen, nicktest aber dennoch kaum merklich aus reinem Reflex. Im Grunde stimmte es ja. Daher warst du hergekommen. Um Schutz zu suchen. Aus deiner Sicht war das allerdings wirklich kein Anlass, um so herablassend zu sein oder sich über dich lustig zu machen. Jeder an deiner Stelle hätte Angst vor Kou. 

Yuma hingegen schien das anders zu sehen, denn er machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde ihn der Anblick der Bisswunde irgendwie überraschen oder sogar in Besorgnis versetzen. Ganz im Gegenteil wirkte es eher so, als habe er genau das erwartet.  
Das wiederum sorgte dafür, dass sich in deinem Bauch ein eiskalter Klumpen zu bilden schien. Wenn Yuma nicht überrascht war, dann wusste zumindest er also von seines Bruders Eigenheiten. Oder aber... Nein, das war Unfug! Du mahntest dich in Gedanken, auf dem Teppich zu bleiben. Verrückte machten noch keine Mythen wahr. 

„Natürlich könnte ich das“, begann Yuma nun mit sinistrem Lächeln. Er beugte sich zu dir hinab und prompt wurde dir übel. Sein Lächeln ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er das nicht tun würde, sondern vermutlich viel eher das Gegenteil. Und waren das da nicht Eckzähne, die da aufblitzten? Du wolltest zurückweichen, doch in deinem Rücken war längst die Tür und es gab keinen Ausweg zu den Seiten, die Yuma mit seinen Armen blockierte.  
„Aber du wirst nicht“, wagtest du zögerlich zu erwidern, wofür du all deinen Mut zusammen kratzen musstest, denn Yumas große Gestalt wirkte überaus einschüchternd, besonders wenn er so finster grinste.  
Anstatt zu antworten, beugte er sich weiter zu dir hinab, sodass er dir ins Ohr flüstern konnte, was er jedoch nicht tat. Sein warmer Atem streifte deinen Hals, nur knapp neben der Stelle, an der dich sein Bruder schon gebissen hatte und du zucktest zusammen, zogst die Schultern hoch, als helfe dir dies, die Stelle zu schützen, obwohl du im Grunde selbst wusstest, dass es das nicht tat. „Nicht!“, entrang es sich heiser deiner Kehle.   
Yuma lachte lediglich. „Dann weißt du also schon, was du bist.“ Dein fragender Blick sprach Bände. Was meinte er denn damit? Was du bist? Unsicher? Verängstigt? Verwirrt? Wäre alles richtig, doch irgendwie schwante dir schon, dass er davon nichts meinte, sondern etwas anderes. Etwas, das dir nicht gefallen würde.

„Mesubuta*“, war alles, was er sagte und dir einen empörten Ausdruck aufs Gesicht zauberte. Was bildete der sich ein, dich eine Sau zu nennen?! Aufgebracht entgegnetest du: „Na hör mal! So spricht man nicht mit anderen Leuten! Du kannst mich doch nicht einfa-“ „Me-su-bu-ta“, unterbrach Yuma dich mit boshaftem Grinsen. Empört schnapptest du nach Luft.   
Warum überhaupt Sau? Du warst nicht unordentlich oder sogar dreckig, geschweige denn schlammbespritzt gewesen, als du eintrafst!   
Gerade wolltest du wieder auffahren, als der Groschen fiel. Sau. Wie in Mastsau. Wie erstarrt sahst du in Yumas braune Augen, die deinen Blick kühl erwiderten. 

Du konntest nicht den kleinsten Funken Mitleid darin erkennen oder so etwas wie Nachsicht oder Freundlichkeit. Anstatt dieser Attribute konntest du lediglich Hohn, Abfälligkeit und sogar Abscheu in den Augen Yumas erkennen. Yuma, der ein... Vampir war? Genau wie Kou? Echte Vampire?  
Sofort rasten deine Gedanken wieder. Wie passte das zusammen? Du warst doch nur wegen Herrichtung der neuen Praxis überhaupt hier und davon abgesehen: Wie machten Vampire in der modernen Zeit überhaupt einen Sinn? Sie wären doch bemerkt worden! Immerhin gab es Einwohnermeldeämter und Sonne und...  
Deine Gedanken überschlugen sich förmlich, doch Yumas harsche Worte rissen dich heraus. „Du kannst fürs Erste hier bleiben. Die nächste Nacht hättest du eh hier verbracht, also leg dich hin und geh mir nicht auf die Nerven“, wies er dich unfreundlich an und trat zu deiner Erleichterung von dir zurück. Zwar hieß das noch nicht, dass du sicher warst, doch zumindest für den Moment schien Yuma dir nichts tun zu wollen, denn er steuerte gelassen das Bett an und warf sich hinein, als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Und mach das Licht aus, Mesubuta“, ließ er dich noch wissen, nun schon eher gelangweilt klingend, ehe er die Decke über die Schultern zog. Fassungslos standest du an der Tür. Und wo solltest du schlafen? Wie stellte er sich das vor? Fand er das hier allen Ernstes normal? All diese Fragen äußerten sich ein wenig unelegant in einem „Häh?“, das Yuma dennoch richtig zu deuten wusste.  
„Mach das Licht aus und komm ins Bett. Ich will schlafen. Also mach kein Drama draus.“ Seine Worte klangen so gereizt, dass dir klar war, dass das Thema damit für ihn beendet war und er keine Widerworte hören wollte – und du wagtest auch keine zu geben. Deiner Furcht zum Trotz dauerte es nicht lange bis du an der Seite des hochgewachsenen Vampirs eingeschlafen warst, forderte die Aufregung des letzten Tages und dieser Nacht doch ihren Tribut von dir.

Erst als die Sonne ihre ersten warmen Strahlen durch das Fenster schickte und damit den Raum erhellte, denn die Jalousien waren nicht herabgelassen und die Vorhänge nicht vorgezogen, erwachtest du. Etwas großes Warmes engte dich ein und als du die Augen öffnetest, sahst du auch, was – oder vielmehr wer – es war: Yuma Mukami. Sofort schoss dir die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. So nahe warst du seit deinem letzten und ersten Freund keinem Jungen mehr gewesen – schon gar nicht im Bett!   
Dein Gesicht lag an seiner Brust und seine Arme um dich gelegt, sodass du deinen eigenen Arme kaum bewegen konntest, denn sein Griff war eisern und schon nach einem kurzen wie erfolglosen Versuch, dich herauszuwinden, gabst du dieses Vorhaben wieder auf. Dir blieb also gar nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten, dass Yuma aufwachte und dich losließ. Darauf musstest du nicht lange warten, denn dein Gezappel hatte ihn wohl aus dem Reich der Träume gerissen. Müde blinzelnd und sichtlich missgelaunt öffnete der Braunhaarige die Augen, lockerte jedoch seinen Griff um dich nicht. „Zappel nicht rum, Mesubuta“, murrte er leise und gähnte schließlich herzhaft, wobei er seine Eckzähne deinem Blick preisgab. 

Er war also auch ein Vampir. Oder aber diese Brüder waren eine Art krude Vampirsekte, in der sich die Mitglieder die Eckzähne künstlich verlängern und schärfen ließen, doch das klang sogar in deinen Ohren mehr als schrullig. Blieb nur die Erklärung, dass du hier wirklich in eine Vampirfamilie geraten warst. Verrückt genug für deinen Geschmack.  
„Yuma... seid ihr...?“, wolltest du zögerlich fragen aber Yuma kam dir mit der Antwort zuvor. „Vampire. Ja.“ Eure Blicke trafen sich und aller Hohn und Spott war aus seiner Stimme und seinem Blick verschwunden. Er klang ernst und aufrichtig. Andernfalls hättest du es wohl auch nicht geglaubt, doch nun kamen dir Zweifel daran, ob die Welt wirklich so einfach war, wie du sie bisher gesehen hattest.   
Vampire. Echte, richtige, Blut trinkende Vampire. Du konntest es noch immer kaum fassen und doch hattest du es am eigenen Leib erlebt. Wie viel mehr Beweis brauchtest du noch? Und war Kou nicht unglaublich stark gewesen? Nicht einmal gezuckt hatte er bei deiner Gegenwehr. So stark war doch ein schmaler junger Mann wie er üblicherweise nicht. Und natürlich waren da noch die Eckzähne, die du bei Kou und Yuma hattest sehen können. Hieß das, dass auch Ruki und Azusa Vampire waren? 

Es war allein Yumas finsterer Blick, der dich davon abhielt eine der tausend Fragen zu stellen, die dir durch den Kopf schossen. „Wir frühstücken, dann reden wir“, seufzte er. „Eigentlich ist das Rukis Job“, fügte er murmelnd hinzu und ließ dich nun endlich los, um sich zu erheben. Eilig tatest du es ihm gleich und fielst dabei vor Aufregung beinahe aus dem Bett. Yuma schien es bemerkt zu haben, denn aus den Augenwinkeln warf er dir einen scharfen Blick zu, als wolle er dich vor deiner eigenen Ungeschicklichkeit warnen, doch das Glück war dir hold und du fielst nicht.  
Yuma rückte sein Hemd zurecht. Erst jetzt fiel dir auf, dass er offenbar in seiner normalen Alltagskleidung geschlafen hatte – genau wie du, wenn es bei dir auch eher unfreiwillig gewesen war. Den Vampir schien es nicht weiter zu stören. Nach einer kurzen Selbstinspektion schien er mit seiner Erscheinung soweit zufrieden und verließ das Zimmer wortlos.   
Ohne zu zögern folgtest du ihm, denn schlimmer als bei Yuma zu sein, wäre es wohl, alleine durch das Haus zu irren, in dem mindestens ein weiterer Vampir wohnte, der dich womöglich wieder anfallen würde.

Fortuna blieb heute auf deiner Seite und in der Küche traft ihr niemanden an, wenn es auch Spuren gab, die verrieten, dass irgendjemand bereits gefrühstückt hatte. Deine Stirn legte sich in grüblerische Falten. Also mussten Vampire auch normal essen? Das sprach irgendwie doch wieder eher für die Sekten-Möglichkeiten.   
Wortlos kramte Yuma im Kühlschrank herum und starrte dich finster an, als du nur still daneben standest. Mit einem genervten Ächzen nickte er zu einer Schranktür zu seiner linken. „Da vorn sind Brettchen und in der Schublade findest du Messer“, teilte er dir mit und ließ zwischen sich und dem Tisch in seinem Rücken gerade genug Platz, damit du zwischen her huschen konntest, um den Tisch zu decken.

So nervenaufreibend das Frühstück für dich auch verlief, so wenig geschah doch. Ihr wechseltet kein Wort. Dir hatte diese ganze Vampir-Sache gehörig den Appetit verdorben und während du nur lustlos auf deinem Brot herumkautest, fiel Yuma nahezu über die Nutella her und griff sich noch eine Handvoll Zuckerwürfel aus dem Schrank, die er sich einverleibte. Er hatte ganz offensichtlich eine Schwäche für Süßes.  
Nachdem er sein Mahl beendet hatte, räumte Yuma ab und schnell eiltest du ihm zu Hilfe, denn seinen Zorn wolltest du dir lieber nicht zuziehen. Obwohl du Angst vor Kou hattest – durchaus begründet – obsiegte langsam aber sicher die Furcht vor Yuma, obgleich dieser dir (noch) gar nichts getan hatte. Allein seine große Gestalt, die Breite seiner Schultern und sein aggressiver Tonfall sorgten dafür, dass er einen bedrohlicheren Eindruck machte als Kou, der zumindest ansonsten einen eher freundlichen und fröhlichen Eindruck machte, eher wie ein quirliges Kind. 

Als du Yuma zurück in sein Zimmer folgtest, schnaubte er abfällig und warf dir über die Schulter einen missmutigen Blick zu, noch während ihr die Treppe hinauf gingt. Du konntest ihm förmlich an der Nasenspitze ansehen, was er dachte. Du nervtest ihn, er hatte keine Lust, den Aufpasser zu mimen und schon gar keine, deine Fragen zu beantworten. Doch was blieb dir? Kou fragen? Niemals? Azusa oder Ruki? Das wären natürlich Möglichkeiten, doch wer wusste schon, wie die beiden drauf waren?  
Beinahe hätte er dir die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen, doch im letzten Moment huschtest du noch durch den Türspalt, ehe die Tür mit einem Knall ins Schloss fiel, der verriet, dass er die Tür kräftig zugeschlagen hatte. In deinem Hals bildete sich ein Kloß. Hättest du die Tür abbekommen, wäre das sicher ziemlich unangenehm gewesen.

Yuma ließ sich auf einem großen Stuhl nieder, der an einem Schreibtisch stand und von dem aus er bequem aus dem Fenster sehen konnte, durch das noch immer die wärmende Sonne schien, die nicht erahnen ließ, wie nasskalt das Wetter noch gestern gewesen war.   
Eine ganze Weile saßt du nur auf seinem Bett und sahst zu hinüber, doch dann rutschte dir die erste Frage heraus. „Seid ihr wirklich Vampire?“ Yuma sah auf und antwortete. „Ja.“   
Der Bann war gebrochen. Deiner ersten Frage folgten weitere und Yuma antwortete, wenn auch sichtlich missmutig und desinteressiert, doch zumindest ersparte er sich fürs Erste Hohn und Spott, sondern beantwortete deine Fragen sachlich und offen.

Die Stunden flogen nur so dahin. Das Mittagessen vergaßt ihr beide völlig. Zu viele Fragen hatten dir auf der Zunge gelegen und oftmals hatte eine Antwort Yumas nur zu weiteren Fragen geführt. Es dämmerte bereits, als dir langsam die Fragen ausgingen und du still dasaßt und all die Dinge überdachtest, die du erfahren hattest.   
Sie waren Vampire, aber nicht als solche geboren, sondern als Menschen. Sie alle waren von der selben Person, über die Yuma zwar sehr ehrerbietig sprach, aber nicht näher benennen wollte, verwandelt worden und seitdem Adoptivbrüder, denn eine Blutsverwandtschaft gab es zwischen den Mukamis nicht. Als Vampire hatten sie alle übermenschliche Kräfte und geschärfte Sinne, genau wie in den Mythen – und sie tranken Blut. Doch sie aßen auch normal und waren an das Sonnenlicht gewöhnt. Und natürlich konnten sie sich nicht wie Dracula in einen Wolf oder eine Fledermaus verwandeln oder sogar in Nebel. Yuma hatte zwar lachend durchsickern lassen, dass sie das auch gar nicht nötig hatten, doch er hatte nicht preisgeben wollen, weshalb.   
Auch mit einer ganzen Menge anderer mythologischen Feinheiten hatte er aufgeräumt. Angefangen bei Sonne und dem zu-Staub-zerfallen bis hin zu Draculas Person selbst oder Albernheiten wie Geglitzer im Sonnenlicht. 

Du fühltest dich seltsam erschöpft und müde, dabei hattest du im Grunde ja nichts getan, außer hier herumzusitzen und Fragen zu stellen. Irgendwie war es anstrengend gewesen, auf eine seltsame Art und Weise und noch immer schwirrten dir die Fakten im Kopf herum, die Yuma dir offenbart hatte, der soeben den Raum verließ und dich mit deinen Gedanken und Überlegungen alleine ließ.  
Dass du dir jeden Fluchtversuch sparen könntest, hatte er dir eingeschärft. Es sei sinnlos und natürlich könntest du es gern versuchen, aber es würde dir nichts nutzen. Selbstverständlich würdest du es dennoch versuchen, sobald sich die Möglichkeit bot.   
Allerdings bliebe die Frage, wie du deinen Eltern erklären solltest, dass du wieder daheim warst, denn die Wahrheit würden sie dir nie im Leben abkaufen und du konntest das sogar gut verstehen. Hättest du es unter anderen Umständen erfahren, du hättest kein Wort geglaubt.

Yuma kam erst eine gute Weile später wieder, das Haar nass und einen Pizzakarton in der Hand haltend. „Abendessen“, brummte er dir entgegen, ehe er ohne Vorwarnung den Karton in deine Richtung warf, den du nur knapp auffangen konntest. „Danke“, murmeltest du leise als Antwort. Yuma grummelte nur leise und nahm wieder am Schreibtisch Platz. Dieses Mal allerdings klappte er den Laptop auf, der darauf stand und signalisierte damit ziemlich klar, dass er keine Lust auf ein weiteres Gespräch hatte.   
So schnell der Nachmittag vorüber gegangen war, so langsam zog sich nun der Abend dahin, den selbst die beste Pizza nicht füllen konnte. Während Yuma im Internet surfte und nebenbei Zuckerwürfel naschte, als wären es Kartoffelchips, lagst du einfach mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf dem Bett und überlegtest, wie du dich aus dieser verfahrenen Situation heraus bugsieren könntest.   
Eine rechte Lösung wollte dir nicht einfallen, doch allzu weit kamst du mit deinen Überlegungen, wie du hier unbemerkt abhauen könntest, auch gar nicht, denn es klopfte und ehe Yuma auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, schob sich die Tür auf und Kou steckte den Kopf herein. Sofort warst du wieder hellwach und dein Puls schoss in die Höhe, doch der Blonde schien gut gelaunt und freundlich wie bei eurem ersten Treffen.

„Hey, M-Neko-chan“, grüßte er dich strahlend, als wäre nie etwas zwischen euch vorgefallen, als hätte er dich nie angegriffen, nie dein Blut getrunken und dich nie geängstigt. Als ob. Du hingegen konntest nicht so einfach darüber hinweg sehen, wie er scheinbar und starrtest Kou misstrauisch an, als würde er jeden Moment auf dich zustürmen und erneut attackieren – und wer sagte, dass er es nicht tat?  
„Ich bringe dir deinen Koffer“, flötete er gut gelaunt und schob deinen Trolli herein, den du schon beinahe vergessen hattest ob all der Aufregung. Erleichterung machte sich in dir breit. Du hattest also zumindest deine Sachen wieder. Unsicher standest du auf, um den Trolli entgegen zu nehmen. Kou grinste dich weiter freundlich an. „Das steht doch jetzt nicht zwischen uns, oder?“ Sein Lächeln blieb freundlich, als frage er nur nach dem Wetter, doch auf deinem Gesicht zeichnete sich Unglauben. War das sein Ernst? Das einfach so vergessen? Wie sollte das bitte funktionieren?  
„Äh...“ „Schön, das freut mich!“ Kou sprang am Koffer vorbei und griff mit seinen Händen deine. „Wir wollen doch ein gutes Miteinander verleben, nicht wahr?“ 

Dass du absolut nicht zugestimmt hattest und es auch nicht vorgehabt hattest, ließ der Blonde völlig außer Acht und interessierte ihn wohl auch nicht, doch zumindest war er dir gegenüber nicht feindselig eingestellt und das wertetest du als Pluspunkt, denn ein Vampir, der dich mochte war besser als einer, der wütend auf dich war und dir vielleicht den Hals umdrehen (oder hinein beißen) wollte.  
Dennoch warst du erleichtert, als Kou nun ging und dich wieder mit Yuma allein ließ, der euch beiden längst wieder den Rücken zugewandt hatte, als ginge ihn das alles überhaupt nichts an. Zumindest dieser Vampir hatte an dir scheinbar kein Interesse, auch wenn in deinem Kopf noch immer seine Bezeichnung für dich herumspukte. Mesubuta. Mastsau. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.


	4. Vierte Nacht: Azusa

In dieser Nacht schliefst du erstaunlich ruhig, bedachte man, was du alles über die Mukamis erfahren hattest und darüber, was sie waren. Vampire. Selbst als du am morgen allein in Yumas Bett erwachtest, erschien es dir immer noch wie ein übler Scherz oder ein wirrer Traum. Da jedoch auch das klassische Kneifen in den Arm dich nicht daraus zu wecken vermochte, ergabst du dich deinem Schicksal und standest auf.   
Dein Blick wanderte durch den Raum, der von Yuma keine Spur zeigte, obwohl du ganz genau wusstest, dass er neben dir geschlafen hatte. Er hatte sich sogar als erstaunlich höflich gezeigt und den Raum verlassen, während du dich umzogst. Jetzt warst du allein und entschiedst, dass es Zeit wäre, eine angenehme warme Dusche zu nehmen, um die Sorgen und Ängste der vergangenen Tage den Abfluss hinunter zu spülen und einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, denn der schwirrte dir noch immer ein wenig.

Im Nu hattest du frische Wäsche aus deinem Koffer gesucht, sie dir unter den Arm geklemmt und dich auf den Weg ins Bad gemacht. In der Küche konntest du Geräusche hören und ein Lachen, das du spontan Kou zuordnen würdest. Vermutlich waren die Brüder also am frühstücken. Dir sollte es recht sein. So konntest du in aller Ruhe duschen, ohne dass du dich noch mit einem Vampir auseinander setzen musstest.  
Du schobst die Badezimmertür auf, tratst ein und warfst die Tür hinter dir ins Schloss. In der Erwartung, hier im Bad allein zu sein, legtest du deine Wäsche auf den Trockner, nur um dann zu sehen, dass doch noch jemand außer dir hier war. Azusa. Er saß, ein Messer in der Hand an der Badewanne und sofort stieg eine düstere Ahnung in dir auf. Seine Narben. Konnte es sein, dass er sie sich selbst zugefügt hatte?! Bisher hatte dich Azusa wohl nicht bemerkt, denn er reagierte in keinster Weise, die darauf hätte schließen lassen können und sah sich erst jetzt um, als du erschrocken japstest. 

„Nicht!“ Du eiltest auf den jungen Mann zu, der auf dem Vorleger vor der Badewanne saß und nun zu dir aufsah. Er sprach gedehnt, irgendwie langsam, als er mit einem Lächeln das Wort ergriff und dich grüßte. „Guten Morgen. Du bist also wach. Yuma und Kou haben erzählt, dass du dich geängstigt hast.“   
Anders als Kous Lächeln, das zwischen absolut freundlich und beängstigend schwankte, war Azusas Lächeln auf eine unangenehme Weise nicht einmal unfreundlich, doch irgendwie überschattet auf eine Weise, die dir einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Wie jemand, der Schlechtes tat in dem Wunsch Gutes zu tun. Es erinnerte dich an einen Charakter aus irgendeinem Horrorthriller, aber an welchen genau, konntest du nicht sagen. Entsprechend schwer fiel es dir, das Lächeln Azusas zu erwidern.   
„Ein... ein wenig, ja. Aber...“ Dein Blick wanderte zu der Klinge in seiner Hand, an der sich leichte rote Spuren abzeichneten, von denen du fast sicher warst, dass sie von ihm stammten, den an seinem Arm konntest du mehrere schmale rote Schnittwunden erkennen. 

Azusas Blick folgte deinem und fiel auf die Wunden und Narben an seinem Arm. Schmale rote und weiße Linien, die von alten und neuen Wunden zeugten, von frischen und längst verheilten. Er lächelte und drückte mit einem Finger auf die letzte rote Linie, die er gezogen hatte, woraufhin Blut hervorquoll, was dich erneut aufjapsen ließ. „Tu das nicht. Das solltest du nicht.“ Du gingst neben ihm in die Knie und strecktest vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, die Hände nach dem Messer in seiner Hand aus.   
Wenn er sich selbst verletzte, dann war er vielleicht ein Opfer der Vampire hier, ging es dir durch den Kopf. Vielleicht hatten sie ihn gefangen und ließen ihn nicht gehen und nun versuchte er, sich das Leben zu nehmen, um ihnen zu entkommen! Bei diesen Gedanken erfüllte dich Mitleid mit Azusa, auch wenn dieser nicht beunruhigt oder gar verängstigt aussah. Vorsichtig griffst du nach dem Messer, dass sich Azusa widerstandslos aus der Hand nehmen ließ. Erst jetzt fiel dir sein Lächeln auf, das nicht im mindesten verängstigt oder unsicher wirkte, sondern vielmehr ruhig und selbstbeherrscht.

Deine Überlegungen, dass er hier ein Gefangener sein könnte, fielen in sich zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus. Er war kein Opfer, oder? „Azusa“, begannst du vorsichtig. „Ist... alles in Ordnung mit dir?“ Noch immer lächelte der Schwarzhaarige und nickte. „Ja. Mir geht es gut.“ Fragend wanderte sein Blick gen Badewanne, in der du nun auch einige rote Tropfen entdecken konntest, die einen starken Kontrast zum hellen Weiß des Porzellans bildeten. „Möchtest du baden?“, wollte er wissen und erhob sich langsam. Er sprach nicht weiter, doch griff nach dem Duschkopf und spülte die Badewanne aus. Während er dies tat, fiel dein Blick auf das schmale Messer, das du noch immer in der Hand hieltest. Es glänzte im Licht der Lampen und das dunkle, rote Blut darauf wirkte schon fast wie aufgemalt, so klar war es umrissen. Nur schwer konntest du dich von dem Anblick losreißen und ebenfalls aufstehen.   
Unsicher, was du nun eigentlich mit dem Messer anstellen solltest, entschiedst du dich, es vorerst einfach in das Waschbecken zu legen. In jedem Fall würdest du es Azusa nicht überlassen. Immerhin könnte er sich damit wieder verletzen und es widersprach deiner ethischen Überzeugung, jemanden das tun zu lassen, solange es in deiner Macht stand, es zu verhindern. 

Gerade, als das die Messerklinge ein leises Geräusch auf dem kalten Porzellan verursachte, spürtest du eine Hand auf deiner Schulter und fuhrst erschrocken herum, nur um dann zu erkennen, dass es lediglich Azusa gewesen war, der dich nun schuldbewusst anblickte. „Entschuldige bitte. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.“ Seine Entschuldigung wirkte aufrichtig und du bemühtest dich um ein ermutigendes Lächeln. „Schon gut.“ Azusa lächelte wieder. „Die Badewanne ist nun sauber“, meinte er, während sein Blick zum Messer in dem Porzellanbecken wanderte.   
„Gefällt es dir?“, wollte er wissen und im ersten Moment verstandest du gar nicht, was er eigentlich meinte. „Mh? Was denn?“ Kaum hattest du die Frage ausgesprochen, wurde es dir auch schon klar. Das Messer. Er meinte das Messer. „Findest du das Messer nicht auch schön? Es ist sehr gut gearbeitet und sehr scharf. Die Klinge ist mit Titan veredelt und der Griff aus Eichenholz mit Harz verstärkt.“ Sein Blick nahm schon beinahe verträumte Züge an. Offenbar kannte er sich mit solchen Dingen aus, denn dir wäre dergleichen niemals aufgefallen und du warst sicher, den allermeisten Menschen wäre es ähnlich ergangen. Ehe du ein gestammeltes „Ja“ von dir geben konntest, fuhr Azusa dann aber fort und wechselte das Thema, war doch sein Blick zu der Bisswunde Kous gewandert, die sich noch immer gut sichtbar an deinem Hals abhob.

„Kou“, meinte er leise und wieder dauerte es einige Augenblicke, ehe du verstandest, was er dir mitteilen wollte. Du nicktest. „Ja, er...“ Du stocktest und hieltest inne. War Azusa auch ein Vampir? Sein Verhalten ließ dich daran zweifeln, doch auf der anderen Seite passte seine Zufriedenheit trotz der Selbstverletzung nicht recht in die Opferrolle. „Azusa, bist du auch ein Vampir?“, fragtest du schließlich zögerlich.   
Auf den ersten Blick hatte er unheimlich gewirkt und auch jetzt überkam dich ein leichter Schauer, wenn du an das Messer dachtest, das im Waschbecken lag, doch dir gegenüber gab er sich ausgesprochen höflich und freundlich. Azusa lächelte freundlich und nickte. „Ja, bin ich. Du musst keine Angst haben. Ich möchte dir nicht schaden.“ Die Verwunderung sah man dir wohl an, denn sein Lächeln wurde breiter, blieb jedoch sanft und ruhig. „Ich mag es nicht, wenn jemand Angst hat oder unglücklich ist“, meinte er, dann jedoch senkte er den Blick. „Auch wenn ich schon log.“ Wieder wirkte es, als hätte er ehrlich ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen. Mehr noch als der wechselhafte Kou und der unfreundliche Yuma war die Azusas Verhalten ein echtes Rätsel.

„Wir sollten vielleicht später weiter reden“, schlug er ruhig vor. Die ganze Zeit schon hatte seine Stimme einen monotonen, ruhigen Klang, der zu seiner langsamen, bedächtigen Art zu sprechen passte. „Du wolltest doch baden.“ Zwar wolltest du eigentlich duschen, doch nach diesem erneuten Schrecken, kam dir die Idee zu baden recht und du nicktest. „Ja. Und... mach... nichts Dummes, ja Azusa?“ Dir war nicht ganz wohl dabei, den jungen Mann mit den grauen Augen jetzt allein zu lassen, immerhin warst du eben erst Zeuge davon geworden, wie er sich selbst mit einem Messer verletzt hatte. Der Vampir nickte. „Das werde ich nicht.“ Seine Worte und sein Lächeln in Kombination gaben dir allerdings das Gefühl, dass er nicht ganz den Kern deiner Aussage verstanden hatte, doch seine Zusage würde wohl genügen müssen und das Messer bliebe schließlich hier.

Du sahst ihm noch nach, als er das Bad verließ und dich allein ließ. Der Schlüssel steckte innen in der Tür, wie du nun bemerktest. Ohne weiter zu zögern, drehtest du ihn herum und warst damit allein um Bad und würdest es auch bleiben.  
Dass du weder wusstest, dass sie die Tür nötigenfalls mit Gewalt aufbrechen könnten oder aber sich einfach ins Bad teleportieren könnten, war dein Pech. Ebenso wie der Fakt, dass du nichts von Azusas Messersammlung ahntest.

Nur wenige Minuten später hattest du die Wanne gefüllt. Warmer Wasserdampf stieg auf und ließ den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken beschlagen. Als du dich in das warme Nass gleiten ließest schien es tatsächlich die Sorgen und Ängste davon zu spülen. Deine Muskeln entspannten sich und du lehntest dich zurück. So gut hattest du dich nicht mehr gefühlt, nachdem du die erste Nacht hier auf dem Sofa verbracht hattest. Da die Zeit nicht eilte, nahmst du sie dir und ließest dir alles noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen.   
Inzwischen warst du dir sicher, dass alle Mukamis Vampire waren. Außer Kou jedoch schienen sie nicht so übermäßig gefährlich und Azusa war sogar ausgesprochen höflich gewesen und schien eher für sich selbst als für andere eine Gefahr zu sein, wenn dich der Eindruck nicht täuschte. Yuma hatte dir zwar nichts getan – bisher zumindest – doch er war eindeutig unfreundlich dir gegenüber eingestellt und du warst dir sicher, dass er dich auf Dauer kaum verschonen würde. Andernfalls hätte er dich kaum Mesubuta genannt. 

Seufzend sankst du in das warme Wasser hinab und begannst, dein Haar zu waschen. Dass du nicht mehr alleine warst, fiel dir nicht auf. Nie wärst du darauf gekommen, dich nach einem Eindringling einzusehen, immerhin hattest du die Tür hinter dir abgeschlossen. Azusa trat langsam näher, ohne das geringste Geräusch zu verursachen auf dem weichen Teppich unter seinen bloßen Füßen.   
Erst das hohe, helle Klingen, dass die Messerklinge verursachte, als sie gegen das Porzellan schlug, ließ dich aufblicken. Erschrocken zucktest zu zusammen und schlangst die Arme um deinen Torso, zogst die Beine an und öffnetest den Mund zu einem empörten Ausruf. „Azusa! Was tust du denn hier? Und wie kamst du hier herein?“ Der Schwarzhaarige sah mit einem unergründlichen Lächeln zu dir und hob das Messer demonstrativ hoch. „Ich habe etwas vergessen. Ordnung ist wichtig und ich möchte es an seinen Platz zurücklegen.“ 

Fassungslos sahst du den Vampir an, der sich nun umdrehte und einen schmalen Schrank öffnete, hinter dessen Türen sich dir eine ganze Sammlung von Messern verschiedenster Form und Größe eröffnete. „D-du kannst doch nicht einfach hier herein kommen!“; meintest du dennoch energisch. Er selbst hatte schließlich erst vorgeschlagen, du könntest ein Bad nehmen und nun kam er einfach hier herein? Und wie überhaupt?  
Azusa sprach ruhig weiter, langsam und bedächtig. „Ich hatte Sorge, du könntest dich verletzen, darum wollte ich es lieber bald wegräumen. Du darfst nicht sterben.“ Eigentlich sollten dich seine Worte wohl beruhigen, doch sie jagten dir lediglich einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken. Die Art, in der er es sagte, klang danach, als sei dies keine Entscheidung, die zur Frage stünde, doch auch nicht so, als würden dich seine Brüder und er deshalb wirklich in Ruhe lassen. Nicht sterben zu 'dürfen' war da ein recht schwacher Trost.

Stumm beobachtetest du, wie Azusa den Schrank wieder schloss und sich gen Tür wandte, die er aufschloss. Also war sie wirklich verschlossen gewesen! Du hattest dich nicht geirrt! Wie war er dann hier hereingekommen? Gerade wolltest du ihm diese Frage noch stellen, als er sich mit einem höflichen „Bis später“ verabschiedete und durch die Tür verschwand, die hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.  
Seufzend glittest du wieder ins Wasser, dass dir trotz seiner Wärme nun keine mehr spenden wollte. Dir war kalt, auf eine unangenehme Weise, die von innen heraus zu kommen schien. Eilig wuschest du dich zu ende und klettertest aus der Wanne.  
Nach dem Plan Rukis müsstest du diese Nacht entweder bei Azusa oder ihm verbringen, überlegtest du. Vielleicht war das sogar ganz gut so, denn so richtig sicher fühltest du dich bei Yuma auch nicht. Er hatte eine bedrohliche Art und zu Kou zu gehen kam auch nicht in Frage. Azusa schien zumindest soweit ganz nett und du glaubtest zu wissen, dass er dir wirklich nicht schaden wollte.

Es gelang dir, den Nachmittag draußen zu verbringen ohne einem der Brüder zu begegnen, doch da die Sonne nur spärlich schien, war dir erst recht kalt, als die Dunkelheit hereinbrach und du ins Haus zurückkehrtest. Im Flur trafst du Ruki, der dich mit seinem üblichen durchdringenden Blick ansah und schließlich nur zu einer Tür nickte, von der du nicht wusstest, was dahinter lag. Der Raum lag neben dem Wohnzimmer. „Setz dich schon einmal.“ Unsicher nicktest du.   
Hinsetzen schön und gut, doch du hattest genug Zeit gehabt, nachzudenken und warst immer noch der Ansicht, dass es ein paar Dinge gab, über die ihr sprechen solltet. Das Beißen zum Beispiel. Deine Sicherheit. „Ruki, hör mal...“, begannst du nun, doch der Vampir unterbrach dich. „Wir werden morgen alles Nötige besprechen. Immerhin wird dein Aufenthalt hier von längerer Dauer sein. Heute Nacht bleibst du bei Azusa, er hat klare Anweisung, dir nicht zu schaden und das wird er auch nicht.“ Rukis Stimme war von einer Bestimmtheit, dass du keinen Widerspruch wagtest. Was das 'nicht schaden' anging, glaubtest du ihm – zumindest in Hinsicht auf Azusa.

Der dir unbekannte Raum stellte sich als Esszimmer heraus, in dem Rukis Brüder bereits versammelt saßen und miteinander plauderten und sogar einander neckten. Gerade bewarf Kou Azusa mit einem Rosenkohl und wurde daraufhin von Yuma gescholten. Ganz wie eine normale Familie. Du konntest gar nicht anders, als zu lächelnd, während du dich leise auf einen der beiden freien Plätze setztest, an denen gedeckt war. Mehrere Platten standen auf dem Tisch. Rosenkohl, Kartoffeln und eine duftende Soße, neben der eine Platte mit Schweinemedaillons platziert war. Alles roch köstlich und erst jetzt bemerktest du, wie hungrig du eigentlich warst.   
Allerdings bemerkten dich jetzt auch die drei Vampire und reagierten anders, als du es erwartet hättest. Yuma grinste dich erstaunlich freundlich an, sagte jedoch nichts, während Kou sofort fröhlich drauf los plapperte und dir erzählte, dass Yuma seinen Rosenkohl nicht essen wolle. Derweil lud Kou dir Essen auf deinen Teller bis ihn Yumas flache Hand am Hinterkopf traf. „Sei doch nicht so“, maulte Kou und zog eine Schnute, als er sich an seinen Bruder wandte. 

Du kichertest verhalten. Die Zwei verhielten sich schon beinahe kindisch und ließen dich die Angst, die du irgendwie vor ihnen hattest, beinahe vergessen. Aber nur beinahe. Denn so menschlich sie dir jetzt auch erschienen, hatte doch Kou dir schon eine ganz andere Seite gezeigt.  
Es war Azusa, der neben dir saß, der nun das Wort an dich richtete, während seine Brüder sich balgten. „Du solltest etwas essen, solange es noch heiß ist.“ Er lächelte. „Ich freue mich, dass du heute bei mir übernachtest. Wir werden bestimmt Freunde.“ Die Betonung, die er darauf legte, verunsicherte dich zwar, doch du nicktest und schenktest ihm das beste Lächeln, das du zustande brachtest. „Klar, ganz bestimmt.“ Wieder wanderten deine Gedanken zu dem Messer. Danach würdest du ihn später noch einmal fragen, nahmst du dir vor.

Es war erschreckend, wie normal das Abendessen verlief und wie sehr Ruki wieder die Mutterrolle übernahm. Kou und Yuma zergten einander an und Azusa war ein wenig das Küken der Familie und saß als ruhiger Pol zwischen den Fronten. So schlimm, entschiedst du, würde es bei ihm sicherlich nicht werden.   
Du irrtest dich. Als du am Abend im Schlafanzug aus dem Bad in Azusas Zimmer, das direkt neben dem von Kou lag, eintratest, besah sich der Bewohner gerade ein schmales Messer, das wohl auch ebenso gut ein Dolch sein könnte. Als er dich eintreten hörte, legte er die beidseitig geschliffene Klinge auf die Kommode vor sich.  
„Azusa...“, begannst du zögerlich, „Warum... tust du dir das an?“ Einen Moment lang wirkte er verwirrt ob deiner Frage, dann lächelte er und setzt sich aufs Bett. „Das ist eine seltsame Frage.“ Nun warst du verwirrt und nahmst neben ihm Platz. „Wieso? Ich meine... Du schneidest dich und das tut doch sicher weh. Warum solltest du das tun?“ Dein Blick fiel auf seinen Unterarm, um den ein Verband gewickelt war. Ob er darunter auch Wunden verbarg? Bestimmt. Und wer wusste schon wie viele Narben ebenso.

Ohne eine Vorwarnung beugte sich Azusa zu dir und drückte dich grob aufs Bett. Alles ging so schnell, dass du kaum einen Ton heraus bekamst. „Wir sind Freunde, oder?“, wisperte er leise und sein Lächeln wirkte ebenso düster wie aufrichtig. „J-ja“, gabst du bebend zurück. Er war ebenso stark wie Kou es gewesen war. Dein Herz machte einen nervösen Satz nach dem anderen. Azusa lächelte und beugte sich zu dir hinab. „Ich teile mit dir“, flüsterte er leise und stellte dich damit erneut vor ein Rätsel, das sich schnell löste, als er seine Lippen an deine Schulter senkte. Scharfer Schmerz verriet sofort, was er tat und du zucktest zusammen. Es half dir wenig, hielt dich Azusa doch fest. „Du wirst gebraucht. Ist das nicht schön?“, wollte er von dir wissen und lächelte dich an, als er den Kopf kurz hob. Du konntest dein eigenes Blut auf seinen Lippen glänzen sehen.   
War das seine Idee von 'gut'? Was stimmte eigentlich mit ihm und seinen Brüder nicht, dass er so denken konnte? Dass er dich brauchte, um dein Blut zu trinken? Deiner Meinung nach teilte er da eher mit seinen Brüdern als mit dir, doch deine Gedanken blieben nicht lange genug auf diesen Gedanken fokussiert, als dass du ihn weiter hättest verfolgen können.

Deine Adern rund um die Bisswunde herum brannten vor Schmerz, als fließe Lava hindurch, während Azusa daran sog und saugte. Du konntest ihn hören. Ein leises zufriedenes Seufzen. Ein Schlucken. Ein saugendes Geräusch. Schwarze Flecken tanzten vor deinen Augen. „N-nicht, Azusa...“ Du konntest förmlich spüren, wie dich Schwindel übermannte und du schließlich in Bewusstlosigkeit sankst.   
Dein letzter Gedanke war gleichermaßen ironisch wie traurig. Würdest du das hier überleben? Angeblich durftest du ja nicht sterben. 'Durftest' nicht. Hah! Es war ja nicht so, als hättest du darum gebeten, überhaupt in Lebensgefahr zu geraten. Und als könnten sie dir vorschreiben, zu überleben, wenn sie dich attackierten!   
Beinahe entrang sich deiner Kehle ein hohles Lachen, doch es blieb dir im Halse stecken, während dein Blickfeld sich in trübes Schwarz tauchte.


	5. Fünfte Nacht: Ruki

Es war ein Gefühl, das dich weckte. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Als beobachte dich jemand oder etwas aus der Dunkelheit heraus. Missgünstige Augen in der Finsternis. Gefährlich und lauernd. Ein Adrenalinschub zog sich durch deine Blutbahnen und mit einem Male warst du wach.   
Ein Alptraum. Zumindest sagtest du dir das. Alles war nur ein Alptraum. Du warst zuhause, in deinem Bett und unten in der Küche würden gleich deine Eltern ihren üblichen Morgenplausch halten, der sich um Betty Fannings neue Haarfarbe und die rosa Shorts des Nachbarn drehen würde. Belangloses Zeug. Es würde sein wie immer. Keine Mukamis, keine Vampire. Einfach nur der schlichte, schnöde und langweilige Alltag.

Obwohl du das glaubtest – oder zumindest glauben wolltest – wagtest du nicht die Augen zu öffnen, um dich davon zu überzeugen. Etwas warmes, weiches streifte deine Wange, strich darüber, beinahe tastend. Mit der Berührung kamen auch die Erinnerungen.  
Deine Ankunft bei den Mukami-Brüdern.   
Kous Freundlichkeit, die er gleich einer Maske fallen ließ, um sie nachdem er dich gebissen hatte, wieder aufzusetzen.  
Yumas Erklärungen und finstere Blicke. Mesubuta. Das warst du für ihn und seine Brüder.  
Dann Azusa, der sich selbst verletzte und höflich war, doch dessen Sinn von richtig und falsch so verdreht war, dass er glaubte, dir Gutes zu tun, wenn er von dir trank, weil er dich ja brauche.

Ein eisiges Schaudern überkam dich. Es war Azusas leise Stimme, die an dein Ohr drang. Wie schon zuvor, sprach er langsam. „Guten Morgen.“ Du zögertest. Eigentlich wolltest du ihn nicht ansehen, doch davon, dass du nicht hinsahst, würde er wohl kaum verschwinden und im Fragefall schien es dir sicherer, zu wissen, wann er die Klinge gegen dich richtete.   
Blinzelnd schlugst du die Augen auf. Azusa sag neben dir, dir zugewandt und lächelte. Du konntest seine Reißzähne aufblitzen sehen. Instinktiv griffst du dir an die Schulter, die, in die er dich gebissen hatte und die ihm zugewandt lag. „Meinst du“, begann er ohne erkennbare Veränderung in seinem Ausdruck, „dass eine Narbe bleiben wird?“ Seine Frage schien nicht boshaft gemeint, vielmehr wohlwollend und erinnerte dich daran, wie verworren seine Vorstellungen von richtig und falsch zu sein schienen.  
„Vielleicht“, antwortetest du ausweichend. Er lächelte lediglich und fuhr fort. „Es wäre eine Erinnerung, ein Freund. Weil dich jemand hier haben will. Ist das nicht wundervoll?“ Seine Stimme war beinahe ein Flüstern, doch du verstandest jedes Wort und jedes einzelne ließ dich erschaudern.

„Ich brauche keine Narben und ich habe Freunde“, gabst du zurück und hofftest, damit nichts zu sagen, was in diesem seltsamen Jungen einen Schalter umlegte und ihn seine Freundlichkeit vergessen ließ. „Ich weiß auch so, dass sie mich bei sich haben wollen.“   
Offenbar hattest du etwas gesagt, das ihn tief berührte, denn er sah dich unverwandt an und nicht länger deine Schulter. „Ist das so?“, fragte Azusa gedehnt. „Dann musst du sehr glücklich sein.“ Wieder lächelte er und sah dich nun schon fast erwartungsvoll an. „Füge mir eine Narbe zu.“  
Er hätte dich nicht mehr überraschen können. Du japstest nach Luft. „Was?“ Deine Augen waren geweitet und dein Mund stand überrascht offen. Azusa lächelte, als hättest du ihm eben Bonbons angeboten. „I-ich soll was tun?“ Seine Lippen näherten sich dir und er flüsterte nun schon beinahe manisch. „Verletz mich. Bestrafe mich.“ Erschrocken richtetest du dich auf und sahst zu Azusa hinab. „Nein!“ In deiner Stimme mischten sich Schrecken und Empörung. „Warum sollte ich so etwas tun? U-und du solltest das auch nicht wollen, Azusa.“ 

Du warst dir nicht sicher, ob du Azusa mit deinen Worten verletzt hattest oder aber, ob er einfach nur enttäuscht war. In jedem Falle sah er ein wenig unglücklich drein und seufzte leise. „Du wirst...“, wisperte er lediglich noch, ehe er sich erhob und ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer verließ. Er war bereits angezogen, wie dir nun auffiel. Wahrscheinlich war er schon eine ganze Weile wach und hatte dich womöglich beim Schlafen beobachtet.   
Allein die Vorstellung genügte schon, um dir wieder einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen. Azusas Art war so ganz anders als die seiner Brüder, aber sie gruselte dich beinahe noch mehr. Er war so seltsam selbstzerstörerisch.  
Höchste Zeit, dass du hier herauskamst. Ohnehin: Hätte dieser ominöse Wasserschaden – mal vorausgesetzt, es gab ihn überhaupt – nicht längst behoben sein müssen? So langsam kamen dir Zweifel, ob es überhaupt je einen Schaden gegeben hatte, oder ob das alles nur ein Spiel dieser Vampire war, um es sich einfacher zu machen, an dein Blut zu kommen. 

Entschieden, herauszufinden, ob sie dich vereimert hatten, standest du auch auf und zogst dich an. Das Gästezimmer war doch sicherlich jenes am Ende des Flures, wenn du dich nicht irrtest. Du drücktest die Türklinke herunter. Verschlossen. Soviel dazu. Vielleicht konntest du jedoch zumindest einen Blick durch das Schlüsselloch erhaschen. Neugierig sahst du hindurch, nur um zu sehen, dass du eben nichts sahst, war es auf der anderen Seite der Tür doch einfach zu dunkel, um irgendetwas zu erkennen. Mit einem Seufzer auf den Lippen gabst du dich geschlagen und folgtest statt deiner Neugier, die nun vor verschlossener Tür stand, deinem Magen gen Küche.

Als du eintratest, konntest du sehen, dass jemand vor dem offenen Kühlschrank stand, doch dessen Tür versperrte dir noch die Sicht. „Guten Morgen“, wünschtest du, um dich anzukündigen. Wer wusste schon zu sagen, wie einer der Brüder reagierte, wenn du dich an ihn anschlichst? Die Tür des Kühlschrankes fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zu und offenbarte die, wer hier stand: Ruki. „Guten Morgen“, entgegnete er in streng anmutendem Tonfall. Ehe du wieder etwas sagen konntest, sprach er schon weiter. „Heute wirst du bei mir bleiben. Wir haben etwas recht Dringliches zu klären.“   
Du hobst eine Augenbraue. Ach? Auf einmal war es wichtig? Deiner unmaßgeblichen Meinung nach, hättet ihr schon am ersten, aber spätestens am zweiten Tag nach Kous Angriff etwas 'Dringliches' klaren soll. Doch da hatte Ruki keinen Finger gerührt und du hattest Yuma ausgequetscht, der dir zumindest das Wichtigste kurz erklärt hatte. Eine entsprechende ironische Bemerkung verkniffst du dir dennoch, denn nach allem, was du mit seinen Brüdern erlebt hattest, trautest du Ruki in etwa so weit, wie du ihn werfen konntest und das wäre nicht allzu weit.  
„Aha...“, gabst du also nur leise von dir. Ruki blieb völlig ungerührt. „Setz dich.“ Es klang schon fast eher wie ein Befehl als eine Aufforderung. Soviel zum Frühstück. Dein Magen knurrte verhalten, als du dir einen Stuhl zurück zogst, um dich zu setzen.

Ruki nahm dir gegenüber Platz, jedoch nicht, ehe er den Tisch für dich gedeckt hatte. „Iss. Ich werde reden. Unterbrich mich nicht unnötig.“ Du griffst nach einer Scheibe Brot und erspartest dir ein Nicken. Was dachte der sich eigentlich, wie er hier mit dir sprach? Mutti Ruki war wohl nur seinen Brüdern gegenüber von Muttergefühlen überwältigt. Für dich galt es offenkundig nicht.  
„Deine Eltern haben selbstverständlich keine Ahnung, dass wir Vampire sind und ich – nein, wir erwarten, dass du darüber Stillschweigen bewahrst. Mal abgesehen davon“, sprach er nun schon mit spöttischem Unterton weiter und lächelte dich herablassend an, „würden sie dir ohnehin nicht glauben.“   
Leider hatte er da einen Punkt. Sie würden kein Wort glauben. Eher noch würden sie dir unterstellen, dich irgendwo herumgetrieben zu haben und dort von einem Freak gebissen worden zu sein. Ihre erste Sorge wäre wohl die Tetanusimpfung, nicht ob du von einem echten Vampir angefallen worden warst.

„Doch das ist nicht der Punkt, über den ich eigentlich sprechen wollte.“ Überrascht hobst du die Augenbraue. „Ach nein?“, rutschte es dir heraus. Vor Schreck, es wirklich in dem ironischen Tonfall gesagt zu haben, in dem du es gedacht hattest, verschlucktest du dich. Erst nach kurzem Würgen und Husten, bekamst du wieder Luft. Ruki sah dich nur unbewegt an. „Nein“, gab er zurück. „Es gibt da noch etwas Dringenderes.“ Nun entwich dem Dunkelhaarigen der Atem und er seufzte. „Solange du hier bist, wirst du das Haus nicht mehr verlassen. Außerdem wirst du uns von dir trinken lassen – in begrenztem Maße. Im Gegenzuge versprechen wir dir, dich zu beschützen und nicht so viel zu trinken, dass du das Bewusstsein verlierst.“   
Abwartend sah er dich an. Offenbar war das nicht nur eine bloße Forderung, sondern er erwartete tatsächlich in irgendeiner Form deine Zustimmung. Du schwiegst eine Weile.

Deine Gedanken kreisten. Bisher waren die Mukamis nach ihrem Gutdünken mit dir verfahren und hatten für dich entschieden, dass dich zu beißen in Ordnung wäre. Nun jedoch hatte sich wohl irgendetwas verändert. Die Frage war nur: Was?  
Wenn sie es wirklich wollten, konnten sie dich auch einfach so beißen. Sie waren ja immerhin viel stärker als du. 'Du darfst nicht sterben' kam es dir in den Sinn. Natürlich nicht, sonst fielen die Brüder ja auf und du konntest dir gut vorstellen, dass sie das nicht so gerne wollten.   
Da sie aber eigentlich deine Zustimmung nicht brauchten, wieso dann jetzt. Und was dir viel fragwürdiger erschien: Wieso glaubte Ruki, dass sie dich würden beschützen müssten? Deines Wissens nach bedrohte dich niemand und wieso sollte es auch irgendjemand?

Offenbar sah man dir deine Zweifel gut an, denn Rukis Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch, ehe er weitersprach, als absehbar war, dass du nicht antwortetest. „Ich schätze, nun ist der Zeitpunkt, an dem Fragen stellen kannst.“ Er lehnte sich zurück und sah dich abwartend mit ernstem Ausdruck an.  
Du stelltest keine. Aus Prinzip. Ihm musste doch auch klar sein, dass sein seltsames Angebot recht fadenscheinig klang. Dich vor einer nicht existenten Gefahr beschützen und dafür dein Blut trinken? Hallo? Nein! Es gab keinen vernünftigen Grund, dem zuzustimmen. Immerhin wäre es nicht anderes, als würdest du ihnen direkt anbieten, von dir Blut saugen zu können und daran dachtest du nicht einmal im Traum.  
Nach einigen Momenten, denen du dich deinen Frühstück widmetest und nicht antwortetest, ergriff der Vampir dann doch wieder das Wort. Ihm war wohl klar geworden, dass er die offensichtliche Frage oder Antwort nicht erhalten würde. Dass er überhaupt wartete, verriet dir allerdings, dass er eben diese brauchte. Warum auch immer, brauchte er deine Zustimmung, dass sie dein Blut trinken durften. Und dieses 'Warum' interessierte dich wirklich. Allerdings schwante dir, dass er das Geheimnis nicht so einfach preisgeben würde.

„Ich nehme an, du willst wissen, was dich bedroht und wieso ich deine Zusage erwarte.“ Wieder blieb deinerseits eine Antwort aus. Klar wolltest du das wissen, was denn sonst? Das wunderte ihn doch wohl kaum. Anstatt etwas zu sagen, griffst du nach der zweiten Scheibe Brot und verteiltest Marmelade darauf. Ruki seufzte. „Nun gut. Spielen wir mit offenen Karten. Unser Gönner besteht darauf, dass du keinen ernsthaften Schaden nimmst, verfolgt allerdings durchaus die Absicht, dich als Blutlieferant für uns bereit zu stellen. Nur darum durftest du überhaupt hierher kommen. Wir werden also“, betonte er, „auf jeden Fall dein Blut trinken.“   
Es verdarb dir prompt den Appetit. So sah es also aus. Du warst Essen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und obendrein warst du nur hier, weil du als Futter dienen konntest. Du schlucktest hinunter und sahst den Dunkelhaarigen abwartend an. Eine ganze Weile blieb es still zwischen euch, bevor Ruki fortfuhr.  
„Und wir sind nicht die Einzigen, die auf dein Blut aus sind.“ Nun lächelte er etwas breiter, auf eine beunruhigende Weise, die dir einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Mir ist nicht bekannt, wie sie von dir erfuhren oder davon, dass du angeblich... so süß schmeckst, doch sie sind hier und werden dich ohne jede Frage aufgreifen, wenn du das Haus ungeschützt verlässt.“

Verwirrung zeichnete deine Züge. Wer waren 'sie' denn nun schon wieder? Angesichts seiner Anspielung auf dein Blut vermutlich Vampire, befandest du, doch wieso sollten sie dich aufgreifen? Die Welt war voll von Menschen, die nicht einmal ahnten, dass es Vampire gab, die niemand vermissen würde, wenn sie verschwänden und diese Idioten wollten sich ausgerechnet um dein Blut prügeln? Das machte für dich einfach keinen Sinn, aber vielleicht wurde man schrullig, wenn man ein Vampir wurde.   
Da Ruki nun still blieb, stelltest du deine Fragen nun doch. „Und wer sind 'sie'? Haben die nichts Besseres zu tun, als ausgerechnet mich entführen zu wollen?“ „Sakamaki. Es sind Brüder. Reinblütige Vampire, also geborene Vampire, anders als meine Brüder und ich. Und ich schätze, nein, sie haben nichts Besseres zu tun. Allerdings...“ Er hielt inne und sah dich unverwandt an. Sehr aufschlussreich fandest du die Informationen, die er dir damit gab zwar nicht, doch am Ende spielte es wohl kaum eine Rolle. Du warst also ein Spielball von Vampiren, eine Art Zeitvertreib. „Allerdings...“

Der Vampir erhob sich und umrundete den Tisch, um an dich heranzutreten. „Allerdings wüsste ich gerne, ob du wirklich so gut schmeckst, wie ich hörte.“ Sofort sprangst du auf. Dein Brot war vergessen und fiel mit der Marmeladenseite nach unten auf den Teller. Doch ehe du auch nur 'Nein!' rufen konntest, hatte Ruki dich schon am Arm gepackt und zog dein Handgelenk an seine Lippen. Du wolltest zurück stolpern, doch sein Griff war unerbittlich. Schon spürtest du den Biss an deinem Handgelenk und der Schmerz zog sich deinen ganzen Arm hinauf, den Rukis Hand einem Schraubstock gleich umfasste. „Ngh“, verkniffst du dir einen schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei, als Ruki dich biss. Schnell jedoch konntest du spüren, wie er die Lippen hob und nicht länger zubiss, sondern lediglich das Blut ableckte, das aus der Wunde sickerte, die er gerissen hatte. 

Er hob den Blick seiner blaugrauen Augen und eure Blicke trafen sich. „Wirklich sehr süß“, gab er leise kund und leckte die letzten Tropfen auf, ehe er dich losließ. Eilig zogst du den Arm an dich und konntest auch jetzt noch den Druck seiner Hand spüren, auch wenn es keine sichtbaren Spuren seines Griffes gab. Der Vampir leckte sich über die Lippen. „Bleib im Haus. Wir werden uns um Einkäufe kümmern. Azusa und Yuma werden hier bleiben und dich beschützen. Wir beide... sehen uns heute Abend.“   
Kaum hatte er den Satz beendet war er auch schon verschwunden. Einfach so. Von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten. Verwirrt ließ er dich zurück, die du dein Handgelenk umklammertest. Waren Rukis Worte mehr Drohung oder Versprechen gewesen?


	6. Sechste Nacht: Nascherei

Tatsächlich folgte die Yuma den ganzen Tag, gleich wohin du gingst. Allein im Bad ließ er dich allein, wofür du überaus dankbar warst, denn da hätte für dich in jedem Falle eine Grenze gelegen, die du nicht überschreiten wolltest. Azusa schien das Ganze weniger eng zu sehen, saß jedoch im Wohnzimmer, wo auch du deinen Tag verbrachtest – hauptsächlich damit, wie es deine Eltern sich erhofft hatten, etwas für die Schule zu tun und die Hausaufgaben zu wälzen, die ihr über Weihnachten erhalten hattet. Ruki und Kou brauchten recht lange für ihren Einkauf und du konntest sie hören, als sie wieder eintrafen, beide voll beladen. Sie mussten sogar mehrfach gehen und luden einige Papiertüten auf dem Küchentisch ab.   
Nicht nur da fandest das ungewöhnlich, denn auch Yuma und Azusa sahen verwirrt drein. Allerdings war nur Yuma neugierig genug, mit dir in die Küche zu stapfen, um zu sehen, was Ruki und Kou alles angeschleppt hatten.

Sie hatten wirklich vorgesorgt für das Adventswochenende. Allerlei Naschkram, sowie Nüsse und sogar alkoholfreien Glühwein und einen Adventskranz. Du hattest nicht erwartet, dass Vampire wie die Mukamis die Weihnachtszeit überhaupt irgendwie feierten, geschweige denn mit allem, was dazugehörte, doch du hattest dich scheinbar geirrt.   
Ruki räumte effektiv den Inhalt der Hälfte der Tüten in Speisekammer und Kühlschrank und schob die anderen drei Tüten, die scheinbar Weihnachtsdekoration enthielten, in eine Ecke. „Kou, du bist heute mit kochen dran“, wandte Ruki sich an seinen Bruder und du konntest dabei zusehen, wie der blonde Vampir sofort das Gesicht verzog. Sie kochten wohl reihum. Kou jedoch hatte ganz offenkundig keine Lust. Rukis strenger Blick allerdings ließ ihn stumm bleiben, während Ruki dir einen prüfenden Blick zuwarf. „Du bist morgen dran.“ Du schlucktest und nicktest. 

Der Nachmittag – oder vielmehr der Rest, der davon geblieben war – verging im Fluge. Die Brüder unterhielten sich, alberten und neckten einander, während du sie schweigend und grüblerisch dabei beobachtetest. Wenn man sie so ansah, wirkten sie wirklich wie ganz normale menschliche Brüder, sah man mal davon ab, dass sie einander absolut nicht ähnelten. Von außen wäre man nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie Vampire sein könnten.   
Als es jedoch an die Frage ging, wann es Abendessen gäbe, begann Kou dann aber doch zu maulen, wie anstrengend das alles sei und außerdem habe er ja auch schon mit zum Einkauf gemusst, sodass ihr am Ende zu dritt das Abendessen vorbereitetet. Kou, Azusa und du. Vornehmlich, weil du ein schlechtes Gewissen hattest, bisher überhaupt nicht geholfen zu haben. Azusa war von Kou einfach mit geschliffen worden und sein Protest war nur sehr schwach ausgefallen. Vielmehr hatte Yuma an Azusas Stelle für diesen Widerspruch erhoben.

Während des Essens warf dir Azusa einen fragenden Blick zu. Als du diesen bemerktest und die Augenbraue hobst, lächelte er und stellte die Frage, die ihm so offensichtlich auf der Zunge lag. „Möchtest du den Nikolaustag mit uns feiern?“, fragte er gedehnt und schenkte dir ein freundliches Lächeln. Als könnte man da guten Gewissens 'Nein' sagen! Du kamst jedoch gar nicht dazu, zuzusagen, denn Kou kam dir zuvor. „Klar möchte sie, nicht war, M-Neko-chan?“ Der Blonde grinste dich an und schob den Blumenkohl, über den er schon beim Kochen gelästert hatte, an den Rand seines Tellers.   
„Sicher“, stimmtest du zu. Deine Eltern waren in der Regel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, alles für Weihnachten vorzubereiten oder sich selbst Geschenke auszusuchen, als dass sie den Nikolaustag überhaupt bemerkt hätten und vielleicht würde es ja mit den ungleichen Brüdern doch ganz lustig – solange keiner von ihnen meinte, mal von deinem Blut naschen zu müssen.

Ruki hatte offenbar zugehört, denn er mischte sich nun in die Unterhaltung ein. „Dann helfen wir dir bei den Vorbereitungen fürs Essen. Wir feiern also den zweiten Advent und Nikolaustag.“ Neben ihm rollte Yuma mit den Augen und schnalzte abfällig mit der Zunge, doch als sein Blick auf Azusa fiel, der erfreut lächelte, wandte der Riese den Blick ab und aß demonstrativ weiter, als gehe in diese Unterhaltung nichts an.  
„Au ja, wir alle helfen und dann gibt es Süßigkeiten!“, freute sich Kou ganz ungeniert und grinste dann in deine Richtung. „Vielleicht lässt uns M-Neko-chan ja auch ein wenig an ihr naschen.“ Den mahnenden Blick Rukis bemerkte Kou wohl nicht, denn er beugte sich schon in deine Richtung, was dich wiederum veranlasste, dich von ihm weg zu lehnen und damit in Azusas Richtung, der seine Hände auf deine Schulter legte, um die abzustützen. „Wir werden dir nicht schaden, das haben wir versprochen.“ Anders als Kou, der vor Aufregung schnell und laut sprach, sprach Azusa im Vergleich erst recht bedächtig und gedehnt, doch auch ihm merkte man ein gewisses Maß Vorfreude an. So langsam zweifeltest du daran, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, zuzusagen. Irgendwie hattest du nun doch ein ungutes Gefühl dabei, den Nikolaustag mit den vampirischen Brüdern zu feiern.

Du warst heilfroh, als sich die Stimmung wieder beruhigte und ihr alle ins Wohnzimmer gingt. Dort jedoch hattest du genug Zeit, dich zu fragen, ob du diese Nacht halbwegs überstehen würdest. Immer wieder wanderte dein Blick skeptisch zu Ruki, der diesen irgendwann auffing und dich unverwandt ansah. Er sprach leise, saß er doch neben dir und hatte bis eben in einem gewichtigen Wälzer gelesen. „Ich werde dich nicht beißen. Du musst dich erholen.“   
Es war als hätte er deine Gedanken gelesen. Stand es dir so offen ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass du dich davor fürchtetest? Hitze stieg dir in die Wangen und verriet, wie unangenehm dir das war, doch Ruki sah es nicht einmal mehr, war sein Blick doch längst wieder auf das Buch gerichtet.  
Kleinlaut entschuldigtest du dich. Du wolltest für die Brüder noch Plätzchen backen, denn Schokolade hattest du ihnen ja nicht zum Nikolaustag kaufen können – du durftest ja das Haus nicht verlassen. Zumindest dabei hattest du deine Ruhe und keiner der Vampire störte dich oder sah auch nur ein einziges Mal durch die Tür – oder zumindest nicht, dass du es bemerkt hättest.

Ruki hielt Wort. Er biss dich nicht und ließ dich sogar alleine in seinem Bett schlafen. Er selbst nahm in seinem Sessel Platz und blieb deines Wissens die ganze Nacht dort, denn als du am Nikolausmorgen erwachtest, saß er noch immer dort, die Augen geschlossen. Leise schlichst du an ihn heran. Wenn er schlief und einen nicht so durchdringend ansah, wirkte er viel freundlicher, fandest du.  
Zeit, die Kekse im Wohnzimmer in die ausgehängten Strümpfe zu füllen, die du am Abend schon gesehen hattest. Azusa und Kou hatten sie aufgehängt. Sogar einen für dich ohne Namen. Diese Geste war schon irgendwie süß gewesen. Gar nicht so, als wärst du nur Nahrung, sondern wirklich ein erwünschter Hausgast. Bei diesem Gedanken musstest du lächeln.   
Da Ruki noch schlief, griffst du deine Sachen und verschwandest damit ins Bad, um zu duschen und dich fertig zu machen, ehe du die Kekse in die Strümpfe fülltest. 

Als du schließlich aber soweit warst und das Wohnzimmer betratest, stand vor deinem Ziel Yuma und füllte alle Rot-Weiß-Grün-gestreiften Strümpfe großzügig mit Schokoladenkugeln und kleinen Schoko-Nikoläusen. Er trug sogar eine rote Weihnachtsmütze mit einem weißen Bommel daran. Du wolltest es dir noch verkneifen, doch ein leises Glucksen rutschte dir dann doch heraus und du hieltest die Hand vor den Mund, um weitere verräterische Geräusche zu vermeiden. Es sah einfach zu ulkig aus, wie Yuma die Schokolade in die Strümpfe steckte mit dieser Mütze auf dem Kopf.   
Nun war er auf dich aufmerksam geworden und wandte sich zu dir um. „Du...“ Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten und für einen kurzen Moment sah er beinahe wütend aus, doch dann seufzte er lediglich. „Was willst du hi-?“, begann er seine Frage, aber unterbrach sich selbst, als sein Blick auf die beiden Teller mit Keksen fiel, die du vor dir hertrugst.   
Er verschränkte die Arme, trat an der heran und begutachtete die Plätzchen. „Die Strümpfe sind voll, Mesubuta.“ 

Dieses eine Worte genügte völlig, um dir jegliche gute Laune zu verderben. Mastsau. Wütend funkeltest du ihn an, griffst eines der Plätzchen und als er gerade etwas sagen wollte, schobst du es ihm einfach zwischen die Zähne. „Man spricht nicht mit vollem Mund“, wiest du ihn grummelnd zurecht. Da machtest du dir solche Mühe und versuchtest, dich mit ihnen anzufreunden, obwohl sie dir Unrecht getan hatten und da kam er schon wieder mit dieser Bezeichnung um die Ecke! Es machte dich einfach wütend. Eure Blicke trafen sich und eine ganze Weile standet ihr nur stumm vor einander und starrtet einander an, bis es dir zu viel wurde und du die Plätzchen auf dem Wohnzimmertisch abstelltest, um den Raum verlassen zu können. Mehr hattest du hier nicht zu erledigen.   
Yuma beobachtete dich still, bis du dich gen Tür wandtest, da griff er deinen Oberarm und zog dich zu ihm herum, sodass du gezwungen warst, dich mit ihm auseinander zu setzen. „He“, begann er zögerlich und du konntest hören, dass es ihm schwerfiel, zu sagen, was er nun sagte. „Danke. Für die Kekse.“ Keine Entschuldigung. Was hattest du auch erwartet? Wütend sahst du zu ihm auf und sahst ihm fest in die Augen. „Bakayaro!“

Du wolltest wütend davon stapfen, doch Yuma hielt dich noch immer fest und war jetzt eindeutig wütend. „Wie hast du mich genannt, Mesubuta?“, fragte er drohend und drückte fester zu, sodass du vor Schreck und Schmerz aufschriest. Mit einem Ruck zog er deinen Arm nach oben und zwang dich damit zugleich näher an sich heran. „Wie. Hast. Du. Mich. Genannt?“ Seine Stimme war lauter geworden und Mordlust funkelte in den braunen Augen des Vampirs, der die Zähne fletschte und die Worte mehr zischte als sprach. Du konntest seine Eckzähne sehen und alles in dir riet dir zur Flucht. Solange Yuma dich festhielt, würde nur daraus nichts werden.   
„Es wird Zeit, dass du begreifst, wo du stehst.“ Es lief dir eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Yumas Blick auszuweichen, half da auch nicht viel, zog dieser dich doch unbarmherzig weiter in die Höhe, bis du schon fast auf den Zehenspitzen standest. Dein Arm schmerzte, so fest hielt er dich. „Y-yuma, du tust mir weh. Lass mich los.“ Was als energische Forderung geplant war, kam nun doch recht ängstlich aus deinem Mund und du verfluchtest dich innerlich dafür. Doch es half nichts. Yuma machte dir Angst. 

Dann ging alles schneller, als du gucken konntest. Er ließ deinen Arm los, schubste dich allerdings in der gleichen Bewegung nach hinten und du fielst rückwärts auf den Teppichboden. Ein matter Aufschrei entfuhr dir und du konntest den Schmerz dumpf in deinem Steiß pochen spüren. Beim Aufprall hattest du die Augen geschlossen und als du sie nun öffnetest, um dich aufzurichten, kniete Yuma schon über dir. Noch immer funkelten seine Augen voller Wut. Er hatte die Zähne fest aufeinander gebissen und griff nun mit einer Hand nach deinem Hals.   
Erschrocken weiteten sich deine Augen und du griffst ganz automatisch ebenfalls an deinen Hals, um den Griff der Hand, die sich darum gelegt hatte, zu lösen. Vergeblich. Yuma drückte nicht fest zu, doch fest genug, dass es sehr unangenehm war und du in deiner Aufregung nach Atem rangst.  
„Du bist nichts weiter als Futter. Eine lebende Blutkonserve. Sozusagen das Adventsmahl.“ Seine kalten Worte ließen dich schaudern. „I-ich habe ve-verstanden“, wispertest du panisch, als sich Yumas Griff festigte. Du würgtest und rangst nach Atemluft.   
„Yuma...“, entfuhr es dir leise. Tränen bildeten sich in deinen Augen und rannen brennend über deine Wangen. Bemerkte er denn nicht, dass du keine Luft bekamst? Du ersticktest! Er erstickte dich! Gerade, als du glaubtest, jeden Moment das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, löste sich der Griff um deinen Hals und du sogst hustend und gierig die frische Luft ein. 

Noch während du tief durchatmetest, schoss erneut Schmerz durch deinen Körper, dieses Mal allerdings heftiger. Du schriest auf und versuchtest sofort, Yuma von dir wegzudrücken, der sich über dich gebeugt hatte, um deinen Hals erreichen zu können, in den er ohne jegliche Vorwarnung gebissen hatte. Das saugende Geräusch drang an deine Ohren, das du schon zuvor gehört hattest. Dieses Mal brannten deine Adern noch viel mehr als beim letzten Mal, als dein Blut gesaugt wurde. Schnell wurde dir schwummrig und schwindelig. Deine Sicht verwischte. Alles verschwamm und du starrtest einfach nur an Yuma vorbei, der immer weiter trank.   
Du dachtest an deine Abmachung mit Ruki. Und daran, dass du ja 'nicht sterben durftest'. Irgendwie ahntest du, dass beides Yuma im Moment herzlich egal war. 

Dann hörte der Schmerz auf, das Brennen ebbte ab und du konntest eine Stimme hören. Dir war zu schwindelig, als dass du sie hättest zuordnen können und deine Sicht war so verschwommen, dass du zwar sahst, dass da Jemand war, aber nicht, wer. War das noch Yuma oder war einer seiner Brüder hinzu gekommen? Du konntest es nicht sagen und eigentlich war es dir schon beinahe egal. Du seufztest und schlossest die Augen, bereit, dich der ruhigen Finsternis der Bewusstlosigkeit hinzugeben, doch jemand griff dich an den Schultern und sprach auf dich ein.   
Jemand sagte deinen Namen. Ganz leise. An deinem Ohr. Nur ein Flüstern. Schon beinahe zärtlich. Deine Antwort war ein leises, gequältes Ächzen. Dir war schwindelig und du wolltest dich nicht bewegen, doch wer immer da auf dich einsprach, schien da eine andere Ansicht zu vertreten und zog dich in eine sitzende Haltung. Du konntest eine warme Hand auf deinem Rücken spüren.

Wieder konntest du deinen Namen hören, ebenso zärtlich wie zuvor. Ein angenehmer Klang, auch wenn du weder die Stimme, noch das Gesicht über dir zuordnen konntest. Zumindest noch nicht, denn langsam begann sich deine Sicht zu klären und deine Gedanken wieder in geraden Bahnen zu verlaufen.  
Yumas Gesicht zeichnete sich langsam ab. Du musstest einige Male blinzeln, bis du ihn richtig erkennen konntest. Er sah besorgt aus, nicht mehr wütend wie eben noch. Der Klang seiner Stimme unterstrich dies nur noch, denn sie klang ebenfalls besorgt, als er erneut deinen Namen sorgte, nun etwas energischer. „Mhm...“, brachtest du heraus. Deine Zunge wollte noch nicht so recht und du bekamst kein ordentliches Wort heraus.  
Nach und nach klärte dein Blick sich völlig und du konntest aus eigener Kraft sitzen. „He, hörst du mich?“, wollte Yuma wissen. Langsam schwand die Besorgnis aus seiner Stimme. Du nicktest. „Ja“, murmeltest du leise. Dein Hals fühlte sich trocken und rau an und noch immer war dir recht schwummrig. 

Yuma seufzte und ließ dich los. Beinahe wärst du vor Überraschung hintenüber gefallen, doch du vermiedest es im letzten Moment. Yuma sagte kein Wort, doch der ernste, mahnende Blick, den er dir zuwarf, sprach Bände. Er wollte sicher nicht, dass seine Brüder, insbesondere Ruki, der ja der Herr im Hause schien, davon erfuhren, auch wenn du deine Zweifel daran hattest, das man es übersehen konnte, immerhin hatte er sicherlich einen bleibenden Eindruck an deinem Hals hinterlassen. Du würdest ihm das allerdings ganz sicher nicht auf die Nase binden und ihn damit noch einmal herausfordern, nachdem du ja jetzt wusstest, was geschah, wenn man ihn reizte.  
„Ich-“ Die sich öffnende Tür unterbrach dich. Kou kam herein, der unüberhörbar gut gelaunt war und an dir vorbei flitzte. Er hatte die Papiertüten vom gestrigen Einkauf dabei und stellte diese nun auf dem Sofa ab. Hinter ihm trat auch Azusa ein, der dich sofort anlächelte, als er dich erblickte. 

„Was hockt ihr hier denn so herum?“ Kous Blick wanderte von dir zu Yuma, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Den blonden Vampirs Laune war auf einem Höhepunkt und er räumte energisch alles an Deko-Material aus den Tüten, was er finden konnte, um es sogleich im Hause zu verteilen, wobei er sogar versuchte, Yuma und Azusa einzuspannen, die beide wenig motiviert wirkten.  
„Kann ich helfen?“ Damit könntest du Yuma vorerst aus dem Weg gehen. Außerdem würdest du ja noch eine Weile hier wohnen und da fandest du, dass es nur recht und billig wäre, wenn du ein wenig zur Hand gingst, immerhin zahltest du nichts für Kost und Logis - nun gut, das war nicht ganz richtig. Indirekt zahltest du mit deinem Blut. Also so gesehen auch mit Kost. In dieser Hinsicht warst du mit den Vampiren dann wohl quitt.

Zum Glück war Kou für die Hilfe dankbar und du konntest gemeinsam mit ihm einiges an Zeit totschlagen. Selbst Azusa griff irgendwann mit an und als Ruki sogar mit einem kleinen Weihnachtsbäumchen hereinkam, brach endgültig bei allen außer Yuma die Weihnachtsstimmung aus. Deine war allerdings auch ein wenig angeknackst. Solange dich Yuma aber nun in Ruhe ließ und du dich fröhlich mit Kou und Azusa unterhalten konntest, verging die Zeit dennoch wie im Fluge und fast konntest du sogar vergessen, dass beide – Kou und Azusa – dich gebissen hatten.   
Als Azusa dann sogar die Plätzchen entdeckte und sich so sehr darüber freute, dass er richtig strahlte, wurdest du richtig verlegen. Auch wenn du es nicht extra sagtest, fandest du es doch schön, dass du zumindest einem – Pardon zwei, korrigiertest du dich, als Kou nun auch frohgemut nach den Keksen griff – eine Freunde machen konntest.

Der Tag nahm ungeahnt harmonische Züge an. Ihr saßt gemeinsam auf dem Sofa, last Bücher und knuspertet Kekse. Azusa lag vor dem Kamin am Boden auf einem weichen Teppich und blätterte in einem Kochbuch, während Ruki wieder den dicken Wälzer in der Hand hielt, den er schon gestern gelesen hatte. Kou und du unterhieltet euch erst, dann entschuldigte dieser sich, um noch ein wenig an seinem Gesang zu arbeiten. Dadurch allerdings wurde der Platz neben dir frei und du schrakst auf, als sich ausgerechnet Yuma dorthin setzte. 

Er sah dich nur an und sagte kein Wort. Schweigend saßt ihr einfach nebeneinander und starrtet vor euch hin. Natürlich konntet ihr den Vorfall jetzt nicht erwähnen, immerhin waren die anderen anwesend. Oder zumindest zwei von ihnen und vor allem Ruki, was wohl der springende Punkt war.  
Gelangweilt sahst du zum Fenster hinaus. Draußen war es längst dunkel und du konntest nur Schatten erkennen. Erste Schneeflocken fielen vom Himmel und einige blieben an der Fensterscheibe kleben. Ein hübsches Bild, das jäh durchbrochen wurde. Etwas huschte vorbei und für einen kurzen Moment glaubtest du etwas Rotes zu sehen, doch es war so schnell weg, dass du es dir ebenso gut eingebildet haben könntest.   
Du sahst noch eine Weile zum Fenster hinaus, doch da sich nichts mehr regte, sagtest du nichts und sahst in eine andere Richtung. Erst gen Ruki und als dieser aufsah und du dich ertappt fühltest, zu Azusa.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit des Schweigens, in denen du seinem Blick genauso vehement auswichst, wie er deinen suchte, entschiedst du dich, diese drückende Stille, die zwischen euch herrschte, zu durchbrechen. „Wir könnten ein Spiel spielen, wenn du magst, Yuma“, erbotest du dich in der Hoffnung, dass das immer noch besser wäre, als dieses Starren und Schweigen. Yuma brummelte. „Meinetwe-“ Es klirrte laut. Ein Scherbenregen erging über das Wohnzimmer und kalter Wind fegte herein. Dir war ein Aufschrei entwischt und du hobst schützend die Arme über den Kopf. Alles ging furchtbar schnell. Etwas ergriff dich und stieß das Sofa um. Du wurdest in die Höhe gezogen und ein Arm legte sich von hinten um deine Hüfte.   
Aus den Augenwinkeln konntest du Ruki sehen, der sein Buch fallen lassen hatte und dem ein junger Mann mit schneeweißem Haar gegenüber stand. Neben dir stand ein weiterer Fremder mit blondem Haar und ruhiger Miene, der alles nur zu beobachten schien und neben ihm wiederum jemand, der Rukis Bruder hätte sein könnten, hatten sie doch fast die gleiche Haarfarbe, doch dieser junge Mann wirkte strenger und hatte beinahe eine butlerähnliche Haltung.

Vor dir konntest du Yuma erkennen, der ebenso erschrocken wirkte, wie du und die Arme nach dir ausstreckte, während du nach hinten gerissen wurdest. Du hattest Angst. Noch mehr als vor den Mukamis und deren Übergriffen. Bei ihnen hattest du immerhin gewusst, woran zu warst, doch bei diesen Eindringlingen – wie hatte Ruki sie noch genannt? Sakamaki? - hattest du keine Vorstellung. Wie krank musste man sein, um hier einzubrechen, um dich zu entführen?  
Ein Lachen drang an dein Ohr, dann noch eines. Beide waren dir fremd. Während das erste siegreich klang, schien das zweite eher spielerisch und erwartungsvoll. In jedem Falle verhießen beide Lachen nichts Gutes – für dich.   
Kälte umfing dich und schließlich wurde es dunkler um dich herum. Wer auch immer zerrte dich aus dem Wohnraum, fort von den Mukamis. Ruki war noch in eine Rangelei verwickelt, Azusa konntest du nicht sehen, doch Yuma schlug gerade einen Jungen mit orangerotem Haar beiseite und folgte dir und deinem Entführer. Es sah sogar erst so aus, als würde es ihm gelingen, euch einzuholen, doch dann hielt der Weißhaarige von zuvor ihn auf. Du wurdest herumgewirbelt und Yuma verschwand als letzter Mukami aus deinem Blickfeld. Ein Schlag traf dich in den Nacken und dein Blickfeld wurde finster. Das Letzte, was du hörtest, war ein düsteres, überhebliches Lachen.


	7. Siebte Nacht: Laito

Du erwachtest schlagartig, doch ohne jedes Zeitgefühl. Es war dunkel um dich herum und es herrschte absolute Stille. Selbst nach einigen Sekunden, in denen deine Augen sich an die Finsternis gewöhnten, konntest du kaum mehr als vage Schemen um dich herum ausmachen, die alles hätten sein können. Dein Herz raste bei der Erinnerung an deine Entführung, an das splitternde Glas und die Kämpfenden. Wo warst du und was würde hier mit dir geschehen? In beiden Fällen warst du dir nicht sicher, ob du die Antwort wirklich wissen wolltest oder ob es nicht besser wäre, es nie zu erfahren.  
Prüfend tastetest du umher. Scheinbar hatten sie dich auf einem Bett abgelegt, denn du konntest die Matratze spüren und die Bettdecke bedeckte dich noch bis zur Hüfte. Wenn du in einem Bett lagst, dann stand womöglich auch eine Lampe in der Nähe auf einer Art Nachttisch. Vorsichtig tastetest du dich voran, erst nach Rechts, doch dort wurdest du nicht fündig, dann nach Links. Doch gerade, als du die Kante eines Möbelstückes, von dem du annahmst, es wäre ein Nachttisch, berührtest, durchbrach jemand die Stille.

„Nfu, nfu~“, hörtest du plötzlich neben dir eine amüsierte Lache, nicht weit zu deiner Linken, ganz in der Nähe des Tischchens, wenn dich nicht alles täuschte. Das musste einer der Sakamaki-Brüder sein, die Ruki erwähnt hatte, denn dass es keiner der Mukamis war, da konntest du ziemlich sicher sein. Du hieltest in deiner Bewegung und der Suche nach einer Lampe inne, damit du es hören könntest, falls sich der Vampir bewegte, doch scheinbar tat er das nicht, denn es blieb wieder still, bis er sprach.  
„Was für eine süße Bitch-chan du doch bist, nfu~“, kicherte er vergnügt, während dich sein Satz in heillose Verwirrung stürzte. 

Bitch-chan? Was stimmte eigentlich nicht mit diesen Vampiren, dass sie einem abwertende Spitznamen gaben? M-neko-chan, Mesubuta und nun Bitch-chan?! Was kam als nächstes? Blöde Vampire, ärgertest du dich innerlich darüber.  
„Wer bist du?“, stelltest du ihm die wohl erstmal wichtigste Frage, denn vorgestellt hatte er sich ja nicht. Wer du warst, wusste er vermutlich, sonst hätten er dich gemeinsam mit seinen Brüdern wohl kaum entführt. Anstatt einer Antwort bekamst du wieder nur ein Lachen zu hören. „Nfu, nfu~“  
Du seufztet und nahmst deine Suche nach dem Lichtschalter wieder auf. Dieses Mal fandest du ihn auch und mit einem leisen Klick flackerte die Glühbirne auf und tauchte alles in mattes Licht. Der pastellfarbene Lampenschirm dimmte das Licht angenehm, doch ließ genug hindurch, dass der Raum sich deutlich erhellte, wenn auch nicht völlig.

Erst jetzt, im Lichtschein, konntest du sehen, dass du nicht nur der Vampir hier war, der dich 'Bitch-chan' genannt hatte. Gleich sechs junge Männer standen um das Bett herum, auf dem du lagst. Unter ihnen auch der Dunkelhaarige mit der Brille, der dich an Ruki erinnerte, und der Weißhaarige, der mit Yuma gekämpft hatte. Er trug sogar einen Verband um den Oberarm, an dem sein Ärmel hochgekrempelt war. Du konntest sogar sehen, dass der Verband an einigen Stellen dunkle Flecken aufwies, die du für Blut hieltest. Dein Blick wanderte im Kreis. Erst, als du dich einmal im Kreis umgesehen hattest und dir einer von ihnen, einer mit orangeroten Haaren und einem Hut, dir zuzwinkerte. War das derjenige, der dich 'Bitch-chan' genannt hatte?  
Ein Räuspern zog deine Aufmerksamkeit zur anderen Seite, sodass du dem Zwinkernden den Rücken zuwandtest. Der Dunkelhaarige mit der Brille ergriff das Wort. Offenbar war er das Sakamaki-Gegenstück zu Ruki. Ob er wohl auch so eine mütterliche Art gegenüber seinen Brüdern hatte, ging es dir durch den Kopf.

„Mein Name ist Reiji Sakamaki“, stellte er sich höflich vor. Seine Haltung war schon beinahe steif und überordentlich. Er schob seine Brille zurecht und sah zur Seite, wo ein rothaariger Junge stand, der dich aus grünen Augen herausfordernd anfunkelte. „Das ist A-“ Er wurde von dem Rothaarigen unterbrochen. „Meine Wenigkeit ist für dich Ayato-sama“, ließ er dich wissen und grinste. Ahja... Na das konnte er sich ja mal abschminken. Reiji und Ayato also.  
Reiji räusperte sich und nickte einen weiter. „Das ist Shu, daneben steht Kanato.“ Shu war ein blonder Mann, der im Stehen zu schlafen schien, und Kanato schien vielmehr ein kleiner Junge mit violettem Haar, denn er hielt einen Teddy fest im Arm und schenkte dir ein schüchternes Lächeln. Irgendwie erinnerte er dich ein wenig an Azusa, nur weniger vernarbt.  
Dein Blick wanderte weiter und Reiji fuhr fort. „Subaru und schließlich Laito.“ Subaru hieß also der Weißhaarige, der dich missmutig anstarrte und den Blick abwandte, als du in seine Richtung sahst. Ganz anders Laito, der dich fröhlich angrinste und spielerisch seinen Hut zog, als dein Blick auf ihn fiel. „Sehr erfreut, Bitch-chan, nfu~“ Ah... der war er also. Na super, dachtest du sarkastisch.

„Du wirst von nun an bei uns leben.“ Sofort wandest du dich wieder Reiji zu, der hier eindeutig der Anführer zu sein schien. Die riebst dir über die laufende Nase. Hier bei ihnen leben? Kam gar nicht in Frage? Was war mit deinen Eltern, deiner Familie und ohnehin hattest du nicht einmal deine Sachen hier! Was immer bei diesen Vampiren auch schief gelaufen war, war wohl gründlich schief gelaufen.  
Offenbar sah man dir deine Meinung an, denn Ayato, der neben Reiji stand, sah dich feixend an und meinte: „Denk nichtmal dran, auszubüchsen, Chichinashi.“ Ernsthaft? Chichinashi? Flachbrust? Ärgerlich fuhrst du ihm über den Mund, als Ayato weiter reden wollte. „Mein Name ist nicht Chichinashi!“ Für einen Moment sah er perplex drein, dann grinste er wieder und wollte fortfahren, doch du warfst ihm förmlich deinen richtigen Namen an den Kopf. Aus der Richtung Subarus konntest du ein abfälliges „Tch“ hören, während hinter dir Laito lachte. „Ist sie nicht eine wilde kleine Bitch-chan, nfu~?“ 

Grimmig wandtest du dich zu Laito - so hieß er doch? - um. „Nenn mich gefälligst nicht so.“ Laito jedoch lachte nur. „Dann wird es wohl Zeit, die Lose zu ziehen, nfu~“ Lose? Was wollten die denn hier losen? Etwa, wer...? Das war doch wohl ein Scherz!  
Offenbar warst nicht nur du dieser Meinung, denn du konntest aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie Shu und Subaru beide den Raum verließen, die wohl auch keine Lust auf diese Albernheiten hatten. Reiji schloss sich ihnen an, jedoch nicht ohne noch einmal mahnend das Wort an seine Brüder zu richten. „Denkt dran, dass sie am leben bleiben muss.“ Mit diesen Worten schloss er die Tür hinter sich und Stille kehrte ein.

Seine Worte hallten in deinem Kopf wider. Warum die Mukamis dich am Leben halten wollten, war die klar gewesen. Ihr Vater war immerhin mit deinem verwandt und da wäre es schon auffällig gewesen, wenn du einfach verschwunden wärst oder gestorben. Nicht gerade förderlich für familiäre Beziehungen. Doch was war der Grund dieser Vampirbrüder? Du nahmst dir fest vor, das zu ergründen, für den Fall, dass dir eine Flucht nicht gelänge oder aber die Mukamis dir nicht zur Hilfe eilen konnten oder wollten.  
Apropos... Sie hatten gekämpft und alle Sakamakis waren hier. Oder zumindest nahmst du das an, denn keiner von ihnen wirkte so, als hätten sie jemanden verloren. Genau genommen waren sie außer Subaru ja sogar alle unverletzt. Aber wie stand es mit den Mukamis? Hatten sie sie etwa getötet? Der Gedanke erfüllte dich mit Schrecken, obwohl dir die Mukami-Brüder übel mitgespielt hatten. Den Tod hättest du ihnen dennoch nicht gewünscht. Du hörtest nicht einmal dein eigenes Niesen ob dieser beängstigenden Gedanken.

Während du darüber nachgegrübelt hattest, was mit den Mukamis geschehen war, waren Ayato, Kanato und Laito, von denen sich immerhin zwei ziemlich ähnlich sahen und eine Verwandtschaft erahnen ließen, herangetreten und standen nun in einem kleinen Kreis. Zu deiner Überraschung spielten sie tatsächlich Schere-Stein-Papier. Die ersten Runden brachten scheinbar kein Ergebnis und du konntest sehen, wie sich Ayato ganz offen ärgerte, während Kanato leise etwas vor sich hinmurmelte, dass du nicht verstandest.  
Sie spielten. Und du warst der Preis, das stand außer Frage. Nie zuvor hattest du dich derart herabgesetzt und gedemütigt gefühlt wie jetzt. Da standen doch allen ernstes drei Vampire und spielten ein Kinderspiel darum, wer dein Blut trinken durfte! Als wärst du ein Ding, das man einfach so herumschieben konnte. 

„Gewonnen, nfu nfu~“, konntest du nach einigen Runden Laito triumphieren hören. „Verflucht“, zischte Ayato ihm entgegen, sah erst seinen Bruder und dann dich finster an. „Freu dich nicht zu früh, Chichinashi. Meine Wenigkeit kriegt dich schon noch!“ Du schnapptest empört nach Luft. Was bildete dieses Großmaul sich eigentlich ein?!  
Kanato brummelte leise und warf dir ebenfalls Blicke zu, die jedoch weniger finster als vielmehr bedauernd ausfielen. „Wir sehen uns.“ Er lächelte dich an. „Teddy und ich freuen und schon darauf.“ Deine Gesichtszüge entgleisten ein wenig. Teddy und er? Zwar sah Kanato recht jung aus, doch nicht SO jung, dass er noch mit seinem Teddy spräche. Eigentlich zumindest. Doch wer wusste bei diesen Vampiren schon, woran man war? 

Tatsächlich jedoch zogen sich sowohl Ayato als auch Kanato nun geschlagen zurück und ließen dich mit Laito alleine, der sich ungeniert auf das Bett setzte und die Hand nach dir ausstreckte. Instinktiv wichst du zurück. „Na, na, Bitch-chan“, summte der Hutträger gut gelaunt, „Kein Grund, Angst zu haben. Ich werde sehr gut zu dir sein, nfu~“ Du verzogst das Gesicht. „Nein danke.“ Allein die Art und Weise, in der Laito das sagte, ließ dir einen unangenehmen Schauer über die Arme laufen und dich wünschen, du wärst weit, weit weg. Alles in allem klang es nicht wie etwas, das du als erstrebenswert bezeichnen würdest.  
Nur wie du bisher schon lernen musstet, interessierte Vampire selten, was ihr Opfer von seiner Opferrolle hielt. Laito war da keine Ausnahme. Er zögerte nicht, sondern griff dich einfach an den Armen, zog dich heran und leckte sich anzüglich über die Lippen, dass sich dir alles umdrehte. Blut trinkende Irre war ja eine Sache, aber ein Blut trinkender, perverser Irrer?!

Entschieden versuchtest du ihn von dir zu schieben, doch wie schon zuvor bei Kou und Yuma kämpftest du auf verlorenem Posten. Auch Laito war dir kräftemäßig ohne jeden Zweifel überlegen. Er schien nicht einmal zu merken, wie du versuchtest, ihn wegzudrücken. „Lass mich in R-Ha-ha-hatschi!“, musstest du niesen. Offenbar hatte deine Entführung durch die Eiseskälte ihre Spuren hinterlassen und zeigte sich nun in einer Erkältung, denn auch deine Nase lief schon seit du erwacht warst. „Oh, oh, Bitch-chan, du wirst doch wohl nicht krank, nfu~?“  
Dieses Mal erwischte Laito dich eiskalt und hob dich ungeniert hoch, allerdings sanft, fast wie eine Braut von ihrem Bräutigam gehoben wurde. Nur, dass er dich wohl kaum über eine Türschwelle trüge und du nicht einmal im Traum daran dachtest, diesem Kerl das Ja-Wort zu geben. Mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen, das dich irgendwie beunruhigte, während du in eine wahre Niestirade ausbrachst, trug er dich durch den Raum und durch eine Tür, die er hinter sich mit der Schulter zuschob. 

Ein Bad. Ein ziemlich edles und ausladendes Bad. Deine Eltern hätten es geliebt. Wieder musstest du niesen. Laito seufzte leise und drehte, ohne dich hinab zu lassen, mit einer Hand den Wasserhahn an der großen Badewanne auf. Natürlich hatte er auf warm gestellt.  
Während das Wasser plätschernd in die Wanne rauschte, lehnte Laito, dich noch immer auf dem Arm, an die Wand daneben. „Also Bitch-chan...“, begann er schon wieder mit deinem unliebsamen Spitznamen. „Ich heiße nicht so“, gabst du gereizt zurück und nahmst dir vor, so viele Bazillen, Viren und Bakterien auf diesem Kerl zu verteilen, wie du konntest. Wenn Vampire krank werden konnten, dann würde er auch krank. Dafür würdest du sorgen!  
„Wenn du dich benimmst“, fuhr er ungerührt fort und schmunzelte vielsagend, „werde ich sehr, sehr gut zu dir sein und wir können eine Menge Spaß haben, du und ich.“ Seine Stimme war zu einem Flüstern gesenkt und er hauchte dir die Worte provokativ ans Ohr, dass sein warmer Atem deine Haut entlang strich und dir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Du lehntest dich von ihm weg. Weg von seinem Mund, seiner Stimme, seinem Grinsen und damit hoffentlich auch diesem Gesäusel, das er von sich gab. Vergeblich. Dein Handeln hatte genau den gegenteiligen Effekt als du dir erhofft hattest.  
„Uuuh...Bitch-chan, nfu~“, kicherte er. „So ungeduldig, dass du mir deinen Hals schon entblößt?“, neckte er dich. „Dabei ziehe ich eigentlich eine andere Stelle vor.“ Du fühltest dich wie in Eiswasser getaucht. Einen Moment lang warst du versucht, zu fragen, welche andere Stelle denn, doch dann hielt dich dein gesunder Menschenverstand davon ab, indem er dir zumurmelte, dass du die Antwort auf diese Frage wohl eigentlich nicht kennen wolltest.

Laitos giftgrüne Augen leuchteten förmlich unter dem Schatten seines Hutes. Nun jedoch wanderte sein Blick von dir zur Badewanne, neben der er stand. Ohne ein Zeichen der Vorwarnung warf er dich einfach samt Klamotten hinein. Das Wasser war eiskalt, nicht warm. Es fühlte sich an, als stächen Nadeln in deine Haut und du fühltest dich beinahe unbeweglich vor Kälte. Ein leiser Aufschrei entkam dir und ganz automatisch zogst du alle Glieder an dich. Deine Zähne begannen sofort zu klappern und eine Gänsehaut überzog dich von Kopf bis Fuß, auch wenn es sich für dich eher anfühlte, wie eine Eisschicht.  
Verwundert hielt Laito neben dir eine Hand ins Wasser. „Nanu...“ Offenbar war ihm auch nicht klar gewesen, dass er dich nicht in ein kuscheliges warmes Bad beförderte. Ihr hattet beide wohl nicht darauf geachtet, dass kein warmer Wasserdampf aufgestiegen war, die Luft nicht feucht und warm wurde. Du warst einfach zu sehr mit deiner eigenen Angst vor ihm beschäftigt gewesen, während er... womit auch immer im Geiste beschäftigt gewesen war.

So oder so blieb das Ergebnis das gleiche. Es war eiskalt und du frorst erbärmlich. „Uh-oh, Bitch-chan, da holen wir dich aber besser wieder heraus, nfu~“ Ausnahmsweise warst du auch mal seiner Meinung und stiegst mit seiner Hilfe aus der Badewanne. Die Kälte zog dir in alle Glieder und du gäbest sonst etwas darum, nun mit dem Mukamis in deren Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin zu sitzen, in dem das warme Feuer lustig flackerte.  
„Aber ich weiß schon, wie wir dich aufwärmen, nfu nfu~“ Sein Ton gefiel dir nicht, doch dir war viel zu kalt, als dass du etwas ordentlich artikuliertes heraus bekommen hättest. So wehrtest du dich auch nicht, als Laito dich zurück in das Schlafzimmer schob, aus dem ihr kamt. Soviel also zum warmen Bad gegen die Erkältung. Irgendwie ahntest du schon, dass deine Erkältung nun erst recht durchbrechen würde nach diesem ungewollten Eiswasser-Bad.  
„Dann wollen wir dich doch mal aus den nassen Sachen schälen, Bitch-chan, nfu~“, freute sich Laito und das wiederum ließ dich zurückschrecken. Die Arme fest um dich geschlungen und mit den Zähnen klappernd, funkeltest du ihn an. „Ko-ko-kommt ni-nicht i-in Frag-frage“, bibbertest du hervor, obwohl du ihm zumindest irgendwie zustimmen musstest. In den nassen Klamotten konntest du unmöglich weiter herumlaufen. Du würdest dir den Tod holen!

„Ge-geh raus!“, fordertest du ihn auf, doch Laito tat dies natürlich nicht. Es hätte dich auch sehr gewundert. Dafür sah er viel zu zufrieden aus ob dieser Situation, in der du nur verlieren konntest. „Na, na, Bitch-chan“, säuselte er und trat an dich heran, griff deinen linken Arm und zog dich daran an sich. „Ich meine es doch nur gut mit dir, nfu~“  
Ohne deine Proteste – und du fluchtest, schimpftest, schriest und schlugst um dich – zu beachten, riss der Vampir an deiner Kleidung und du konntest den Stoff unter seinen Händen reißen hören, was dich erst recht in Panik versetzte.  
Deinem roten Lieblingspulli folgte deine Hose und dieser wiederum deine Socken, die dir Laito von den Füßen zog, als er dich einfach packte und über die Schulter warf. Obwohl du immer wieder nach ihm schlugst und den Hut von seinem Schopf fegtest, schien ihn deine Gegenwehr absolut nicht zu stören. Ebenso gut hättest du eine Wand anbrüllen und schlagen können. „Lass mich los! Ich will runter! Nein!“, kreischtest du so laut, dass man dich bestimmt überall im Haus hören konnte, doch niemand eilte dir zu Hilfe.  
Dein Gesicht war leuchtend rot und erhitzt, während der Rest deines Körpers noch immer eine durch Kälte (und nun auch Scham unter Laitos lüsternem Blick) von einer Gänsehaut überzogen war. 

Laito reagierte auf deine Flüche lediglich mit einem Lachen. Es interessierte ihn weder, dass du ihn ein 'Arschloch' nanntest, noch einen 'Perversen' oder andere, wenig schmeichelhafte Begriffe, die dir noch so in den Sinn kamen.  
Stattdessen nahm er das Ganze mit einem schon fast unglaublichen Humor und warf dich erneut – dieses Mal nicht in die Wanne, sondern in Unterwäsche aufs Bett. Du zögertest nicht und griffst sofort nach der Decke, um dich damit nicht nur zu wärmen, sondern vor allen Dingen erst einmal vor Laitos Blicken zu schützen, die jeder deiner Bewegungen folgten.  
„Keine Angst, Bitch-chan, nfu~“, amüsierte er sich, als er näher trat und dabei seine eigene Jacke auszog und über den Bettpfosten hängte. Du konntest hören, wie er währenddessen aus seinen Schuhen stieg. Sein Hut lag ja längst am Boden, neben den Resten deiner eigenen, nassen Klamotten. Vor Schreck mischte sich beinahe so etwas wie Schluckauf in deine Niesattacke. 

Laito kletterte auf das Bett und an dich heran. So weit es ging, rücktest du von ihm weg, doch bald stießt du mit dem Rücken gegen die Front des Bettes, wo der Vampir dich auch erwischte und dir entgegen wisperte: „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dir heiß wird, nfu nfu~“ Zumindest deine Wangen erhitzten sich sofort ob seiner perversen Anspielung vor Schamesröte. „Denk nichtmal dran!“, gabst du leise zischend zurück, darum bemüht, dir nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie kalt dir noch immer war.  
Aber Laito dachte nicht nur daran, er hatte es offenbar auch vor, in die Tat umzusetzen. Der Rothaarige legte sich völlig ungeniert neben dich und schob sich sogar unter die Bettdecke, die du noch immer fest umklammertest. „Gefällt dir das, Bitch-chan, nfu?“ „Nein“, gabst du prompt zurück, das Gesicht noch immer hochrot. Er lachte lediglich und rückte näher, legte sogar einen Arm über dich, sodass du ihm nicht mehr entkommen konntest.  
Ein wenig bereutest du, nicht die Decke aufgegeben zu haben, um dem Bett und damit Laito zu entkommen, doch dir war einfach so fürchterlich kalt und allein die Decke versprach Wärme und Sichtschutz. Laitos Haupt neigte sich an dein Ohr. Du kniffst die Augen zu und betetest stumm, er möge einfach seinen Spruch lassen und dich dann endlich in Ruhe lassen, doch dein Gebet blieb ungehört. Ein Niesen entfleuchte dir und du riebst dir die Nase. Er leckte über dein Ohr und senkte dann seine Lippen an deinen Hals. Der er wartete Biss allerdings blieb aus. Stattdessen hauchte er Küsse auf deine kalte Haut, was nur weitere Schauer darüber jagte.

Du konntest nicht sagen, wie lange Laito das tat, während er dir immer wieder zuwisperte, du seist schon seine 'versaute kleine Bitch-chan' oder eine 'Perverse', ein 'lüsternes Mädchen' oder ähnliches. Doch zumindest ein wenig Wärme spendete er dir, so nahe wie er an dir dran lag. Dass du allerdings nur deine nasse, klamme Unterwäsche trugst, machte es für dich nicht gerade besser.  
Immer wieder musstest du niesen und schließlich sogar husten. Noch immer war dir kalt, doch langsam wurde es ein wenig wärmer. So ungern du es auch zugabst: Die Wärmequelle war Laito, der dich nun schon ein wenig besorgt ansah, als du immer wieder niesen und husten musstest. Schließlich jedoch schmunzelte er und zog dich eng an seine Brust. „Da muss ich mich wohl noch ein wenig mehr anstrengen“, gurrte er an dein Ohr und leckte erneut über die Ohrmuschel, eher du spüren konntest, wie seine Hand über dein Dekolletee wanderte und schließlich ein warmer Finger zwischen deinen Brüsten hindurch über deinen bloßen Bauch wanderte. Du wolltest laut Protest einlegen, doch ein Niesen kam dir dazwischen und verhinderte einige Momente lang, dass du überhaupt etwas sagen konntest.

Als du es dann konntest, hatte Laitos Hand längst den Weg zu deinem Oberschenkel gefunden und du konntest spüren wie er dich dort festhielt und mit dem Daumen über deine kalte Haut strich. „Mhm... so weiche Haut, Bitch-chan, nfu~“ Er grinste und drückte mit dem Daumen zu. „Das hier...“, flüsterte er an dein Ohr, „ist meine liebste Stelle, nfu~“ Du erstarrtest. Meinte er etwa, er würde dich dort beißen wollen?! Alarmiert sahst du auf. „Auf ga-“ Er presste seine Lippen auf deine und schob seine Zunge zwischen ihnen hindurch, was dich prompt verstummen ließ.  
Gebissen worden warst du schon mehrfach, das war schlimm genug, doch das hier, das nahm andere Züge an. Züge, die dir Angst machten. Mehr noch als die Mukamis, die ja immerhin irgendwie human mit dir umgegangen waren, wenn nicht gerade einer von ihnen einen Anfall akuten Vampirismus gehabt hatte. Doch Laito sah in dir scheinbar mehr als nur 'Futter'. Futter betatschte man nicht so, Futter besäuselte man nicht, Futter küsste man nicht.

Als der Kuss brach, rangst du nach Atem und Laito leckte sich über die Lippen. „Wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie süß dein Blut wirklich ist, nfu~“ Er griff fest in dein Bein und zog es etwas hoch nachdem er die Bettdecke beiseite geschoben hatte, um einen guten Blick auf dich zu bekommen, was dir mehr als unangenehm war, immerhin warst du so gut wie nackt. Du versuchtest, dich zu bedecken so gut es ging, doch es fiel recht kläglich aus. Seine Lippen senkten sich auf deinen Oberschenkel und schon spürtest du seine Zunge tasten über deine Haut wandern, als suche er die beste Stelle.

Laitos Biss schmerzte sehr, beinahe mehr als der Biss Yumas vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, der ja auch keine Rücksicht genommen hatte. Dass der rothaarige Vampir, der dich stets 'Bitch-chan' zu nennen pflegte, seine Finger dabei über deinen Oberschenkel tanzten ließ, lenkte zwar schon bis zu einem gewissen Punkt von dem ziehenden Schmerz ab, den er beim Bluttrinken verursachte, doch nicht auf eine Weise, die dir lieb war.   
Mit schmerzerfülltem Stöhnen versuchtest du dich Laitos Griff zu entziehen und auch wenn ihn das wohl kaum gestört haben konnte, ließ er nun immerhin von dir ab. Sein Gesicht hob sich auf die Höhe deines eigenen und ihr saht einander in die Augen.  
Seine grünen Iridien schienen regelrecht zu leuchten, während er sich den letzten Tropfen Blut aus dem Mundwinkel leckte. „Das war überaus köstlich, Bitch-chan, nfu~. Du bist wirklich sehr süß.“ Ein fragwürdiges Lob fandest du, doch nur ein Ächzen kam über deine Lippen, ehe du ihn giftig ansahst (oder es zumindest versuchtest). 

Du fühltest dich müde und erschöpft, abgespannt und noch immer war dir kalt. Am liebsten würdest du dich einfach in die warme Decke wickeln, vielleicht vorher die nasse Unterwäsche gegen einen trockenen Schlafanzug tauschen und auf dem Bett an einen anderen Platz rutschen, hatte doch die Nässe deiner Kleidung sich auf das Laken übertragen.   
Ob es nun der Blutverlust war oder aber einfach nur der lange Tag, die Entführung und die Anspannung, die nach deinem Erwachen aus der Bewusstlosigkeit folgte, waren, die dich so erschöpft sein ließen, wusstest du nicht und du warst auch viel zu matt, um noch darüber nachzudenken. Selbst Laito, der dich noch einmal ansprach und nicht einmal eine Antwort erhielt, weil dir die Augen schon halb zufielen, schien das einzusehen und so ließ er dich in Ruhe. Von einem Moment auf den nächsten war er fort. Wohin er gegangen war und wie er es bewerkstelligt hatte, so einfach zu verschwinden, fragtest du dich schon nicht einmal mehr. Das hattest du bei den Mukamis ja schon gesehen.

Eines war klar: Du musstest hier weg! So schnell wie möglich. Die Sakamakis waren noch viel schräger drauf als die Mukamis und wenn das hier bei ihnen normal war, wärst du tausend Mal lieber bei den Mukami-Vampirbrüdern als bei diesen! Du hofftest nur, sie wären am Leben und unverletzt. Und, dass sie kommen würden, um dich zurück zu holen und wie versprochen zu beschützen.


	8. Achte Nacht: Ayato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So langsam platzt Leser-chan der Kragen und derjenige, der nun den Ärger abbekommt, ist kein geringerer, als "Seine Wenigkeit".

Lange konntest du nicht gedöst haben, denn es war noch immer nass unter dir und die Lampe neben dir war noch immer die einzige Lichtquelle, denn draußen stand nicht einmal der Mond am Himmel, wie dir ein Blick aus dem Fenster verriet. Doch etwas hatte sich verändert. Ungewohntes Gewicht drückte auf deine Beine und stellte sich als trockene Bettdecke heraus, auf der obendrein noch ein Nachthemd lag, dessen Kragen mit Rüschen besetzt war.   
Skeptisch sahst du dich um, doch konntest niemanden im Raum außer dir sehen. Wer immer die Sachen hergebracht hatte, war also schon fort. Du ahntest, dass es wohl nicht Laito gewesen war, dem du diesen Segen an Trockenheit verdanktest. Eilig tauschtest du deine nasse Unterwäsche gegen das trockene Nachthemd, das dir fast bis zu den Knöcheln reichte und zu allem kitschigen Überfluss sogar noch Puffärmelchen hatte. Du kamst dir schon fast vor wie ein Püppchen aus dem vorletzten Jahrhundert, doch immerhin war es trocken und das allein zählte für den Moment. Im Nu hattest du auch die Decken ausgetauscht und die klamme der beiden über das Bettende gehängt.   
Eingerollt in die trockene Decke wurde dir nun auch schnell wärmer und du sankst schnell in tiefen Schlaf.

Es musste schon gegen Mittag sein, als du erwachtest – zumindest kam es dir so vor, denn am Ende war es ein leises Brummeln aus der Magengegend, das dich weckte. Im ersten Moment strecktest du dich noch entspannt mit geschlossenen Augen in dem Bett aus, dann schlug die Erkenntnis, wo du warst und wie du hierher gekommen warst, über dir zusammen und du zucktest zusammen. Blinzelnd schlugst du die Augen auf und riebst dir dann über diese. Auf dem Nachttisch stand ein Funkwecker, der dir verriet, dass dein Tipp gar nicht schlecht gewesen war. Es war wirklich gegen Mittag. 11:57 Uhr. Für dich und deinen Magen jedenfalls Mittag genug.  
Mit einem Gähnen sahst du dich weiter um. Das Zimmer war groß und ziemlich edel ausgestattet. So mancher Leute kleine Wohnung würde wohl hier hinein passen. Gerade, als dir einfiel, dass du nicht nur nicht wusstest, wo du hier in diesem Haus etwas Essbares auftreiben konntest, sondern auch nichts anzuziehen hattest, fiel dein Blick auf Jemanden, der neben dem Bett stand. 

Erschrocken zucktest zu zusammen. Ayato! Du konntest dich ziemlich gut an ihn erinnern. Sah man mal davon ab, dass sein rotes Haar recht markant war, hatte er dir auch so einen ätzenden Spitznamen an den Kopf geworfen, für den du ihm seinen Hals gerne ein wenig umdrehen würdest. Was war es noch gewesen? Ah, ja, Chichinashi, Flachbrust. 

In deinen Gedanken siegte nun die Stimme von Ironie und Sarkasmus. Chichinashi. Also wirklich. Ayato wusste wohl, wie man mit Frauen umging. Wirklich sehr charmant. War das vielleicht so eine vampirische Eigenheit, dass man Menschen dumme abwertende Spitznamen gab, um sein eigenes Ego zu profilieren? Und dann auch noch so etwas! Es stimmte ja nicht einmal!   
Klar, du warst keine Pamela Anderson, aber Flachbrust? Dieser Arsch mit Fangzähnen brauchte wohl eine Brille. Außerdem: Selbst WENN du so flach gewesen wärst, wäre es noch immer der Gipfel der Unhöflichkeit gewesen, es dir ins Gesicht zu sagen. Und der wollte 'Ayato-sama' genannt werden? Am Arsch! Nie im Leben!  
Warum auch? Was konnte dir schon schlimmstenfalls passieren? Dein Blut trinken würde er wohl sowieso und töten durfte er dich scheinbar ebensowenig. Wenn er da echt noch glaubte, du würdest ihm in den Arsch kriechen, hatte er sich geschnitten. Vielleicht solltest du ihm auch einen Spitznamen verpassen?

Missmutig sahst du den rothaarigen Vampir an. „Hallo Ayato“, sprachst du ihn in wenig freundlichem Tonfall an. Nach einer Entführung konnten sie damit nun wirklich nicht rechnen und nach dem, was Laito dir heute Nacht noch angetan hatte, erst recht nicht. Was er hier wollte, brauchtest du wohl nicht fragen. Das konntest du dir denken.  
Skeptisch sahst du ihn an, als er sich grinsend auf das Bett fallen ließ und dich dabei nicht aus dem Blick ließ. „Yo, Chichinashi, meine Wenigkeit verlangt, dass du mir sofort dein Blut anbietest.“

Sprachlos öffnetest du den Mund. Bitte?! 'Seine Wenigkeit' – klar. Und er 'verlangt'? Na da sollte er mal schön verlangen! Schnell wich deine Empörung Ärger, der sich auch auf deinem Gesicht zeigte. Wütend sahst du den rothaarigen Vampir an. So langsam war es genug. Du hattest genug. Genug von diesen Vampiren und wie sie sich aufführten, wie sie glaubten, tun und lassen zu können, was sie wollten und die dich behandelten, als wärst du eine Art Mischung aus Sklave und Konserve. Genug!  
„He, Chichinashi! Hör gefälligst zu, wenn ich mit dir spreche!“ Nun klang auch Ayato genervt, der wohl eine promptere Reaktion erwartet hatte, als du nun gabst. In dir hingegen siegte inzwischen der Ärger. Du würdest 'seiner Wenigkeit' mal gehörig die Meinung sagen. Sollte er 'verlangen' so viel er wollte, zumindest diese Demütigung konnte er dir nicht aufzwingen, auch wenn er dich gegen deinen Willen beißen und dein Blut trinken konnte! Höchste Zeit, mal einem dieser vampirischen Idioten kräftig die Meinung zu sagen!

Dir platzte der Kragen und du funkeltest Ayato wutentbrannt an. „Hör mal zu, du großmäuliger Pumuckl! Mir reicht es so langsam mit diesem Getue! Deine Wenigkeit will also etwas, ja?“, fuhrst du auf, deine Stimme erhoben und alles anderes als frei von Sarkasmus. „Dann rät meine Großartigkeit deiner Wenigkeit, es mal mit dem kleinen Wörtchen 'Bitte' zu versuchen und sich dusselige und nebenbei völlig unqualifizierte Kommentare über die Oberweite meiner Großartigkeit zu verkneifen!“ Du schnaubtest wütend. „War das für dich verständlich, Ayato-chan?“ Ein sarkastisches Lächeln fand seinen Weg auf deine Lippen.   
Dass du für diese Worte sicherlich bezahlen müssen würdest, war dir in diesem Moment völlig egal. Es hatte einfach mal gesagt werden müssen. Es hatte einfach heraus gemusst. Irgendjemand hatte es diesem Spinner ja mal in aller Deutlichkeit vorhalten müssen, nicht wahr?

Ayato sah dich mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Wut an, die schließlich sichtbar überwog und sich in einem kehligen Knurren äußerte, doch du warst noch nicht fertig. Noch lange nicht, wenn man es genau nahm. „Und überhaupt? Welches Kleinkind spricht denn so für sich? Für einen Entführer benimmst du dich wirklich ziemlich daneben. Anstatt also hier herum zu sitzen, wie wäre es, wenn du mir sagst, wo ich etwas zum Anziehen finde, das mich nicht aussehen lässt, als wäre ich dem wahr gewordenen Traum einer Disney-Prinzessin entsprungen?“ Du verschränktest die Arme und funkeltest ihn weiter an.  
Nun warst du fertig. Zumindest fürs Erste. In dir brodelte so viel mehr, doch inzwischen war die leise Stimme in deinem Hinterkopf, die dich daran erinnerte, wie viel stärker als du Ayato vermutlich war und dass er womöglich wenig Skrupel hatte, dir weh zu tun, laut genug geworden, dass sie deine Wut übertönen konnte.

Ayato sah dich aus vor Wut lodernden grünen Augen an, die fest auf dich gerichtet waren. Es kostete dich mehr Kraft, als du dir eingestandest, seinem Blick standzuhalten, doch du wolltest nicht kuschen. Wenn du jetzt klein beigabst, dann würde er immer erwarten, dass du es tatest und du wolltest das gar nicht erst zur Gewohnheit werden lassen.  
Seine Stimme war ein gefährliches Zischen, als er sprach. „Du wagst es...“ Er sah dich einfach nur an. Ayatos ganze Haltung war angespannt und verriet, dass er bereit war, jeden Moment seine Wut auch in Taten zu zeigen. Du rutschtest ein Stück von ihm weg. Ein Fehler, wie du schnell merken musstest.  
Sofort reagierte der Vampir und stürzte sich förmlich auf dich. Schneller, als du reagieren konntest, griff er nach deinen Arm und warf dich mit dem Rücken auf die weiche Matratze. Ein erschrockenes Japsen deinerseits erklang, als du sein Grinsen sahst, mit dem er deine Handgelenke griff und gegen das Metallgestänge drückte. Als er dann noch mit einer Hand die schmale rote Krawatte löste, die er lose um den Hals trug, schlucktest du nervös, doch wagtest es nicht, noch etwas zu sagen. Fest zog sich der weiche Stoff um deine Gelenke und presste sie gegen das kalte Gitter.

Du rucktest an deinen improvisierten Fesseln, doch es half nichts. Sie saßen fest. So fest sogar, dass die Krawatte ein wenig in dein Fleisch schnitt. „Spar dir die Mühe, Chichinashi“, zischelte Ayato dir ins Ohr, der noch immer über dir gebeugt kniete. Sein Ausdruck war alles andere als belustigt, auch wenn er breit grinste. Ein Schatten lag über seinen Augen, aus denen er dich wutentbrannt anstarrte. Dennoch konntest du dich nicht am Riemen reißen. „Ich heiße nicht Chichinashi. Mein Name i-“ Weiter kamst du nicht. Ayatos Lippen pressten sich grob auf deine und mit einem leisen Klicken trafen eure Zähne aufeinander.   
Bei dem groben Kuss blieb es allerdings nicht lange, denn Ayatos Zähne versenkten sich schmerzhaft in deiner Unterlippe. Du schriest auf, doch der Schrei kam nur ziemlich dumpf zwischen euren Lippen her und ließ Ayato verhalten glucksen. Ihn amüsierte diese für dich recht missliche Lage scheinbar.

Du konntest dein eigenes Blut schmecken, dessen Geschmack deinen Mund ausfüllte, dass dir übel wurde. Ayatos Zunge wanderte über deine Unterlippe und leckte den roten Lebenssaft auf, der ihm durchaus zu schmecken schien, denn er lächelte zufrieden. „Du schmeckst wirklich gut, Chi-chi-na-shi“, betonte er deinen Spitznamen. Zumindest seine Wut schien nun abzuebben, während er sich das Blut genüsslich aus den Mundwinkeln leckte.  
Langsam erhob er sich, während du immer noch spüren konntest, wie deine Lippen nässten und der Blutgeschmack noch immer auf deiner Zunge lag, gleich wie oft du schlucktest, um ihn loszuwerden. Dein Appetit war dir nun gehörig vergangen. Dieser ekelhafte, metallische Geschmack verdarb ihn dir. Wie Vampire diesen Geschmack mögen konnten, war dir absolut schleierhaft.

Ayato erhob sich und grinste herablassend zu dir hinunter. „Meine Wenigkeit wird dir noch beibringen, dich wie eine brave Opferbraut zu benehmen“, höhnte er und irgendwie war dir klar gewesen, was er damit andeuten wollte. Er würde dich nicht losbinden, sondern gefesselt hier hängen lassen.   
Missmutig sahst du zu ihm, entschlossen, keine Schwäche zu zeigen, so schwer es dir auch fiel. Immerhin warst du nicht nur wieder gebissen worden, sondern obendrein geküsst, gedemütigt, gefesselt und beleidigt. Eine leise ironische Stimme in deinem Innersten fragte sich schon, ob du dich daran nicht so langsam gewöhnt hattest. Schließlich seist du ja schon einige Tage unter Vampiren und bei denen schien so ein Verhalten Menschen gegenüber, die sie als Beute betrachteten, ja an der Tagesregel zu sein.   
Vielleicht solltest du es wirklich hinnehmen. Vielleicht. Doch dir stand der Sinn gar nicht danach, diesen Vampiren ihren Willen zu lassen. Du würdest ganz bestimmt nicht ihr braves kleines Opferlamm werden. Wie hatte es Ayato genannt? Opferbraut? Sollte das eine Anspielung auf Dracula sein und seine Bräute? Na, so wie eine von denen würdest du dich ganz bestimmt nicht benehmen. 

Ayatos Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter, als nun dein Magen sich knurrend zu Wort meldete. Ein wenig peinlich war dir das schon, doch du versuchtest, es dir so wenig wie möglich anmerken zu lassen. Du gönntest diesen Sadisten, die dich entführt hatten, nicht die geringste Genugtuung. Der rothaarige Vampir grinste überheblich. „Hunger, Chichinashi?“, neckte er dich. „Wenn du meine Wenigkeit mit deinem Blut nährst, könnte es sein, dass meine Wenigkeit entscheidet, dass du auch etwas zu essen verdient hast.“   
Ärger zeichnete deine Miene. Da hungertest du lieber. „Fick dich“, brummeltest du ihm entgegen. Dann sollte er sich halt verpissen! Bevor du dich ihm als Konserve anbotest, konntest du auch auf eine Mahlzeit verzichten. Verhungern lassen würden dich die Sakamakis wohl nicht. Zumindest bautest du darauf. 

Zuerst weiteten sich Ayatos Augen vor Überraschung, denn er hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass du den Mut haben würdest, ihm tatsächlich so etwas zu sagen. Und doch hattest du genau das getan. Normalerweise wagte niemand (außer vielleicht Subaru) so mit ihm zu sprechen, schon gar keine Opferbraut! Schnell wich die Überraschung in seinem Blick offener Wut. Seine Augen versprühten nahezu Blitze.   
„Tch! Dann bleib doch hier liegen und hungere, Chichinashi. Meiner Wenigkeit ist das egal!“, wütete er in deine Richtung und griff dich am Kragen des Nachthemdes, dessen Nähte du bedrohlich knartschen hören konntest, dass du fürchtetest, der Stoff könne nachgeben. „Du wirst das noch bereuen!“, zischelte er dich an und drückte schließlich, dein Nachthemd loslassend, deinen Kopf beiseite, um deinen Hals freizulegen, in dem er seine Zähne versenkte.   
Du wandest dich und versuchtest, von ihm und dem stechenden Schmerz zu entkommen, doch deine gefesselten Hände hielte dich an Ort und Stelle, gleich wie sehr zu zappeltest. 

Wenn das so weiterginge, wusstest du nicht, wie lange du es durchhieltest. Nicht nur, dass du herumgeschubst und abwertend behandelt wurdest, man trank obendrein dein Blut und belästigte dich. Dabei war alles, was du wolltest, nur, in Ruhe gelassen zu werden, bis du heimkehren konntest, zurück in dein altes, normales, langweiliges, nerviges aber immerhin vampirfreies Leben. Doch nun, hier bei den Sakamakis, erschien es dir schon fast wie ein ferner Traum.  
Du schriest auf, doch dein Schrei blieb ungehört und niemand eilte dir zu Hilfe. Erst als dir schwindelig wurde und du die nahende Ohnmacht erwartetest, konntest du aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie sich die Tür öffnete und Reiji eintrat.


	9. Neunte Nacht: Reiji

Du wusstest nicht, ob du jemals so dankbar warst, einen Vampir zu sehen, wie jetzt und hier Reiji. Mit sachlichen Worten, aber harschem Klang, wies er Ayato zurecht. Dieser benehme sich nicht adäquat, bringe ihnen Schande und übertreibe es natürlich mal wieder völlig. Offenbar warst du also nicht die erste Beute, die unter Ayato derart zu leiden hatte, wenn du Reijis Worte richtig deutetest. Nicht sehr beruhigend, fandest du. Auf der anderen Seite aber war es gut, dass Reiji so mit Ayato sprach, gönntest du es ihm doch, zurechtgewiesen zu werden, besonders so direkt vor deiner Nase.  
Der Rothaarige sah allerdings mehr beleidigt als zerknirscht aus. Leid tat ihm offenkundig nicht, was er getan hatte, doch das hattest du auch nicht erwartet. Nicht, nachdem er sich SO aufgeführt hatte. So ein reißzahnbewährter Arsch!

Jetzt zog sich eben dieser zurück. Wenn auch nicht, ohne dir vorher einen vernichtenden Blick zuzuwerfen, der dir klar zu verstehen gab, dass das hier ein Nachspiel haben würde, das dir nicht gefallen würde. Wenn du ganz ehrlich warst, graute dich schon jetzt davor, aber vielleicht hattest du ja Glück und Reiji stellte sich wider aller Erwartungen als ein halbwegs normal denkender junger Mann heraus. Nach allem, was du bei Vampiren bisher erlebt hattest, hattest du daran allerdings deine Zweifel. Die Frage war nicht, ob er irgendwie verrückt und gefährlich war, sondern nur, auf welche Weise er es war. Und natürlich auch, wie gefährlich er damit für dich wäre. Bisher gab es da doch gewisse Abstufungen zu erkennen.  
Während du die Sakamakis Ayato und Laito als 'sehr gefährlich' einstufen würdest, erschien dir Azusa noch vergleichsweise harmlos und auch Kou recht umgänglich. Zumindest wurdest du von ihnen nicht behandelt, wie ein Stück Fleisch oder so demonstrativ gedemütigt.

Reiji machte einen ernsten, eigentlich eher wohl gesitteten Eindruck auf dich. Seine Kleidung war schon fast penibel korrekt, ebenso wie seine ganze Haltung, als er Ayato nachsah, als dieser das Zimmer verließ und die Tür hinter sich zuschlug, dass es krachte. Du zucktest ob des lauten Knallens zusammen, doch Reiji, der damit wohl gerechnet hatte, seufzte lediglich, ehe er sich dir zuwandte.  
„Kein sehr erbauender Anblick.“ In deine Erleichterung, ihn zu sehen, mischte sich gleich wieder Sarkasmus. Ach nee, was er nicht sagte. War ja nicht so, als hättest du darum gebeten - zumindest nicht direkt, auch wenn Ayato das sicherlich anders sah als du. Der dunkelhaarige Vampir schob seine Brille zurecht, umrundete das Bett und für einen kurzen Augenblick fürchtetest du, dass er dich nicht losbinden, sondern ebenfalls verletzten würde. Doch er trat tatsächlich nur heran, um die rote Krawatte zu entknoten, mit der Ayato dich am Gestänge der Kopfseite des Bettes festgebunden hatte.

„Danke“, seufztest du erleichtert, als du deine Arme frei hattest und dir die Handgelenke riebst, die gerötet waren und schmerzten. Reiji hatte die Krawatte ordentlich aufgerollt und auf den Nachttisch gelegt, bevor er sich wieder dir zuwandte. „Nun, ich denke, es wurde höchste Zeit, einzugreifen.“ Er klang ein wenig verärgert und du warst dir nicht ganz sicher, wie er das meinte, doch du fragtest nicht nach. Der Vampir fuhr fort. „Da du für eine ganze Weile bei uns leben wirst, wirst du zunächst adäquates Benehmen lernen müssen.“   
Das klang gar nicht gut. Deiner Meinung nach war dein Benehmen tadellos, doch Ayato und Laito hatten so etwas doch auch schon erwähnt oder irrtest du dich? Dich zu benehmen wie ein braves Opfer lag jedoch so gar nicht in deinem Interesse und wenn Reiji glaubte, das ändern zu können, irrte er sich gewaltig.  
Vorerst jedoch würdest du mitspielen, denn wieder knurrte dein Magen fordernd und erinnerte dich daran, dass du heute noch nichts gegessen hattest. Kein guter Start, wenn man so wollte. Reiji hob eine Augenbraue und seufzte erneut. „Nachdem du gegessen hast natürlich.“ 

Sein Blick wanderte an dir entlang und am liebsten hättest du gleich wieder nach der Bettdecke gegriffen, um dich vor seinem prüfenden Blick zu schützen. Zwar sah er dich nicht auf Laitos Weise lüstern an, sondern vielmehr, als wollte er einfach analysieren, wer oder was du warst, doch das war beinahe genauso unangenehm. Du fühltest dich wie ein Auto beim TÜV, auf dem Prüfstand.  
„Ich werde dir etwas zum Anziehen bringen. Deine Kleider haben selbstredend nicht hier. Welche Größe hast du?“ Leise gabst du eine Antwort und er nickte. „Warte hier“, wies dich Reiji an und verließ gemessenen Schrittes den Raum.   
Es dauerte einige Minuten, ehe er wiederkam. Nun sah er erst recht aus wie ein Butler, denn über seinen linken Arm hingen mehrere Kleidungsstücke, die er sorgfältig über einen Stuhl hängte, der zusammen mit einem weiteren Stuhl und einem kleinen Tischchen in dem Raum stand. „Wo das Bad ist, weißt du ja bereits, nehme ich an“, wandte er sich dir zu, als er damit fertig war und du nicktest nur. Ja, das wusstest du. Laito hatte es dir ja gezeigt, wenn auch nicht in einer Weise, die dir gefallen hatte.

Für Reiji schien das zu genügen. „Ich hole dich in 20 Minuten hier ab. Sei bis dahin fertig. Es gibt einiges hier im Haushalt, an das du dich halten wirst und ich erwarte dann deine volle Aufmerksamkeit.“ Wieder nicktest du nur. Schon wieder neue Regeln. Vampirregeln. Wie gern wärst du einfach bei deinen Eltern geblieben und hättest ihnen geholfen, die Praxis herzurichten. Das wäre um einiges spaßiger und vor allem weniger gefährlich gewesen als dieses Hin und Her als Spielball von Blut trinkenden Vampiren.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging der dunkelhaarige Vampir wieder und ließ dich allein. Du seufztest leise. 20 Minuten. Immerhin. 20 Minuten für dich. Du tratest an den Stuhl heran, auf dem du neben noch neuer und etikettierter Unterwäsche und Socken gleich zwei Outfits fandest, zwischen denen du wählen konntest. Entweder du bliebst bei gemütlicher Jeans mit dunkelgrünem Pullover, der allerdings einen weiten Kragen hatte und die Schulter kaum bedeckte oder du zogst den Look mit Rock über Strumpfhose mit Bluse und Top darunter vor. Eilig zogst du dich an.  
Du hättest nicht gedacht, dass Reiji sogar für eine Wahl sorgen würde. Vielleicht war er ja doch die Ausnahme der Ausnahmen und ein wirklich nur netter Vampir? Eine innere Stimme mahnte dich sofort, dich lieber nicht darauf zu verlassen, immerhin hattest du dich diesbezüglich schon mehr als einmal geirrt.

Reiji hatte entweder das bemerkenswerteste Zeitgefühl überhaupt oder aber er hatte eine Uhr gestellt, denn er kam tatsächlich exakt 20 Minuten später wieder herein, um dich wie angekündigt abzuholen. Er musterte dich knapp, doch schien dann mit dem, was er sah zufrieden und bat dich höflich, ihm zu folgen.  
Er führte dich durch mehrere Flure des Hauses, das wirklich gigantisch sein musste. Und alt. Überall lagen dicke Teppiche auf dem Boden, die Decken waren hoch und alle Möbel und das Dekor wirkten wie aus einer vergangenen Epoche. Es war auf eine altmodische, schon fast märchenhafte Weise schön. Doch auf der anderen Seite hieß es auch, dass diese Sakamakis ziemlich reich sein mussten, wenn sie so ein großes Haus mit antikem Innendekor unterhielten. Arbeiteten die etwa? Verdienten ihre Eltern so gut? Du warst gespannt, wie Vampireltern wohl drauf waren. Vermutlich wie Ruki, überlegtest du.

Ihr erreichtet ein Zimmer, das so penibel ordentlich war, dass du sofort annahmst, es wäre Reijis. Irgendwie passte es einfach zu ihm. Er hatte schon diese überkorrekte Art zu sprechen, zu gehen und irgendwie... zu sein, dass das hier einfach sein Zimmer war.   
„Nimm doch Platz“, bot er galant an. Dabei deutete Reiji auf eine Sitzgruppe mit dunkel bezogenen Stühlen. Auf dem Tisch davor stand ein Teller, der mit einer silbernen Speiseglocke abgedeckt war. „Sicherlich hast du Hunger und Fragen.“ Du nicktest ihm zu und folgtest der indirekten Aufforderung, dich dem Essen zuzuwenden sogleich. Es schmeckte hervorragend, doch so hungrig wie du warst, war das nicht einmal der Punkt.   
Während du aßest, beobachtete Reiji, der dir gegenüber Platz genommen hatte, dich aus Argusaugen. Schon allein deshalb nahmst du dich zusammen und erinnertest dich an deiner Eltern oft vergebliche Mühen, die 'Manieren zu Tisch' beizubringen und aßest gesittet, so gut es dein Hunger erlaubte. Die Miene des Vampirs gab keinen Aufschluss darüber, was er dachte, sah er doch völlig unbewegt und streng drein. Immerhin nicht wütend oder lüstern. Nach seinen rothaarigen Brüdern, fandest du, war das schon eine ganze Menge wert. 

Er selbst aß nicht mit, sondern trank lediglich einen Tee, der auch für dich ebenfalls bereit stand, den du jedoch nicht zum Essen trankst. Selbst du wusstest, dass sich das nicht gehörte und man Tee genießen sollte. Vielleicht nicht den Beuteltee aus dem Supermarkt, doch du ahntest irgendwie, dass Reiji ganz sicher keinen Tee aus dem Supermarkt hier hatte. Es hätte selbst dann nicht zu ihm gepasst, hätten die verschiedenen, altmodischen und sicherlich wertvollen Teeservices in den nahen Vitrinen dir nicht verraten, dass er für Tee offenbar eine gewisse Zuneigung hegte.  
Erst nach dem Essen, für das du dich höflich bedanktest, und einigen Minuten, in denen du erst einmal ein wenig Zeit zum verdauen brauchtest. Der Tee war noch immer sehr warm, als du schließlich die Tasse behutsam in beide Hände nahmst und daran nipptest. Er war wirklich gut, nicht so süß und nicht zu herb. Obendrein war er noch schön warm und allein das tat einfach gut. Der Tee beruhigte nicht nur deine Nerven sondern auch deinen etwas aufgewühlten Magen. 

„Deine Manieren sind zwar erkennbar, aber weisen ihre Schwächen auf. Ebenso wie deine Haltung.“ Du hobst verwundert eine Augenbraue über deinem Tee. Du fandest deine Haltung völlig in Ordnung und deine Manieren waren doch wohl auch in Ordnung. Immerhin hattest du dich extra benommen, hattest du doch geahnt, dass Reiji auf so etwas Wert legte. Alles hier schrie immerhin förmlich 'Ich bin ein Ordnungsfreak und habe altmodische Wertvorstellungen!'.   
Ruhig nahm er noch einen Schluck von dem Tee und du tatest es ihm gleich. Eigentlich wusstest du nicht einmal selbst, wieso du dich überhaupt benahmst, denn du hättest ja allen Grund genau das Gegenteil zu tun. Schließlich hatten dich seine Brüder und er einfach entführt und zwei von ihnen hatten dich auch schon belästigt und gebissen, verletzt und obendrein beleidigt. Da fielen dir auf Anhieb eine Menge guter Gründe ein, weshalb du eigentlich viel lieber herumlaufen und Dinge kaputt werfen würdest. Am liebsten auf den Köpfen der Brüder. Schließlich war es ja nicht so, als wolltest du hier sein. Du warst gezwungen worden und allein die Erinnerung daran genügte, um dich doch sehr in die Versuchung zu führen, Reiji die Teetasse in deiner Hand einfach an den Kopf zu werfen. 

Natürlich tatest du es nicht. Bisher war er der Einzige hier, der so wirkte, als könne man mit ihm vernünftig argumentieren und somit deine beste Chance, von hier wegzukommen. Die wolltest du dir nicht durch einen kleinlichen Racheakt verbauen.  
Abgesehen davon... war dir schwindelig und du blinzeltest mehrfach, doch das verwischende Bild vor deinen Augen wollte sich einfach nicht klären, als bräuchtest du auf einmal eine Brille. Du konntet ein leises Lachen von Reiji hören, der nun aufstand. Seine Stimme zumindest blieb klar und verständlich, während dein Körper immer mehr an Präzision verlor. Ein unangenehmes Kribbeln zog sich durch deine Arme und Beine, die sich bleiern und schwer anfühlten. Noch ehe du Reiji fragen konntest, was in aller Welt er dir ins Essen getan hatte, erzählte er schon selbst davon.

„Ich nehme an, deine Arme und Beine werden sich schwer anfühlen und dir ist ein wenig schwindelig, doch das lässt bald nach. Bis dahin wirst du eine Form partieller Lähmung erfahren, die zwar deine Glieder von üblichen Bewegungen abhält, doch deinen Verstand und dein Schmerzempfinden völlig intakt lässt.“   
Wie beruhigend, dachtest du sarkastisch und wolltest ihm das auch sagen, doch du brachtest keinen Ton heraus. Doch zumindest deine Sicht klärte sich nun langsam wieder und du konntest sehen, wie Reiji an dich herantrat und eine Hand unter dein Kinn legte. „Doch zumindest muss ich dir nicht alles von Grund auf beibringen. Du hast gute Voraussetzungen mitgebracht“, wisperte er und du erschaudertest. „Ich möchte, dass du...“ Er grinste sinister und sah auf die Tasse, die du noch immer in der Hand hieltest. „Dass du diese Tasse nicht loslässt. Ich schätze es gar nicht, wenn man mein Eigentum beschädigt und diese Tasse ist ein außergewöhnlich seltenes und wertvolles Sammlerstück“, ließ er dich wissen und erhob sich vor dir. Du konntest gerade so den Kopf heben, um ihn weiter anzusehen.

'Warum?', wolltest du ihn fragen, doch nur ein heiseres Krächzen kam aus deiner Kehle. Der Vampir lächelte darüber nur. Offenbar war ihm klar, was du wissen wolltest, denn er antwortete auf die ungestellte Frage, nachdem er sich die Brille hoch geschoben hatte.  
„Du bist die perfekte Möglichkeit, meine neue Droge auszutesten und zu sehen, wie intensiv die lähmende Wirkung ausfällt und ob...es Nebenwirkungen gibt.“ Während er eher amüsiert wirkte, drehte sich dir der Magen um. Nebenwirkungen? War das etwa sein Ernst? Was warst du für ihn? Ein Versuchskaninchen? Und wie in aller Welt solltest du mit gelähmten Händen die Tasse festhalten?  
Dein Blick wanderte zu der weißen Tasse mit Goldrand und Efeumuster. Sie war wirklich hübsch und sah tatsächlich antik aus, soweit du es beurteilen konntest. Da selbst deine Finger kribbelten und sich einfach nicht bewegen wollten, konntest du nicht einmal das Porzellan unter deinen Fingern spüren, geschweige denn die Tasse bewusst festhalten. 

Reiji hatte wieder dir gegenüber Platz genommen und trank seelenruhig weiter seinen Tee, als hätte er dich nicht unter irgendeine ominöse Droge gesetzt. „Wenn du die Tasse fallen lässt, werde ich dich selbstverständlich bestrafen.“ Hättest du gekonnt, hättest du spätestens jetzt protestiert. Wollte dieser Kerl dich eigentlich veräppeln? Nicht nur, dass er dir ohne sicher zu sein, was die Droge bewirkte, so eine unterjubelte, nein, er stellte auch noch irrsinnig widersinnige Aufgaben, die er auch noch bestrafen wollte? So viel zu deiner Überlegung, er könnte möglicherweise der einzig vernünftige Vampir sein. Da hattest du dir eindeutig zu viel erhofft.  
Die Minuten krochen so dahin und erschienen dir wie Stunden. Nur langsam ließ das unangenehme Kribbeln in deinen Gliedern nach, die dennoch gefühllos und taub blieben. Du konntest dich nicht regen, doch immerhin konntest du noch deine Augen normal bewegen und dich umsehen. Viel zu sehen gab es allerdings nicht. Das Zimmer war täuschend friedlich und Reiji völlig unberührt von deiner misslichen Lage.

In dir stieg derweil Panik auf. Du hattest Angst und wolltest einfach nur hier heraus. Belästigt, gebissen, beleidigt, gefesselt und nun auch noch unter Drogen gesetzt. Die Liste der unglaublichen und beängstigenden Dinge, die dir widerfuhren, wurde immer länger.  
Dich nicht bewegen zu können war nun allerdings der bisherige Höhepunkt und du hofftest schon jetzt inständig, es würde so bleiben. Es fühlte sich an, als wärst du gefangen in deinem eigenen Körper. So mussten sich Wachkomapatienten fühlen. Es war furchteinflößend und am liebsten hättest du geweint und geschrien, doch nur eines gelang dir. Tränen bildeten sich in deinen Augen, doch schreien konntest du nicht und auch fortlaufen blieb dir verwehrt. 

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch fiel die Tasse aus deiner tauben Hand und fiel auf den Teppich. Reijis Augen verengten sich, dann stand er auf und hob die Tasse auf. „Wie erwartet mangelt es dir an Selbstbeherrschung.“ Da du dich noch immer nicht regen konntest, blieb dir nichts anderes übrig, als ihn finster anzustarren. Reiji stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch zurück. „Welch ein Glück, dass die Tasse keinen Schaden genommen hat. Natürlich muss ich dich dennoch bestrafen.“ Er klang absolut unberührt davon, eher vielleicht ein klein wenig schadenfroh, wenn dich nicht alles täuschte.  
Was er sich unter deiner 'Bestrafung' vorstellte, fiel dir leicht zu erraten. Er war ein Vampir, er trank Blut. Na was könnte es wohl sein?   
Wieder siegte die sarkastische Stimme in deinem Inneren, die schon nicht mehr glaubte, dass du allem hier, dieser ganzen Vampirfamilienfehde, entkommen könntest. Du warst einfach unerwartet so tief in eine Sache gerutscht, die zu groß für dich war, dass du lediglich Kollateralschaden warst, wenn es auf Kosten deiner Freiheit und deines Verstandes ging. Verrieten das nicht schon die wenig schmeichelhaften Spitznamen, die du in so kurzer Zeit reichlich bekommen hattest?  
M-neko-chan, Mesubuta, Bitch-chan, Chichinashi. Wirklich kein Grund, sich in irgendeiner Form geehrt zu fühlen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konntest du resigniert beobachten, wie Reiji dich umrundete, bis er aus deinem Blickfeld verschwand, weil du den Kopf nicht wenden konntest. Er musste nun in etwa hinter dir stehen und du erwartetest bereits den Biss an deinem Hals. Er würde dich beißen, daran hattest du nicht den geringsten Zweifel. Vorerst jedoch geschah nichts. Vielleicht kam es dir auch nur so vor, doch dir schien es, als vergingen Minuten, in denen Reiji lediglich stumm hinter dir stand und keinen Laut verursachte.  
Gerade, als du dich fragtest, ob er dich vielleicht doch nicht beißen würdest, berührten seine Lippen deinen Nacken und sogleich durchbohrten scharfe Zähne deine Haut und schließlich dein Fleisch. Es schmerzte nicht so sehr wie sonst und nun warst du beinahe froh für die betäubende Droge, die wohl nicht ganz so funktionierte, wie es Reiji sich erhofft hatte.

Schwindel suchte dich heim, während immer mehr Blut aus deinem Körper in seinen floss, doch du bliebst bei dir. Reiji ließ von dir ab und umrundete dich schließlich erneut bis er neben dir stand. „Wirklich überaus köstlich“, hauchte er mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen in deine Richtung.   
'Na toll, schön für dich', gabst du in Gedanken zurück. Nach außen blieb es allerdings bei einem vernichtenden Blick, der den Vampir wenig zu stören schien, denn gentlemanlike hob er dich nun vom Stuhl und trug dich durch den Raum.  
„Es wäre höchst unansehnlich, solltest du in diesem Zustand durch das Haus kriechen. Du kannst gehen, wenn du dich ausgeruht hast. Dann zeige ich dir auch dein Zimmer.“ Er schmunzelte finster.

Also war das Zimmer, in dem du erwachtest, nicht das Zimmer gewesen, dass die die Sakamakis zuweisen wollten. Dabei lag es deiner Meinung nach genau richtig. Weit weg von Reijis Zimmer zumindest. Und vielleicht auch weit weg von den Zimmern seiner Brüder.  
Sanft, schon beinahe liebevoll legte Reiji dich ab und zog sogar die Decke über dich, nachdem er dir die Schuhe ausgezogen hatte. Wenn man sah, wie er sich nun um dich sorgte, während er dich zu Bett brachte und sogar ein weiteres Kissen aufschüttelte und es stützend neben dich legte, hätte man niemals glauben mögen, was er dir eben noch angetan hatte.   
Mehr und mehr erschien es dir, als wären diese Vampire sich alle nicht ganz einig, was sie eigentlich wollten und wo die Grenze lag zwischen 'richtig' und 'falsch', wobei Azusa da jeden anderen ausstach, während einige die Grenze nur zu gern zu überschreiten schienen. Seien sie verflucht. Sei dieser ganze Dezember verflucht! Und dabei war gerade erst der 9. Dezember.


	10. Zehnte Nacht: Shu

Zumindest am Abend ging es dir wirklich wieder gut, als du erwachtest. Alles fühlte sich normal an. Das Kribbeln war fort und deine Glieder konntest du wieder wie gewohnt ohne Einschränkungen bewegen, wie es sein sollte. Also keine Nebenwirkungen, welch Glück! Reiji hatte da ja nicht so sicher gefunden. Das hieß... deine Erkältung! Du musstest nicht mehr husten! Sollte das Ganze doch wirklich eine Medizin gewesen sein? Wenn ja, dann vermutlich kaum absichtlich, überlegtest du missgelaunt.  
Als er dich nach deinem Erwachen jedoch nach deinem Befinden fragte und du ihm müde diese Auskunft gabst, machte er einen recht zufriedenen Eindruck. Du warst also wirklich ein Versuchskaninchen gewesen. Du wolltest gar nicht wissen, wie er seine 'Drogen', wie er es genannt hatte, sonst testete, wenn du nicht hier warst. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, dass hier wohl häufiger mal Menschen zu Besuch waren. Was allerdings aus ihnen wurde, konntest du nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen. Jedoch ahntest du, dass sie diese Vampire vermutlich nicht überlebt hatten.

Obwohl du ja den halben Nachmittag nur bewegungslos herumgelegen konntest und in der Konsequenz irgendwann eingedöst warst, fühltest du dich dennoch erschöpft wie schon die ganzen Tage. Das musste vom Blutverlust kommen, überlegtest du, als dich Reiji in das Gästezimmer, das tatsächlich nicht am selben Flur lag, wie sein Zimmer, sondern an einem diesem gegenüber liegenden und damit sozusagen im anderen Flügel des Hauses.   
Erleichterung durchflutete dich. Zumindest etwas Abstand von den prüfenden Augen des Vampirs und hoffentlich auch denen seiner Brüder, die doch sicher bei ihm nebenan wohnten, oder nicht? IN jedem Falle warst du ein Stück weg.   
Das erste, was du nachsahst, als Reiji weg war, war ob es einen Türschlüssel gab, doch du konntest keinen finden. Abschließen solltest du die Tür wohl nicht. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen. Wirklich überrascht warst du deswegen nicht.

Nach einer kurzen Inspektion des Raumes, der dem, in dem du zuerst im Hause Sakamaki erwachtest, ziemlich glich, und der Erkenntnis, dass es hier nichts Besonderes zu entdecken gab, außer das Nachthemd auf dem Bett, zogst du dich mit einem Seufzer um und klettertest unter die warme Decke.  
Natürlich wolltest du gerne einen Fluchtweg suchen und am besten auch gleich ausprobieren, doch so müde und matt, wie du dich fühltest, hatte das nun einmal wenig Sinn. Nach ein paar Stunden Schlaf, wenn du dich besser fühltest, wäre ein günstigerer Augenblick. Kaum hattest du die Decke bis ans Kinn hochgezogen, übermannte dich auch schon der Schlaf.

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als du erwachtest - oder früher Morgen. Je nachdem, wie man es sehen wollte. Die Uhr auf deinem Nachttischchen, das dem in dem anderen Raum samt Lampe und Wecker wirklich bis aufs Letzte glich, verriet dir, dass es gegen drei Uhr war. Keine Uhrzeit, um die du normalerweise wach lagst. Wäre Jemand auf die wahnwitzige Idee gekommen, dich um diese Zeit zu wecken, hättest du ihm oder ihr vermutlich lediglich kundgetan, dass es Körperverletzung sei, dich um diese Zeit um deinen Schlaf zu bringen.  
Doch nun warst du von ganz alleine aufgewacht und auch wenn du dich noch immer etwas angeschlagen fühltest, fandest du doch, dass es eine gute Zeit wäre, sich ein wenig umzusehen. Entschlossen, diesen riesigen Kasten von Haus – Anwesen? - zu verlassen, zogst du dich an und wolltest schon einfach aus dem Zimmer stiefeln, als dir einfiel, dass es vielleicht besser wäre, wenn du eine Art Taschenlampe hättest und nicht in jedem Flur das Licht entfachen müsstest. Immerhin könnte dich das an die vielen Vampire des Hauses verraten und das wolltest du lieber nicht.

So leise, wie es deine Ungeduld möglich machte, durchsuchtest du erst den Nachttisch, dann die beiden Kommoden, das Regal und schlussendlich den Kleiderschrank auf der Suche nach einer Taschenlampe oder vielleicht Kerzen. Tatsächlich wurdest du in einem der Regale fündig und entdecktest eine Handvoll langer weißer Kerzen, doch hatte die Sache einen Haken: Du hattest weder Streichhölzer noch Feuerzeug. So nutzten dir auch die Kerzen noch herzlich wenig.  
Der Kleiderschrank war zu deiner Überraschung sogar nicht einmal leer, sondern spärlich mit Kleidungsstücken bestückt, von denen du nach kurzer Prüfung bemerktest, dass sie deine Größe hatten. Bei der Überlegung, woher diese Sachen kommen könnten, fröstelte es dich. Ganz automatisch maltest du dir die Vorbesitzerinnen aus und das, was ihnen hier womöglich widerfahren war. Den Sachen nach zu urteilen alles junge Frauen. Wie hatte Ayato noch gesagt? Opferbraut? Waren diese Brüder also obendrein noch ein Haufen sexistischer Vampire, die nur von Frauen tranken, die obendrein ein bestimmtes Alter aufwiesen und damit sozusagen in ihr Beuteschema fielen? War ja ekelhaft! Da konntest du ja nur hoffen, schnell alt zu werden und aus diesem Schema herauszufallen, damit sie dich in Ruhe ließen.

Da du ja keine Lichtquelle finden konntest – oder zumindest keine transportable – entschiedst du, es doch einfach ohne eine solche zu versuchen. Zumindest ein wenig umsehen wolltest du dich, um mögliche Fluchtwege auszuspähen und dir den Aufbau des Hauses einzuprägen, das ja recht groß zu sein schien. Wenn man dich erwischte, würdest du genau das in abgeschmackter Fassung ohne die Fluchtwege auch erzählen. Du hättest dich einfach nur umsehen wollen. Das wäre doch sicher erlaubt.  
Bedächtig schrittst du den Flur entlang und konntest schließlich auch den gegenüberliegenden sehen, an dem Reijis Zimmer lag. Beide Flure führten von einer Art Hauptflur aus ins Haus. Da du ja ganz sicher nicht zu den Vampiren wolltest, folgtest du diesem Hauptflur. Verglichen mit menschlichen Adern, überlegtest du, müsste dieser große Flur dich entweder hinaus führen oder aber ins Herz des Hauses hinein. Schon nach wenigen Schritten war dir klar, dass du die richtige Richtung gewählt hattest, denn vor dir lag eine Treppe, die in die Eingangshalle hinab führte, die schwach von einem matt gedimmten Lüster erhellt wurde und – oha! - einigen Kerzen, die unten auf einer Kommode standen. Da hattest du dein mobiles Licht! 

Du eiltest die Treppe hinab zur Haustür. Wenn du die auf bekamst, konnte dir der Kerzenleuchter gestohlen bleiben. Licht brauchtest du ja nur hier drin. Draußen würde es dich bloß verraten in der schützenden Dunkelheit und du wolltest ja schließlich unbemerkt abhauen. Wenn sie dich sahen und einholten, hattest du verloren, das war dir klar. Immerhin waren diese Vampire wirklich ziemlich stark. Da kämpftest du auf verlorenem Posten.  
Die Tür war verschlossen. Da half auch kein Rucken und Ziehen. Abgeschlossen. Leider hattest du weder eine Haarnadel dabei, noch irgendeine Ahnung davon, wie man Schlösser knackte, selbst wenn du eine gehabt hättest. Du lebtest eben in der Realität und nicht in einem Film. Abgasehen davon, dass Vampire hinter dir her waren. Du seufztest. Womit hattest du das nur verdient?

Deine Laune sank sofort, doch du schütteltest innerlich den Kopf. Du durftest dich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Aufgeben passte nicht zu dir. Entschlossen griffst du den Kerzenleuchter, in dem drei der langen weißen Kerzen brannten, die du schon in deinem Zimmer gefunden hattest. Also gut. Du hattest Licht, du hattest... auf dem ganzen Weg hierher keines gebraucht, weil es überall Beleuchtung gab? Es fiel dir erst jetzt wie Schuppen vor die Augen. Wäre alles stockfinster gewesen, hättest du gar nicht so schnell hergefunden.   
Am liebsten hättest du dir kräftig vor die Stirn geschlagen und mental tatest du das auch. Zwar hatte dein großartiger Plan nun ein gehöriges Loch, doch vielleicht erwies sich der Leuchter dennoch noch als nützlich. Du könntest zum Beispiel jemandem damit niederschlagen oder in Brand stecken. Letzteres wäre zwar nicht die erste Wahl, doch Vampire ertrugen doch kein Feuer, oder? Klar, wo nichts war, konnte nicht wieder auferstehen.

Den Leuchter vor dir hertragend, kehrtest du zurück zur Treppe. Leider verlosch bei deinen energischen Schritten schnell die erste der drei Kerzen. Gerade hattest du die ersten Stufen bestiegen, da kam dir jemand entgegen. Der blonde Vampir mit dem gelangweilten Blick. Seinen Namen hattest du schon wieder vergessen. Auch jetzt sah er eher gelangweilt und desinteressiert drein sah, während dir der kalte Schweiß ausbrach. Dass er bisher ruhig gewesen war, musste ja nicht heißen, dass das so bliebe. Wenn du konntest, würdest du lieber einen Bogen um ihn machen. Zwar hatte Reiji gestern nicht viel von dir getrunken, doch das hieß noch lange nicht, dass du dich wirklich fit und gesund fühltest.

„Hi“, grüßtest du ihn nervös, als er auf deiner Höhe der Treppe stehen blieb. Jetzt vom Nahen konntest du sehen, dass er einen MP3-Player um den Hals trug, an einem engen Band und einer der Ohrstöpsel hinab hing, nämlich der seiner linken Seite, die dir zugewandt war. Er sagte kein Wort, sondern starrte dich nur durchdringend an. „Äh...“ Du hattest keine Ahnung, was du tun oder sagen solltest. „Shu. Mein Name ist Shu“, gab er dir leise zu wissen und du spürtest wie dir die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg. War es so offenkundig gewesen, dass dir sein Name entfallen war? Wie peinlich!   
Kaum hattest du die Scham gespürt, ärgertest du dich auch schon über dich selbst. Wieso solltest du dich dafür schämen? Immerhin hatten sie dich entführt! Da gab es doch nun wirklich keinen Grund für Höflichkeiten und wie diese Knallköpfe hießen war da doch nun wirklich ziemlich egal!

Als hätte er deine Gedanken geahnt, griff Shu nach dir. Schon aus reinem Reflex schrecktest du zurück. Gebranntes Kind scheute das Feuer, wie man so schön sagte, und mit Vampiren hattest du ja bisher recht einschlägige Erfahrungen gemacht – und die wiederum waren bisher durch die Bank weg negativ ausgefallen. Kein Bedarf an Wiederholungen deinerseits.  
Zu deinem Pech gab es nur hinter dir die nächste Treppenstufe, die du nicht einkalkuliert hattest in deinem Reflex und so fielst du hintenüber. Der Kerzenhalter fiel dir aus der Hand und mit einem dumpfen Aufprall zu Boden. Es war reines Glück, dass die beiden verbliebenen Kerzen erloschen, anstatt den Teppich in Brand zu stecken.  
In Erwartung, jeden Moment unangenehm auf die Treppe zu fallen mit dem Ergebnis eines halben Dutzend bunter blauer Flecken, kniffst du die Augen zu, doch der Aufprall blieb aus. Ein Arm fing dich ab und sofort war dir klar, dass dieser Arm nur einer Person gehören konnte: Shu.  
„Da-danke“, murmeltest du leise, als er dich aufstellte, dabei allerdings auch an sich heranzog, sodass ihr nur wenigen Millimeter von einander getrennt standet. So lächerlich es im Grunde war, es war dir peinlich. Nicht auf eine Weise wie es Laitos Annäherungen gewesen waren, sondern einfach... anders. Shu war ja nicht aufdringlich und er zeigte bisher auch keine Bisstendenzen, stelltest du erleichtert fest.

Shus himmelblaue Augen ruhten auf dir, doch du konntest absolut nicht darin lesen. Nach einigen Augenblicken des Schweigens und der Stille ergriff Shu erneut das Wort. „Du solltest hier nicht herumirren.“ Er seufzte die Worte mehr, als er sie sagte. Beinahe, als wollte er dich wissen lassen, dass er dein Verhalten lästig fand, nervig und stören, allerdings nicht auf eine Weise, die ihn wütend machte, sondern eher wie eine, die lästige Arbeit nach sich zog.  
„Ich wollte mich ein wenig umsehen“; gabst du kleinlaut zurück. Shu schien davon allerdings nicht wirklich überzeugt. Sein Griff um dich lockerte sich nicht. Wieder blieb es eine nervenaufreibende Weile still zwischen euch. Ihn schien es nicht zu stören, doch dich machte das nervös. Schließlich meinte er seufzend: „Wie lästig.“

Lästig? Na wenn du ihm lästig warst, dann konnte er dich doch gehen lassen, oder nicht? Du setztest ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf. „Dann... äh... dann gehe ich jetzt zurück in mein Zimmer.“ Du wolltest dich von Shu lösen, um in die entsprechende Richtung zu gehen auch wenn du natürlich nicht vorhattest, wirklich brav in dein Zimmer zu gehen und dort der Dinge zu harren, die dir die Sakamakis noch antun würden.  
Als hätte er es geahnt, hielt dich Shu weiter fest, sodass du bei deinem Versuch wegzukommen, nur gegen ihn stießt. „Ich bringe dich zurück.“ Es klang nicht so, als wäre das verhandelbar. Na toll. So hattest du dir deine Erkundungstour nicht vorgestellt. So kurz.  
Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Kerzenleuchter, den du vor Schreck hattest fallen lassen. Die erloschenen Kerzen hatten ein wenig Wachs auf dem Teppichboden verteilt. Na, das würde Reiji sicher ausnehmend gut gefallen, höhnte eine Stimme in deinem Hinterkopf. Am liebsten hättest du gleich mit Shu mitgeseufzt. Seit du die ersten Vampire getroffen hattest, ging es für dich einfach nur bergab. Egal, was du auch versuchtest, es schien einfach immer nach hinten loszugehen. Besonders die Dinge, die in irgendeinem Zusammenhang damit standen, sich vor weiteren Vampirübergriffen zu schützen oder diesen zu entkommen. Fortuna hatte sich eindeutig mit diesen Bluttrinkern gegen dich verschworen.

Der blonde Vampir ließ nun von dir ab und beugte sich zu dem Leuchter. Für einen Moment warst du versucht, Fortuna herauszufordern und loszurennen, doch irgendwie schwante dir, dass du dabei nur verlieren konntest, schon allein, weil du ja nirgends hin konntest. Die Haustür war verschlossen und ehe du eines der altmodischen Fenster geöffnet hattest, hätte Shu dich fraglos eingeholt und wäre dann vermutlich nicht mehr so passiv wie jetzt.   
Shu schob dich gezielt die Treppe hinauf, jedoch nur mir sanfter Gewalt, nicht so energisch, wie es sicherlich seine Brüder getan hätte. Damit warst du also wieder da, wo du angefangen hattest. 

In deinem Zimmer angekommen, ließ dich Shu allerdings nicht wie erwartet alleine, sondern schloss die Tür hinter sich ab – Wieso hatte er einen Schlüssel!? - und steuerte dann einfach das Bett an, in das er sich hineinlegte und die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkte, ohne ein einziges Wort zu sagen. Es sah wirklich so aus, als wolle er ein Nickerchen halten, denn er schloss die Augen und regte sich nicht mehr.  
Fassungslos sahst du ihn an. Was sollte denn das werden? Gerade, als du ihn genau das empört fragen wolltest und zu diesem Zweck an das Bett herantratest, öffnete Shu eines seiner tiefblauen Augen und sah dich unverwandt an. „Shu, wa-“, begannst du, doch er hob die Hand, um dich zu unterbrechen. Na immerhin, dachtest du resigniert, quatschte er nicht einfach dazwischen, wie es andere seiner Art schon ganz gern getan hatten. „Sei still. Wenn du so laut bist, störst du die Musik.“ 

Ein fragendes 'Was?' lag dir auf der Zunge. Nicht, weil du nicht bemerkt hättest, dass er auf seinem MP3-Player offensichtlich Musik hörte, sondern vielmehr, weil er sich hier einfach breit machte und obendrein meinte, du seist du laut. Dabei hattest du ihn ganz normaler Lautstärke angesprochen.  
Shu schloss die Augen wieder. Das war wohl alles an Erklärung, das er dir geben wollte. „Shu, was soll das? Wieso gehst du nicht in dein Zimmer?“, wolltest du wissen, nun ein Seufzen auf den Lippen. Dass alle Vampire ihre Schrullen hatten, wusstest du ja inzwischen, aber was war denn das für eine? Legte der sich einfach her und wollte offenbar ein Nickerchen halten. Das konnte er doch überall anders auch!

Shu öffnete dieses Mal beide Augen und sah ein wenig gereizter drein als bisher, was in dir die ersten Alarmglocken zum Schrillen brachte. Noch jedoch blieb der blonde Vampir ruhig. „Sieh es so“, sprach er dich an und seufzte deinen Namen förmlich. „Solange ich hier bin, werden meine Brüder weder dich noch mich belästigen. So bekommen wir beide unsere Ruhe. Du kannst schlafen und ich kann Musik hören, ohne, dass jemand unnötig Lärm macht.“   
Deine Augen verengten sich skeptisch. So eingeschlossen war Schlafen wirklich nicht die schlechteste Idee und dein normaler Tagesrhythmus war ohnehin der Meinung, dass du noch eine Mütze Schlaf vertragen könntest, doch so ganz trautest du dem vermeintlichen Frieden nicht, den Shu dir hier anbot. Auf der anderen Seite: Was hattest du zu verlieren? Vermutlich nichts.   
Ohne dich umzuziehen legtest du dich neben Shu, allerdings unter die Decke und wandest dem Vampir demonstrativ den Rücken zu. Du hofftest nur, er behielte Recht und keiner seiner Brüder käme her.

Er behielt Recht. Als du am späten Morgen aufwachtest, war es noch immer still. Shu lag neben dir, die Augen geschlossen und du konntest nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob er schlief oder nur entspannt seiner Musik zuhörte. So oder so jedoch, versprach seine Nähe wohl einen gewissen Schutz.   
Und dieser dehnte sich zu deinem Glück sogar über den ganzen Tag, denn als Reiji dir Mittagessen brachte – das Frühstück hattest du verschlafen und darum bekamst du keines mehr, ließ er dich wissen – teilte er dir mit, dass du auf jeden Fall – und das sei wichtig – den Saft trinken solltest, immerhin müsstest du dich erholen.  
Erst als Reiji, der noch einen eindeutig erstaunten Blick auf seinen Bruder warf, ehe er ging, verschwunden war, begutachtetest du das Mahl, das normal roch. Doch nach deinen bisherigen Erfahrungen mit Reiji wärst du lieber vorsichtig. Am Ende allerdings siegte der Hunger und das ganze Hühnerfrikassee verschwand in deinem Magen.   
Satt sahst du über die Schulter gen Shu, der noch immer regungslos auf dem Bett lag, fast wie eine Leiche. Du könntest schwören, er habe sich seit letzter Nacht nicht einen Millimeter bewegt, doch das schien dir sicherlich nur so. 

Zusammen mit dem Essen hatte dir Reiji auch zwei Bücher, dicke Einbände mit eleganten Buchrücken, sowie eine Flasche Wasser und den besagten Saft gebracht, den du nun unter die Lupe nahmst. Ein kleiner Pappkarton mit Strohhalm. Cranberrysaft. Ungewöhnlich, fandest du. Zumindest konntest du dich nicht erinnern, jemals welchen getrunken zu haben. War ja auch nicht gerade die typische Sorte wie Apfel oder Orange.   
Na deinetwegen. Du stachst den Strohhalm hinein und nahmst einen großen Schluck, hattest du nach dem Essen doch Durst. „Urgs!“, entfuhr es dir. Der Saft war sehr bitter und stark im Geschmack. Ganz und gar nicht, wie du erhofft hattest. Und obendrein hinterließ er sogar einen bitteren, irgendwie trockenen Nachgeschmack auf der Zunge. Wieso solltest du den denn unbedingt leeren?

Shu, der dich wohl gehört hatte, gluckste leise und du wandtest dich um. Zwar waren seine Augen geschlossen, doch als hätte er es dennoch gesehen, ergriff er das Wort und erläuterte dir knapp, dass Cranberry die Eigenschaft hatte, die Blutregeneration zu fördern – aber auch ansonsten sei es sehr gesund und du solltest den Saft lieber trinken, andernfalls würde Reiji 'lästig', wie er es nannte. Ergeben leertest du den kleinen Karton und spültest mit Wasser nach. Blutregeneration, na danke.  
Missmutig sahst du erst jetzt den Titel des Buches. 'Über den Umgang mit Menschen' von Adolph Freiherr Knigge. War das sein Ernst? Du seufztest laut und vernehmlich.   
Das würde ein sehr, sehr langer Tag, doch anscheinend hattest du nicht viele Alternativen - denn Reiji hattest du nach sich abschließen hören - und so ergabst du dich deinem Schicksal – und dem Buch.


	11. Elfte Nacht: Kanato

Shu hatte sich tatsächlich auch den ganzen Abend kaum bewegt. Zwischendurch war er kurz verschwunden – natürlich nicht durch die Tür, sondern wortwörtlich, wie du es schon häufiger erlebt hattest – doch als du zu Bett gingst, lag er wieder an seinem Platz, noch immer in Tageskleidung, die Augen geschlossen und die Hände locker auf dem Bauch gefaltet.   
Läge er dort in einem Anzug und nicht in Hose und Pullover, hätte man ihn beinahe für einen Toten halten können, so still lag er da. Atmete er überhaupt? Auf dem Bett sitzend starrtest du ihn genau an, doch du konntest einfach keine Atmung erkennen. Mussten Vampire atmen? Du hattest nicht danach gefragt, als du Yuma mit Fragen bombardiert hattest, denn auf den Gedanken, dass sie möglicherweise nicht atmen müssten, bist du überhaupt nicht gekommen. Doch nun, wo du Shu so mustertest...  
„Shu?“, sprachst du ihn leise an. „Shu, bist du...?“ „Sei still“, gab er leise zurück, offenbar gestört in seinem Musikgenuss. Dein Blick war noch immer auf ihn fokussiert. Du warst dir ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht atmete. Dich schauderte, doch nachfragen mochtest du nun auch nicht und so beließt du es dabei und krabbeltest unter die Bettdecke.   
Zwar war es schon etwas unangenehm, neben Shu, einem Vampir und Fremden zugleich, zu schlafen, doch bisher war er so harmlos, dass es schon fast zu schön war, um wahr zu sein. Und besser, als sich mit Laito oder Ayato auseinander setzen zu müssen, war es allemal.

Die Nacht verging ruhig und du schliefst durch. Als du jedoch am nächsten Morgen erwachtest, war Shu fort. Spurlos. Der Platz neben dir war einfach leer. Ein wenig tat es dir schon um seine Gesellschaft Leid, doch vielmehr noch um den indirekten Schutz, den er dir durch seine Anwesenheit gewährt hatte. Wenn er nicht mehr hier wäre, würden seine Brüder vermutlich bald wieder hier auflaufen und Ayatos Mahnung ging dir noch immer durch den Kopf.   
Er wäre vermutlich glatt der Erste, der sich bei dir melden würde und das vermutlich nicht auf eine Weise, die dir gefiele. Vor Reiji fürchtetest du dich nicht so. Du glaubtest nicht, dass der dir so auf die Pelle rücken würde, wie die beiden Rothaarigen. Besonders Laito. Es durchlief dich eiskalt. Den wolltest du auf jeden Fall nicht wiedertreffen. 

Seufzend zogst du dich an und entschiedst, dass es heute dann aber doch etwas werden würde, mit der Erkundung des Hauses, wenn du schon gestern keinen Erfolg hattest. Und sollte Shu dich wieder abfangen, was du gleichermaßen hofftest wie fürchtetest, dann könntest du ihn immer noch bitten, vielleicht bei dir zu bleiben. Natürlich klänge diese Bitte ziemlich komisch, aber scheinbar hatten seine Brüder irgendwie Respekt vor dem blonden Vampir. Vielleicht war er ja der Mächtigste oder so etwas. Du wolltest es nicht ganz genau wissen.   
In jedem Falle war Shu bisher mit Abstand das geringste Übel. Die zwei Rotschöpfe waren eine mittlere Katastrophe, wenn nicht sogar eine große und Reiji war dir auch unheimlich. Selbst wenn er bei weitem nicht so übel war wie Ayato und Laito, war der Dunkelhaarige noch immer beängstigend. Allein die Tatsache, wie skrupellos er dich unter Drogen gesetzt hatte, genügte, um dich achtsam sein zu lassen.

Neugierig schlendertest du gen Eingangshalle. Die fandest du tatsächlich so ziemlich auf Anhieb – für deine Verhältnisse gar nicht so übel. Orientierung war ja nicht so dein Ding. In der Eingangshalle herrschte das gleiche gedimmte, matte Licht wie bei deinem letzten Besuch hier, doch dieses Mal konntest du weit und breit niemanden sehen. Auch wenn du ahntest, dass es vergeblich war, liefst du dennoch zur Haustür. Sie war wie erwartet verschlossen. Alles andere wäre auch zu viel des Guten gewesen.   
Wenn du schon nicht durch die Tür kamst, wären ja immerhin noch die Fenster im Erdgeschoss eine Option! Doch auch dies erwies sich als trügerische Hoffnung. Alle Fenster hatten alte Riegel, die mit kleinen, metallenen Schlössern versehen waren. Die waren natürlich – Oh Wunder, oh Wunder – verschlossen, wie hätte es auch anders sein können.

Mit einem Seufzen tratest du gerade von einem der Fenster zurück, das von dunkelroten Samtvorhängen gesäumt wurde, von denen sich einer nun leicht bewegte. Ein kindlich anmutendes Kichern ertönte. Du erschrakst, als wie aus dem Nichts Kanato neben dir stand. Du hattest ihn nicht näher kommen hören oder sehen. „Ka-kanato-kun“, entfuhr es dir überrascht. „Hallo.“ Himmel, wieso mussten diese Vampire nur dauernd aus dem Nichts auftauchen und verschwinden? Er erschrak man sich ja zu Tode.  
Der Lilahaarige kicherte zur Antwort. „Hallo“, gab er zurück. In seinen Armen hielt er wieder den Teddy, den er schon bei eurem ersten Treffen bei sich gehabt hatte. Ein hellbrauner Stoffteddy mit einer Augenklappe, auf der ein Totenkopf abgebildet war. Ein seltsames Kinderspielzeug, fandest du, doch Kanato musste ja auch schon mindestens 14 oder 15 sein, wenn du raten müsstest. Er war sicher das Nesthäkchen der Familie und du hofftest inständig, dass er sich nicht gerade an den beiden rothaarigen Vampirbrüdern ein Vorbild nahm.

„Hast du etwa versucht, zu flüchten?“, wollte Kanato wissen, noch immer lächelnd und den Teddy sanft an sich drückend. Du antwortetest nicht. Was solltest du auch dazu sagen? 'Nein' wäre eine wirklich übertriebene Lüge, die er dir sowieso nicht abkaufen würde. 'Ja' konntest du ja aber auch schlecht sagen und so ließt du es lieber.  
Kanato ließ sich davon allerdings nicht verunsichern. Er sah dich unverwandt an und legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Reiji sorgt immer dafür, dass alles gut verschlossen ist, weil es sonst so zieht.“ Er kicherte erneut. „Wenn du möchtest, zeige ich dir aber den Keller, der ist interessanter. Aber meistens kommt dort niemand außer mir hin. Abgesehen von Teddy natürlich.“ Demonstrativ drückte er das Kuscheltier. 

Den Keller? Du versprachst dir davon nicht allzu viel. Immerhin gäbe es dort ganz sicher keinen Fluchtweg für dich und irgendwie warnte dich eine innere Stimme davor, Kanato zu unterschätzen. Er hatte vielleicht bisher nichts gesagt oder getan, doch nichtsdestotrotz war er noch immer ein Vampir und solange du nicht wusstest, welche schräge Macke er hatte, wolltest du lieber kein Risiko eingehen und immerhin hieß 'komm dort niemand hin' auch, dass im Fragefall niemand käme, um dich zu retten, falls Kanato die 'Du darfst nicht sterben'-Regel als nicht so wichtig erachtete.  
„Das ist wirklich sehr nett von dir, Kanato, aber nein, vielen Dank“, erwidertest du so höflich, wie du konntest. Verscherzen wolltest du es dir ja auch nicht unbedingt gleich mit ihm. „Ein anderes Mal vielleicht.“ Kanatos Blick verengte sich und das Lächeln auf seinen Zügen wurde eine Spur breiter. Allerdings nicht auf eine gute Weise, sondern vielmehr auf eine, die dir eine Gänsehaut bereitete. Er murmelte deinen Namen und starrte dich durchdringend an. 

Jetzt warst du dir ganz sicher, dass du den Keller, in dem sich scheinbar nur Kanato herumtrieb, nicht näher sehen wolltest. So wie er dich ansah, konnte da unten nichts Gutes auf dich warten. „Bist du dir sicher?“, hakte Kanato leise nach und nun klang seine Stimme eindeutig bedrohlich.   
Dir gefror förmlich das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Jetzt warst du dir doch erst recht sicher, dass du auf gar keinen Fall in den Keller wolltest. „Ja“, wagtest du nach kurzem Zögern tatsächlich zu antworten und konntest im gleichen Augenblick, in dem du die Antwort gabst, an Kanatos Gesicht sehen, dass das definitiv die falsche Antwort gewesen war – oder zumindest nicht die, die Kanato hören wollte.  
Wie fatal dies war, ahntest du ja noch gar nicht. Bald jedoch solltest du es erfahren, war der lilahaarige Vampir doch ganz epicht darauf, dir seine Kellerräume zu zeigen, die er sich eingerichtet hatte. Seine Hand umfasste deinen Arm schmerzhaft fest und er zog dich ein Stück an sich heran. „Komm“, wisperte Kanato leise. „Sonst ist Teddy traurig.“ 

Eben noch mochtest du ihn als Kind oder kindlich betrachtet haben, doch dieser Gedanke verschwand schlagartig aus dem Beschreibungswortschaft für Kanato. Der erste Eindruck eines kleinen Jungen hatte dich mächtig getäuscht, denn so jung er auch aussah, so wenig jugendlich zerrte er dich nun mit sich. Er war in jedem Falle nicht weniger stark als seine Brüder oder auch die Mukamis. Sein Griff war einem Schraubstock gleich, wie du schnell merktest, als du versuchtest, dich seinem Griff entgegenzustemmen. Leider war dieses Vorhaben von keinem Erfolg gekrönt. Er zerrte dich einfach mit sich durch die Eingangshalle hin zu einer hohen Tür mit einem Torbogen darüber. 

Er riss die Tür auf und stieß dich hindurch. Hinter der Tür lag eine Treppe, die du nun ziemlich hinab stolpertest. Die erste Hälfte der Treppe konntest du dich auf den Füßen halten, doch auf Höhe der Hälfte stolpertest du und fielst vornüber. Du konntest Kanato hinter dir lachen hören, während du bäuchlings auf den Stufen landetest. Zwar knackte es nicht und du hofftest zumindest, dass nichts gebrochen wäre, dennoch schmerzte es tierisch, als du auf den Stufen aufschlugst. Es trieb dir die Luft aus der Lunge und du bliebst erst einmal liegen, als sich der Schmerz durch deinen Körper zog.  
Der Vampir folgte dir und zerrte dich hoch auf die Füße, als er auf deiner Höhe ankam. „Nicht trödeln“, flötete er gut gelaunt. Dass du Schmerzen hattest und gestürzt warst, interessierte ihn wohl nicht weiter, denn er zerrte dich einfach die letzten Stufen hinab. Unten angekommen konntest du einen recht spärlich durch kleine Lampen an den Wänden erleuchteten Flur erkennen, der ebenso gut einem Horrorfilm hätte entspringen können. Wenn du jetzt so darüber nachdachtest, galt das allerdings für das ganze Haus oder vielmehr Anwesen – inklusive seiner bissigen Bewohner.

Unten angekommen zog der Vampir, der in einem Arm noch immer den Teddy trug, dich mit sich den Flur entlang und schließlich durch die zweite der beiden Türen, die von dem Flur abgingen und die eindeutig in den größeren der beiden Räume führte.   
Es war eher eine Halle als ein Raum, den ihr betratet. Kanatos Laune, die eben noch furchteinflößend gewesen war, schien sich nun schon wieder um 180° gedreht zu haben, denn er lächelte dich schon beinahe fröhlich an, als er dich mit Namen ansprach. Unsicher sahst du dich um, doch da nur eine einzige Lampe am anderen Ende des Raumes brannte – eine kleine Tischlampe auf einer Kommode – konntest du den Rest der Halle gar nicht sehen, ehe Kanato mit einem leisen Klicken einen Schalter betätigte und nun sogleich helle Strahler an der Decke flackernd zum Leben erwachten. Helles, weißes Licht strahlte durch den großen Raum mit der hohen Decke. Stärker hätte der Kontrast der modernen Halogenstrahler zu den Wänden aus altem dicken Gestein kaum sein können. Doch das war es gar nicht, was deine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Direkt vor deine Nase führte ein dunkelgrüner Teppich wie ein Laufsteg durch den Raum und teilte diesen.   
Zur Rechten eröffnete sich dir ein schauriges Kabinett von Mannequins in Brautkleidern – manchmal ohne Arme, manchmal mit und von der Decke hing sogar ein Schaukasten, in dem nur ein Torso ausgestellt war. Anders als in den Schaufenstern normaler Kaufhäuser, waren diese allerdings alle mit einem sehr realistischen Gesicht bemalt. Näher sahst du nicht mehr hin, denn auf der anderen Seite gab es etwas, das deine Aufmerksamkeit sofort auf sich zog.  
Zur Linken konntest du zu deinem Entsetzen eine Streckbank oder etwas Vergleichbares ausmachen. Daneben stand eine Truhe, die alt aussah und deren Holz besonders am Deckel angedunkelt war. An der Wand dahinter konntest du nun verschiedene Stangen und sogar eine Peitsche ausmachen, wenn dich nicht alles täuschte. In jedem Fall stand daneben wiederum noch ein Tisch mit allerlei metallenen Werkzeugen, die ahnen ließen, dass Kanato diese Mannequins womöglich selbst herstellte, denn unter anderem konntest du verschiedenfarbige Döschen erkennen, die aussahen, als enthielten sie etwas wie Farbe oder Make-up.  
Tatsache jedoch war, dass sich dort eine Mischung aus Mannequin-Werkstatt und Folterkammer vor dir eröffnete. So gut kanntest du dich mit solchen Dingen nicht aus und du konntest auch nicht gerade behaupten, dass du mehr darüber wissen wolltest – besonders jetzt und von Kanato nicht, der dich erwartungsvoll anlächelte. 

Was erwartete er nun von dir? Solltest du etwas sagen? Ihn loben? Interesse zeigen?   
Was immer er auch wollte, du wolltest es nicht. Du wolltest weg. Ganz eindeutig und unbestreitbar. Die Folterbank machte die Angst und das Kabinett wirkte hier unten im Keller auch ziemlich gruselig, hätte es doch eher in einen Brautladen gepasst, anstatt hierher. Was ein Vampir damit wollte, war dir sowieso völlig schleierhaft, immerhin würde er doch wohl kaum bald heiraten wollen, oder doch? Kanato wirkte noch so jung. Auf der anderen Seite: Wieso nicht? Sicherlich gab es ja auch Vampirinnen und es war eher verwunderlich, dass nicht schon einer der Jungs eine Freundin hatte, die du bemerkt haben müsstest und die sicherlich mit ihm gemeinsam von dir getrunken hätte, wäre dem so.

„Ähm... i-ist das alles deines?“, fragtest du also recht unsicher, was die richtigen Worte wären. „Ja“, gab er zurück und lächelte. „D-du hast die Mannequins wirklich alle selbst gebaut?“ Wieder nickte Kanato und lachte düster auf. Bei diesem Lachen wurde dir ganz anders. Er lachte, als hättest du etwas Lustiges und Naives gesagt, doch was das gewesen sein sollte, war dir noch ein Rätsel.  
„Komm, ich zeige es dir“, erbot er sich, doch im Grunde war es keine Aufforderung, sondern eine klare Feststellung, was als nächstes geschähe, denn wie schon zuvor, ließ der Vampir dir keine Wahl und zerrte dich mit sich auf das Kabinett aus Glasschaukästen zu.  
Dort angekommen konntest du erst sehen, wie detailliert und lebensecht die Gesichter aussahen und es jagte dir einen unangenehmen Schauer über den Rücken. Kanato kicherte und ließ dich los, um seine bleiche Hand an einen der Schaukästen zu legen, hinter der eine Braut mit dunklem Haar und grünen Augen stand, die starr vor sich hinsah. „Sie ist die Neuste“, erzählte er mit kindlichem Stolz und so tratest du näher. 

Wenn alles, was er so unbedingt wollte, war, dass du seine Arbeit bewundertest, dann deinetwegen. Und in der Tat sah sie wirklich unglaublich echt aus, das musstest du ihm lassen. „Es dauert sicher sehr, sehr lange, so ein detailliertes Gesicht herzustellen. Allein die Wimpern“, stauntest du dann doch aufrichtig, als du die die Puppe näher ansahst. Wüsstest du es nicht besser, würdest du glauben, sie sei echt!  
„Du hast wirklich ein besonderes Talent.“ Wieder schienst du etwas Urkomisches gesagt zu haben, denn Kanato lachte los, doch zumindest klang es erfreut und nicht bedrohlich, das wertetest du schon einmal als positiv. „Lieb, dass du das sagst.“ Er lächelte dich an. „Wenn du stirbst, werde ich aus dir auch eine besonders schöne Puppe machen.“

Du starrtest ihn einfach nur an. Du wusstest nicht, was du sagen solltest. Du hattest mit allem Möglichen gerechnet, was dir Kanato sagen oder antun könnte, doch nicht hiermit.  
Dein Mund öffnete sich, doch kein Ton kam heraus. Dich zu einer Puppe machen. Er lächelte. Es war klar, was er damit sagen wollte. Diese Mannequins waren gar keine. Es waren Leichen. Präparierte Leichen toter Frauen, die vermutlich hier durch die Sakamakis gestorben waren. Deine Vorgängerinnen, ging es dir durch den Kopf. Du fühltest dich, als hätte man dich in Eiswasser getaucht. Dir wurde kalt und ohne dir dessen selbst gewahr zu sein, taumeltest du einige Schritte zurück von Kanato, der dich noch immer fröhlich, ja schon beinahe richtig gut gelaunt ansah.   
„Du wirst sehr hübsch sein, aber Reiji hat gesagt, wir dürften dich noch nicht töten“, fuhr der Vampir ungerührt fort. Dir wurde übel. Du musstest hier heraus. Es schien dir, als würde dich jede dieser Toten mit ihren leeren Augen anstarren, tonlos und stumm nach dir rufen, die Hände nach dir ausstrecken, um dich entweder davor zu warnen, dass dir das gleiche Schicksal bevorstand oder aber dich zu ihnen zu zerren, damit du dich in ihre Reihen einfügtest.

„Nein“, brachtest du mit leisem Ächzen hervor und taumeltest weiter zurück, dann machtest du auf dem Absatz kehrt und liefst. Du ranntest so schnell du nur konntest. Du musstest hier heraus, hier weg. Keinen Augenblick länger bliebst du hier. Dein Puls war in die Höhe geschossen. Immer mehr Adrenalin wurde durch deinen Körper gepumpt. Wenn du hier bliebest, dann würdest du sterben und dort unten als Puppe enden, als Braut. Hatte Ayato das gemeint? 'Opferbraut', hallte es in deinen Gedanken. Du flüchtetest die Treppe hinauf.   
Vergessen war Kanato und sein Zorn, vergessen die Angst vor seiner Kraft und allem, was er dir sonst noch antun könnte. Es war dir völlig egal. Der Vampir folgte dir nicht, doch sein Lachen tat es und hallte kalt an den dicken Wänden wider, an denen du dich abstütztest, während du die Treppe hinauf hastetest. 

Oben angekommen liefst du blindlings zuerst zur Haustür, an der du zogst und rütteltest, doch die natürlich noch immer fest verschlossen war. Nach einigen Momenten vergeblichen Ziehens, ließt du von diesem Vorhaben ab und ranntest einfach die Treppe hinauf. Trotz deines schlechten Orientierungssinns fandest du den Weg in 'dein' Zimmer sofort. Du spurtetest hinein und schlossest die Tür hinter dir ab. Auch wenn dich das nicht wirklich vor Kanato würde schützen können, fühltest du dich nun etwas sicherer.   
Mehr als je zuvor warst du dir nun absolut sicher, dass du auf gar keinen Fall noch einen Tag länger in diesem Haus bleiben konntest oder würdest. Heute Nacht würdest du fliehen. Wenn alle schliefen. Sie schliefen doch bei Nacht, richtig? Die Mukamis hatten es getan und du hattest keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass es hier bei den Sakamakis anders wäre, allerdings waren sie auch irgendwie noch ein gutes Stück schräger als die Mukamis.  
So oder so: Du würdest heute Nacht türmen. Dein Blick wanderte zum Fenster. Jenem, das du vermutlich einschlagen würdest.


	12. Zwölfte Nacht: Subaru

Du hattest fest den Vorsatz getroffen, nicht einzuschlafen und so lagst du stumm wach – unter dem Bett, während du mit klopfendem Herzen darauf wartetest, dass die Zeit verging. Stunde um Stunde kroch dahin und du fürchtetest, dass Kanato jede Sekunde hereinstürmen könnte. Doch er kam nicht. Es blieb alles ruhig.  
Erst am Abend klopfte es an deine Tür, als du schon gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet hattest. Erschrocken zucktest du zusammen und wärst beinahe gleich wieder unter das Bett gekrochen, unter dem du erst wenige Minuten zuvor hergekommen warst. Die Angst hatte dich lange dort gehalten, doch irgendwann warst du dir dann doch albern vorgekommen, denn immerhin kam ja niemand.  
Wieder klopfte es, als du nicht antwortetest. Gedämpft drang Reijis Stimme durch die Tür, der dir mitteilte, dass er dir etwas zu essen zubereitet hatte. Zwar warst du nicht wirklich epicht darauf, Reiji zu sehen, nachdem er dich als Versuchskaninchen missbraucht hatte, aber auf der anderen Seite musstest du etwas essen und in diesem Kasten würdest du die Küche alleine wohl niemals finden – geschweige denn aus dieser zurück in dein Zimmer, das dir irgendwie noch ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Schutz vermittelte, obwohl du selbst wusstest, wie unsinnig dies war.

Es klopfte erneut. Dieses Mal klang es irgendwie ungeduldiger. Du warst dir nicht ganz sicher, weshalb, aber es war nun wohl klar, dass Reiji erwartete, dass du ihn einließt oder ihn hineinbatest. „He-herein“, brachtest du heraus und es klang beinahe mehr fragend als auffordernd, doch für den dunkelhaarigen Vampir mit der Brille schien es zu genügen, denn er öffnete die Tür und du konntest sehen, dass er auf einer Hand ein Tablett balancierte. Nun sah erst recht aus wie ein Butler.   
Sein strenger Blick fiel auf dich. „Das nächste Mal, antworte sofort. Es ist überaus unhöflich, jemanden so lange vor der Tür stehen zu lassen. Besonders, wenn dieser Jemand dir dein Abendessen bringt.“  
Du nicktest nur kleinlaut, während Reiji die Sachen auf dem Tisch abstellte. Du konntest sehen, dass neben der silbernen Speiseglocke auf dem Tablett noch ein Trinkpäckchen mit diesem bitteren Cranberrysaft stand. Du seufztest leise und erntetest dafür lediglich einen mahnenden Blick von Reiji, der sich nun wieder der Tür zuwandte.

Dort hielt er noch einmal inne. „Du solltest nicht so viel alleine herumwandern.“ Oha! So wie das klang, hatte er von deinem Aufeinandertreffen mit Kanato gehört. Zwar war dabei so gesehen nichts Schlimmeres passiert, als blaue Flecken und vermutlich der größte Schreck deines Lebens, aber dennoch blieb die Angst, die er in dir ausgelöst hatte, bestehen. Und inzwischen erschien dir Kanato auf jeden Fall der gruseligste Sakamaki.  
„Entsprechend rate ich dir, von möglichen Fluchtversuchen abzulassen.“ Deine Gesichtszüge entgleisten. Konnte dieser Kerl Gedanken lesen? Und glaubte er ernsthaft, dass dich seine Worte davon abhalten würden, deinen Weg hier heraus zu suchen? So naiv konnte er doch nicht sein, oder?  
„Bleib hier in deinem Zimmer“, wies er dich an und schob seine Brille zurecht. Du standest noch immer bewusst auf Abstand zu dem Vampir, dessen magentafarbene Augen dich aufzuspießen schienen. Du würdigtest seinen Worten keiner Antwort, sodass er nach kurzem Schweigen ging.

Damit warst du fürs Erste allein. Mit einem Seufzen nahmst du Platz, um das Essen zu untersuchen, das dir Reiji gebracht hatte. Aller Skepsis zum Trotz musstest du zugeben, dass es wirklich gut aussah und fantastisch roch. Bisher hattest du keinen so großen Hunger gehabt, doch als dir nun der Duft der Spaghetti Carbonara in die Nase stieg, knurrte dein Magen wie auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen hin. Jetzt hattest du Hunger.  
Du zögertest. Was, wenn Reiji das Essen auch manipuliert hatte? Konntest du sicher sein, dass dem nicht so war? Natürlich nicht. Doch auf der anderen Seite könntest du auch schwerlich in einen Hungerstreik treten. Natürlich könntest du, aber ausgerechnet an dem Abend vor deiner Flucht? Gerade dafür müsstest doch bei Kräften bleiben.  
Entschlossen griffst du nach der Gabel und probiertest. Damit hattest du verloren. Eigentlich hattest du nur testen wollen, ob das Essen irgendwie komisch, vergiftet, schmeckte, doch es war köstlich und im Nu hattest du die Portion geleert und fühltest dich satt und zufrieden. Nun ja, satt zumindest. Zufrieden so mehr oder weniger. Doch nun fühltest du dich für deine Flucht gewappnet.

Ein Teil von dir hätte sich nun wirklich gerne aufs Bett gelegt, doch du warst dir sicher, wenn du das tätest, dann würdest du heute Nacht nicht mehr aufstehen, sondern einfach den Schlaf der Gerechten schlafen, bis dich die Morgensonne weckte. Das konnte nicht gut gehen und du wolltest kein Risiko eingehen.   
Also bliebst du einfach auf dem Stuhl sitzen. Auf dem anderen Stuhl dir gegenüber lag noch immer das Buch von Reiji, das du nicht ganz zu ende gelesen hattest. Es war genauso langweilig gewesen, wie der Titel es hatte erahnen lassen. Noch einer der Gründe, weshalb du es jetzt ganz sicher weiter lesen würdest. Da wäre es schon so gut wie sicher, dass du einschliefst und genau das wolltest du schließlich nicht.

Du wartetest und je intensiver auf den kleinen Funkwecker auf deinem Nachttisch starrtest, desto langsamer schien die Zeit zu vergehen. Als es endlich soweit war, als der Wecker dir eine Uhrzeit zeigte, von der du sicher warst, dass jedermann schlafen würde, wandest du dich ans Fenster. Ein Blick hinaus verriet dir schnell, dass hinausspringen, wohl nicht so einfach wäre, wie man es in Filmen aussah, doch ein Sprung aus dem 1. Stock sollte nicht allzu gefährlich sein und du warst absolut bereit, das Risiko einzugehen, das damit einherging.  
2:37 Uhr. Deine Zeit. Natürlich war auch hier an deinem Fenster ein Schloss angebracht, dass du nicht öffnen konntest, doch das hattest du ja ohnehin längst nicht mehr vor. Das Fenster einzuschlagen war längst die Devise.

Schnell hattest du passendes Gerät zur Hand, um das Glas zu durchschlagen. Der Funkwecker, die kitschige Vase auf der Kommode oder vielleicht auch einfach der Kerzenleuchter, der neben besagter Vase stand. Genug Alternativen für deinen Geschmack. Doch leider würde das noch immer einen Heidenlärm veranstalten, weshalb du die Uhrzeit gewählt hattest. Wäre niemand in der Nähe, würde dich auch niemand hören, denn ihre Zimmer lagen ja alle recht weit entfernt von deinem – zum Glück!  
Kurzentschlossen entschiedest du dich für den Kerzenhalter, von dem du dir den besten Erfolg versprachst. Fest umfasstest du ihn und wogst ihn kurz prüfend in deiner Hand ab. Er war schwer und massiv. Kein Plastikding, sondern hartes, kaltes Metall. Perfekt.   
Zufrieden mit deinem Plan und deiner provisorischen Ausbruchswaffe schlugst du eben diese mit aller Kraft gegen die gläserne Scheibe des Fensters, die nicht wie von dir erwartet, einfach zersplitterte.

Wohl noch so eine Sache, die im Film einfacher aussah, als sie es in der Realität war. Zwar zogen sich feine Linien durch das Fensterglas, doch zersplittern tat es nicht. Doppel verglaste, moderne Fenster ließen grüßen. Es war ja längst nicht mehr so, dass Fensterscheiben einfach nur aus einer einfachen Scheibe Glas bestanden. Diese Zeiten waren längst vorüber, doch so weit hattest du nicht gedacht, als du deinen Plan ausgetüftelt hattest. Jetzt allerdings, als du das spärliche Ergebnis deines Planes sahst, fiel es dir wie Schuppen vor die Augen. Konnte nicht einfach einmal etwas nach Plan laufen? Einmal?!  
Seufzend blicktest du auf deinen Leuchter und schlugst schließlich erneut zu. Dieses Mal mit kaum mehr Erfolg. Das Glas splitterte ein wenig. Winzige Splitter lösten sich aus dem Spinnennetz von Bruchlinien und krümelten auf den Teppichboden, doch von einem Loch, groß genug für dich, um hindurch zu steigen, warst du noch ziemlich weit entfernt und wenn das so weiterginge, wärst du nächste Woche noch nicht soweit. 

So schnell wolltest du deinen Plan allerdings dann doch nicht aufgeben und so holtest du erneut aus. Da packte auch schon eine Hand deinen Arm und hielt ihn mitten in der schwungvollen Schlagbewegung fest. Erschrocken zucktest du zusammen und fuhrst herum, nur um direkt mit einem Kettenanhänger in Form eines Schlüssels auf Augenhöhe zu sein. Erst nach einigen winzigen Augenblicken sahst du auf und erkanntest den Vampir. Das war der Weißhaarige, der Yuma aufgehalten hatte, als dieser dir zu Hilfe eilen wollte. Er war ziemlich groß – nicht so groß wie Yuma, aber groß – und starrte dich finster an.  
„Mach nicht so einen Krach“, zischte er wütend. Er klang wirklich richtig wütend und seine ganze Körperhaltung verriet dir, dass ihn zu ärgern alles andere als eine gute Idee wäre. Irgendwie glaubtest du nämlich nicht, dass er zu der Sorte Leute gehörte, die keine Mädchen schlugen. Eher im Gegenteil. Du warst dir ziemlich sicher, dass er ganz sicher zuschlüge, solltest du ihn ernsthaft verärgern.

„E-entschuldige“, stammeltest du. Dass du eigentlich flüchten wolltest, schien er entweder nicht zu bemerken oder aber es war ihm reichlich egal, denn diesbezüglich sagte er kein Wort und er sah auch nicht zu dem Fenster, an dem du dich vergriffen hattest. Allerdings hielt er deinen Arm noch immer so fest umklammert, dass du spüren konntest, dass sein Griff dir den Blutfluss abklemmte. Dein Unterarm fühlte sich schon ein wenig taub an und so lösten sich deine Finger immer mehr um den silbernen Kerzenleuchter, der deinem Griff schließlich entkam und mit einem dumpfen Poltern auf den Teppichboden fiel.  
Der Blick der magentafarbenen Augen des weißhaarigen Vampirs folgten dem Leuchter nur kurz und er gab ein abfälliges „Tch“ von sich. Dann sah er wieder zu dir. Eine ganze Weile war es still, dann schien er die Geduld zu verlieren und stieß dich von sich. Du taumeltest und stürztest.

Direkt in die Scherben. Du konntest es nicht hören, denn dafür waren sie zu klein, doch als du die Handflächen auf den Boden legtest, um dich hoch zu drücken, konntest du spüren, wie sich die feinen Splitter in deine Haut bohrten. Es tat weh, aber nicht zu sehr, waren die feinen Splitter doch zu klein, um allzu großen Schaden anzurichten. Die meisten blieben in deinen Handflächen entweder stecken oder würden sich leicht abklopfen lassen.  
Dazu allerdings kamst du nicht mehr. Der Vampir, an dessen Namen du dich nicht erinnern konntest, war schneller und kniete schon über dir, als du dich aufsetzen wolltest. Seine Augen glühten im Halbdunkel des Raumes und dem Schatten seines eigenen hellen Haares, das ihm übers Gesicht und besonders die Augen fiel. Es ließ dich erschaudern. Er hatte noch kaum etwas gesagt, dich weder belästigt, noch bedroht und doch... hatte dieser Kerl eine Ausstrahlung, die förmlich schrie, dass er gefährlich war und man besser einen Bogen um ihn schlug.

„Du...“, begann er leise und zischte deinen Namen nun mehr, als er ihn aussprach. Noch immer konntest du die Wut in seinem Blick sehen, doch sie schien ein wenig abzukühlen, jetzt, wo du keinen weiteren 'Lärm' verursachtest, wie er es genannt hatte. Um zu erklären, dass dir ein Schlüssel zur Haustür auch lieber gewesen wäre, als das versuchte Einschlagen eines Fensters, war jetzt wohl aber nicht der rechte Augenblick.  
Der Vampir wirkte auch nicht so, als würde ihn das im geringsten interessieren. Dafür allerdings... etwas ganz anderes. Er beugte sich zu dir hinab und die Panik stieg in die auf. Du wusstest, was das bedeutete und was er vorhatte – immerhin hattest du es oft genug am eigenen Leib erlebt. Deine ganze Haut begann zu kribbeln und dein schmerzender Arm, an dem sich in hellem Rot die Spur seines Griffes von zuvor abzeichnete, waren vergessen.   
„Nein“, ächztest du und stemmtest die Hände im Reflex gegen seine Schultern und drücktest. Vergeblich. Natürlich.Wie auch schon die anderen Male, bei denen du versucht hattest einen der Bluttrinker von dir zu schieben. Sie waren nun einmal stärker als du.

Mit einem verärgerten Knurren schlug Subaru – Subaru war sein Name! Jetzt fiel es dir ein! - deine Arme beiseite und griff mit einer Hand grob in dein Haar, um daran deinen Kopf zur Seite zu ziehen und deinen Hals zu entblößen. In seinen Augen funkelte die Gier und du kniffst ergeben die Augen zusammen.   
Der Biss kam und schmerzte, doch er währte nur kurz. Kaum, dass er zugebissen hatte, löste sich der Weißhaarige schon wieder und schien mit sich selbst zu hadern.   
Blinzelnd sahst du in seine Richtung. Eine Träne hatte sich aus deinem Augenwinkel gelöst und rollte über deine Wange. Du hattest Angst. Du wolltest nicht herumgeschubst, geschlagen und gebissen werden. Du wolltest heim, zurück in dein altes, ruhiges, langweiliges Leben.   
Subaru starrte dich einen Moment lang an, sah aber mehr durch dich hindurch, denn als du leise seinen Namen wispertest, reagierte er nicht, sondern starrte nur weiter, als wäre etwas hinter dir, das seine Aufmerksamkeit fesselte.

Nach einer endlos scheinenden Zeit, die nur wenige Sekunden gedauert haben konnte, klärte sich Subarus Blick und wurde wieder finster bis wütend. Er schnaubte abfällig, zerrte an deinen Haaren und biss erneut zu, dieses Mal entschlossener als eben noch, denn du konntest das saugende Geräusch hören, das er verursachte.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, ging sogar erstaunlich schnell, bis du die ersten hellen Punkte vor deinen Augen flackern sahst. Erst, als diese immer weiter zunahmen und dein Sichtfeld einzunehmen drohten, das am Rand bereits verschwamm und sich verdunkelte, ließ der Vampir von dir ab.   
Alles, was folgte, nahmst du nur am Rande wahr. Er hob dich hoch, trug dich irgendwo hin. Du wusstest nicht wohin oder wie lange, denn dein Zeitgefühl war längst verloren.

Irgendwann jedoch spürtest du etwas Warmes unter dir, etwas Weiches, doch nicht so weich und nachgebend wie eine Matratze. Dann wurde es dunkel. Dir fielen die Augen zu. Es war still, bis ein Geräusch an dein Ohr drang, das war die Stille störte, doch dennoch nicht unangenehm war. Das Schlagen eines Herzens, direkt an deinem Ohr.   
Du gabst der Dunkelheit und der Wärme nach, die gemeinsam mit der halben Bewusstlosigkeit, in der du nach dem Biss gefangen warst, schnell dafür sorgten, dass dich der Schlaf übermannte und du einschliefst. Wo immer du warst, es war friedlich – auf eine seltsame Weise.

Du ahntest nicht, dass du in einem Sarg lagst, sonst hättest du das sicherlich anders gesehen. Ebenso wenig ahntest du, dass es Subarus Herzschlag war, dem du lauschtest und der dich wie ein Schlaflied begleitete. Zumindest dem Vampir unter dir machte das wenig anheimelnde Möbelstück zumindest nichts aus, schlief er doch immer darin.


	13. Dreizehnte Nacht: Übereinkunft

Als du erwachtest, spürtest du Wärme. Schnell war wir klar, dass die Quelle dieser Wärme ein Körper war, was dir die Röte in die Wangen trieb. Nur gut, dass das wiederum wohl niemand sähe, denn rund um dich herum war es stockfinster. Du konntest die Hand vor Augen nicht sehen. Allerdings merktest du schnell, dass das nicht alles war.   
Beim Versuch aufzustehen, stießt du mit dem Kopf gegen etwas Hartes, das hölzern klang, aber überaus stabil, fast wie eine Schranktür. Nur, dass du natürlich nicht in einem Schrank lagst. Oder vielleicht doch? Deine Finger tasteten umher. Unter dir konntest du einen Torso ertasten und eilig zogst du davon deine Hände zurück, denn noch schien – wer immer da unter dir lag – zu schlafen. Doch rund herum konntest du Wände ausmachen, als lägt ihr in einer Truhe oder einer Kiste. Dann fiel dir allerdings eine weitere Möglichkeit ein. Ein Sarg. 

Dir wurde übel. Schlief hier wirklich Jemand in einem Sarg? Die Mukamis hatten das zumindest nicht getan und du warst dir ziemlich sicher, dass auch für Reiji ein Sarg nicht in Frage kam und er das Bett vorzog, das in seinem Schlafzimmer stand. Deine Gedanken kreisten vor Aufregung und so dauerte es einen Moment bis du den einzigen, logischen Schluss zogst, den die Situation zuließ – völlig gleich, ob du nun wirklich in einem Sarg lagst, oder nicht. Subaru. Er war bei dir gewesen, als du das Bewusstsein verlorst und er war es auch gewesen, der dich mitgenommen hatte. Also lagst du vermutlich auf ihm. Uuuund... vermutlich in einem Sarg. Nicht wenig, um es zu verkraften.

Einfach nur unglaublich. Was war nur aus deinem normalen, schlichten und einfachen Leben geworden, in dem dein einziges Problem, deine pingeligen Eltern waren, die wollten, dass du das Schuljahr schafftest und gute Noten heimbrachtest? Im Moment kam dir das alles gar nicht mehr so übel vor, sondern ganz im Gegenteil ziemlich verlockend.  
Es war nicht einmal der halbe Dezember um und du hattest dich schon so tief in diese Vampirsache verwickelt, dass du längst ahntest, dass du da nicht so einfach wieder heraus kämst. Und das alles nur, weil deine Eltern dich nicht bei ihrer Praxisrenovierung dabei haben hatten wollen. Zugegeben, indirekt könnte man sagen, warst du selbst Schuld, weil du die Schule hattest schluren lassen, doch trotzdem...  
Das hier... das war einfach zu viel. Viel zu viel. Und nichts davon hattest du gewollt. Weder die Mukamis noch diese völlig abgedrehten Sakamakis, die die Mukami-Brüder noch an Irrsinn toppten, was schon etwas heißen wollte.

Fürs Erste allerdings wolltest du aus diesem Sarg heraus, was sich als nicht so einfach herausstellte. Du schobst und drücktest, doch er Deckel wollte sich einfach nicht öffnen. Panik stieg in dir auf und obwohl du niemals Platzangst gehabt hattest, schienst du jetzt welche zu bekommen in diesem engen Gefängnis. Energisch schlugst du gegen den unverrückbaren Deckel und drücktest die Knie gegen die Seitenwände, beides ohne Erfolg.   
Schließlich wecktest du mit deinen Versuchen auch Subaru, der ja unter dir lag und missmutig brummte. „Zappel nicht so“, gab er leise und gereizt von sich, ehe du spürtest, wie er dich mit einer Hand packte und an sich heran drückte, während er mit der anderen Hand eine Art Riegel betätigte, wenn dich deine Ohren nicht täuschten. Gleich, was er nun wirklich tat, der Deckel öffnete sich und frische, kühle Luft strömte zu euch hinein. Licht fiel durch die Öffnung und du fühltest dich sofort besser, jetzt, wo du der Enge entkommen könntest – sofern dich Subaru losließ natürlich.

Kaum hatte Subaru den Deckel halbwegs beiseite geschoben und ließ dich nun wirklich los, wolltest du schon aufspringen, doch eine Stimme kam dir direkt entgegen. „Hallo Bitch-chan, nfu~“, hörtest du ein dir bekanntes Lachen, das dir einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Laito. Was machte der denn hier?   
Einen ähnlichen Gedanken hatte wohl auch Subaru, der sich nun einfach aufrichtete und den Deckel des Sarges gänzlich beiseite schob, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass er dich damit ebenfalls hoch drückte. „Verschwinde von hier! Du hast in meinem Zimmer nichts zu suchen“, zischte Subaru seinen ungleichen Bruder an, der dessen Wutausbruch lediglich mit einem Schmunzeln quittierte.  
„Ich bin hier, um Bitch-chan abzuholen, nfu nfu~“ Subarus Augen verengten sich sichtlich. „Dann nimm sie mit und verpiss dich!“

So schnell konnte es gehen. Eben noch friedlich geschlummert, dann in einem Sarg erwacht und wie ein überschüssiges Kissen an Laito herausgegeben, als hättest du keinen eigenen Willen. Der rothaarige Vampir zumindest schien damit gar kein Problem zu haben, denn er griff dich einfach am Arm und zog dich hoch auf die Füße aus dem Sarg heraus. Jetzt konntest du das Möbelstück/Bett auch sehen und dir wurde erst recht übel. Du hattest in einem Sarg geschlafen! Einem Sarg!  
„Dann wollen wir mal, Bitch-chan, nfu~“, gurrte Laito zufrieden und hob dich ohne Vorwarnung hoch. „Bis dann, Subaru“, flötete Laito noch in seines Bruders Richtung, der dies nur mit einem abfälligen Schnauben quittierte. Du fragtest dich unwillkürlich, ob Subaru einfach mit allen auf schlechtem Fuße stand oder lediglich mit Laito und seiner aufdringlichen Art, denn zumindest das könntest du wirklich gut verstehen.   
Von allen Vampiren hier im Haus hatte dich auch unbedingt Laito abholen müssen. Dein Glück mal wieder. Zwar war das immer noch besser als Ayato, dessen Drohung dir noch immer in den Ohren klang, oder Kanato, der dir zwar nicht direkt gedroht, aber dafür ein umso beängstigenderes Versprechen gegeben hatte.

Laito trug dich bis in ein Zimmer mit dunkelgrünem Teppich, in dem neben einem dunklen Bett mit goldenem Bettkopfende große Stühle mit einem kleinen runden Tischchen standen, ähnlich wie bei dir auch. Er hatte hier sogar einen kleinen Kamin, in dem ein Feuer lustig flackerte und den Raum in warmes Licht tauchte.   
Hinter sich stieß der Vampir, der dich auf den Armen trug, die Tür zu und grinste dich vielsagend an. „Wollen wir uns dann ein wenig näher kommen, Bitch-chan, nfu~?“ Dein Gesicht sagte 'Nein', doch du bliebst stumm und starrtest ihn nur entgeistert an. Deiner Meinung nach ward ihr euch mehr als nahe gekommen und vor allem deutlich näher, als dir lieb war.

Der rothaarige Vampir mit dem Hut ignorierte deinen eindeutig wenig begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck völlig und setzte dich auf dem Bett ab, von dem du gleich aufstehen wolltest, doch da sein Fuß zwischen deinen stand und du auf der Bettkante saßt, unterband sich dieses Vorhaben auch gleich wieder. Unsicher sahst du zu ihm auf und wie schon bei eurem ersten Treffen vor einigen Tagen konntest du seine giftgrünen Augen amüsiert funkeln sehen.   
„Wir werden dieses Mal noch sehr viel mehr Spaß haben. Mhm...“ Er errötete und kicherte. „Ich stelle es mir schon seit Tagen vor. Bitch-chan unter mir, nfu~“ Wenn du das so hörtest und es dir recht überlegtest, wolltest du nun vielleicht doch lieber zurück in den Sarg. Irgendwie. Immerhin würdest du dort nicht belästigt, auch wenn es recht eng war. Von Subaru allerdings könntest du dir wohl kaum Schutz versprechen, der hatte dich seinem Bruder ja einfach überlassen, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Laito beugte sich über dich und grinste überaus zufrieden. „Jetzt haben wir ganz, ganz viel Zeit für uns, nfu~“ Das bedeutete nichts Gutes. Auch wenn du nicht wusstest, weshalb er glaubte, ihr hättet viel Zeit für einander, wolltest du es lieber gar nicht wissen. „Komm ja nicht näher!“, riefst du laut aus, als du mit dem Rücken auf der Bettdecke landetest, weil du dich von ihm weg und damit zurücklehntest. „Sonst...“ Ja, was eigentlich sonst? So eine richtige Möglichkeit, ihm zu drohen, hattest du ja nicht. Mit den meisten albernen Mythen hatte ja Yuma schon aufgeräumt. Kreuze, Knoblauch, Bibel – alles Unfug. Sonne ebenfalls Unfug. Somit bliebe dir wohl lediglich, sein Herz zu durchstoßen, doch es war ja nicht so, als würdest du einen Pflock mit dir herumtragen.  
„Sonst was, nfu nfu~?“, lachte dich Laito an/aus. Seine Lippen kamen deinen beunruhigend nahe und du lehntest den Kopf von ihm weg, jedoch ohne den Vampir aus den Augen zu lassen, der nun i dein Ohr flüsterte. 

Und was er flüsterte! „Wie viele Männer hattest du schon, mh, Bitch-chan, nfu~? Drei? Vier? Vielleicht schon einmal zwei auf einmal.“ Er kicherte. „Aaah, das würde mir gefallen.“ Wieder errötete er und sah verträumt in die Luft, als stelle er es sich gerade vor. Du verzogst das Gesicht, konntest aber ob seiner schweinischen Ideen nicht anders, als zu erröten.   
„La-lass das gefälligst. Selbst wenn dem so wäre, ginge es dich einen feuchten Kehricht an!“ Wieder lachte Laito nur und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Wie rot du wirst, Bitch-chan, nfu nfu~“, summte er, „Gefällt dir der Gedanke so gut?“ Du öffnetest den Mund, um wütend zu provozieren, doch als er nun fortfuhr und meinte: „Ich mag es, wenn du so schaust, Bitch-chan. Was für eine kleine Masochistin doch in dir steckt, nfu~“ blieben dir glatt die Worte weg.

Wie in aller Welt kam er denn auf die Idee, du wärst masochistisch? Du warst es nicht! Unfug! Hatte er dir überhaupt mal zugehört? Du wolltest das alles hier nicht! Deutlicher konntest du es doch wohl kaum noch machen. Der Perverse hier war doch eindeutig er!  
„Geh von mir runter und lass mich in Ruhe“, fordertest du nun aufgebracht und wieder lachte Laito ob deiner harschen Worte nur herzhaft, als hättest du einen guten Scherz gemacht. „Aber, aber, Bitch-chan, nfu~“, nannte er dich schon wieder bei diesem unliebsamen Spitznamen gegen den du schon nicht einmal mehr protestiertest, ahntest du doch, wie wenig Sinn dies hätte, weil er ihn ohnehin weiter benutzten würde, egal was du wolltest.  
„Dabei können wir doch eine so schöne Zeit zusammen haben, nfu~“, hauchte er an dein Ohr, was dich prompt erschaudern ließ. „Es wird dir gefallen, nfu nfu~“

Da warst du ganz anderer Meinung. Entschlossen zogst du das Knie an, im Versuch, es ihm genau zwischen die Beine zu rammen, doch der Vampir reagierte schnell und drückte drein Bein mit seinem Knie gleich wieder hinab, als hätte er deinen hinterhältigen Angriff erwartet – was er ja vielleicht auch wirklich hatte.  
Leider blieb dein Versuch erfolglos, doch immerhin hattest du es versucht. Laito grinste gerade, als du entschiedst, noch etwas anderes zu verursachen. Du holtest aus und dieses Mal reagierte der Vampir nicht rechtzeitig, hatte wohl einfach nicht damit gerechnet und so landete deine Hand klatschend auf seiner Wange.   
„Ich sagte: Geh runter von mir“, wiederholtest du zischelnd. Laito starrte dich an und seine grünen Augen verengten sich, während er dich mit Blicken förmlich aufspießte.

Es schien dir eine Ewigkeit, wie ihr euch einfach nur anstarrtet und schließlich schlucktest du nervös. Du hattest schon mehr als einen Vampir verärgert und gesehen und erlebt, welch unangenehme Folgen das haben konnte. Bisher war Laito noch immer gut gestellt gewesen und freundlich – und dabei mehr als gefährlich genug. Wer wusste schon, wie er erst agierte, wenn er wütend war? Du zumindest wolltest es nicht wissen, doch hattest es eben wohl ziemlich provokant herausgefordert. Was musstest du ihn auch ins Gesicht schlagen?   
Auf seiner Wange zeigte sich eine leichte Röte dort, wo du ihn getroffen hattest. Ein echter Volltreffer, wenn man so wollte. Doch Laito schien ganz und gar nicht verärgert, sondern leckte sich lediglich über die Lippen und grinste anzüglich. „Bitch-chan, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du auch ein wenig sadistisch bist, nfu nfu~“, summte er zufrieden in deine Richtung. „Das eröffnet uns ganz andere Möglichkeiten.“ 

Der rothaarige Vampir beugte sich zu dir hinab und du hieltest den Atem an in Erwartung, gleich seine Reißzähne an deinem Hals zu spüren, auch wenn er ja bereits erzählt und dir leider auch gezeigt hatte, dass seine Lieblingsstelle eine andere war. Doch statt seine Zähne spürtest du lediglich weiche Lippen an deinem Hals, die diesen entlangwanderten bis hoch zu deinem Ohr. „Wir werden eine wirklich gute Zeit miteinander haben, nfu~“, flüsterte Laito lasziv und fuhr mit der Zunge über dein Ohrläppchen, ehe seine Lippen wieder deinen Hals abwärts wanderten.   
Schamesröte schoss dir in die Wangen und dein Gesicht erhitzte sich, als hättest du Fieber. „La-lass das“, gabst du heiser von dir, was den Vampir natürlich nicht davon abhielt, fortzufahren.

Laito kicherte und plötzlich konntest du tatsächlich ein Saugen hören – doch einen Biss hattest du nicht gespürt. Im ersten Augenblick warst du lediglich verwirrt, wie es sein konnte, dass du das nicht gespürt hattest. Doch dann wurde dir klar, warum. Weil er dich gar nicht gebissen hatte. Laito trank nicht von dir und wollte das zumindest für den Augenblick wohl auch gar nicht, sondern er hinterließ einen dieser furchtbaren Knutschflecke, die einen in der Öffentlichkeit so grausam bloß stellten.   
Erschrocken ob dieser Erkenntnis zucktest du zusammen, doch das nutzte dir wenig. Er hatte sein Werk vollendet und grinste zufrieden. Du selbst konntest den kleinen roten Fleck an deinem Hals allerdings nicht sehen und warst beinahe froh drum.   
Du fühltest dich wie markiert. Wie ein Baum oder ein Hydrant, der von einem Hund angepinkelt worden war. Nicht gut in jedem Falle. 

„Lass uns Liebe machen, Bitch-chan, nfu~“, summte der Vampir schon fast fröhlich in deine Richtung. Dir stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf. „Nein! Runter von mir!“, fordertest du sogleich noch einmal und wieder lachte Laito lediglich ob deines Gezappels und Gezeters. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, könnte diese Nummer wohl ewig dauern, doch du warst sie längst mehr als leid.   
Laito schob sein Knie zwischen deine und leckte deinen Hals hinab über dein Schlüsselbein. „Nfu, nfu~“, hörtest du ihn. „So eine süße Bitch-chan, nfu~“  
Ohne jede Vorwarnung biss er zu und du schriest auf. Es tat tierisch weh und du könntest glatt schwören, er biss bis zum Knochen durch! Sein Glucksen ging sogar unter deinem Schrei unter. Tränen bildeten sich in deinen Augen und flossen über dein Gesicht seitlich hinab, tropften dann hinab auf dein Haar und die Bettdecke unter dir, während der Vampir an der Wunde sog und dabei ein wohliges Seufzen von sich gab.  
Anscheinend blutetest du nicht stark, denn obwohl er eine ganze Weile an deiner Haut sog und das Blut aus deinen Adern zog, wurde dich nicht schwindelig. Angenehm war es allerdings trotzdem bei Weitem nicht. Die Wunde selbst schmerzte und sein Saugen brannte in den feinen Äderchen rundherum. 

Ein lautes Krachen unterbrach Laito schließlich. Es klang nach splitterndem Holz und reflexartig sahst du in die Richtung, aus der der Lärm kam. Die Tür zu Laitos Raum war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aus den Angeln gesprengt worden. Sie lag gute zwei Meter weiter im Raum und du konntest noch die Holzsplitter fliegen sehen.  
Im ersten Moment machte dein Herz einen ängstlichen Satz, doch als du erkanntest, wer die Ursache für die kaputte Tür war, breitete sich Erleichterung in dir aus. Yuma und Azusa Mukami. Vermutlich eher Yuma, denn Azusa stand auf die ihm eigene, passive Weise neben ihm, während Yumas Augen wütend blitzten, während er und sein Bruder näher traten. Ruki und Kou schienen nicht bei ihnen zu sein.

„Hier steckst du also, Mesubuta.“ Yumas Blick fiel auf dich und wirkte nicht einen Deut freundlicher. „Lässt Andere von dir trinken.“ Er verengte die Augen, während deine sich vor Schreck weiteten. Was sollte denn das nun wieder heißen?! Es war ja nicht so, als hättest du jemals darum gebeten, gebissen zu werden!   
Zu einem artikulierten Protest kamst du jedoch nicht mehr, kam dir doch Laito zuvor, der Yumas Blick auffing. „So spricht man aber nicht mit meiner Bitch-chan, nfu~“ Obwohl seine spielerische Sprachweise blieb, klang seine Stimme schon ein gutes Stück ernster als bisher, wenn er sich mit dir unterhielt - oder vielmehr Monologe führte, denn auf das was du sagtest, ging er ja nie ein.  
Die Aufmerksamkeit Yumas wandte sich sofort dem rothaarigen Sakamaki zu, der sich an dessen finsterem Blick nicht weiter zu stören schien, denn noch immer schmunzelte er. „Mesubuta? So nennst du meine kleine Bitch-chan? Dabei ist sie doch eher eine duftende, süße Prinzessin, nfu nfu~“, fuhr Laito fort und erhob sich, sodass du dich endlich wieder frei bewegen konntest.

Natürlich zögertest du nicht und krabbeltest über das Bett hinweg fort von Laito und standest auf. Dein Blick suchte den der Mukami-Vampire, doch Yuma war zu sehr auf Laito fixiert, was vielleicht gut war, wenn man bedachte, wie stark dieser war. Azusa allerdings bemerkte deinen Blick und schenkte dir ein mattes Lächeln, als wolle er dich beruhigen.   
Es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. So verrückt es dir selbst auch erschien, fühltest du dich nun wirklich sicherer, jetzt, wo die Mukamis gekommen waren, um dich zurück zu holen, dich zu retten. Dass sie selbst ja auch nicht gerade ungefährlich für dich waren, stand auf einem anderen Blatt – zumindest für den Moment.  
Azusa und Yuma tauschten einen kurzen Blick und Azusa trat an dich heran, während Yuma sich wieder an Laito wandte, dessen grüne Augen dem kleineren Mukami skeptisch folgten. Ihm war wohl auch klar, dass er hier eindeutig seiner Beute beraubt wurde.  
Azusas Hände umfassten deine. „Hab keine Angst mehr“, meinte er leise. „Wir sind hergekommen, um dich heim zu holen.“ Eine Welle der Dankbarkeit durchfuhr dich. Zwar war 'heim' nicht die Bezeichnung, die du verwenden würdest, doch es war eindeutig besser, als hier zu bleiben.

Laito lachte auf. „Aber das werdet Ihr nicht, nfu nfu~“ Ein eisiger Schauer lief dir über den Rücken. Yuma seufzte. „Doch, das werden wir, aber wir haben tatsächlich eine Abmachung mit euch...“, lenkte er ein, grinste dann aber herausfordernd. „Solltest du allerdings versuchen, uns daran zu hindern, sie mitzunehmen, habe ich kein Problem damit, dir jeden Knochen einzeln zu brechen.“   
Neben dir seufzte nun Azusa, doch Laito lachte nur. „Sag bloß, wir teilen uns Bitch-chan nun alle?“, wollte er wissen und sogleich zog sich wieder ein Rotschimmer über seine Wangen, der einiges darüber verriet, was in seinem Kopf vorging. Details wollte man da gar nicht wissen, doch dir wurde übel und du fühltest dich, als würdest du fallen.  
Eine Abmachung? So wie Yuma dreinsah, konnte das nichts Gutes sein. Und für dich erst recht nicht. Nein. Du wolltest keine Abmachung. Du wolltest hier weg. Weg von allen Vampiren am besten. Azusas Hände lagen noch immer um deine, die inzwischen zitterten. Kein Ton kam über deine Lippen und das Herz schlug dir bis zum Hals. Eine Abmachung.

„So in der Art. Sie kommt mit zu uns und wird bei uns leben. Wenn dir das nicht schmeckt, setz dich mit Karl-Heinz-sama auseinander“, brummte Yuma und verschränkte die Arme. „Wer von euch will, kann mitkommen, aber die Regeln sind klar. Keiner bringt sie um, keiner bringt sie in Gefahr.“ Dann wanderte sein Blick zu dir und er grinste beinahe ein wenig gehässig.  
„Für dich gibt es auch eine Regel. Die wird dir gefallen, Mesubuta, wo du dich ja so gerne anbietest.“ Du schnapptest empört nach Luft, doch wagtest nicht etwas zu sagen. Wenn du den Mund aufmachtest, so fürchtetest du, könntest du dich erbrechen, so übel war dir. Diese Vampire hatten allen Ernstes eine Abmachung dich betreffend getroffen. Eine Abmachung, um dich zu teilen wie ein Spanferkel. Wieder rollten Tränen über deine Wangen. Das war so erniedrigend und es machte dich so wütend. Zu wissen, dass du dich nicht gegen sie wehren und ihnen auch nicht entkommen konntest, so überlegen wie sie dir alle waren, machte es nur noch schlimmer.   
Hatten die Mukamis nicht versprochen, dich zu beschützen – auch vor den Sakamakis? Waren das nicht Rukis Bedingungen gewesen, damit sie von dir trinken könnten? Anscheinend hatten sich die Regeln einfach so geändert und natürlich hatte man dich nicht gefragt, obwohl du ja der Preis warst, um den es hier scheinbar ging.

Laito lachte. Und wie er lachte. Laut und herzhaft, als könne er gar nicht mehr aufhören. Es hallte von den Wänden wider in dem ansonsten stillen Raum, denn weder Azusa und du, noch Yuma sagten irgendein Wort. Allein Laitos Lachen erschallte.  
„Herrlich! Absolut herrlich! Und er hat das wirklich persönlich veranlasst? Nfu nfu~“ Das Ganze schien ihn ja wirklich sehr zu amüsieren, doch es riss auch dich aus deiner Scham über deine eigene Schwäche. Er? Wer war 'er', dieser Karl-Heinz? So respektvoll, wie Yuma von ihm sprach, musste das der Gönner der Mukamis sein, den auch Ruki erwähnt hatte. Laito schien nicht so respektvoll von ihm zu denken. In welcher Beziehung standen all diese Vampire zu diesem ominösen Karl-Heinz und was in aller Welt hatte er mit dir vor? Mal wieder hattest du eine Menge Fragen, die wohl würden warten müssen.

Laitos fuhr sich durchs Haar und rückte seinen Hut zurück. Sein Blick wanderte in deine Richtung. „Sei nicht traurig, Bitch-chan, nfu~“, grinste er dir zu. „Ich komme natürlich mit, damit du dich nicht einsam fühlst und ich habe dir doch versprochen, dass wir eine gute Zeit haben würden – und das werden wir, ganz bestimmt“, hauchte er und zwinkerte verschmitzt.  
Yuma rollte mit den Augen und es war ihm anzusehen, dass er Laito mit Vorliebe seine Faust zwischen die giftgrünen Augen gerammt hätte. „Freu dich nicht zu früh“, zischte Yuma ihn an und grinste nun überlegen. Was immer er zu sagen hatte, du hofftest inständig, es würde Laito das Maul stopfen.   
„Wie ich schon erwähnte, gibt es da noch eine Regel...“ Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu dir und er grinste spöttisch. „Die betrifft dich, Mesubuta. Denn ab jetzt musst du jeden Tag einem von uns dein Blut geben.“ 

Dir rutschte dein Herz prompt in die Hose und hätte Azusa dich nicht stützend aufgefangen, wärst du wohl auf die Knie gesunken. Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein. Du hattest dem nicht zugestimmt! Während dich im ersten Moment der Schreck lähmte, kehrte doch bald dein Kampfgeist zurück. Dem hattest du nicht zugestimmt – wieso also solltest du dir das bieten lassen und dich dieser absurden Regel folgen?!  
„Nein“, ächztest du allerdings nur. Es klang mehr nach Verzweiflung als Entschlossenheit und so war es kein Wunder, dass sich Yuma und Laito ausnahmsweise mal einig waren und beide auflachten. „Süße kleine Bitch-chan, nfu~“ „Welche Wahl denkst du denn, hast du dabei, mh? Beuge dich den Regeln oder du bist Freiwild, Mesubuta“, ließ Yuma dich mit kalter Stimme wissen.

Dann allerdings seufzte der große Vampir und fuhr sich durch die braunen Haare. „Allerdings hat sie schon eine gewisse Wahl...“ Sein Blick spießte dich förmlich auf, sodass du einen Schritt zurückwichst. „Sie entscheidet, wem sie ihr Blut geben wird.“

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf dich und du wärst wohl immer weiter zurückgewichen, wenn du gekonnt hättest, doch bald stießt du gegen die Wand. Dein Puls raste und kalter Schweiß war dir ausgebrochen.   
Du solltest entscheiden, wer dein Blut bekam? So positiv das im ersten Moment erst klingen musste, war dir doch gleich in den Sinn gekommen, unter welchen Druck dich die Vampire setzen würden, damit du sie auswähltest. Dass sie weder vor Gewalt noch vor Zudringlichkeiten zurückschrecken würden, war dir klar.  
„I-ich...“, begannst du, doch verstummtest bald. Das würde die Hölle werden. Und das alles bis Weihnachten. Das waren noch einige Tage...  
Yuma und Azusa waren es, die dich zurück ins Haus der Mukamis brachten. Wer den Wagen fuhr, wusstest du nicht, doch als ihr vor Ort aus dem Auto stiegt, hielt hinter euch eine Limousine und dir schwante Übles. Die Sakamakis gaben also noch nicht auf.

Seufzend ergabst du dich deinem Schicksal der nächsten Tage. An diesem Abend war dir noch gar nicht klar, wie übel es werden würde. Erst am nächsten Morgen, als du die Augen aufschlugst, weil der Wecker neben dir 7:00 Uhr des 14.12. zeigte und piepste, dämmerte dir, in was für eine Lage du geraten warst.


	14. Vierzehnte Nacht: Die Qual der Wahl

Kaum, dass du deine Augen geöffnet hattest, wünschtest du dir auch schon, es nicht getan zu haben. Nicht nur ein Augenpaar, sondern gleich mehrere erwiderten deinen recht verschlafenen Blick. Direkt vor dem Bettende standen Ayato, Laito und Kanato. „Chichinashi. Na endlich bist du wach! Gib meiner Wenigkeit endlich dein Blut“, forderte Ayato sofort und neben ihm kicherte Laito nach typischer Manier, während Kanato dich anlächelte und seinem Teddy etwas zu wisperte.  
Hättest du es nicht besser gewusst, hättest du schon nach diesem Anblick geglaubt, in einem Alptraum zu stecken, doch die drei Sakamakis waren nicht die einzigen Vampire im Raum. Hinter ihnen konntest du auch noch ihre drei Brüder Reiji, Shu und Subaru ausmachen, die sich im Hintergrund zu halten schienen, doch auch ihre Blicke lagen ganz unverwandt auf dir. Hatten sie dich etwa zurück geholt?  
Für einen Moment wurde dir kalt und übel. Eine Gänsehaut überzog deine Haut, während dein Blick hilfesuchend weiter umherwanderte. Der Raum war auf jeden Fall nicht dein Zimmer bei den Sakamakis. Genau genommen kanntest du dieses Zimmer nicht und sahst es zum ersten Mal, doch es war hell und freundlich, obwohl die Sonne kaum Licht spendete, war es doch zu dieser frühen Stunde noch zappenduster.

„Guten Morgen“, hörtest du denn ganz unerwartet Azusas Stimme. Der dunkelhaarige Vampir saß neben deinem Bett und schenkte dir ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, fast so, als wolle er dich trösten. Hinter ihm stand mit verschränkten Armen Yuma, der dich ernst ansah. „Schön, dass du erwacht bist“, ertönte es von der anderen Seite des Bettes, wo du schließlich Kou und Ruki ausmachen konntest. Damit wären dann also Mukamis und Sakamakis vollständig hier in diesem Raum versammelt.  
Als gäbe es eine stille Abmachung, saß oder lag keiner auf dem Bett – wie du es ja bereits das eine oder andere Mal erlebt hattest – und es schien dir beinahe wie ein kleines Rettungsboot. Leider nur wurde dieses von Haien umzingelt, die sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen konnten, als dich zum kentern zu bringen.

„Guten Morgen“, murmeltest du leise, auch wenn du ihn alles andere als gut fandest. Ein guter Morgen begann nicht mit zehn Vampiren, die einen umringten und fraglos nur auf das Eine aus waren: Dein Blut. Wie dich wenig wunderte, war es Ayato, der zuerst den Mund wieder öffnete, weil er ihn einfach nicht halten konnte. „He, Chichinashi, hast du nicht gehört? Biete meiner Wenigkeit endlich dein Blut an. Meine Wenigkeit hat schon einen ganz trockenen Hals!“ Laito neben ihm gluckst. „Ah, ah, Ayato, so wird Bitch-chan dir bestimmt nichts geben, nfu~“ Er zwinkerte dir verschmitzt zu. „Da solltest du auch etwas für sie tun und darin bin ich eindeutig besser als du, nfu nfu~“ Kanato sah seine rothaarigen Brüder aus verengten Augen mit finsterem Blick an und wirkte nicht allzu erfreut, doch sagte nichts.

„Sie muss nichts dergleichen tun“, ertönte nun Rukis ernste Stimme aus anderer Richtung. Er hatte die Arme verschränkt und nicht einmal zu den Sakamakis hinüber gesehen, sondern sah unverwandt zu dir. „Es ist deine Entscheidung.“   
War es das wirklich? Wenn es das war, fragtest du dich, wieso sie alle schon am frühen morgen dein Bett belagerten, anstatt dich einfach in Ruhe zu lassen. Doch auf diese Frage würdest du kaum eine richtige Antwort bekommen, wenn du sie zu stellen wagtest. Du seufztest leise. „Wo bin ich hier?“, versuchtest du also erst einmal das Wesentlichste zu klären. Es war Kou, der dir antwortete und dich dabei gut gelaunt anstrahlte. „Du bist in deinem Zimmer. Der Wasserschaden wurde behoben und du hast hier nun dein eigenes kleines Reich, M-neko-chan.“  
Dein eigenes kleines Reich, in das eine ganze Menge Vampire schon am ersten Morgen hier ungefragt eindrangen, dachtest du finster. Doch zumindest schien dein Bett tatsächlich etwas wie eine Tabu-Zone zu sein, auch wenn du nicht wusstest, wieso. Hinterfragen würdest du es ganz sicher nicht, sonst könnte sich noch etwas daran ändern. Das Risiko wolltest du nicht eingehen.

Erwartungsvoll sahen dich alle Vampire an. Es blieb still, ehe du mit heiserer Stimme das Wort ergriffst. „A-also... habe jetzt wirklich ich die Wahl?“ Die Antwort folgte prompt und unhöflich. „Tch.“ Sie kam unisono von Subaru und Ayato mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass Subaru es dabei beließ, während Ayato gleich weitersprach. „Meine Wenigkeit will endlich dein Blut trinken.“  
Nun war es an dir, ausnahmsweise einmal finster zu lächeln. Jetzt hattest du die Fäden in der Hand, wenn auch nur ein wenig und das nicht mit der Freiheit, zu gehen, gleichziehen konnte, doch immerhin! Du solltest schließlich wählen, nicht er oder einer der anderen Vampire.  
Kaum, dass du lächeltest, konntest du neben dir auch Yuma glucksen hören, der wohl ahnte, was du dachtest.

Seine Wenigkeit wollte also dein Blut? Schön. Da konnte seine Wenigkeit lange warten! Denn seine Wenigkeit war hiermit auf Diät, auf Entzug! Wenn er dir so kam, würde er nicht einen einzigen Tropfen bekommen! Pah! Sollte er sehen, wo er mit seiner Art blieb. Du machtest dir nicht die Mühe, es ihm unter die Nase zu reiben, sondern sahst ihn nur überlegen lächelnd an und wandest dich herum. „Würdet ihr bitte rausgehen, damit ich mich anziehen kann?“  
Einen Moment lang war es still, dann hörtest du Laito kichern. „Oooch, Bitch-chan, ich könnte dir dabei behilflich sein, nfu~“ Noch ehe du etwas sagen konntest ertönte allerdings Reijis Stimme. „Natürlich. Du musst deine Wahl noch nicht sofort treffen. Wir haben ein Zeitlimit bis 20:00 Uhr vereinbart. Noch hast du Zeit.“  
Ah. So war das also. Du durftest zwar entscheiden, aber nach welchen Regeln, das legten noch immer sie fest, doch du wolltest lieber nicht laut klagen, sonst überlegten sie es sich noch und ignorierten die Wünsche dieses ominösen Karl-Heinz, der sich bisher ja nicht hatte blicken lassen. Zum Glück. Du legtest wirklich keinen Wert auf noch einen Vampir im Haus und du warst dir ziemlich sicher, er war ebenfalls einer.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später war 'dein' Zimmer vampirfrei und du konntest dich in Ruhe umziehen. Bis 20:00 Uhr abends also. Da war noch reichlich Zeit, auch wenn dir bei der Vorstellung, einen auszusuchen, der dich beißen dürfte, ganz übel wurde, immerhin hattest du jeden von ihnen schon einma- Nein... hattest du nicht.   
Kanato Sakamaki hatte dich bisher nicht gebissen. Zugegeben ein schwacher Trost, doch du warst dir ziemlich sicher, dass das bei Kanato und seinem sinistren Versprechen nichts zu bedeuten hatte. Du schaudertest.   
Solltest du einen von ihnen der Fairness halber aussuchen? Solltest du überhaupt fair sein? Sie waren es ja dir gegenüber auch nicht gewesen, sondern hatten dich einfach in diese Situation gezwungen. Du warst ihnen im Grunde nichts schuldig.  
Tatsache war: Bis heute Abend musstet du eine Wahl treffen.

Als du den Raum verließt war von den Vampiren weit und breit nichts zu sehen, doch du ahntest, dass hinter den verschlossenen Türen und besonders in Wohnzimmer und Küche oder im Esszimmer mehr los wäre. Damit lagst du nicht falsch. Egal, wohin du auch gingst, überall trafst du auf Bluttrinker. Das Haus war deiner Meinung nach einfach zu klein für so viele Vampire und einen Menschen. Besonders für den Menschen, wenn die Vampire zutrafen. Doch du hingst hier fest und sie würden dich kaum entkommen lassen, wenn dieser Karl-Heinz, dessen Willen sie sich aus irgendeinem Grund alle beugten, wollte, dass du als ihr Blutbeutel auf Beinen hier bliebst.  
Da du ihnen ja eh nicht mehr aus dem Weg gehen konntest, weil sie einfach überall waren, entschiedst du, sie einfach so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Fürs Erste zumindest, denn später würdest du deine Wahl treffen würden.

Obwohl sie dich soweit mehr oder weniger in Ruhe ließen, kreisten deine Gedanken um nichts anderes, als die Frage, nach welchen Kriterien du deine Wahl treffen solltest. Im Grunde hattest du es längst entschieden, doch eine Stimme in dir versuchte noch immer, etwas von Fairness und Gleichbehandlung zu palavern. Am Ende siegte jedoch die laute Stimme, die schrie, dass du keinem dieser Irren etwas schuldig warst und dein Blut einfach der bekäme, der dich am nettesten behandelte. So einfach war das.  
Zu deiner Überraschung waren sie heute alle ausnehmend freundlich – mal von Ayatos selbstsicherer und aufschneiderischer Attitüde abgesehen. Dass er wirklich glaubte, du würdest ausgerechnet ihm dein Blut geben, wunderte dich wirklich. Zusammen mit Kanato, dem Leichenpräparator, und Laito, der dich schon fast zu missbrauchen drohte, stand er ganz oben auf der Liste genau der Vampire, die ganz sicher nicht an dich herankommen würden. 

Den ganzen Vormittag sprach keiner das Thema mehr an, während du auf dem Sofa saßt und in einem deiner Schulbücher blättertest, dass du dabei eigentlich gar nicht last. Erst Ruki, der sich neben dich setzte und offen ansah, kam schließlich auf dein Dilemma zu sprechen.  
„Du musst keine Begründung für deine Wahl abgeben“, meinte er ganz ruhig und fügte seinem Satz mit einem Flüstern deinen Namen hinzu, das dir gleich wieder eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. Seine Art war wirklich schwer zu beschreiben. Auf der einen Seite streng und ernst, aber auf der anderen auch mütterlich und freundlich, wobei Mutti Ruki wohl allein seinen Brüdern vorbehalten war. Du musstet bei dem Gedanken daran, wie er diese Rolle mehrfach eingenommen hatte, schmunzeln und nicktest ihm zu. „Danke, Ruki.“ Es tat gut, das von Jemandem zu hören. Einfach zu wissen, dass sie deine Wahl akzeptieren würden, egal was sie davon hielten und dass du sie nur vor dir selbst rechtfertigen musstest. 

Hinter dir kicherte es verräterisch. Laito. „Ah, Bitch-chan, genau so ist es. Aber ich wäre wirklich sehr glücklich, wenn du mich aussuchen würdest und würde mich in jedem Falle...“ Er grinste, das konntest du hören, obwohl du dich nicht zu ihm umdrehtest. „Erkenntlich zeigen.“ Die Art, in der er diese Worte betonte, ließen keinen Zweifel daran, was er meinte.   
Sarkasmus siegte in deinem Inneren. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Hentai-san, Sie haben sich gerade zu seiner seiner Wenigkeit auf die Liste der Diät-Teilnehmer gesetzt. Wir wünschen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt. Obwohl Kanato noch nichts gesagt hatte, stand er irgendwie auch schon auf der Liste. Im Moment saß er ruhig auf einem Sessel und murmelte im Flüsterton auf seinen Teddy ein, was immer er diesem auch so dringendes zu erzählen hatte. Genau wolltest du es lieber gar nicht wissen. 

Der Nachmittag verlief in angespanntem Schweigen und oft entdecktest du den einen oder anderen Vampir dabei, dass er seiner eigentlichen Tätigkeit gar nicht wirklich nachging, sondern dir Blicke zuwarf. Shu und Reiji waren da echte Ausnahmen, denn ersterer regte sich die ganze Zeit über gar nicht und Reiji schien tatsächlich in sein Buch vertieft. Ohnehin war das Wohnzimmer nun ziemlich eng, hatten die Vampire doch noch eigentlich nicht dazu passende Sofas und Sessel dazu geholt – woher auch immer – damit jeder Platz hatte. Der Platz auf dem Sofa, der am nächsten dem warmen Kaminfeuer war, war frei gewesen, als du hereingekommen warst und irgendwie schien es nun deiner zu sein.  
Du versuchtest, dich auf dein Schulbuch zu konzentrieren. Lernen war immer noch besser, als die ganze Zeit über diese Vampire zu grübeln, die dich anstarrten, als wärst du das Dessert – das du am Ende dann wohl auch warst. Die Frage wäre nur, wessen Dessert.

Die Sonne ließ sich an diesem Tag gar nicht blicken. Es war ein grauer und kalter 14. Dezember, verregnet, doch mit keinem Zeichen von Schnee. Alles in allem ein Tag, an dem man lieber nicht hinausging, wenn man die Wahl hatte. Es dämmerte früh und bald war es dunkel. Der flackernde Kamin zu deiner Seite spendete allerdings genug Licht und Wärme zum Lesen, wenn du es denn wirklich gewollt hättest, aber die meiste Zeit starrtest du nur auf die Seiten, ohne wirklich wahrzunehmen, was dort stand, weil deine Gedanken um die Vampire kreisten und deine absurde Wahl.  
Dass sie absurd war, hatte sich dir immer mehr erschlossen. Solltest du dich zum Beispiel immer für einen Mukami entscheiden, würden die Sakamakis garantiert protestieren, ebenso wie anders herum. Solltest du immer den gleichen Vampir aussuchen, gingen die anderen auf die Barrikaden. Seine Wenigkeit allen voran. Der würde ohnehin fluchen und Theater machen. Die Frage war nur: Wie lange ginge das gut? Wie lange würden sie sich wirklich an die Wünsche dieses Karl-Heinz gebunden fühlen? Um das zu wissen, müsstest du zumindest wissen, wer dieser Kerl war und weshalb sie ihn so respektierten.

Entschieden räuspertest du dich. Du hofftest, dass man dir antworten würde – und sei es nur, um sich bei dir für Blut einzuschleimen. „Wer ist Karl-Heinz?“, stelltest du die Frage einfach laut in den Raum und sofort richteten sich alle Augen auf dich – selbst Shu öffnete die himmelblauen Augen.  
Reiji antwortete als Erster. „Karl-Heinz, der Vampirkönig, ist der Vater von uns Sakamakis.“ Er sprach die Worte ganz schlicht und ohne Stolz aus, doch dir wurde sofort übel. Der Vampirkönig? Ernsthaft? Ihr Vater? Na danke. Du bereutest jetzt schon, die Frage gestellt zu haben, doch wenn er der Vater der Sakamakis war, die mit den Mukamis nicht gut auskamen – was hatte er dann mit diesen zu schaffen? Fragend wanderte dein Blick zu Ruki, der ja neben dir saß und dich auch offen ansah. „Karl-Heinz-sama hat meine Brüder und mich verwandelt und ist unser Gönner. Wir schulden im Vieles.“   
Karl-Heinz. Das steckte also dahinter. Ob sie wohl gewusst hatten, was die jeweils andere Fraktion mit diesem Kerl zu tun hatte? So wie sie einander ansahen, hattest du daran gewisse Zweifel. Was für ein Spiel spielte dieser Vampirkönig hier mit den Mukamis und seinen eigenen Söhnen? Besonders witzig konntest du das nicht finden, denn scheinbar warst du ja der Spielball, den er ihnen hingeworfen hatte. Daran störten sie sich zwar nicht, doch auch sie mussten sich doch fragen, was Karl-Heinz eigentlich damit bezweckte. Oder sie wussten es. Du sahst zwischen Reiji und Ruki hin und her und dir schwante, dass in diesem Falle Ruki vielleicht mehr wissen könnte als Reiji, so unerfreut wie dieser dreinsah.

Es wurde still – bis Ayato diese Stille durchbrach. „Es ist schon fast 18:00 Uhr. Triff endlich deine Wahl, Chichinashi! Meine Wenigkeit hat Durst und will nicht länger warten.“ Der Rothaarige stand von dem Sessel auf, in dem er gesessen hatte. „Tch, sei still“, zischte Subaru ihm nach, der auf dem daneben stehenden Sessel vor sich hin döste. Auch Yuma hatte gewisse Einwände. „Halts Maul!“, forderte er lautstark und baute sich auf. Er hatte gemeinsam mit Ruki und dir auf dem großen Sofa gesessen, sich nun aber auch aufgerappelt und die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, offenbar bereit, sich ganz offen mit Ayato anzulegen.

Wenn du ganz ehrlich warst, wäre es dir schon recht, wenn Yuma Ayato einen kräftigen Schlag verpasste, doch du erinnertest dich an die Lektion, die eben Yuma dir gegeben hatte und in der es um Vampire gegangen war. Geborene, reinblütige Vampire waren stärker als umgewandelte Menschen, die erst Vampire wurden. Damit waren die Sakamakis an sich stärker als die Mukamis und du wolltest nicht, dass Ayato Yuma verletzte.   
„Lasst den Unfug“, fordertest du du und verschränktest streng die Arme. „Und setzt euch wieder hin.“ Beide sahen dich überrascht an. Yuma schnalzte mit der Zunge und ließ sich wieder auf das Sofa fallen, doch Ayato missverstand dich anscheinend völlig – und wollte es vermutlich auch.  
„Na endlich!“, freute er sich, doch du hobst schnell beide Hände. „DU bekommst kein Blut!“, stelltest du eilig klar. Ayato sah erst überrascht aus, dann wütend und schließlich knurrte er und trat einen Schritt näher. „Chichinashi...“, zischte er bedrohlich, da griff ihn auch schon Laito am Arm, was wohl Ayatos Rettung war, denn du konntest sehen, wie sich Reijis Augen bedrohlich verengt hatten. Sicher wäre auch er gleich eingeschritten, doch Laito war ihm zuvorgekommen. „Ah, ah, Ayato~ Bitch-chan muss doch aussuchen. Sei lieber lieb zu ihr, nfu~“  
Ayato schnaubte und stapfte wütend aus dem Raum, wofür du insgeheim dankbar warst. Keiner außer dir sah ihm nach. Die Sakamakis waren sein Verhalten vermutlich gewohnt und wollten ihn einfach schmollen lassen, während den Mukamis das natürlich egal sein konnte.

Einige Minuten blieb es still, doch die Stille war drückend. Ayatos Ungeduld hatte nur ausgedrückt, was wohl alle Vampire hier im Raum heimlich dachten: Du zögertest die Entscheidung auf die letzte Minute hinaus, weil du hofftest, darum herum zu kommen, obwohl das nicht geschehen würde und vermutlich hatten sie damit sogar recht. Du zögertest es hinaus. Du wolltest diese Wahl nicht treffen, denn du wolltest nicht, dass überhaupt irgendjemand dein Blut trank. Gar nicht. Überhaupt nicht. Niemals.  
Allerdings stand das wohl nicht zur Debatte. Leider. Du musstest dich entscheiden, wenn du nicht riskieren wolltest, dass man dir die Wahl zu deinen Ungunsten abnahm. Unsicher sahst du die anwesenden Vampire an.

Ayato und Laito standen außer Frage. Beide hatten dich ziemlich arg angegriffen und dem würdest du dich niemals freiwillig aussetzen. Vor Kanato hattest du Angst und auch Reiji war nicht mehr allzu vertrauenswürdig, obwohl du nicht glaubtest, dass er beim Trinken selbst übermäßig gefährlich wäre. Allgemein hegtest du noch einen gewissen Groll gegen die Sakamakis, die dich einfach so entführt hatten. Und dass sie dich dann auch noch so behandelt hatten. Selbst Shu, der dir in gewisser Hinsicht Schutz versprochen hatte, war nicht wirklich dein Freund. Subaru war ziemlich grob gewesen und hatte Yuma aufgehalten, als er dich hatte retten wollen, er schied auch aus. Und dann noch diese Nacht im Sarg und dass er dich Laito überlassen hatte...  
Ohnehin also hatten die Mukamis die Nase vorn. Doch welchem solltest du dein Blut überlassen? Azusa vielleicht, denn von ihm glaubtest du aufrichtig, dass er dir nichts Böses wünschte, auch wenn er halt leider gewisse Probleme damit hatte, 'gut' und 'nicht gut' richtig zu differenzieren. Oder vielleicht Kou, den du von der Vampirgeschichte abgesehen ja eigentlich gut hattest leiden können? Ruki vielleicht, der hier die Mutti im Hause war und dich ja eben auch beruhigt hatte und der nie unhöflich gewesen war. Oder Yuma, der dir alles erklärt hatte?

Dein Blick wanderte einmal in die Runde. „Ich entscheide mich für …“ Du atmetest tief durch und hofftest, du würdest es nicht bereuen oder zumindest nicht zu sehr. „Für Yuma.“ Als Dank dafür, das er nicht nur den Erklärbär gespielt hatte und eben sofort aufgesprungen war, um dich vor Ayato zu retten, sondern vor allem dafür, dass er gekämpft hatte, dich zu beschützen, als du entführt wurdest. Noch immer stand dir sein Bild vor Augen, wie er sichtlich erschrocken die Hände nach dir ausstreckte und dich und deinen Entführer verfolgte, ehe ihm Subaru den Weg verstellt und ihn aufgehalten hatte.  
Der braunhaarige Vampir wirkte ein wenig überrascht. Nett ausgedrückt. Er hatte ganz offenkundig nicht damit gerechnet, denn seine Augen waren geweitet und es war schwer zu sagen, wen deine Wahl mehr wunderte: Alle anderen oder den Erwählten selbst, der sich erst nach einigen Sekunden regte und grinste. Er stand auf und trat an dich heran. Ohne ein Wort der Warnung hob er dich vom Sofa. Du gabst einen erschrockenen Laut von dir. „Yu-yuma!“, japstest du. Der Angesprochene lachte leise. „Willst du etwa eine öffentliche Show daraus machen, Mesubuta?“ Mit diesen Worten trug er dich aus dem Wohnzimmer und steuerte zielgenau dein Zimmer an, dessen Tür er hinter sich zuschlug, ehe er dich absetzte.

Er starrte dich ruhig an. Du konntest ihm ansehen, dass er fragen wollte, warum du ihn ausgesucht hattest, doch er sagte kein Wort, sondern zog lediglich etwas Kleines aus seiner Hosentasche und reichte es dir. Ein kleiner Zuckerwürfel. „Nimm schon“, meinte er, als du zögertest. Du nahmst den Zuckerwürfel und stecktest ihn dir in den Mund. Er zerfloss auf deiner Zunge in süßen Brei aus knisternden Krümeln. „Danke.“  
Yuma rieb sich den Hinterkopf und murmelte etwas Unverständliches, ehe er dich an den Schultern griff und ruckartig deinen Pullover über die Schulter zog, um diese zu entblößen. „Keine Ahnung, warum ausgerechnet ich, aber... Du hast es dir selbst so ausgesucht.“ 

Er biss zu und es schmerzte. Natürlich. Aber zum ersten Mal, versuchtest du nicht, dich zu wehren, während man von dir trank. Du hattest es entschieden und niemand hatte dich gezwungen – zumindest nicht direkt hierzu. Das war immer noch besser als das, was du im bei den Sakamakis hattest und irgendwie auch besser als der vorherige Stand bei den Mukamis, die dich herumgereicht hatten. Zumindest hattest du nun einen gewissen Einfluss und vielleicht konntest du ihn nutzen, damit die Vampire ein wenig netter zu dir waren. Als Erstes würdest du diese Spitznamen abschaffen...  
Yuma ließ von dir ab und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Dein Blut ist wirklich ziemlich süß, weißt du das? Kein Wunder, dass dich diese aufgeblasenen Sakamakis rauben wollten.“ Du verkniffst dir die Bemerkung, dass sie es nicht nur wollten, sondern es ihnen auch gelungen war. Immerhin waren sie in der Überzahl gewesen und Yuma hatte sein Bestes getan.  
„Das wird ihnen nun nichts mehr nutzen“, gabst du zurück. Yuma grinste und nickte kaum merklich. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ihr euch mal so einig wärt?

In friedvoller Einigkeit kehrtet ihr schweigend zu den Anderen zurück. Keiner verlor auch nur ein Wort darüber, dass du Yuma ausgesucht hattest oder darüber, dass du ja morgen erneut eine Wahl würdest treffen müssen. Alle Anspannung schien fürs Erste wie fort gewischt und der Abend wurde sogar ein wenig gemütlich, als nach dem Abendessen die ersten Unterhaltungen in die Gänge kamen. Abgesehen von der zwischen Kanato und Azusa, die dir irgendwie einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, auch wenn du kaum etwas vom Inhalt ihrer Unterhaltung mitbekamst. Ausgerechnet die beiden zusammen schienen dir einfach keine gute Wahl.   
Wann du mit dem Kopf auf der Sofalehne einschliefst, konntest du nicht sagen, doch es musste schon spät gewesen sein – oder zumindest kam es dir so vor.


	15. Fünfzehnte Nacht: Stiller Beschützer

Der Abend war so entspannt verlaufen, dass man beinahe hätte vergessen können, dass es Vampire waren, die sich dir allesamt schon aufgezwungen hatten, die dich umringten, weil sie auf dein Blut aus waren. Nein, es war tatsächlich gemütlich und ruhig. Zwar wäre es dir lieber gewesen, daheim deine Zeit mit deiner Familie zu verbringen, aber man konnte eben nicht alles haben und du wolltest ob des unerwarteten Friedens nicht undankbar sein.  
Der einzige, der nicht daran teil hatte, war Ayato. Der war nämlich nicht wieder aufgetaucht, auch nicht zum Abendessen, bei dem Reiji dir erklärte, sie müssten nicht essen, sie täten es lediglich aus Genussgründen, man müsse sich also keine Sorgen um Ayato machen. So wie er dabei drein sah, hättest du allerdings darauf gewettet, dass er sich auch dann keine Sorgen gemacht hätte, wenn Ayato hätte essen müssen. Verübeln konntest du es ihm kaum, denn dir hätte es ebensowenig Leid getan, hätte Ayato hungern müssen.

Die Nacht auf dem Sofa allerdings tat dir Leid, denn du hattest offenbar schief gelegen und dein Nacken schmerzte tierisch. Die Anderen hätten dich ja wecken können, fandest du, doch scheinbar hatte man es vorgezogen, dich einfach schlafen zu lassen. Müde blinzelnd sahst du dich um. Im Kamin glomm nur eine schwache Glut und das einzige Licht, dass es dir überhaupt ermöglichte, etwas zu sehen, stammte von der gedimmten Stehlampe, die in einer Ecke des Raumes stand und einen matten Lichtschein von sich gab.   
Es reichte gerade so, um schemenhaft zu erkennen, was um dich herum war. Die Sofas und Sessel, der Kamin und … und Jemand. Jemand saß auf dem Sofa auf der anderen Seite des Wohnzimmertisches. Wer dieser Jemand war, konntest du allerdings bei der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen, doch du brauchtest nicht lange raten.  
„He, Chichinashi“, ertönte es und dir war sofort klar, mit wem du dieser frühen Stunde das Vergnügen hattest. Ayato. Seiner Wenigkeit. Seufzend setztest du dich auf und sahst in seine Richtung. Zwar konntest du sein Gesicht nicht sehen, doch irgendwie war es doch höflicher. „Hallo Ayato“, gähntest du unwillkürlich und hieltest dir die Hand vor den Mund. Wie spät es wohl war?

„Tch, so müde kannst du doch kaum sein“, brummte er dich an. Einen Moment lang warst du versucht, etwas zu erwidern, doch dann ließt du das Thema lieber fallen, ehe du darüber noch endlos mit diesem Idioten diskutieren müsstet, der ja eh immer Recht haben wollte. „Warum schläfst du nicht?“, fragtest du stattdessen. Er schnaubte lediglich. „Warum tust du es nicht?“, konterte er trocken. Wenn er glaubte, dir jetzt blöd kommen zu können, dann hatte er sich geschnitten. „Vielleicht, weil mich so ein rothaariger Idiot dabei beobachtet“, zischtest du herausfordernd. Mit einem Ruck stand Ayato auf und umrundete schnellen Schrittes den Tisch, sodass er bei dir ankam. Jetzt konntest du auch das leuchtende Rot seines Haares erkennen. Er blieb jedoch nicht vor dir stehen, sondern ließ sich neben dir aufs Sofa fallen und verschränkte die Arme.

Eine Weile lang blieb er schweigend neben dir sitzen und du warst dir unsicher, ob du nicht einfach aufstehen und gehen solltest. An deine erste Begegnung mit Ayato und seine Warnung konntest du dich noch gut erinnern. Doch im Moment wirkte der selbstverliebte Vampir harmlos.  
„Du wirst meiner Wenigkeit heute dein Blut geben.“ Es klang nicht so herausfordernd und arrogant wie das meiste, was er bisher zu dir gesagt hatte, sondern seltsam ernst und entschlossen. Allerdings klang es auch nach einer Feststellung, nicht einer Bitte und soweit du wusstest, hattest du zu entscheiden, wer dein Blut bekäme und du sahst keinen Grund, ausgerechnet Ayato auszusuchen, nachdem dieser dir so offen gedroht hatte.  
„Nein“, entschiedst du also. „Das werde ich nicht tun.“ Wieder wurde es still und dir wurde ein wenig mulmig. Eigentlich hattest du damit gerechnet, dass der Rotschopf sofort aus der Haut fahren und los schimpfen würde. 

Stattdessen starrte er in eine Ecke des Raumes. „Tch...“, grummelte Ayato leise und warf einen kurzen Blick in deine Richtung. Soweit konntest du es inzwischen erkennen, da sich deine Augen an das herrschende Zwielicht gewöhnt hatten. Für Details reichte es zwar nicht, doch zumindest konntest du im Groben und Ganzen erkennen, was um dich herum geschah und Ayato saß ja immerhin direkt neben dir.  
„Das traust du dich nur, weil...“ Er beendete den Satz nur und schnaubte, ehe er sich erhob. Bevor er allerdings ganz aufrecht stand, beugte er sich vor und flüsterte dir etwas ins Ohr. „Pass auf dich auf, Chichinashi. Wenn meine Wenigkeit dich ohne ihn erwischt, dann wirst du mir dein Blut opfern.“ Nun klang er wieder ganz nach sich selbst, nach dem Ayato, den du kennen gelernt hattest. Du konntest ihn förmlich grinsen hören, als er dir ins Ohr wisperte. Der rothaarige Vampir schnaubte abfällig in Richtung der Raumecke und stapfte dann aus dem Wohnzimmer, dessen Tür er mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zuwarf, jedoch nicht, ehe er den Lichtschalter neben der Tür betätigte.   
Flackernd erhellte sich die Deckenlampe und tauchte den Raum in ihr helles Licht. Es dauerte einen Moment, in dem du blinzeltest, bis sich deine Augen an das unerwartete, helle Licht gewöhnt hatten und du richtig sehen konntest. Sogleich wanderte dein Blick in Richtung der Ecke, die Ayato eben angestarrt hatte, doch dort war niemand zu sehen.

Den Vormittag über blieb es verhältnismäßig ruhig im Hause, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass du von den Sakamakis keinen außer Subaru zu Gesicht bekamst und diesen auch nur, weil er wohl geduscht hatte und gerade aus dem Bad kam, als du auf dem Weg zu eben diesem warst. Er sagte kein Wort, sondern starrte dich nur kurz finster an. Du glaubtest allerdings nicht, dass dieser Blick etwas bedeutete. Er schaute einfach immer so.  
Ansonsten sahst du lediglich die Mukami-Brüder, denn sie waren, wie dir Kou fröhlich beim Frühstück erzählt hatte, ja einst Menschen gewesen und daher tagsüber eher aktiv als die Sakamakis, die erst am Abend aufstanden. Sie jedoch hatten sich da nicht so in die Nachtaktivität eingefahren.   
Nun allerdings tratest du erst einmal unter die angenehm warme Dusche. Das Wasser war noch erwärmt, sodass du dir ziemlich sicher warst, dass Subaru eben geduscht haben musste. Es war angenehm und entspannend. Du bliebst noch einige Minuten länger unter dem warmen Wasserregen stehen, nur um dessen Wärme voll auszukosten.

Als du nach dem Duschen ins Wohnzimmer kamst, war der Kamin längst neu entfacht und draußen konntest du sehen, regnete es in Strömen und es sah nicht so aus, als würde das Wetter in naher Zeit besser werden. Umso gemütlicher erschien es dir hier im Wohnzimmer. Kou spielte mit Yuma und Azusa ein Gesellschaftsspiel, das du nicht kanntest. Ruki saß auf dem Sofa, das am nächsten am Kamin stand und auf dem du geschlafen hattest. Dein Nacken schmerzte von dieser Nacht noch immer. Du nahmst neben dem dunkelhaarigen Vampir Platz und sofort sah er – sehr zu deiner Überraschung – von seinem Buch auf und direkt zu dir. Unverwandt starrte er dich an.  
„Hallo Ruki“, meintest du etwas verunsichert ob dieser unerwarteten Aufmerksamkeit. Er wisperte deinen Namen, dass dir ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Nicht vor Angst, sondern einfach... anders. Nicht einmal unangenehm, doch auch alles andere als beruhigend.  
Dein Blick fiel auf das Buch, das er nun zugeklappt hatte und in dem an einer Stelle ein Lesebändchen heraushing, das vermutlich eben die Stelle markierte, die Ruki eben gelesen hatte. Es war ein überaus bekanntes Werk. Shakespeares Othello. Du selbst hattest es zwar nicht gelesen, aber natürlich kanntest du den Titel und selbstverständlich auch Shakespeare. Dass er so etwas las, wunderte dich überhaupt nicht.

Als du von dem grünen Einband aufsahst, trafen sich eure Blicke und die feinen Härchen auf deinen Armen stellten sich auf ob des Schauers, der dich nun erneut durchfuhr. Er schwieg eine Weile und gerade, als du meintest, die Stille durchbrechen zu müssen, ergriff Ruki das Wort. „Hat Ayato dich noch einmal aufgesucht und bedrängt?“ Sofort kamen dir Ayatos Worte in deinen Sinn. 'Das traust du dich nur, weil...' hatte er gesagt. Hatte es vielleicht heißen sollen 'weil Ruki da ist'? Das würde immerhin erklären, weshalb der Dunkelhaarige Bescheid wusste oder meinte er noch Ayatos Auftritt gestern, als er aus dem Wohnzimmer gestürmt war?  
So oder so, hatte er dich zwar nicht mehr angesprochen, aber dir dafür ja umso offener gedroht, dass er dich oder vielmehr dein Blut kriegen würde. „Nein, nur gedroht hat er mir, dass er mich erwischen würde.“ Ruki nickte langsam, sein Blick blieb unberührt von deinen Worten. „Besser, er hält sich an unsere Vereinbarung.“ Ruki sagte nichts weiter, doch in seiner Stimme klang ein subtiler, schon fast grausamer Ton mit, der verriet, dass es durchaus ein 'sonst' am Ende dieses Satzes geben musste, auch wenn er es nicht laut aussprach.

Es beruhigte dich ein wenig, dass Ruki so dachte, denn das hieße fraglos, dass auch seine Brüder und damit alle vier Mukamis dahinter standen und es nicht tolerieren würde, wenn Ayato einen Alleingang entgegen dieser Abmachung zwischen ihnen starten würde. Zwar gefiel diese dir noch immer nicht, doch immerhin fühltest du dich beschützt, soweit man das so nennen konnte.  
Du hofftest nur, dass die Sakamakis sich in diesem Fall nicht hinter Ayato stellen würden. Denn dann wärt ihr wohl schnell wieder da, wo ihr vor ein kurzem noch wart. Du als Gefangene dieser irren Sakamaki-Brüder, die einander kaum ähnelten. Bei den Mukamis nahmst du immerhin noch immer an, dass du sie am 23. Dezember verlassen würdest, um wieder zu deinen Eltern heimzukehren, um Weihnachten zu feiern, wie es ursprünglich vorgesehen war.

Ob allerdings diese neue Abmachung zwischen den Vampiren dies auch einbezog, wusstest du nicht. „Ruki“, begannst du zögerlich und er sah dich abwartend und fragend an. „Am 23igsten gehe ich nach Hause, richtig?“ Du wusstest nicht, wie du es anders erfragen solltest. Ruki nickte und sofort machte sich Erleichterung in dir breit. „Karl-Heinz' Befehle diesbezüglich sind eindeutig. Weihnachten wirst du wieder bei deiner Familie sein. Am Mittag des 23.12. bist du frei zu gehen.“  
Am liebsten hättest du aufgeseufzt. Deine Tage hier waren also abgezählt. Heute war schon der 15.12., also nur noch acht Tage, kaum mehr als eine Woche. Das war machbar, nicht wahr? Noch achtmal würdest du dich beißen lassen müssen und dann warst du diese ganzen Vampire für immer los und könntest so tun, als hätte es die Zeit hier nie gegeben. Du konntest es gar nicht abwarten.

Bis zum Abend regte sich keiner der Sakamakis, doch gegen halb sechs abends schienen sie alle nach und nach aus ihren Betten zu kriechen. Reiji war der Erste von ihnen, den du sahst, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat. Er grüßte mit knappem Nicken und wandte sich bald einem Buch zu, kurz bevor Kanato und Laito ebenfalls eintraten. Wie erwartet ließ auch Ayato nicht lange auf sich warten. Er warf dir vielsagende Blicke zu und nahm wortlos Platz, starrte dich allerdings unentwegt an. Es war schon fast sieben Uhr, als Shu die Tür öffnete, nur um sie gleich wieder zu schließen ohne einzutreten. Von Subaru saht und hörtet ihr nichts.  
Zwar sprach keiner der Vampire es an, doch die Zeit verrann schnell und du wusstet sehr wohl, was das für dich bedeutete – und für einen von ihnen, den du noch nicht benannt hattest. Ayato starrte dich zwar abwartend an, doch natürlich hattest du ganz und gar nicht vor, dich von ihm beißen zu lassen. Schon aus Prinzip nicht, weil er versuchte, dich unter Druck zu setzen und du diesem nicht nachgeben wolltest. 

Dein Blick wanderte unruhig zur Uhr. Kurz vor 20:00 Uhr. Bald würdest du deine Entscheidung treffen müssen und Ayato würde sie zweifellos nicht gefallen, denn er wäre es nicht, den du begünstigen würdest. Nicht nur dir schien die Zeit ins Auge gefallen zu sein. Auch Kanato sah inzwischen abwartend zu dir hinüber. Du seufztest. „Okay... ihr wartet ja eh alle drauf“, ergabst du dich den unerbittlichem Schicksal. Wenn du schon wählen musstest, dann kam es auf ein paar Minuten her oder später auch nicht an. Nun wandten sich alle Augen auf dich. Eigentlich war deine Wahl schon vor einer Weile gefallen, ehe die Sakamakis hier aufliefen, doch Ayato sollte es ruhig hören, fandest du. „Ruki.“ 

Dessen Brüder wirkten sogleich wieder desinteressiert und führten ihr Spiel fort, während Laito enttäuscht drein sah. Ayato hingegen reagierte genau so, wie du es erwartet hattest. Er fuhr sofort auf und funkelte dich wütend an.   
„Dein Blut gehört meiner Wenigkeit, Chichinashi!“, keifte er erbost los. Er war von seinem Platz aufgesprungen und stemmte nun die Hände in die Hüften. Du zucktest zurück und zogst aus Reflex die Beine an, wagtest jedoch keinen offenen Widerspruch, so wütend wie er dich anschaute. „Das ist nicht korrekt“, kam es zur allgemeinen Überraschung nicht von einem der Mukamis, sondern von Ayatos Bruder Reiji, der sich die Brille auf der Nase zurecht schob. „Es ist Vaters und er hat entschieden, dass sie entscheidet, wer es erhält. Finde dich damit ab. Es ziemt sich nicht, sich so zu verhalten. Du bringst Schande über dich und uns.“ Reijis Blick war kalt, als er dies sagte.

Ayato allerdings hielt es nicht auf. Wütend schritt dieser an Ruki heran, der neben dir saß und sich bisher ruhig verhalten hatte. „Chichinashi gehört mir und meine Wenigkeit wird ihr Blut trinken!“, sagte der Rothaarige bestimmt. Nun erhob sich auch Ruki und starrte Ayato von oben herab an, war er doch ein Stückchen größer. „Sie hat ihre Entscheidung getroffen.“ Ruki schien Ayato mit seinen Blicken schier aufzuspießen. Die Spannung zwischen den beiden war schier greifbar. Dir wurde ein wenig übel. Nicht auszudenken, was geschähe, wenn Ayato nun tatsächlich auf Ruki losginge. Ändern wolltest du deinen Entschluss deswegen allerdings auch keinesfalls, denn damit hättest du Ayato seinen Willen gelassen, nachdem er dich schon dazu drängte, ihn auszusuchen.   
Für einen Moment schien die Zeit beinahe still zu stehen. Keiner sagte ein Wort und du glaubtest fast, dass sich außer dir niemand weiter für die Blitze, die zwischen Ayato und Ruki zu zucken schienen, interessierte. Die drei anderen Mukamis spielten weiter und auch Reiji, der Ayato eben noch zur Ordnung gerufen hatte, war wieder in seinem Buch versunken. Von Kanato und Shu war wohl ebenfalls nichts zu erwarten, denn ersterer versuchte gerade letzteren dazu zu bewegen, aufzustehen und auch mit ihm ein Spiel zu spielen, weil er sich langweilte. 

Allein Laito lachte plötzlich auf und durchbrach damit die unangenehme Stille. „Ayato! Lass die kleine Bitch-chan doch. Sie hat sicher nur Angst vor dir.“ Der Hutträger zwinkerte die schelmisch zu. „Ich habe dir schon oft gesagt, dass du zu Mädchen netter sein solltest, nfu~“  
Laito trat nun ebenfalls heran und legte eine Hand auf seines Bruders Schulter. „Vielleicht hast du ja morgen mehr Glück. Oder ich, nfu nfu~“ Du schaudertest, doch Ayato trat knurrend zurück, warf sowohl dir als auch Ruki einen langen, finsteren Blick zu und stürmte hinaus, wie schon zuvor einst. Laito sah ihm schmunzelnd nach. Nahm der denn nie etwas ernst? Zumindest hatte seine fröhliche Natur gerade eine sich anbahnende Katastrophe abgewandt – oder immerhin kam es dir so vor. Ayato hätte bestimmt nicht einfach einen Rückzieher gemacht, wenn sich einer seiner Brüder auf seine Seite gestellt hätte.  
„Bis morgen, Bitch-chan, nfu~“, summte dir Laito nach als Ruki dir zunickte, ihm zu folgen, was du auch tatest. Auf dem Flur blieb er stehen und sah dich ruhig an, als erwarte er etwas, doch dir war nicht klar, was und als dir klar wurde, dass er dachte, du würdest einen Ort bestimmen wollen, schob er dich auch schon mit sanfter Gewalt in die Küche.

Du warst ein wenig überrascht. Er biss fest zu. Schmerzhaft. Dir entkam ein leiser Schrei. Immerhin dauerte es nicht lange und du warst heilfroh, als Ruki von dir abließ. Eigentlich hattest du erwartet, er wäre vorsichtiger, doch so konnte man sich irren. Zumindest hattest du deine Schuldigkeit irgendwie getan. Er hatte dir geholfen, da warst du dir ganz sicher. Er war derjenige gewesen, der über deinen Schlaf gewacht hatte, als Ayato heute am frühen Morgen so fordernd an dich heran getreten war. Damit wart ihr dann wohl quitt.  
Ruki leckte sich über die Lippen. Seine Miene war ebenso unleserlich wie immer. Aus unergründlichen blaugrauen Augen sah er dich eine ganze Weile lang an, ehe er ohne ein Wort zu sagen, einfach die Küche verließ und dich dort allein zurückließ.


	16. Sechzehnte Nacht: Wenig flotter Dreier

Es klingelte. 7:00 Uhr. Müde griffst du neben dich und gabst dem nervig piepsenden Gerät eines auf den Deckel, damit es still blieb. Warum klingelte das Ding überhaupt? Ach ja – du hattest dein Handy ja selbst so eingestellt. Aber warum nochmal? Das erschloss sich dir nicht so richtig, aber gestern Abend war es dir wohl irgendwie eine gute Idee erschienen. Jetzt jedoch... nicht. Mit leisem Grummeln rolltest du dich herum, schließlich gab es für dich gar keinen Grund nun aufzustehen. Du konntest ebenso gut einfach noch ein oder zwei Stündchen liegen bleiben. Kein Grund zur Eile. Gerade hattest du dich noch einmal zufrieden unter der Decke ausgestreckt, als dir auffiel, dass du dich so alleine warst, wie du angenommen hattest. Direkt neben dir, auf deinem Bett, lag Ayato, die Augen geschlossen und völlig regungslos.  
Du erschrakst so sehr über seinen unerwarteten wie unerwünschten Anblick, dass dir ein Schrei entfuhr, der den Vampir neben dir in jedem Falle weckte. Er öffnete die Augen und funkelte dich missmutig an. „Sei nicht so laut, Chichinashi“, brummelte Ayato und rieb sich den Kopf. „Was machst du hier?!“, wolltest du mit schriller Stimme von ihm wissen. Bisher war das Bett irgendwie absolutes Tabu gewesen und nach der unschönen Begrüßung hatte sich auch keiner der Vampire mehr in dein Zimmer gewagt.

„Na was wohl?“ Er sah dich unverwandt an, als hättest du den Verstand verloren und sei es völlig selbstverständlich, dass er hier war. Zugegebenermaßen wunderte es dich nicht so sehr. Ayato wirkte nicht wie Jemand, der sich sonderlich für Regeln interessierte, sondern eher wie Jemand, der meinte, Regeln gäbe es nur, damit er sie brechen konnte, wenn ihm danach war.   
Energisch schütteltest du den Kopf. „Du bekommst kein Blut von mir.“ Seine grünen Augen verengten sich. „Tch, dabei hat es dir gefallen. Meine Wenigkeit ist eben der Beste und dir, Chichinashi, hat es gefallen, als ich dein Blut gesaugt habe. Du willst es nur nicht zugeben.“ Dir blieb die Spucke weg. Das waren die dreistesten, an den Haaren herbei gezogendsten Unterstellungen, die man dir je an den Kopf geworfen hatte. „Es hat mir nicht gefallen und 'deine Wenigkeit' hat hier drin nichts zu suchen“, fauchtest du zurück, als die Tür sich schon wieder öffnete und Ruki eintrat, seinen üblichen ernsten Blick auf dem Gesicht. Es war auch für ihn nicht schwer zu erraten, dass du Ayato wohl kaum darum gebeten hattest, es dir in deinem Bett bequem zu machen. Dieses Mal schien der Rothaarige allerdings nicht einfach klein beigeben zu wollen, sondern erwiderte Rukis Blick entschieden. „Chichinashi gehört meine Wenigkeit.“ 

Brummend sahst du von Ruki in Ayatos Richtung. „'Chichinashi' ist in ein paar Tagen weg und bis dahin wird 'deine Wenigkeit' Diät halten, darauf kannst du wetten.“ Ayatos Blick – nun eindeutig überrascht – wanderte zu dir und seine Augen verengten sich. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch ein verhaltenes Glucksen unterbrach euch beiden. Es kam von Ruki. Du konntest dich nicht erinnern, Ruki je lachen gehört zu haben, doch diese Lage hatte bei ihm scheinbar einen Nerv getroffen, denn es war eindeutig er gewesen, der gelacht hatte.   
Ayato schnaubte wütend und beugte sich in dem Moment deiner Unachtsamkeit in deine Richtung. So sahst du nur, wie Rukis Augen sich verengten und er auf dich zustürmte. Alles ging schneller, als du gucken konntest. Etwas griff nach deiner Schulter, im nächsten Augenblick hörtest du ein wütendes Knurren, es klang fast wie ein Gerangel und dann lagst auch schon auf etwas weichem, das sich schnell als Ayato herausstellte, der wenig begeistert drein sah. Allerdings schaute er auch eher an dir vorbei und ein Blick über die Schulter verriet dir auch, wieso. Ruki wiederum lag nämlich halb über dir und somit auch auf Ayato. Keine Lage, in der sich einer von euch übermäßig wohl fühlte. 

Von euch kam allerdings niemand mehr dazu, das Missgeschick zu kommentieren, denn ein amüsiertes Lachen kam euch zuvor. „Nfu nfu~“ Du brauchtest nicht zur Tür zu sehen, um zu wissen, wer euch sozusagen in flagranti erwischt hatte. „So eine bist du also, Bitch-chan, nfu~“, meinte er gut gelaunt. „Das hättest du mir ruhig sagen können. Wie versaut du doch bist. Bitch-chan zwischen gleich zwei von uns, nfu nfu~“ Ruki hatte sich inzwischen von dir erhoben und zog dich von Ayato herunter, der sich ebenfalls aufrappelte und wenig begeistert blickte. So hatte er sich das mit Sicherheit auch nicht vorgestellt.  
Laito auf der anderen Seite plapperte munter weiter. Seine gute Laune war ungebrochen. Man konnte sogar sagen, er liefe gerade erst warm. „Bestimmt lässt mich Ruki seinen Platz einnehmen, nicht wahr?“, wandte sich Laito an den Dunkelhaarigen, der ihn keines Blickes oder Wortes würdigte, obwohl das Lachen des Hutträgers fraglos ihm galt. Stattdessen wandte Ruki sich an dich. „Hat er dich gebissen?“, wollte er ganz unumwunden wissen und du schütteltest den Kopf. „Nein, nicht, dass ich... Nein. Ich denke nicht.“ Du hattest keine Ahnung, wie lange Ayato neben dir gelegen hatte. Gelegenheit, dich zu beißen um dein Blut zu trinken hatte er damit ja eigentlich gehabt, doch genutzt wohl nicht.  
Dein innerer Sarkasmus griff bei der Gelegenheit gleich zu: War wohl nicht lustig genug, wenn du schliefst. Vermutlich stand dieser Sadist darauf, wenn du dich wehrtest und schriest. Der wollte doch gar nicht ausgesucht werden, sondern sich dein Blut lieber mit Gewalt holen. Leider konntest du diese Gedanken wirklich nicht verneinen, denn du trautest es Ayato durchaus zu, so ein Sadist zu sein.

Ruki scheinbar auch, denn er sah dich ernst an und meinte: „Du solltest wohl besser nicht allein bleiben. Wenn er etwas versucht, teile es uns mit. Auch er hat sich an die Abmachung zu halten.“ Du nicktest zwar und Ruki stand auf, um den Raum zu verlassen, doch im Grunde hieltest du diese Abmachung nicht für wirklich bindend. Zumindest nicht so ganz. Ayato schien sie ja nicht sonderlich zu interessieren. Kein Wunder. Wenn dieser Karl-Heinz sein Vater war, dann hatte er wohl kaum etwas zu befürchten. Vor deinem inneren Auge konntest du es dir förmlich ausmalen.  
'Hey Papi, ich habe das neue Spielzeug kaputt gemacht.'  
'Macht nichts, Kleiner. Du kriegst ein Neues.'  
Dir wurde schon bei der Vorstellung ganz übel. Dass einer dieser Vampire in irgendeiner Form ernsthaft wert auf dich, deine Meinung und Persönlichkeit, legen könnte, war wohl einfach zu viel verlangt und doch wolltest du eben dies. Es war einfach unverschämt, wie einige von ihnen dich wie etwas behandelten, dass du in den Kühlschrank stellen würdest – nur, dass dein Etwas nicht belebt war und sprechen konnte.

Es war Laitos Stimme, die dich aus deinen Gedanken riss. „Bitch-chan steht also auf Dreier, nfu nfu~“ Er saß nun vor dir auf dem Bett und du warfst ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. Dann kam dir eine Idee. „Das kannst du 'Bitch-chan' ja gern fragen, aber Laito...“ Du sahst ihn gespielt tadelnd an. „Ayato ist dein Bruder und du solltest wirklich nicht so von ihm sprechen.“   
Beide Vampire stutzten einen Moment und reagierten dann völlig unterschiedlich, als bei ihnen ankam, was du damit suggeriertest. Laito lachte laut los und fuhr sich sogar mit der Hand über die Augen, als wolle er sich Lachtränen fortwischen. „Ahahaha! Herrlich, nfu nfu~“, amüsierte er sich, während sein Bruder das wohl ganz anders sah und wütend auffuhr. „So sprichst du nicht über meine Wenigkeit, Chichinashi!“, fauchte er erbost und packte deinen Schlafanzug am Rücken, um dich zu sich nach hinten zu zerren. „Das wirst du bereuen!“ Seine grünen Augen funkelten vor schwelendem Zorn und beinahe bereutest du deine Worte. Dieses Mal würde dich wohl auch Laitos Lachen und Witzeln nicht retten.

Es war wohl eher Kanato, der dich rettete. Er stand inzwischen in der Tür und hatte den Blick fest auf seine Brüder und dich gerichtet. Seinen Teddy hielt er fest im Arm. Sein Gesicht zeigte kein Lächeln. „Wolltet ihr etwa ohne mich von ihr trinken? Ihr solltet teilen.“ Dich schauderte, als Kanato näher trat. Er kletterte zu euch dreien aufs Bett und nah an dich heran, wobei er deinen Namen flüsterte. „Du riechst so süß und schmeckst auch so.“ So wie Kanato das sagte, mochte man beinahe glauben, er mache dir ein Kompliment, doch du warst davon eindeutig nicht so angetan. Die besonderen Umstände vergällten es dir gründlich.  
„Ich...ich gehe dann besser“, meintest du ausweichend und wolltest schon aufstehen, doch Ayato hielt dich noch immer fest und machte keine Anstalten, dich loszulassen. Dir wurde ganz mulmig, denn wie auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen rückte nun auch Laito näher heran und legte eine Hand an dein Bein, womit er eindeutig die Grenze deines Wohlfühlbereiches überschritt.  
Doch wann taten diese Vampire das nicht? Von persönlicher Comfort-Zone hatten die wohl alle noch nie etwas gehört und falls doch, interessierte es sie eindeutig nicht besonders, denn jeder von ihnen hatte sie schon ungefragt durchbrochen. Sowohl die Sakamakis, als auch die Mukamis. Jeder Biss war ein solches Übertreten gewesen und Laito war, wenn man das so sagen wollte, ein wandelnder Übertritt. Es war wohl einfach Teil seines Naturells.

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragtest du dich, was bei all diesen Schrullen eigentlich in der Kindheit schief gelaufen war, dass sie so wurden, wie sie wurden. Vorzeigevater Nr. 1 war dieser Karl-Heinz ja schon einmal nicht, wenn du dir die drei Sakamaki-Brüder um dich herum so ansahst.   
Wenn man mal ganz ehrlich war, hätten die doch wohl alle eine Therapie nötig. Laito war der Perverse vom Dienst und sollte vielleicht mal ein wenig im Zölibat leben, der alte Nymphomane und Ayato hielt sich offenbar für den Nabel der Welt, dieser Egomane. Kanato war... ein kleiner Psycho und hatte offenbar Probleme mit Bräuten – weshalb auch immer – während er mit seinem Teddy sprach.   
Das Schlimmste war wohl, dass die anderen Vampire im Haus kaum besser waren! Reiji mischte Drogen und war damit wohl etwas wie ein versnobter Walter White mit Reißzähnen, während Subaru nicht mit sich selbst zurecht zu kommen schien. Shu war da noch vergleichsweise normal, doch dessen Ruhe-Sucherei war auch schon übertrieben und ließ ahnen, dass da noch mehr steckte. Flucht vor der Realität vielleicht?  
Leider waren die Mukamis, bei denen du dich im Vergleich noch recht sicher fühltest, auch nicht gerade die Ersten, die man als 'normal' bezeichnen würde. Mutti Ruki ging zum Lachen in den Keller, Kous hatte wohl so eine Art dissoziative Persönlichkeitsstörung, Azusas Selbstverletzungsproblem war nur der Gipfel seines Eisberges und Yuma könnte wohl auch dringend einen Aggressionsbewältigungskurs vertragen.

Du warst noch ganz in diesen Überlegungen gefangen, als ein Stechen an deinem Arm dich heraus riss. Kanato hatte dich einfach gebissen. Damit hattest du nicht gerechnet, nicht einmal im Traum und aus reinem Reflex wolltest du schreien, doch Ayato hielt dir den Mund zu und lachte höhnisch an dein Ohr. „Was nun, mh, Chichinashi? Du gehörst meiner Wenigkeit“, zischelte er selbstsicher. Gerne hättest du ihm etwas wie 'Dir und deinen beiden Brüdern, mit denen du mich teilen musst' an den Kopf geworfen, doch da er dir den Mund zuhielt, blieb es bei einem dumpfen Murmeln, aus dem niemand etwas hätte heraushören können.   
Laitos Augen vor deinen funkelten, als er sich hinabbeugte, um seine Lippen an dein Dekolletee zu legen. Schon bald spürtest du auch dort, wie spitze Zähne deine Haut durchbohrten und du zucktest zusammen. Wieder blieb dein unterdrückter Aufschrei ungehört, da dir Ayato die Hand fest auf den Mund presste. So sehr, dass du den Kopf in den Nacken legen musstest, was dem Vampir nur zugute kam, denn er leckte sich, wie du aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konntest, über die Lippen, eher er grob in deinen Hals biss, dass du nur erneut zusammen zucktest. Entkommen konntest du dem Festen Griff allerdings nicht und jetzt, wo Kanato und Laito ebenfalls je eine deiner Hände festhielten und sich Laito auf der Decke über deinen Beinen postiert hatte, warst du nahezu bewegungsunfähig.

Wieder meldete sich dein innerer Sarkasmus zu Wort, denn dir schwante, dass die Drei hier nicht nur Brüder, sondern in gewisser Weise ein eingespieltes Team waren. Das alles passte einfach ein bisschen zu gut für Zufall. Du könntest wetten, dass sie das schon mehrfach getan hatten. Vermutlich an Kanatos Sammelpuppen, zu denen er dich ja auch hinzufügen wollte, obwohl du darauf nicht wirklich Wert legtest.   
Es war fast, als hätten diese Drei nur auf eine Gelegenheit wie diese gewartet, in der sie dich allein und wehrlos anträfen, damit sie über dich herfallen konnten. Anders wusstest du das nicht zu beschreiben. Ein flotter Dreier – oder Vierer – sollte so aber wohl nicht aussehen. Wobei... es war wohl eher ein Dreier, witzelte deine innere Stimme ungeniert. Du warst daran immerhin nicht wirklich maßgeblich beteiligt, sondern eher ein Spielzeug, als ein Teilnehmer. Es war also ein Dreier unter Brüdern. Ekelhaft. In mehr als einer Hinsicht.

Langsam aber sicher wurde dir schwindelig. Mit gleich drei Vampiren, die zugleich das Blut aus deinen Adern sogen, die schmerzhaft brannten, war es absehbar, dass du bald das Bewusstsein verlieren würdest und ein Teil von dir zweifelte ernsthaft daran, dass du wieder erwachen würdest. Vielleicht war das hier wirklich das Ende. Und dann würde dich Kanato wirklich in eine seiner Mannequins umbauen, dich in ein Kleid stecken und in einem Schaukasten ausstellen, bis du schimmeltest und er dich irgendwo verscharrte. Deine Eltern würden nie erfahren, was mit dir geschehen war, deine Freunde nie wissen, was dir widerfahren war. Keiner würde je wissen, dass du von Vampiren getötet worden warst. Beinahe amüsierte dich dieser Gedanke.  
Gerade so konntest du noch eine bekannte Stimme hören, die sich einmischte. Du spürtest, wie der Schmerz nachließ und dein Mund freigegeben wurde. Dann etwas Weiches unter dir. Vermutlich das Bett. Dein Bild war zu verschwommen und du konntest nicht einmal mehr sagen, ob du saßt oder schon lagst.  
Jemand stritt, es wurde geschrien und geschimpft, das konntest du noch heraushören, doch die Worte waren dir unverständlich, während dir die Sinne schwanden und du darum kämpftest, bei dir zu bleiben, um nötigenfalls um Hilfe zu rufen. Falls es denn noch nötig war, denn du warst dir fast sicher, dass Hilfe eingetroffen war, in wessen Gestalt auch immer. Kurz blitzten helle Haare auf, dann gab es ein Krachen und du verlorst deinen Kampf endgültig gegen die Schwärze, die sich immer weiter in dein Blickfeld schlich. 

Das war dann wohl ein recht kurzer 16. Dezember, höhnte deine innere Stimme noch. Du hattest es nicht einmal geschafft, aufzustehen, ehe man über dich hergefallen und dich leergetrunken hatte. Glückwunsch. Das war sogar für dich ein neuer Tiefpunkt in deinem bisher unerfreulichen Lebensabschnitt unter Vampiren. Dabei hättest du nur noch eine Woche durchhalten müssen. Nur noch eine einzige Woche.   
Nur war wohl ein einziger Tag schon zu viel. Du hattest es wohl zu sehr herausgefordert. Wärst du doch niemals hergekommen. Doch für diese Reue war es nun eindeutig zu spät.   
Jemand rief deinen Namen und du wolltest antworten. Zu spät. Das Rütteln an deiner Schulter und die folgenden Rufe hörtest du nicht mehr.


	17. Siebzehnte Nacht: Vertrauenswürdig

Auch wenn du dir nicht sicher gewesen warst, so warst du erwacht. Am Nachmittag. Aufgestanden warst du allerdings nur, um kurz zum WC zu gehen oder zu essen, was dir jemand hingestellt hatte. Die heiße Brühe hatte ihr Werk getan und dafür gesorgt, dass du dich zumindest ein wenig besser fühltest, aber eben auch nur ein wenig. Alles in allem war der Tag für dich gelaufen. Auch am Abend, als du daran dachtest, ja diese verschissene Wahl treffen zu müssen, konntest du dich nicht einmal selbst davon überzeugen, dass das nötig war. Statt aufzustehen, wandest du dich herum und zogst dir die Decke wieder über den Kopf.  
Niemand kam, um deine Entscheidung einzufordern. Keiner störte dich. Nicht einer der Vampire wagte es, bei dir aufzulaufen. Vermutlich war sogar ihnen klar, dass du kein Blut zu geben hattest nach diesem Zwischenfall. Wie hatte es noch geheißen? Du darfst nicht sterben? Dafür, dass dies für alle Vampire da unten ein ehernes Gesetz war, waren die drei Sakamaki-Spinner ziemlich weit gegangen.   
Du zogst die Beine an und schlosst die Augen. Von dir würden diese drei ganz sicher keinen einzigen Tropfen Blut sehen, solange du mitzureden hattest. Und wenn du erst hier weg wärst, würdest du nie wieder auch nur einen Fuß in die Nähe dieser Vampirnester setzen. Für weitere Überlegungen allerdings fühltest du dich viel zu schlapp und müde. Kein Wunder also, dass du bald wieder in tiefen Schlaf fielst, den dein Körper so dringend brauchte, um sich zu erholen.

Als du wieder erwachtest, war der nächste Tag schon angebrochen und Yuma saß auf deiner Bettkante. Er hatte einen ernsten, ja schon fast besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. Er sagte nichts, als sich eure Blicke trafen. Für einen Moment fragtest du dich, weshalb er hier war, doch dann bemerktest du das Tablett mit Frühstück auf deinem Nachttisch und zogst den richtigen Schluss: Yuma musste es dir hergebracht haben.  
„Guten Morgen, Yuma“, murmeltest du leise und merktest selbst, wie aufgeraut deine Stimme kam. Der braunhaarige Vampir hob eine Braue. „Yeah... wohl eher ein nicht so guter. Wie geht es dir?“ Sein Blick wanderte prüfend über dich, als wolle er sicher gehen, dass die Sakamakis noch genug von dir übrig gelassen hatten.   
Keine Angst, dachtest du bissig, es war schon noch genug dran für ihn und seine Brüder. Sie würden schon nicht verhungern. Deine Augen verengten sich und du schämtest dich für deine unfreundlichen Unterstellungen beinahe ein wenig, denn immerhin sah Yuma aufrichtig besorgt drein.

Er seufzte leise. „Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen.“ Du verstandest sofort, was er meinte, war es doch nicht allzu schwer zu erraten und du stimmtest ihm zu. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen.Die Drei hatten einen Scheiß auf diese Abmachung gegeben und das trug nicht gerade dazu bei, dass du besonders geneigt warst, auch noch einen Scheiß darauf zu geben. Wenn sie sich eh nicht daran juckten, wieso solltest du dir dann die Schmach antun und dein Blut auch noch freiwillig abgeben? Das sahst du wirklich nicht ein. Verarschen konntest du dich schließlich auch alleine. Dafür brauchtest du keine durchgeknallten Vampire.  
Die Frage war wohl weniger, ob das hätte passieren dürfen, als was nun passieren sollte. Mit diesen Dreien im Hause fühltest du dich nicht gerade sicher. Wer sagte denn, dass sie sich nun an diesen Pakt zwischen den Mukamis und Sakamakis halten würden?   
Karl-Heinz hatte wohl doch nicht so einen Einfluss, wie er selbst glaubte, wenn er solche Befehle gab. Papi sollte wohl seine Kleinen ein wenig erziehen, ging es dir bitter durch den Kopf. Allerdings musstest du auch zugeben, dass die Sakamaki-Brüder untereinander schon ziemlich verschieden waren. Von Reiji oder Shu würdest du so etwas nicht erwarten. Auf gar keinen Fall. Zu Reiji passte es nicht, Regeln zu brechen und Shu hatte bisher als Einziger überhaupt kein Interesse an dir und deinem Blut gezeigt. Beinahe mochtest du daran zweifeln, ob er überhaupt ein Vampir war wie alle anderen.

Yuma seufzte erneut. „Ab jetzt wird immer jemand zum Schutz bei dir bleiben. Und zwar immer ein Mukami und ein Sakamaki, damit sicher ist, dass nicht noch einmal Jemand auf die Idee kommt, dich zu attackieren.“ Er starrte dich an und nickte in eine Richtung des Raumes, in der es eigentlich außer einer Ecke nichts zu sehen gab. Das war auch der einzige Grund, weshalb du Shu dort bisher nicht bemerkt hattest. Es war ohnehin schon ungewohnt, ihn stehen zu sehen, denn eigentlich hatte er immer irgendwo herumgelegen. Jetzt aber stand er mit verschränkten Armen und geschlossenen Augen an die Wand gelehnt.  
Du wandest dich wieder Yuma zu, als dieser meinte: „Ich traue ihm nicht, aber das spielt keine Rolle. Für heute sind wir dran und passen auf dich auf.“ Yuma machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, leiser zu sprechen. Es war ihm offensichtlich egal, ob Shu ihn hörte oder nicht. Ironischerweise war Shu deiner Meinung nach der wohl vertrauenswürdigste der Sakamakis.

„Okay...uhm... ich werde dann erst einmal duschen gehen...“ meintest du zögerlich. Dir war zwar bei der Vorstellung, dass diese Zwei vor der Tür standen, nicht übermäßig wohl, doch du rechnetest ihnen hoch an, dass sie sich wirklich etwas überlegt hatten, um dich sicher zu wissen.   
Allerdings verriet diese Einigung auch klar, dass zwischen den Sakamakis und Mukamis ein tief sitzendes Misstrauen saß. Im Falle Ayatos, Laitos und Kanatos konntest du das ja verstehen. Die hatten ja allemal bewiesen, dass sie sich nicht an ihr Wort hielten – und auch nicht an das Karl-Heinz' – doch Shu, Reiji und Subaru hatten ja in dieser Hinsicht noch nichts falsch gemacht und bei zumindest zwei von ihnen konntest du es dir auch nicht vorstellen. Subaru war da eher noch ein Fragezeichen. Irgendwie glaubtest du nicht, dass er sich sonderlich für Regeln interessierte, allerdings auch nicht, dass er dich einfach anfallen würde wie es seine drei Brüder getan hatten.  
Du standest auf und holtest aus dem Schrank frische Kleidung. Deinen Koffer hatte irgendjemand schon vor einer ganzen Weile ausgeräumt, während du geschlafen hattest oder bewusstlos warst. Allein die Vorstellung, dass einer der Mukamis deine Wäsche in den Schrank geräumt hatte, ließ dir Röte in die Wangen schießen. Immerhin betraf das auch Unterwäsche. Doch um sich darüber zu ärgern, war es jetzt wohl zu spät.

Tatsächlich folgten dir sowohl Yuma als auch Shu, die dich beide um ein gutes Stück überragten bis in das Bad hinein und du starrtest sie abwartend an. Glaubten sie ernsthaft, sie würden hier drin bleiben, während du duschtest? Auf gar keinen Fall! Das kam nicht in Frage.  
Unverwandt starrtest du beide an und Shu seufzte schließlich genervt und sah ebenfalls zu Yuma, der die Arme demonstrativ verschränkte. „Wir bleiben. Sonst teleportieren sich diese Scheißkerle hier herein und wir kriegen es nicht mit.“ Du öffnetest den Mund, denn Shu seufzte nur leise, aber schien keinen Widerspruch geben zu wollen. „Ich werde ganz sicher nicht unter euren Augen duschen“, entschiedst du. Irgendwo hörte es schließlich ein. So viel Privatsphäre musste einfach sein. Yuma schnaubte und schien kurz zu überlegen. „Du rufst, sobald etwas ist. Und wenn du dich nicht in 10 Minuten meldest, kommen wir rein um zu prüfen, ob alles in Ordnung ist.“ Nun war es an dir zu seufzen. „Meinetwegen“, lenktest du ein. Die Zeit würde allemal reichen und wenn nicht, riefst du kurz und konntest dann noch einen Moment länger duschen – kein Problem.

Du warst heilfroh, als die beiden Vampire die Badezimmertür hinter sich schlossen und dich allein ließen. Das warme Wasser der Dusche prasselte auf dich hinab und entspannte deine Muskeln angenehm. Zwar konntest du nicht behaupten, dich nun gut zu fühlen, doch immerhin schon ein gutes Stück besser und zumindest sauber. Allein die ganze Vampirsabber. Bleh. Vorsichtig betastetest und besahst du dir die Bisswunden an deinem Körper. Die der ersten Bisse waren inzwischen verblasst und weitestgehend verheilt, doch besonders die Bisse von gestern schmerzten noch und brannten, als das warme Wasser darüber floss.  
Diese Drei waren echte Bestien. Kanato hatte einen ziemlich bleibenden Eindruck an deinem Arm hinterlassen und auch Laito an deinem Dekolletee, soweit du es sehen konntest. Dass es um deinen Hals nicht besser bestellt war, fiel dir nicht schwer zu erraten, so wie die Wunde nun brannte und erst recht zog, als du dein Haar wuschst und Shampoo über die Wunde gespült wurde.

Zu deinem Pech ging dein Zeitgefühl völlig flöten, während du deinen Gedanken nachhingst. Yuma hatte da doch eben etwas erwähnt. Dass sich die Drei Deppen von der Tankstelle teleportieren konnten oder etwas in der Art. War das sein Ernst gewesen oder eine Art schräger Vampirscherz? Wie ein Witz hatte es zumindest nicht geklungen. Das wiederum bedeutete also, dass Vampire sich womöglich wirklich teleportieren konnten. Es überlief dich eiskalt und du stelltest das Wasser noch etwas wärmer, sodass der Duschvorhang aus cremefarbenem Stoff schon allein vom Wasserdampf nass gewesen wäre.   
Wenn die Drei von der Tankstelle das konnten, dann sicher auch alle anderen Vampire. Oder zumindest die anderen Sakamakis. Immerhin konnte es ja sein, dass es zum Kräfteunterschied zwischen reinblütigen Vampiren und geschaffenen Vampiren zählte, wie es die Mukamis waren. Auf der anderen Seite erinnertest du dich an Yumas vage Aussage, sie hätten es nicht nötig, sich in Fledermäuse oder Nebel zu verwandeln, um irgendwohin zu kommen. Wenn sie sich teleportieren konnten, würde das einiges erklären. Auch und vor allem wie sie immer so lautlos und schnell von einem Fleck zum anderen kamen, wann immer du nicht genau aufpasstest. Da hattest du ja gar keine Chance gehabt!

Mit einem Ruck wurde der Duschvorhang beiseite gerissen und du schriest schrill auf und griffst nach eben diesem, um dich zu bedecken. Dein Gesicht lief hochrot an und du starrtest direkt in Yumas braune Augen, der im ersten Moment überrascht wirkte und dann selbst ein wenig errötete. Hinter ihm stand Shu, der solche Regungen nicht zu kennen schien, denn er sah dich ganz unverwandt an.   
„Wa-was macht ihr hier drin?“, wolltest du mit noch immer vor Schreck schriller Stimme wissen. Yuma schnaubte wütend und die Röte wich aus seinen Wangen. „Die 10 Minuten sind um und du hast nicht geantwortet!“, giftete er empört und ließ den Duschvorhang los, den du noch immer als Sichtschutz wie ein Handtuch um dich gezogen hattest. „Wie angekündigt, kamen wir rein und als du dann noch immer nicht geantwortet hast, wollte ich halt nachsehen, wie es dir geht“, verteidigte der hoch gewachsene Vampir sich weiter.  
Nun war es an dir, rot anzulaufen. Du hattest nicht geantwortet? Du hattest Yuma gar nicht rufen hören, wenn du ganz ehrlich warst. Vermutlich warst du einfach zu sehr in Gedanken versunken gewesen, um es mitzubekommen.

„Oh... e-entschuldige. Ich... brauche noch einen Moment“, gabst du kleinlaut von dir. Yuma schnaubte und ließ den Blick an dir hinab wandern. „Tu nicht so schüchtern. Als würde dein Körper irgendjemanden anregen.“ Dir blieb vor Empörung die Spucke weg. Wie konnte er soetwas nur sagen?! Die Schamesröte wich der Zornesröte. „Raus!“, zischtest du die beiden Vampire an, wobei Shu im Grunde nur Kollateralschaden war, denn der hatte ja wieder eigentlich nichts falsch gemacht und musste es mit ausbaden.   
Yuma warf dir einen missmutigen Blick zu und griff erneut nach dem Duschvorhang. „Pass auf, in welchem Ton du mit mir sprichst, Mesubuta!“ Da war es wieder. Mesubuta. „RAUS!“, schriest du nun laut und ironischerweise war es nun Shu, der reagierte. Er legte eine Hand auf Yumas Schulter und nickte gen Tür. „Wir gehen.“ Für einen Moment lieferten sich Shu und Yuma ein Blickduell, das scheinbar der Sakamaki gewann, denn mit genervten Schnaufen ließ Yuma den Duschvorhang los und trat noch vor Shu hinaus, der dir noch einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zuwarf, ehe er die Tür hinter Yuma und sich schloss.  
Du warst wieder allein und beeiltest dich nun. Yuma hatte ja immerhin nur versucht, seine Pflicht, dich zu schützen, zu erfüllen, doch diesen dummen Spitznamen hätte er sich wirklich verkneifen können. Es ärgerte dich halt.

Den ganzen Tag über folgten dir die beiden Vampire wirklich auf Schritt und Tritt überall hin. Da du heute offenbar mit Kochen dran warst, zumindest laut dem Plan, der am Kühlschrank klebte und mit einer gestochen scharfen Handschrift geschrieben worden war, die eigentlich nur Reiji gehören konnte. Du seufztest, als du es sahst. Doch Yuma und Shu halfen dir. Mehr Yuma als Shu, denn dieser stand in einer Ecke der Küche und lauschte seiner Musik. Ob er dich wirklich beschützen konnte, wenn etwas geschah, fandest du schon zweifelhaft. Vermutlich würde er es gar nicht mitbekommen, so versunken wie er in seine Musik war.  
Doch zumindest ging dir Yuma zur Hand, der sich als nicht nachtragend erwies und über den Vorfall im Badezimmer kein Wort mehr verlor, während er Gemüse putzte und klein schnitt. Stattdessen plauderte er munter und erzählte dir nicht nur, dass er das Gemüse, das ihr hier aßt, selbst angebaut hatte, sondern auch, wie er die Pflanzen im Garten und im Gewächshaus pflegte und dass jetzt im Winter natürlich weniger frisches Gemüse zur Verfügung stünde. Man merkte ihm so richtig an, dass ihm das viel bedeutete und ihm sehr wichtig war. Du musstest schmunzeln.

Umso mehr allerdings ärgerte es dich, dass beim Essen schließlich die Hälfte der Anwesenden erst einmal das Gemüse aussortierte. Gerade als du etwas sagen wolltest, kam dir aber Yuma zuvor, der Azusa mahnte, sein Gemüse zu essen. Die Sakamakis ließ das allerdings unberührt. Es war schon fast klar, welche drei von denen ihr Essen sortierten, als seien sie Cinderella mit den Linsen.   
Reiji warf ihnen strenge Blicke zu, doch es war am Ende tatsächlich Ruki, der sie streng ansah und seine Aufforderung an alle richtete, die am Tisch saßen. „Ihr solltet das Gemüse auch essen. Sonst gibt es keinen Nachtisch.“ Diese Drohung reichte zumindest für Kou und Kanato, die nun wenn auch mit widerwilligen Mienen ihr Gemüse aßen.   
Blieben Ayato und Laito. Nicht, dass du Wert darauf legtest, dass die sich gesund ernährten. Du würdest ja damit drohen, sie nicht auszusuchen, doch das war ihnen wohl eh längst klar. Es war+ Reiji, der die passenden Worte fand. „Solltet ihr euer Gemüse nicht aufessen, werdet ihr vom Bluttrinken ausgenommen. Generell.“ Das zog. Zwar sah Ayato ziemlich bockig drein und drehte die Möhren noch ein paar Mal im Kreise, doch schließlich aß er sie dennoch.

Apropos Wahl... Du fandest, es wäre besser, das bald zu entscheiden. Wenn du eh musstest, dann lieber sofort und nicht erst Abends, wenn alle begierig darauf warteten. Zwar war dir nicht wohl dabei, weil du noch immer müde und erschöpft warst, doch besser, als die ganze Meute gegen dich aufzubringen.  
Shu, der zu deiner rechten saß, legte eine Hand auf deine Schulter, als hätte er deine Gedanken gelesen und wolle dich beruhigend. Er sagte kein Wort, doch du lächeltest ihn dennoch dankbar an und sahst dann wieder auf deinen Teller, um selbst aufzuessen. Im Grunde war deine Wahl damit schon gefallen. Shu war bisher wirklich nur nett zu dir gewesen. Du schämtest dich fast, nicht schon eher an ihn gedacht zu haben. Also Shu. 

Nach dem Essen, während Kou und Kanato den Geschirrspüler einräumten, wenn auch beide wenig motiviert dabei waren, räuspertest du dich. „Wegen der Auswahl...“, begannst du zögerlich und sofort richteten sich alle Augen auf dich, ganz wie erwartet. Klar, du hattest ja indirekt das Zauberwort gesagt. Blut. Denn darum ging es ja allen hier bei dir nur – zumindest irgendwie. Ein Teil von dir hoffte eben noch immer, dass zumindest der eine oder andere in dir auch die Person sah, die du warst.   
„Ich werde heu-“ „Heute wirst du gar nichts“, unterbrach dich Subaru und schnaubte. „Wir haben ausgemacht, dass du dich heute ausruhen musst. Spar es dir für morgen auf.“ Reiji sah ein wenig pikiert drein ob Subaru unfreundlichem Tonfall, doch nickte zustimmend. „In der Tat. Nach dem Überfall“, meinte er und warf einen missgelaunten Blick auf seine Brüder, „brauchst du dringend Ruhe. Die Drei werden sich selbstverständlich noch ordnungsgemäß bei dir entschuldigen.“ Sein Ton klang streng und bestimmt, sodass du ziemlich sicher warst, dass er höchstpersönlich darauf achten würde, dass sie das taten.   
Du sahst unsicher gen Ruki und Yuma, die ebenfalls nickten. Kou grinste sogar aufmunternd in deine Richtung und meinte: „Genau. Du siehst noch ziemlich angefressen aus, M-neko-chan.“ Der Vampir mit den verschiedenfarbigen Augen zwinkerte dir zu. „Also ruh dich heute erst einmal aus.“

Auch wenn du noch ein wenig daran zweifeltest, ob sie sich auch alle daran halten würden, geschah das Unfassbare. Sie taten es. Keiner der Vampire verlor noch ein Wort darüber. Nicht einer von ihnen. Die ersten hatten sich bereits zurückgezogen und dir fiel gerade erst auf, dass die Sakamakis scheinbar ihren Tagesrhythmus deinem anpassten, wenn sie am Mittag schon alle auf gewesen waren. Dir sollte es gleich sein, solange sie dich in Ruhe ließen.  
Du gingst früh zu Bett. Der Tag war irgendwie ermüdend gewesen, obwohl du kaum etwas getan, denn abends hattest du bloß noch fern gesehen. Natürlich immer flankiert von Shu und Yuma, die dir wie Schatten folgten, selbst in einem Raum voller Vampire, wo die drei Deppen von der Tankstelle, die wo du so drüber nachdachtest, wohl du warst, nichts wagen würden. 

„Gute Nacht“, murmeltest du noch, als du gefolgt von den beiden Vampiren das Wohnzimmer verließt und zu deinem Zimmer gingst. Vor der Tür bliebst du stehen und wandtest dich deinen Bodyguards zu. „10 Minuten“, brummte Yuma und verschränkte die Arme. Shu schwieg wie zumeist.  
Sie hatten also wirklich vor, die Nacht über in deinem Zimmer zu bleiben und über dich zu wachen. Du seufztest ergeben. Da musstest du wohl durch. Doch es war noch immer besser, als wieder überfallen zu werden.


	18. Achtzehnte Nacht: Entschuldigung

Der Morgen des 18. Dezembers war mit zwei Worten am passendsten zu beschreiben: nass und kalt. Es regnete und hagelte, der Himmel war grau und das Wetter versprach, sich den Tag über nicht zu bessern, sondern genauso unerfreulich zu bleiben, wie es schon am Morgen war.   
Du gähntest, als du einen Blick in das triste Grau vor dem Fenster warfst und warst versucht, dich einfach nochmal herum zu rollen. Sogar ziemlich versucht, doch dass Shu Sakamaki neben dir lag, ließ dich dann doch recht schnell wach werden. An sich war das ja jetzt nichts Neues – was traurig genug war – doch du hattest dennoch nicht mit ihm gerechnet, wie er da, gleich einer Leiche, neben dir lag, die Augen geschlossen und scheinbar schlafend, auch wenn du darauf wetten könntest, dass er nicht einmal atmete.  
Ein erschrockenes Quietschen war dir herausgerutscht, als du Shus gewahr wurdest und das wiederum hatte Yumas Aufmerksamkeit erregt, der verhalten lachte. „Hat er dich etwa erschreckt?“, feixte er und erntete einen missgelaunten Blick deinerseits. Diese Vampire waren wirklich anstrengend. Und schliefen die eigentlich nie (mal von Shu abgesehen, der ja irgendwie immer zu schlafen schien)?

Seufzend klettertest du aus dem Bett und riebst dir die Schläfen. Du wusstest jetzt schon, dass du diesen Tag hassen würdest. Dein Schädel brummte, deine Nase lief und du fühltest dich, als hätte dich ein Fünftonner überfahren. Drei mal. Nun richtete sich auch Shu auf, während Yuma weitersprach, deiner finsteren Blicke ungeachtet. „Wir werden gleich abgelöst. Heute spielen dann Azusa und Reiji Wachhunde.“ Du nicktest nur, obwohl das Ganze sicherlich nicht deiner Zustimmung bedurfte. Doch etwas anderes konntest du jetzt gleich noch entscheiden. Mit einem Gähnen ließt du dich wieder aufs Bett fallen und hättest dich auch am liebsten gleich wieder hingelegt, doch du bliebst sitzen und sahst zu Shu, der neben dir saß.   
„Du bekommst heute mein Blut“, teiltest du ihm mit und konntest nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass es dich ein wenig nervös machte, das laut auszusprechen. Beinahe wie etwas privates, persönliches. Nur, dass Yuma zuhörte, der dazu allerdings nichts sagte und wohl auch nicht sagen würde.  
Shu sah tatsächlich ein wenig überrascht drein, jedoch nur für einen winzigen Moment, dann hatte er sich wieder gefangen und nickte. „Danke“, ließ er vernehmen. Himmel, du könntest schwören, dass das das erste Mal war, dass das einer der Vampire zu dir sagte. Bisher hatten sie es alle als selbstverständlich betrachtet, dass sie von dir tranken. Allerdings hatte Shu das ja bisher auch nicht. Als Einziger. Da war es wohl nur fair, wenn er auch einen Anteil bekam und da er bisher immer freundlich (oder zumindest niemals unfreundlich, was schon eine Ausnahme darstellte) zu dir gewesen war, war er wohl eine naheliegende Wahl.

Yuma starrte dich an und wandte sich ab, als du in seine Richtung sahst. „Ich gehe schonmal nach unten. Ihr kommt ja gleich nach“, brummelte er. Krachend fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss. War er etwa beleidigt? Ganz sicher warst du dir nicht, doch ausschließen konntest du es auch nicht, immerhin verhielt er sich schon ein wenig seltsam. Dabei hatte er doch schon als Erster von dir freiwillig Blut bekommen und so gesehen, hattest du doch sogar ihn bisher bevorzugt.  
Allein für diese ganzen Überlegungen hättest du dich am liebsten gleich geohrfeigt. Was dachtest du nur für einen Blödsinn? Wieso sollte Yuma eifersüchtig sein? Er hatte Blut bekommen und das konnten längst nicht alle hier von sich behaupten und obendrein, was sollte er sonst von dir wollen? Du warst, wie er ja selbst mit dem unfreundlichen Spitznamen, den er dir gab, oft genug betonte, nur da, damit er und seine Brüder sich von dir nähren konnten. Nur, dass nun noch die Sakamakis dazu gekommen waren.   
Vielleicht war er auch deshalb mies gelaunt. Weil du heute einen der Sakamakis ausgesucht hattest, obwohl dich erst vorgestern drei von ihnen überfallen hatten. In Yumas Augen waren die Sakamakis höchstwahrscheinlich alle gleich. Aber gewisse Unterschiede konntest du wiederum nicht leugnen. Man könnte sogar sagen, du hattest die Sakamakis für dich in zwei Gruppen geteilt. Die drei Idioten von der Tankstelle (Ayato, Laito und Kanato) und die netten Sakamakis (Shu, Reiji und Subaru), wobei die auch nicht alle wirklich nett waren – nur... netter als die anderen und das musste wohl vorerst genügen.

Shu beugte sich zu dir und schob deinen Schlafanzug von der Schulter. Du hattest ein wenig damit gerechnet, dass er vielleicht fragen würde, weshalb er, doch das tat er nicht. Der blonde Vampir sah dich lediglich eine Weile lang mit ruhigen, blauen Augen an, ehe er den Kopf neigte und in deine Schulter biss. Natürlich tat es weh, doch es war auszuhalten und im Vergleich warst du versucht zu denken, dass er sich sogar bemühte, dir nicht unnötig weh zu tun – was du von einigen seiner Brüder nun wirklich nicht behaupten konntest.  
Während du still und schon beinahe verkrampft dasaßt und wartetest, dass Shu seinen Durst gestillt hatte, konntest du seinerseits ein erleichtertes und zufriedenes Aufseufzen hören. Konnte es sein, dass er schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr getrunken hatte? Du konntest dir nämlich nicht vorstellen, dass seine drei Idioten-Brüder dazu neigten mit dem eher passiven Shu zu teilen. Bestimmt kam er häufig mal zu kurz, weil er sich nicht auf alles stürzte, was lebte und lange genug still hielt.

Dennoch dauerte es nicht lange, bis Shu wieder von dir abließ und sich einen Tropfen des roten Lebenssaftes aus dem Mundwinkel leckte, während sein Blick deinen suchte. Auch wenn er kein Wort sprach, glaubtest du doch, sowohl Dankbarkeit als auch die Frage, weshalb du ihn ausgewählt hattest, in seinem Blick zu lesen. Doch das mochte auch Einbildung sein. Anstatt also einfach drauf los zu plappern und damit das Risiko einzugehen, dich völlig zum Deppen zu machen, lächeltest du lediglich und beließt es dabei.   
Shu richtete sich auf und nickte gen Tür. „Ich warte draußen auf dich.“ Er wartete nicht, bis du ihm antwortetest, sondern ging hinaus und ließ dich mit deinen Überlegungen allein. Innerlich seufztest du, als du nach deinen Sachen griffst und dich anzogst. Diese Vampire waren wirklich nicht einfach und gleiches galt eindeutig auch für Shu, den du nicht recht durchschautest. Er war in jedem Fall ein eher stilles und schweigsames Naturell, ein ruhiger junger Mann. Doch aus Erfahrung wusstest du: Stille Wasser sind tief – und schmutzig.   
Du warst dir ziemlich sicher, dass es für Shus Verhalten triftige Gründe gab, die du bloß nicht kanntest und vielleicht auch lieber gar nicht kennen wolltest. Es trug eben jeder sein Päckchen. Vermutlich sogar die drei Vampire, die du am wenigsten leiden konntest: Ayato, Kanato und Laito. Und irgendwie wurdest du das Gefühl nicht los, dass hinter allem auch ein gewisser Karl-Heinz stecken müsste. Immerhin war er ihr Vater. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er und seine Frau ziemlich fleißig darin gewesen waren, Kinder in die Welt zu setzen, hatten sie bei der Erziehung keinen allzu guten Job gemacht. Oder zumindest nicht bei allen. Aber wo du so darüber nachdachtest. Von ihrer Mutter hattest du noch gar nichts gehört oder gesehen. Lebte diese überhaupt noch?

Die Stimmung beim Frühstück war recht kühl, doch zumindest blieb es ruhig, wenn das wohl auch eher daran lag, dass Kou und Ruki fehlten. Anders als die Sakamakis waren die Mukamis untereinander ja freundlich und wirklich familiär. Es war schon ironisch, denn die Mukamis waren ja nicht wirklich miteinander verwandt, doch sie verhielten sich mehr wie Brüder als die Sakamakis, die einander entweder aus dem Weg gingen oder einfach nicht miteinander sprachen, außer um einander zu maßregeln oder dumme Sprüche an den Kopf zu werfen.  
Allein Laito schien mit den meisten von ihnen noch auf recht gutem Fuße zu stehen, was du schon beachtlich fandest, denn er war ja auch nicht gerade einfach. Zumindest aus Sicht seiner Beute. Vielleicht war es anders, wenn man ein Mann war. Man sollte ja nie etwas ausschließen. Die Leute konnten einen immer wieder überraschen, pflegte deine Großmutter immer zu sagen.

Die wahre Überraschung des Tages allerdings erwartete dich erst am Nachmittag. Wie die meisten freiwilligen und weniger freiwilligen Bewohner des Hauses verbrachtest du diesen im Wohnzimmer, möglichst nahe am Kamin, in dem ein warmes Feuer flackernd seinen Schein verbreitete und den Raum angenehm temperierte. Hier ließ es sich aushalten, auch wenn es draußen noch immer regnete und stürmte. Kein Zeichen von schönem Schnee, nur Regen, Hagel und viel Wind vor dem Hintergrund eines dunklen grauen Himmels.   
Dir war nicht einmal aufgefallen, dass du Kanato seit Stunden weder gesehen noch gehört hattest. Normalerweise hielt er sich immer hier auf, hatte aber deinen Blick in den letzten Tagen gemieden und du warst dir nicht sicher gewesen, ob es daran lag, dass er sich schämte oder aber weiteren Tadel fürchtete, den Reiji sicherlich auch für ihn bereit hielt. Jetzt stand der Lilahaarige vor dir, seinen Teddy mit beiden Armen vor sich festhaltend. Leise sprach er dich mit deinem Namen an und beinahe hättest du ihn überhört.   
Erst nach einem Moment wurde dir klar, dass er dich gemeint hatte und du sahst überrascht von deinem Schulbuch auf, das dir ohnehin sterbenslangweilig erschien. Emilia Galotti. Dass ihr so etwas auch lesen musstet – langweilig! Dir war Emilia ohnehin völlig unsympathisch. Keine Charakterstärke das Gör. Wenn sie den Prinzen für einen hinterhältigen Mörder hielt, sollte sie halt ihre Hormone zügeln und sich nicht auf ihn einlassen.

Kanato sah verschüchtert zur Seite, ehe er dich wieder ansah. „Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen“, meinte er leise und presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich, während sein Blick gen Boden wanderte, als schämte er sich wirklich. Du kauftest diese Show allerdings nicht ganz. Es war zu gespielt, zu künstlich. Als er dann aber aufblickte und dich intensiv anstarrte, wirkte er ehrlicher. „Ich habe etwas vorbereitet. Als Entschuldigung. Komm mit.“ Es lag keine Bitte in seinem Ton, sondern eine Forderung.   
Für einen Moment warst du versucht, zu sagen, dass du keine Lust hattest, irgendwohin mitzukommen und dass dein Buch spannend war, doch zumindest letzteres würde er dir wohl kaum abkaufen und es wäre immerhin auch eine Lüge, die zum Himmel schrie. Das Buch war langweilig. Du nicktest und erhobst dich. „Okay. Wohin geht es denn?“, wolltest du wissen, als sich Kanatos Miene aufhellte, als wäre er tatsächlich erleichtert. Das glaubtest du ihm. Ein wenig wirkte er nun wie ein kleiner Junge, der versuchte, einen Fehler wieder gut zu machen. „Teddy und ich haben alles im Speisezimmer vorbereitet“, teilte er dir mit und ergriff deine Hand, fast als hätte er Sorge du (oder er) könnte sonst verloren gehen auf dem Weg dorthin, obwohl es doch nur eine Tür weiter lag.

Reiji war sofort aufgestanden, hatte sein Buch zugeklappt und war dir gemeinsam mit Azusa, der dir ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zuwarf, gefolgt. Zu viert erreichtet ihr das Speisezimmer, in dem Kanato tatsächlich etwas vorbereitet hatte. Auf dem Tisch standen drei Gedecke sowie eine Glaskanne, in der Tee dampfte sowie eine Platte mit verschiedenen Sorten Kuchen, die wohl aus einer Bäckerei stammten.  
Obwohl du eigentlich wütend auf ihn bleiben wolltest, rührte dich diese Geste dann doch. Er hatte sich wirklich Gedanken gemacht, wie er sich bei dir entschuldigte und das hier vorbereitet. Du lächeltest, als er dir den Stuhl zurückzog, ehe er Teddy auf einen weiteren setzte und dann selbst Platz nahm. Um Reiji, der, wie du aus den Augenwinkeln bemerktest, ziemlich skeptisch dreinsah, und Azusa kümmerte Kanato sich nicht weiter. Beide ungeladenen Vampire nahmen einfach auch am Tisch Platz, während dir der Lilahaarige Tee eingoss und dann abwartend gen Kuchen sah. Sein Blick ruhte eindeutig auf einem Stück mit Sahnecreme und einer Schokoladenkugel oben drauf. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er dieses Stück wollte, doch abwartete, welches du dir aussuchen würdest.   
Du lächeltest Kanato zu, als er dir die entsprechende Frage stellte. „Welches Stück möchtest du?“ Nach kurzem Überlegen entschiedst du dich für ein Stück Stachelbeerbaisers, welches dir Kanato sofort reichte, ehe er sich selbst das Stück mit der Schokoladenkugel nahm, auf welches er schon eben einen Blick geworfen hatte. Er sagte kein Wort und du auch nicht, doch die Blicke, die ihr tauschtet, verrieten dir, dass der Vampir genau wusste, dass du um seinetwillen auf das Stück verzichtet hattest und dass er diese Geste zu schätzen wusste. 

In mehr als dieser einen Hinsicht erwies sich Kanato als recht kindlich. Er musste ohne jeden Zweifel das Küken der Familie Sakamaki sein, der Jüngste. Immer wieder sprach er mit seinem Teddy und freute sich unübersehbar über den Kuchen. Er machte auch keinen Hehl aus seiner Vorliebe für Süßes und wäre nicht der Zwischenfall im Keller gewesen, hättest du ihn wohl wirklich als unschuldiges Kind angesehen, das nur von seinen bösen rothaarigen Brüdern angestiftet worden war, dich anzugreifen. Doch an die Leichen in seinem Keller – die nicht nur metaphorisch waren – erinnertest du dich noch zu gut.  
Aber auch in eurer Unterhaltung ließ sich mehrfach merken, dass Kanato trotz seines kindlich anmutenden Gemütes und Aussehens, nicht so jung war, wie es vielleicht den Anschein hatte. Immer wieder wechselte seine Stimmung abrupt und du hattest immer das Gefühl, dass ein einziges falsches Wort schon genügen würde, damit sie völlig kippte und der Vampir auf dich losging. Du warst froh, dass Azusa und Reiji bei dir waren, um auf dich aufzupassen – wobei es wohl eindeutig Reiji wäre, der seinen Bruder stoppen würde. Bei dem passiven Azusa konntest du dir nur schwerlich vorstellen, dass er überhaupt irgendjemanden aufhielte, doch er würde ganz bestimmt einen seiner Brüder informieren, wenn du in Gefahr schwebtest.

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge und das Abendessen ging an dir vorbei. Du hattest nach dem ganzen Kuchen, der wirklich wahnsinnig lecker gewesen war, überhaupt keinen Hunger mehr und Kanato erging es genauso, sodass ihr, als das Thema Abendessen angesprochen wurde, einander ansaht und kichertet. Zwar war nicht vergessen, was geschehen war, doch zumindest konntest du ihm vergeben. Er hatte immerhin gezeigt, dass es ihm Leid tat und irgendwie schwante dir, dass der lilahaarige Vampir nicht gerade oft oder gerne Kuchen mit jemandem teilte. Allein schon die Überraschung auf Reijis Zügen, als Kanato dich in das Speisezimmer führte, hatte dir das verraten.   
So wenig du den Vampiren hier im Hause auch aufrichtig vertrautest, tat es doch gut, diese Sache zumindest im Hinblick auf Kanato aus dem Weg zu haben, der immerhin nicht aus purem Egoismus handelte – wie zum Beispiel Ayato und Laito immer und zu jeder Zeit, wenn auch auf verschiedene Weisen. Laito war dabei wenigstens höflich bis verspielt, wenn das auch nicht unbedingt beruhigend war, doch Ayato war einfach nur ein arroganter Egomane.  
Damit wolltest du dich aber heute nicht weiter herumärgern. Der Tag war ruhig und sogar recht angenehm verlaufen. So unglaublich es klingen mochte, hatte sich zwischen Kanato und dir ja vielleicht sogar etwas wie eine leichte Freundschaft angebahnt. Zumindest fühlte es sich für dich so an und du hofftest es inständig.

Den Rest des Abends jedenfalls war der Lilahaarige immer in deiner Nähe. Ihr spieltet gemeinsam ein Spiel und saht euch einen alten Märchenfilm an, der im Fernsehen lief und bei dem Kanato seinem Teddy sogar die Augen zuhielt, als die Hexe gezeigt wurde. Es war wirklich niedlich gewesen, doch du hattest dir jeden Kommentar verkniffen, um es dir nicht mit dem Vampir zu verscherzen.  
Alle anderen hatten den Film kaum beachtet, ihn wohl langweilig gefunden, doch dir hatte er gefallen und es hatte Spaß gemacht, den Abend so friedlich mit Kanato verbringen zu können. Es war ein wenig, als hättest du ihn jetzt auf deine Seite gezogen, weg von seinen beiden Unheil stiftenden Brüdern. Ein gutes Gefühl, das dich am Abend gut einschlafen ließ.


	19. Neunzehnte Nacht: (Un)beliebt?

Das gute Gefühl verflüchtigte sich am nächsten Morgen in dem Moment, in dem du die Augen öffnetest. Das Erste, das du sahst, war ausgerechnet Laito. Nicht gerade ein Anblick, den du dir schon am Morgen gewünscht hättest. Eher im Gegenteil. Laito gehörte wohl eindeutig zu den Leuten, die du möglichst nicht sehen wolltest. Und schon gar nicht als erstes am Morgen. Deine Laune verhagelte es dir sofort.   
„Guten Morgen, Bitch-chan, nfu~“ Yeah... nur, dass der alles andere als gut war, wenn man dich fragte. Ein guter Morgen hatte die Angewohnheit nicht mit Leuten zu beginnen, die du lieber weit weg von dir wüsstest, als neben dir auf dem Bett. Was machte der überhaupt hier? Hatte der nicht eine Sperre, um sich allein mit dir irgendwo aufzuhalten?   
Dein Blick wanderte durch den Raum und schnell entdecktest du den zweiten Vampir an diesem Morgen. Kou. Dieser lächelte dir fröhlich zu und hob winkend die Hand. „Guten Morgen“, flötete der blonde, stets gut gelaunt wirkende Vampir dir entgegen. Seinen Enthusiasmus, was diesen Morgen betraf konntest du ebensowenig teilen, wie Laitos, der dich ebenfalls angrinste.  
Heute war also der Tag der Grinsekatzen-Vampire. Na das konnte ja was werden...

Mit einem Seufzen richtetest du dich auf und strecktest dich. „Morgen“, meintest du lediglich um der Höflichkeit willen. Gut war er eben nicht, also ließt du dieses Adjektiv gleich weg. Noch während du dir den Schlaf aus den Augen riebst und von einem zum anderen sahst, meintest du: „Geht ihr beide bitte raus? Ich möchte mich umziehen.“   
Es wäre wohl zu schön gewesen, wenn sie wie Shu und Yuma oder Reiji und Azusa an den Vortagen einfach gegangen wären. Stattdessen lachten beide nur, unterbrachen sich allerdings, als sie merkten, dass der jeweils andere ebenfalls lachte. Du konntest förmlich sehen, wie zwischen ihnen die Blitze flogen, obwohl sie beide weiter lächelten, als wäre nichts geschehen und alles in bester Ordnung.

Du ächztest leise und gingst zum Schrank, um frische Wäsche heraus zu nehmen. „Wenn ihr nicht geht“, meintest du genervt, „dann gehe ich eben ins Bad.“ Schnell fügtest du noch hinzu: „Allein.“ Sicher war sicher und du kanntest ja Laitos perverse Art und auch Kou war nicht gerade von der schüchternen oder zurückhaltenden Sorte. Kein Grund, dich ihnen noch extra anzubieten, fandest du, schließlich sollte sich keiner der beiden in Versuchung geführt werden.  
Ob es klug war, dass ausgerechnet diese beiden zusammen auf dich aufpassen sollten, warst du dir allerdings nicht so sicher. Klar würde der jeweils andere sich nichts wegnehmen lassen, doch irgendwie schwante dir, dass gerade diese beiden auf die Idee kommen könnten, zu teilen und damit das System des Schutzes auszuhebeln. Du schaudertest allein bei dem Gedanken daran. Dir blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, als darauf zu bauen, dass sie sich nicht zusammen tun würden.

Tatsächlich zogst du dich am Ende im Bad um, weil noch immer keiner der beiden Anstalten machte, das Schlafzimmer zu verlassen. Kou sah aus, als warte er darauf, dass Laito vorging, so wie er diesen anstarrte mit einem fixen Lächeln, während Laito wiederum nicht so aussah, als zöge er auch nur in Erwägung, den Raum zu verlassen, solange eine Chance bestand, dich beim Umziehen zu beobachten. Perverser Mistkerl.  
Als du aus dem Bad kamst, standen beide Frohnaturen, wenn man sie denn so nennen wollte, vor dir. Beide lächelten und bei beiden warst du nicht ganz sicher, ob es gut war, dass sie lächelten. Ausgerechnet Kou und Laito zusammen. Das konnte ja was werden.

Zu deiner Überraschung blieb es jedoch für eine ganze Weile recht ruhig. Beim Frühstück wurdest du zwar von beiden Parteien vollgequasselt und Laito versuchte sogar noch, dich mit dem Müsli zu füttern, dass du ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht geklatscht hättest, als er nach deinem Löffel griff, doch zumindest blieb es bei solchen Zwischenfällen, achtete Kou doch zu deiner großen Erleichterung darauf, dass Laito stets einen gewissen Abstand zu dir hielt und nicht einmal auf die Idee kam, dich zu betatschen.  
Andersrum galt selbiges, denn auch Kou, der um dich herumscharwenzelte, wurde immer wieder von Laito geblockt und konnte dir somit nicht halb so nahe kommen, wie er es wohl gerne gehabt hätte. Alles in allem funktionierten die beiden als gegenseitige Behinderung wirklich erstaunlich gut und viel besser, als du angenommen hattest. 

Der Vormittag verging sogar recht ruhig, schien doch außer euch kaum jemand im Haus zu sein, auch wenn du keine Ahnung hattest, wo sie alle steckten. Als du Kou danach fragtest, strahlte er dich in gewohnter Manier an. „Die sind alle zum Weihnachtsshopping.“ Am liebsten hättest du dir auch gleich vor die Stirn gehauen. Du hattest ja selbst noch gar keine Geschenke gekauft!   
Wobei du wohl zugeben musstest, dass die meisten der Vampire auch keines verdient hatten. Wozu solltest du sie auch beschenken? Abgesehen davon, dass du Heiligabend nicht mehr hier wärst und nicht mehr hier sein wolltest, hatten sie sich dir gegenüber bisher nicht gerade freundlich verhalten. Allein schon, dass sie alle dich gebissen und von deinem Blut getrunken hatte, war doch irgendwie Weihnachtsgeschenk genug oder?   
Dennoch nagte es an dir und für deine Eltern hättest du schon noch ganz gerne etwas. Hoffnungsvoll sahst du zu Kou, der wohl Gedanken lesen konnte, denn er grinste und meinte: „Lust auf eine Shoppingtour?“ Hinter dir kicherte Laito, als du nicktest. 

Zugegeben: Lust war es nicht gewesen, die dich dazu gebracht hatte, zu den beiden Vampiren ins Auto zu steigen, doch da sie ja beide bei dir blieben und einander kontrollierten war die Lage ja stabil und du konntest dich mehr oder weniger sicher fühlen. In der Öffentlichkeit, nahmst du an, wärst du ja noch sicherer, denn dort würde wohl kaum einer der Vampire auf die Idee kommen, von dir zu trinken. Da gäbe es einfach viel zu viele Zeugen, besonders jetzt zur Weihnachtszeit. Dir war das nur Recht. Und irgendwie tat es schon gut, wieder unter Menschen zu sein, fandest du, als ihr das große Kaufhaus betratet.  
Überall hing glitzernde und glänzende Weihnachtsdekoration, bunte Kugeln und Lametta. Alles strahlte nur so vor sich hin und gab dem ganzen Kaufhaus ein feierliches Flair. Du merktest nicht einmal, wie es dir ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte. Trotz der Hektik, die so kurz vor Weihnachten hier herrschte und all der Menschen, die noch herumliefen, um die letzten Einkäufe zu erledigen und die letzten Geschenke zu erwerben, erschien es dir doch von einer besinnlichen Heiterkeit. Man merkte einfach, dass Weihnachten in der Luft lag.   
Zwar hatten die Mukamis ja ihr Haus auch geschmückt, doch die besonderen Umstände, die derzeit dort herrschten, störten die anheimelnde Atmosphäre doch sehr. Hier jedoch, wo nur Menschen waren, die herumliefen und sich abhetzten, so unschön dies auch war, war die Stimmung irgendwie gelöster und nicht so angespannt. Es tat dir gut, hier zu sein und selbst wenn du am Ende nur eine Kleinigkeit für deine Eltern kaufen wolltest, hofftest du doch, dass der Ausflug ein wenig länger dauern würde.

Kou griff nach deiner linken Hand und zwinkerte dir zu, als du in seine Richtung sahst. „Nicht, dass du mir verloren gehst, M-neko-chan.“ Zwar gefiel dir dieser Spitzname überhaupt nicht, doch die schöne und feierliche Welt, die sich hier vor dir und um dich herum ausbreitete, ließ dich darüber hinweg sehen und du lächeltest ebenfalls. Kou strahlte nun erst recht, nachdem du für einen Moment Verwunderung in seinem Gesicht lesen konntest, hatte er wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass deine miese morgendliche Laune hier so schnell verfliegen würde.  
Du hattest den Blick gerade von dem blonden Vampir abgewandt und wolltest den Laden stürmen, als auch deine andere Hand von jemandem ergriffen wurde. Natürlich von niemand geringerem als Laito – wem sonst? Auch dieser zwinkerte dir zu. „Nicht, dass du mir mit ihm verloren gehst, Bitch-chan, nfu nfu~“   
Ein wenig verflog deine gute Laune gleich wieder und du hattest nicht übel Lust, ihnen beiden deine Hände zu entreißen und ihnen zu sagen, dass SIE sich vielleicht mal gemeinsam ein Zimmer nehmen sollten, doch du verkniffst es dir. Ein solcher Ausbruch, das ahntest du, konnte den Ausflug hierher schneller beenden, als er begonnen hatte und irgendwie warst du dir auch sicher, dass es ohnehin nicht so ganz im Sinne von Mutti Ruki und Papi Reiji war, dass ihr hierher gefahren wart.

Obwohl scheinbar nur noch du die Weihnachtseinkäufe erledigen musstest, denn sowohl Laito als auch Kou machten keine Anstalten, etwas einzukaufen, waren es doch die beiden munteren Vampire, die dich förmlich durch den Laden schleppten. Umso schwerer fiel es dir, etwas Passendes für deine Eltern auszusuchen, doch am Ende hattest du Glück und das perfekte Geschenk purzelte dir förmlich entgegen. Mehr Zufall und Glück, aber gefunden war gefunden. Fehlte noch etwas für die Vam- nein eigentlich nur für einige von ihnen. Vielleicht für die Mukamis. Und Shu. Vielleicht auch Subaru oder Kanato. Eigentlich alle außer Laito und Ayato?  
Ein wenig schlecht fühltest du dich dabei schon. Allen ein Geschenk zu geben und nur die beiden auszulassen... Allerdings hatten sie es auch nicht anders verdient – besonders Ayato nicht, den du seitdem immer nur kurz gesehen hattest und der dich jedes Mal finster und drohend ansah, als wolle er dir jeden Moment an die Kehle springen.

Nachdenklich standest du vor einer Vitrine und sahst dir die Auslage an. Es gab hier eine Menge Ketten und Kettenanhänger, Uhren und Ohrringe, Ringe und Armbänder. Die Auswahl war riesengroß, doch ein kleiner Kettenanhänger in Form einer Muschel hatte deine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Leisten konntest du ihn dir allerdings nicht. Zumindest nicht, wenn du das Geschenk für deine Eltern kaufen wolltest – und das wolltest du auf jeden Fall – und noch ein wenig Geld für die Vampire übrig haben wolltest. Nein, kam nicht in Frage.   
Eilig wandtest du dich ab, wolltest zu Kou sehen, der neben dir stand und die Auslage bewunderte, doch stattdessen sahst du dich Laito gegenüber. Du hattest gar nicht mitbekommen, dass die beiden die Seiten getauscht hatten. „Gefällt sie dir, nfu~?“, wollte der Hutträger wissen und schmunzelte. Ohne eine Antwort deinerseits abzuwarten winkte Laito die Verkäuferin heran und ließ dir nicht einmal die Chance, zu protestieren, als er sie sich einpacken ließ. Fassungslos starrtest du zu ihm, als er das Schmuckschächtelchen entgegen nahm, nur um es dann dir zu reichen. Verschmitzt zwinkerte Laito dir zu.

„Ich hoffe, es hilft dir, mir zu verzeihen, Prinzessin, nfu~“ Du öffnetest den Mund und wusstest nicht einmal, was du sagen solltest. Allerdings machtest du auch keine Anstalten, das Schmuckstück entgegen zu nehmen. Laitos Schmunzeln wurde etwas schmaler. „Oder gefällt sie dir nicht?“ Tatsächlich klang er sogar ein wenig verunsichert – etwas, das du bei ihm bisher noch nie gehört hattest und dir verriet, dass er es ernst meinte. Und hatte er nicht zum ersten Mal nicht diesen furchtbaren Spitznamen benutzt, sondern dich 'Prinzessin' genannt?   
Seine Hände umfassten deine, als er die kleine Schmuckschachtel in diese legte. „Es tut mir Leid, Prinzessin, nfu~“, meinte er und sah dir in die Augen, dass es dir die Röte in die Wangen trieb. „Sei mir nicht länger böse.“ Tonlos nicktest du und wusstest kaum, was geschehen war, als er seinen Blick Kou zuwandte, der sich nun zwischen euch drängte und offenbar sicher gehen wollte, dass bei dir alles in Ordnung war und Laito die von ihm gezogene, unsichtbare Grenze nicht überschritten hatte.  
Besorgt sah Kou dich an und sein Blick fiel auch auf die Schmuckschachtel. „Alles in Ordnung?“, wollte er fröhlich wissen, doch du konntest genau sehen, dass das Lächeln, das auf seinen Lippen lag, seine Augen nicht erreichte. Du nicktest. „Ja, alles in Ordnung.“ Langsam gewannst du deine Fassung wieder. „Danke, Laito. Ich verzeihe dir.“ 

Diese Worte schienen Kou die gute Laune ziemlich vergällt zu haben, denn nur wenige Minuten später brummte er etwas davon, aufzubrechen, um heim zu fahren, damit ihr zurück wärt, ehe die Anderen es waren, doch als du ihn batest, doch noch ein Weilchen zu warten, weil du doch noch gar nichts für seine Brüder und ihn hattest, erweichte sein finsterer Blick sich und er lächelte wieder aufrichtiger, als er einlenkte.  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile und du bestandest sogar darauf, dass sowohl Kou als auch Laito wegsahen, bis du fandest, was dir gut und richtig erschien. Hinter dem Rücken der Vampire bezahltest du deine Einkäufe und so kehrtet ihr erst am Abend bepackt mit deinen beiden Taschen, die Laito und Kou zwar tragen wollten, die du ihnen aber nicht überließt, zum Haus der Mukamis zurück.

Ihr hattet Glück, denn die Anderen trafen nur kurz nach euch ein. Obwohl keiner von ihnen etwas ansprach, warst du dir dennoch sicher, dass zumindest Reiji und Ruki ganz genau wussten, dass du mit Kou und Laito auch weg gewesen warst. Die strengen, tadelnden Blicke der Beiden sprachen Bände, auch wenn es keiner von ihnen laut aussprach.  
Um es dann aber doch noch hinter dich zu bringen und nicht zuletzt auch, um dich mit Kou, der noch immer ein wenig beleidigt wirkte, nach dem Vorfall im Kaufhaus an der Schmuckabteilung, entschiedst du dich, dass heute er von deinem Blut bekäme. Zwar sah Laito ein klein wenig beleidigt drein, doch am Ende schmunzelte er nur sein übliches Lächeln, während zumindest Kou sich ganz offen und ungeniert darüber freute.  
Er sprang dir förmlich um und an den Hals, als du es verkündetest. „Also sind wir doch noch Freunde und der Zwischenfall von vor zwei Wochen steht nicht zwischen uns!“, freute er sich und grinste, ehe er dich über den Flur in sein Zimmer zog, um dich dort zu beißen.


	20. Zwanzigste Nacht: Krank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Anm. d. Autorin: Das Gedicht ist von J. W. Goethe und heißt „Elysium“, dessen originale Rechtschreibung ich übernahm.]

Wenn du schon geglaubt hattest, der gestrige Tag hätte übel begonnen, dann hattest du mit diesem nicht gerechnet.   
Du fühltest dich grauenhaft. Deine Nase lief, dein Schädel brummte, dir war kalt und in Wellen heiß und als wäre das alles nicht genug, hattest du auch noch tierische Kopfschmerzen. Hätte man dir angeboten für eine Wärmflasche, einen heißen Tee und ein Hustenbonbon zu morden – du hättest es getan. Normalerweise wurdest du nicht schnell krank und schon gar nicht so arg, doch dieses Mal hatte es dich so richtig erwischt und dies weckte in dir eine gewisse Wehleidigkeit, die du nicht leugnen konntest und wolltest – dafür warst du ohnehin viel zu mies gelaunt.  
Die Bettdecke fest bis zur Nasenspitze hoch gezogen hattest du es immerhin angenehm warm – oder solltest es haben, denn dennoch fröstelte es dich unter der kuscheligen Winterdecke. Meistens zumindest. Wieder überlief dich ein Hitzeschauer und am liebsten hättest du die Füße einfach unter der Decke hergeschoben und zum Abkühlen aus dem Bett hängen lassen, doch du ahntest schon, dass die Kälte bald zurückkehren dich das bereuen lassen würde.

Solltest du nicht irgendwelche Bewacher haben? Vielleicht könnten die sich ja bequemen, dir einen Tee und die ersehnte Wärmflasche aufzutreiben. Suchend wanderte dein Blick umher und fiel schnell auf Reiji, der an dem kleinen Tischchen am Fenster saß, vor sich tatsächlich eine Tasse dampfenden Tees. Unangenehme Erinnerungen kamen in dir hoch. An deine letzte Tasse Tee von und mit diesem Vampir konntest du dich ziemlich gut erinnern und eine Wiederholung musste deiner Meinung nach nicht sein. Tee: Gerne, aber nicht von ihm. Immerhin wusste man nicht, was er da wieder hineinmischte und noch einmal wolltest du nicht sein Versuchskaninchen spielen.  
Wenn Reiji von den Sakamakis hier war, wer war dann für die Mukamis hier? Dein Blick ging suchend umher, doch so zerschlagen wie du dich fühltest, war auch deine Sicht. Irgendwie ein wenig verwischt. Es fiel dir ohnehin schwer, dich auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren, doch dann erkanntest du Ruki, der sich über dich beugte und eine Hand auf deine Stirn legte. Er sah besorgt drein – sofern man das bei seiner stoischen Miene sagen konnte. 

„Du hast Fieber“, teilte er dir nach einigen Sekunden mit und du hattest nicht übel Lust ihn für diese Worte zu ohrfeigen. Was er nicht sagte. No Shit, Sherlock? Das hättest du ihm auch sagen können! Was für ein Genie!  
Ein wenig ärgertest du dich selbst über deine unfreundlichen Gedanken. Ruki hatte dir ja nichts getan. Er war so gesehen einfach nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Krank wurdest du nun einmal unausstehlich und unfair. Man könnte sagen, es war, als hättest du deine Tage. Man ging dir besser aus dem Weg und nervte dich nicht, denn egal, was man sagte oder tat, es kam hundertfach und oft ungerechtfertigt zurück. Meistens tat es dir schon kurz darauf Leid, doch spätestens dann, wenn es dir wieder besser ging.  
Seufzend nicktest du und wandtest dich ganz bewusst an Ruki, nicht an Reiji, als du batest: „Könnte ich einen Tee bekommen? Und vielleicht eine Wärmflasche?“ Der Vampir nickte und legte dir noch einmal die kalte Hand an die Stirn, was dir ein erleichtertes Seufzen abrang. Es tat einfach gut, diese Kühle an deiner erhitzten Haut zu spüren. Bisher war es dir gar nicht so aufgefallen, aber waren Vampire im generellen mit kalter Haut gesegnet oder kam es dir nur in diesem Augenblick so vor? Danach könntest du ja später auch mal fragen, nahmst du dir vor, doch jetzt war es nicht so wichtig.

Die Erleichterung währte jedoch nicht lange. Ruki zog seine Hand weg und nickte über dich hinweg zu Reiji, der wohl aufstand, denn du konntest den Stuhl über den Boden kratzen hören. Dann war es still. Ruki verschwand aus deinem Sichtfeld und kurz darauf konntest du hören, wie die Tür zufiel.  
Du schlosst die Augen. Bestimmt kämen die beiden stoischen Vampire, die du in Gedanken Mutti Ruki und Papi Reiji nanntest, wieder. Die beiden waren wirklich wie die Eltern ihrer Brüder, doch das solltest du ihnen wohl besser nicht sagen, auch wenn es ihre eigenen Brüder bestimmt ähnlich sahen.  
Als du die Augen öffnetest – es konnten nur Sekunden vergangen sein – saß Laito vor dir. Auf seinen Zügen lag ein für ihn wirklich ungewohnter Ausdruck. „Du bist also wirklich krank, Bitch-chan, nfu nfu~“, meinte er und legte nun auch prüfend seine Hand auf deine Stirn. Sie war kühl, aber nicht so kalt wie eben die Rukis. Dann war es wohl doch nur Zufall und keine vampirische Eigenheit gewesen.

Anstatt ihm zu antworten, sahst du Laito nur gerade heraus an. Er erwiderte deinen Blick für einige Sekunden, doch dann sah er auf und griff neben sich. Wohin genau, konntest du im Liegen nicht sehen, aber schließlich hielt er dir die Kette mit dem Muschelanhänger vor die Nase, den er dir gestern gekauft hatte. Wie auf ein unsichtbares Stichwort hin, richtetest du dich auf und ließt zu, dass dir der rothaarige Vampir dir Haare beiseite schob und damit deinen Hals freilegte, um den er die Kette legte, die er mit einem Schmunzeln in deinem Nacken verschloss.   
Ein Lächeln legte sie auf deine Züge, als deine Fingerspitzen zu dem kühlen Metall wanderten, das selbst im matten Licht des Raumes wunderschön glänzte. „Danke no-“ Weiter kamst du nicht, denn Laito legte dir einen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, was dich verstummen ließ. „Es war eine Entschuldigung, schon vergessen, Prinzessin?“, hauchte er und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis dir dämmerte, dass er zwar vorhin erst wieder 'Bitch-chan', jetzt aber wieder 'Prinzessin' gesagt hatte. Ein Rotschimmer legte sich auf deine Wangen und du senktest den Blick auf den Muschelanhänger. Als du wieder aufsahst, um etwas zu erwidern, war Laito fort. Kein Geräusch hatte ihn verraten, kein Anzeichen. Er war einfach weg.

Noch während du versuchtest, dich nicht darüber zu wundern, denn bestimmt hatte er sich teleportiert – das konnten sie doch, nicht wahr? - da öffnete sich schon deine Zimmertür. Das Geräusch ließ dich förmlich aufspringen, hattest du doch Reiji und Ruki beinahe vergessen, die ja Tee holen gegangen waren.   
Bei Tee war es allerdings nicht geblieben. Abgesehen von einer Teekanne und einer Tasse standen auf Rukis Tablett noch ein Teller mit Frühstück, auf das du eigentlich gar keinen Hunger hattest und ein Glas Orangensaft. Du konntest sogar eine ominöse weiße Schachtel mit roten Linien ausmachen, die verdächtig nach Medikament aussah und von der sich herausstellte, dass sie Tabletten gegen Fieber und Erkältung enthielt. 

Eine Wärmflasche hatten die beiden dir allerdings nicht mitgebracht. Oder zumindest konntest du keine sehen, doch Reiji schob etwas unter die Decke – unter deine Füße, das wohl ein Körnerkissen oder Kirschkernkissen sein musste, denn es gab ein raschelndes Geräusch, und du konntest warmes Tuch unter deinen bloßen Füßen spüren. Dankbar sahst du in Reijis Richtung, der sich nur ohne die geringste Regung zu zeigen, die Brille zurecht schob.  
Wortlos trankst du eine Tasse Tee, ließest aber Croissant und Brot liegen. Dir kratzte der Hals viel zu sehr dafür. Außerdem hattest du auch gar keinen Appetit und so blieb das Frühstück unangetastet. Weder Ruki noch Reiji sagten etwas zu. Sie waren eben beide nicht gerade gesprächig und im Moment war dir das nur recht. Du hattest auch keine Lust zu reden und ohnehin schmerzte dein Hals, als hättest du Schleifpapier gelutscht.

Erst hattest du gedacht, du könntest niemals einschlafen, solange zwei Leute bei dir im Raum waren, erst recht nicht, wenn es zwei Jungs waren und noch dazu Vampire, doch am Ende siegten die Krankheit und die mit dieser einhergehenden Müdigkeit. Du schliefst ein und prompt bis in den Mittag.  
Da du das Frühstück verschmäht und nur eine Tasse Tee getrunken hattest, knurrte dir nun allerdings der Magen und weckte dich schlussendlich auch. Ruki saß auf einem Stuhl neben dir und sah dich an. Er war das Erste, was du sahst, als du die Augen aufschlugst und irgendwie war es seltsam zu wissen, dass er wer weiß wie lange schon dort saß und dich anstarrte, während du schliefst. Ruki schien sich darüber keine Gedanken zu machen und wenn doch, dann sah man sie ihm nicht an, denn er wirkte wie die Ruhe selbst.   
Du sahst über die Schulter und konntest auch Reiji ausmachen, der am Fenster saß und ein Buch las. Wie immer. Es war schon beinahe beunruhigend, wie still diese beiden Vampire waren. Und gemeinsam schienen sie nur noch schweigsamer. Der Einzige, der ihnen da Konkurrenz machte und machen konnte, war Shu – der schlief ja meistens.  
„Die Suppe ist noch heiß“, meinte Reiji ganz unvermittelt und erschreckte dich damit sogar ein wenig. „Sie steht neben dir.“ Er sah nicht auf, doch es stand völlig außer Frage, wem seine Worte galten. Du nicktest, obwohl das eigentlich Unfug war, denn er sah es ja doch nicht, und sahst zum Nachttisch, auf dem tatsächlich eine Speiseglocke stand, unter der du eine Schüssel Suppe fandest, die wirklich noch sehr heiß war. Sie konnte noch nicht lange hier stehen. Daneben lag eine kleine weiße Tablette, noch verpackt in ein undurchsichtiges Blister. 

Nachdem du deine Suppe tatsächlich geleert und sogar zwei Tassen Tee getrunken hattest, fühltest du dich schon selbst wie eine Wärmflasche. Rund, prall gefüllt und gluckernd. Und warm. Zumindest letzteres war auf jedem Fall angenehm, doch beim Rest warst du dir da nicht so sicher. Es spielte wohl aber keine Rolle, denn nun war es ja zu spät. Du griffst nach der Decke und rolltest dich in die Decke ein.   
Irgendjemand – vermutlich Ruki oder Reiji – hatte vor nicht allzu langer Zeit wohl das Körnerkissen erneuert, denn es fühlte sich angenehm warm an unter deinen Füßen und ließ dich zufrieden aufseufzen. Du konntest dich nicht erinnern, jemals so umsorgt worden zu sein, wenn du krank warst. Beinahe vergingen dir sogar bissige Gedanken und unfreundliche Überlegungen. Selbst deine Eltern hatten sich nicht so gekümmert – und ja auch gar keine Zeit dafür gehabt. In der Regel hatten sie dir morgens vielleicht Tee und Wärmflasche gebracht, aber den Rest des Tages hattest du dich dann selbst versorgt – was ja an sich auch kein Problem war. Doch heute fandest du es angenehm, dich pflegen zu lassen. 

Es war beinahe ein wenig wie früher, als du klein warst und deine Oma noch lebte. Sie hatte im Hause gewohnt und an deinem Bett gesessen, wie Ruki jetzt, wenn du krank warst. Deine Erinnerungen waren etwas verschwommen daran, denn es war schon lange her, doch du hattest deine Oma sehr lieb gehabt. Sie war gestorben, als du 13 warst. An die Beerdigung konntest du dich fast gar nicht erinnern, doch dafür umso besser daran, dass sie dir immer vorgelesen hatte. Ganz unterschiedliche Dinge. Märchen und Geschichten, manchmal traurige, manchmal witzige, manchmal ganz alte und manchmal neue aus deinen eigenen Büchern.   
Bei dem Gedanken an deine Oma musstest du lächeln und dein Blick fiel auf Reiji, der gerade in seinem Buch die Seite umschlug. Vielleicht...? Ja, du könntest ja einfach mal fragen. Was hattest du schon zu verlieren?  
„Reiji?“ „Mh?“ „Würdest du mir vielleicht etwas vorlesen?“ Verwundert sah der Vampir auf und schob seine Brille das Nasenbein hoch. „Dir etwas vorlesen?“ Du nicktest. „Ja, aus deinem Buch. Mir ist egal, was es ist.“ Und wenn es ein Kochbuch wäre! Allein die beruhigende Wirkung des Vorlesens war dir schon genug und da wäre dir der Inhalt beinahe egal. Bestimmt las er da ja nichts Ekelhaftes wie ein Buch über Folter oder so.

Eine ganze Weile blieb es still und weder du noch Reiji sagten ein Wort. Ruki sowieso nicht, der schweigend in deinem Rücken saß und dessen stechenden Blick du in deinem Nacken spüren konntest. Reiji seufzte. „Meinetwegen.“ Du hattest schon gar nicht mehr mit einer Antwort gerechnet, doch nun, da sie kam, lächeltest du. „Danke.“ Vielleicht hattest du dich in Reiji ja sogar ein wenig geirrt. Vielleicht war er ja doch ganz nett. Vielleicht sollte er dafür heute Abend dein Blut bekommen, überlegtest du und obwohl du dir sagtest, dass das ja noch nicht fest stand, hattest du dich in deinem tiefsten Inneren längst entschieden. Selten hatte hier jemand aus reiner Nächstenliebe etwas für dich getan und das hier, das war eines dieser Dinge und du warst dankbar dafür.  
Mit ruhiger gleichmäßiger Stimme begann Reiji zu lesen und schnell wurde dir klar, dass er offenbar Gedichte las – auch wenn du keine Ahnung hattest, wer dieses geschrieben hatte. Du kanntest dich damit nicht aus.

„Uns gaben die Götter   
Auf Erden Elysium!  
Wie du das Erstemal  
Liebahnend dem Fremdling  
Entgegentratst  
Und deine Hand ihm reichtest,  
Fühlt' er alles voraus,   
Was ihm für Seligkeit  
Entgegen keimte!“

Reijis Stimme betonte jede Stelle absolut perfekt und es jagte dir einen Schauer über den Rücken, als du erkanntest, dass es sogar ein Liebesgedicht war, dass er dir hier vorlas. Nicht nur, dass du nicht erwartet hättest, dass er solch kitschige Dinge las, war es das erste Mal, dass Jemand dir etwas in dieser Art und Weise vorlas – geschweige denn, dass dir jemand so etwas schon einmal um deinetwillen gesagt hätte.  
Die nächste Strophe hattest du sogar schon fast verpasst, so sehr hatte die erste dich in deine eigenen Gedanken verstrickt und dich so gesehen verzaubert. 

„Uns gaben die Götter  
Auf Erden Elysium!  
Wie durch heilige Thäler wir  
Händ' in Hände wandelten.  
Uns des Fremdlings Treu  
Sich euch versiegelte,  
Daß du dem Liebenden,  
Stille Sehnenden,  
Die Wange reichtest  
Zum himmlischen Kuß!“

Obwohl dir klar war, das diese Worte ja nicht wirklich dir galten, kroch verräterische Röte in deine Wangen und erhitzte diese. Was für ein schönes Gedicht! Von dem es wohl war? Es klang recht altmodisch, vielleicht war der Autor ja einer der sehr bekannten Dichter wie Schiller oder Goethe?  
Die Strophen trugen dich davon mit jedem Wort, jedem Klang. Das ganze Gedicht verzauberte dich und als Reiji mit den Worten   
„Mir gaben die Götter  
Auf Erden Elysium!  
Ach, warum nur Elysium“   
endete, tat es dir Leid, dass das Gedicht schon vorbei war. Dankbar lächeltest du den Vampir an, der umblätterte und offenbar kurz das nächste Gedicht studierte, ehe er es dir vorlas. Doch davon hörtest du kaum etwas. Deine Gedanken waren noch bei dem Liebesgedicht, als du schließlich einschliefst.

[Anm. d. Autorin: Das Gedicht ist von J. W. Goethe und heißt „Elysium“, dessen originale Rechtschreibung ich übernahm.]

Erst am Abend erwachtest du und fühltest dich schon ein gutes Stück besser. Zwar noch nicht wieder gesund, aber immerhin wieder etwas besser. Reiji und Ruki saßen noch immer an ihren Plätzen und als du ihnen sagtest, dass heute Reiji den Blut bekommen sollte, sagte Ruki kein Wort. Reiji nickte lediglich und lächelte tatsächlich ein wenig – allerdings nicht auf eine Weise, die dir gefiel. Doch um es dir anders zu überlegen, war es zu spät. Er saß im Nu auf der Bettkante und nahm deine Hand, um deinen Arm hoch zu ziehen und in diesen zu beißen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Anm. d. Autorin: Das Gedicht ist von J. W. Goethe und heißt „Elysium“, dessen originale Rechtschreibung ich übernahm.]


	21. Einundzwanzigste Nacht: Träume

Du warst früh eingeschlafen und doch wachtest du spät auf. Das war jedoch nicht das einzig Ungewöhnliche an diesem Morgen. Eigentlich eher Mittag, denn es war schon fast 12:00 Uhr. Normalerweise weckte dich dein Wecker, doch heute war es ihm nicht gelungen. Ein Blick auf dein Handy verriet dir allerdings, dass er durchaus gepiepst hatte – mehrfach. Gehört hattest du davon rein gar nichts.   
Davon allerdings abgesehen, gab es etwas ganze Anderes, dass dich vielmehr verwunderte und beunruhigte. Du hattest geträumt – was ja durchaus normal war – und konntest dich – das war weniger üblich – an jedes Detail dieses Traumes erinnern, als wäre es wahrlich geschehen und nicht nur ein Produkt deiner eigenen Fantasie gewesen.

Noch immer raste dein Puls und dein Herz schlug in einem schnellen Takt, als hättest du versucht, einen Marathon zu laufen, obwohl du lediglich in deinem Bett gelegen hattest. Zumindest deines Wissens nach. Dennoch brauchtest du eine ganze Weile, bis du dich weit genug beruhigt hattest, um dich umzusehen und dich gleichzeitig daran zu erinnern, dass hier ja irgendwo auch zwei Vampire herumlungern mussten.  
Und das taten sie. Allerdings nicht gerade in einer Kombination, die du erwartet hättest. Als du Azusa erkanntest, schenktest du diesem ein freundliches Lächeln, das er sogleich erwiderte. Er saß auf dem Platz, den gestern Reiji eingenommen hatte und hatte bis eben wohl in dem Buch geblättert, das vor ihm lag, sodass du dich instinktiv fragtest, ob es das gleiche war, das der Vampir mit der Brille gestern gelesen hatte. Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht.  
Dann jedoch sahst du, welcher Sakamaki heute hier war und konntest es kaum glauben. Ausgerechnet er. Ayato. Seine grünen Augen starrten dich ganz unverwandt an. Ayato. Wieso ausgerechnet Ayato. Wieso durfte der überhaupt hier sein? Du hättest glatt angenommen, dass man ihm verbieten würde, selbst eine Schicht als Beschützer zu übernehmen – immerhin war er ja derjenige, vor dem man dich am allermeisten beschützen müsste! Was dachten sich die Anderen nur dabei?!

Deine Überraschung sah man dir wohl deutlich an, denn Ayato grinste dich schief an. „Was starrst du so, Chichinashi?“ Empört brummtest du, als du deinen ungeliebten Spitznamen hörtest. „Hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass man dich hierher lassen würde.“ Eure Blicke trafen sich und keiner von euch sagte ein Wort. Es erinnerte dich höchst unangenehm an vergangene Nacht. Am liebsten hättest du den Kopf geschüttelt, um die Erinnerungen daran abzuschütteln, doch das hätte vermutlich auch nichts gebracht. Zu deutlich hatten sich die Bilder in deinen Verstand eingeprägt, zu intensiv war das ganze Traumerlebnis gewesen. Es ließ dich einfach nicht los.

„He, hörst du mir zu?!“, keifte dich Ayato an und riss dich aus deinen Gedanken. Natürlich hattest du nicht zugehört. Du hattest keine Ahnung, was er erben gesagt hatte und eigentlich war es dir auch ziemlich egal, wenn du ehrlich warst. „Willst du frühstücken, Chichinashi?“, wiederholte der rothaarige Vampir gereizt, ehe du von hinter dir Azusas ruhige Stimme hörtest. „Wir haben dir Früh-“ Da unterbrach ihn Ayato, der wohl einfach nicht die Geduld hatte, den langsam sprechenden Azusa ausreden zu lassen. „Wir haben Frühstück hergeholt. Iss und dann können wir uns endlich Wichtigerem zuwenden.“   
Was er mit 'Wichtigerem' meinte, ahntest du schon. Dein Blut, was sonst. Immerhin stecktest du ja erst seinetwegen in dieser Aufpasser-Misere und er wiederum musste damit rechnen, keinen einzigen Tropfen mehr von deinem Blut zu sehen. Wenn er glaubte, sich irgendwie einschleimen zu können, dann irrte er sich mächtig. Immerhin hatte dieses Großmaul sich noch immer nicht bei dir entschuldigt und das wäre ja wohl das Mindeste gewesen. Aber nein. Dafür war sich 'seine Wenigkeit' vermutlich zu fein. Dafür fühlte er sich zu wichtig. Diese Gedanken allein hätten genügt, um dir die Galle überlaufen zu lassen, doch in Kombination mit dem Traum vergangener Nacht wurde dir eher übel und flau im Magen.   
Dennoch griffst du zum Tablett und schenktest Azusa ein dankbares Lächeln. Ja, nur Azusa. Ayato, nahmst du dir vor, würdest du erst einmal kräftig ignorieren. Genüsslich verspeistest du das Brötchen und ließt dir dabei sogar noch extra Zeit, nur um Ayato ein wenig zu ärgern.

Den Nachmittag über verbrachtest du allein im Bad, denn nur da hattest du deine Ruhe. Warum du die brauchtest? Um dir Blut abzunehmen – was nicht gerade zu den Dingen gehörte, die du irgendwie professionell konntest. Allein, dich zu schneiden hatte dich bestimmt eine gute Stunde Zeit gekostet. Nicht, weil du kein scharfes Messer gehabt hättest, sondern weil du dich einfach nicht so ohne weiteres hattest überwinden können.  
Ob Ayato und Azusa, die vor der Tür standen, ahnten, was du hier drin tatest, wusstest du nicht und es war im Grunde wohl auch egal.   
Was im Laden noch nach einer guten Idee aussah, hatte sich in der Praxis als gar nicht so einfach herausgestellt. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war es sogar eine ziemlich blöde Idee gewesen, doch wie sagte eine Freundin von dir so schön: Konsequenz heißt auch Holzwege zu ende zu gehen. Und diesen würdest du dann wohl zu ende gehen. Dennoch war es eine Heidenarbeit – mehr nervlich als körperlich und auslaugend war es obendrein.

Du für deinen Teil warst heilfroh, als du in jede der kleinen gläsernen Phiolen, die als Kettenanhänger fungierten, einige Tropfen Blut hinein bekommen hattest und sie zuschrauben konntest. Zumindest, überlegtest du erleichtert, hattest du gleich für alle Vampire ein passendes Geschenk und keiner müsste meckern, benachteiligt worden zu sein, auch wenn du ernsthaft darüber nachdachtest, einen gewissen rothaarigen Vampir eindeutig zu benachteiligen, indem du ihn einfach gar nicht beschenktest. Schließlich warst du ja nicht verpflichtet. Und Grund genug, wütend auf ihn zu sein, hattest du ja auch.   
Zwar hattest du für ihn auch eine Phiole gefüllt, doch ob du sie ihm am Ende geben würdest, wusstest du noch nicht. Das würdest du dir einfach noch einmal bis zu deiner Abreise übermorgen durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Vermutlich bekäme er sie nicht. Immerhin hatte 'seine Wenigkeit' sich immer noch nicht entschuldigt.  
Grimmig wickeltest du jeden der kleinen Anhänger in buntes Geschenkpapier, das du vorsorglich auch mit ins Bad gebracht hattest. Solange du nicht wolltest, dass einer der Beschenkten es vorher sah, war das Bad nun einmal deine einzige Möglichkeit, denn nirgends anders ließ man dich hier im Hause noch allein. Immer folgten dir deine Aufpasser und auch wenn es im ersten Moment beinahe amüsant geklungen hatte, dass dir immer zwei Vampire als Beschützer folgten, fandest du es doch längst ziemlich lästig. Privatsphäre war plötzlich etwas ziemlich tares geworden.

Nachdem du fertig warst und deinen kleinen Schnitt ordentlich mit einem Pflaster abgeklebt hattest, räumtest du das Bad. Ayato sah dich aus verengten Augen an, als du die Tür öffnetest. „Hat ja ziemlich lange gedauert, Chichinashi“, zischte er genervt.   
Blödmann! „Na und?“, gabst du zickig zurück. „Ich habe dich nicht gebeten, mir zu folgen. Meinetwegen kannst du damit gerne aufhören.“ Du konntest ihm ansehen, dass er erst auffahren wollte, es sich dann aber doch verkniff und es bei einem unfreundlichen Brummen beließ, während Azusa und er dir zurück in dein Zimmer folgten, wo du die kleinen Päckchen in deinem Koffer verstautest. Dort wären sie bis übermorgen sicher. Ayatos Blick sprach Bände, während er dich dabei beobachtete. „Meine Wenigkeit hätte viel lieber dich mit einer Schleife drum als Geschenk, Chichinashi“, ließ er dich wissen und grinste herausfordernd. Wie gerne hättest du ihm einfach mal eine rein gehauen, doch das hätte ihn wohl leider kaum gekratzt.  
„'Deine Wenigkeit' bekommt gar nichts, Ayato. Ich beschenke nur Freunde“, betontest du bewusst und sahst demonstrativ zu Azusa, den deine Worte wohl verunsichert hatten, denn er sah mit einer Mischung aus schlechtem Gewissen und beinahe so etwas wie Angst zu dir hinüber. Deine Worten taten dir schon fast leid, denn Azusa hattest du ja gar nicht herunterputzen wollen.

„Wir sind Freunde, Azusa“, beruhigtest du ihn eilig und tratst an den dunkelhaarigen Vampir heran, dessen Miene sich sofort aufhellte. Er sprach leise, als er erwiderte: „Ich wusste, wir sind uns sehr ähnlich.“ Im ersten Moment verstandest du nicht, was er meinte, doch als er deinen Arm griff, genau dort, wo du dich geschnitten hattest, wurde dir klar, dass die Vampire vor der Badezimmertür wohl etwas gerochen haben mussten.  
„So ist das nicht, Azusa“, beeiltest du dich klarzustellen. „Es ist nur... du wirst es sehen, ja?“ Er wirkte verwirrt, aber nickte. Wie solltest du ihm das jetzt auch erklären ohne zu verraten, warum du das getan hattest? Die gleichen Gründe wie er sie hatte, waren es in jedem Falle nicht, denn du könntest dir das sicher nicht noch einmal antun. Keine Chance.

Den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachtet ihr alle drei in der Küche. Azusa und du, weil ihr ein paar Kekse backen wolltet und Ayato, weil er schlimmer an dir klebte als einer dieser Fliegenfänger. Überall hin folgte dir der Rothaarige und sah dir beim Backen über die Schulter. Er versuchte sogar, schon vor dem Backen selbst vom fertigen Teig zu naschen. Als er die Finger ausstreckte, schlugst du ihm kurzerhand auf diese. Dieser Kerl war echt schlimmer als eine Furunkel am Arsch.  
Alles in allem jedoch gelang es Azusa und dir mehrere Bleche zu füllen und bald zog ein süßlicher Keksduft durch das Haus und kündigte das nahende Weihnachtsfest an.  
Mit den frisch gebackenen Plätzchen zogt ihr dann ins Wohnzimmer, in dem sich der übliche Anblick bot. Dennoch griff schlussendlich selbst der schläfrige Shu nach einem Keks und gab sogar leise kund, er schmecke gut. Sogar Ruki sprach ein offenes Lob aus und du konntest förmlich sehen, wie Azusa heute aufblühte.

Während du auf dem Keks herumkautest, gingst du deinen Traum noch einmal durch und hofftest, dass dadurch zumindest dieses flaue Angstgefühl, das er in dir auslöste, verschwinden würde. Es hatte alles ganz normal begonnen. Also normale für einen Traum, sofern man das also als normal bezeichnen konnte.  
Du hattest auf einer Lichtung gestanden und direkt neben dir war ein Baum gewesen. Ein großer, grüner Baum. An den Wald oder die Lichtung rund um dich konntest du dich zwar erinnern, doch nicht im Detail. Wichtig war der Baum in der Mitte gewesen. Ein Apfelbaum, der viele rote Früchte trug. Eine hing sogar direkt auf Augenhöhe.   
Bis dahin war der Traum in Ordnung gewesen. Ein wenig schräg, ein wenig sinnbefreit, aber harmlos. Nichts, worüber du dir Sorgen gemacht hättest. Du, ein Baum, ein Apfel. Alles gut. Aber dann... dann hatte sich einiges verändert.  
Zwar konntest du dich nicht bewusst daran erinnern, ob die Sonne geschienen hatte, doch mit einem Male war es dunkler geworden und kälter. Ein Wind war aufgekommen und hatte dir das Haar zerzaust. Die Blätter des Baumes hatten leise geraschelt und gerauscht, als der Wind durch die Baumkrone fuhr. Du hattest erst zu dem Baum aufgesehen, doch dann von ihm weg, zielgenau in eine Richtung, als hättest du instinktiv gewusst, wohin du schauen musstet.

Dummerweise konntest du nicht mehr genau sagen, wer 'er' gewesen war, doch du wurdest das Gefühl nicht los, dass es einer der Vampire gewesen war. Vielleicht lag es an dem roten Apfel, den du in deinem Traum in den Händen gehalten hattest, aber dir schwante, dass 'er' einer der beiden rothaarigen Vampire gewesen war, auch wenn du dir nicht sicher warst. Von Ayato zumindest wolltest du lieber nicht träumen und auch wenn du dich mit Laito versöhnt hattest, wäre es dir doch lieber, wenn auch dieser sich aus deinen Träumen fernhielte.  
Und dann war da noch diese flüsternde Stimme, die von dem Baum auszugehen schien. 'Eve' hatte sie geflüstert und du hattest dich umgesehen, um nach dieser Eve zu schauen, doch außer dir war niemand da gewesen, bis 'er' dazukam. Eve. Du kanntest keine Eve und unangenehmerweise glaubtest du, dass dieser Baum dich damit gemeint hatte.

Normalerweise warst du nicht religiös. Gar nicht. Nicht einmal ein bisschen. Weihnachten hatte für dich zwar etwas mit Familie zu tun, doch der christliche Gedanke dahinter war dir ziemlich egal. Warum also solltest du von einer so religiösen Sache wie Eve/Eva und dem Baum der Erkenntnis träumen? Außerdem... hatte in der Geschichte nicht eine Schlange gesagt, Eve solle den Apfel essen, die an dem Baum der Erkenntnis gewachsen war, obwohl Gott es verboten hatte? Eine Sünde, als verspeise man seine eigene Mutter, hatte es geheißen.   
Es machte einfach keinen Sinn. Du warst dir ziemlich sicher, dass du diese Geschichte nicht nur nicht glaubtest, weil du von der Evolutionstheorie überzeugt warst, sondern, dass sie mit dir auch nicht das Geringste zu tun hatte.  
Wäre dir dieser Traum nicht so erschreckend gut in Erinnerung geblieben, dann hättest du wohl keinen weiteren Gedanken daran verschwendet, doch so ging er dir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf.

„Chi-chi-na-shi“, zischte es in dein Ohr und du erschrecktest. „Tch, hat wieder geträumt, wie meine Wenigkeit gesagt hat.“ Ayato saß direkt neben dir und starrte dich missmutig an. „Wir haben alle Hunger, also mach schnell und nenn den Namen meiner Wenigkeit.“ Du glaubtest, nicht richtig zu hören. Was ging in Ayato eigentlich immer vor? Es war dir absolut schleierhaft, aber wenn der wirklich glaubte, du würdest dich von ihm beißen lassen, dann brauchte er dringend eine Therapie!  
„Ich wähle Azusa“, teiltest du ihm ins Gesicht mit. Friss das, Baka! Da hast du jetzt von deinem Gedrängel!  
Während alle anderen das einfach hinnahmen und Azusa dich dankbar anlächelte, dass dir sogar ein wenig warm ums Herz wurde, zischte Ayato nur verärgert und wandte sich von dir ab. Sollte er doch, ärgertest du dich über sein Verhalten und entschiedst, dass dieser Kerl ganz sicher kein Weihnachtsgeschenk bekommen würde. Zumindest nicht von dir.  
Dass Azusa dich als einziger bisher ganz schamlos vor den Augen der anderen Vampire biss, ging in deinen Gedanken sogar völlig unter, so sehr ärgertest du dich über 'seine Wenigkeit' und dessen gigantisches Ego. Zumindest, tröstetest du dich, war deine Zeit hier bald vorbei.


	22. Zweiundzwanzigste Nacht: Nachdenklich

Nur noch ein Tag. Nur noch heute. Das war dein erster Gedanke an diesem Morgen und er erfüllte dich mit Freude und ein kleines bisschen Wehmut. Denn auch wenn die Vampire dir eigentlich alle keine richtigen Freunde gewesen waren, die meisten dich sogar ziemlich mies behandelt hatten, so waren sie dir dennoch schon ein wenig ans Herz gewachsen.   
Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet, dass es noch recht früh war. Neben deinem Bett auf dem Boden, konntest du sehen, saß jemand und wenn dich nicht alles täuschte, erkanntest du Subarus schneeweißen Schopf. Er war also heute dran. Du schlosst die Augen wieder, um noch ein wenig deinen Gedanken nachzuhängen, ehe du aufstandest. Es war ohnehin noch nicht einmal 8:00 Uhr. Keine Zeit, um die man in den Ferien schon aufstehen müsste. Zumindest deiner Meinung nach. Außerdem: Selbst wenn? Du konntest es dir ja aussuchen und noch war dein warmes kuscheliges Bett verlockender, als aufzustehen und dich um die Dinge zu sorgen, die da heute noch so kommen mochten. 

Packen könntest du nachher schon einmal. Und die kleinen Päckchen unter den Weihnachtsbaum legen, damit du es nicht vergaßt. Wie sie wohl reagieren würden, wenn sie sie am Heiligabend öffneten? Ein wenig tat es dir fast leid, ihre Gesichter nicht zu sehen. Zumindest die Mukamis, da warst du dir sicher, würden sich ganz bestimmt freuen. Du sahst Azusas Lächeln vor deinem inneren Augen, konntest förmlich Kou auflachen hören und du warst dir fast sicher, immerhin einer der Sakamakis würde sich auch freuen. Laito. Ob einer von ihnen die Kette überhaupt tragen würde? Darüber wagtest du keine Vermutungen anzustellen, doch bei dem einen oder anderen, den du vielleicht wirklich 'Freund' nennen würdest, könntest du es dir durchaus vorstellen.   
Doch am Ende spielte es wohl keine Rolle. Keinen von ihnen würdest du jemals wiedersehen und vermutlich war das sogar besser so. Sie waren eben Vampire. Und du... du warst ein Mensch. Ihr lebtet in völlig verschiedenen Welten. Das war ja auch kein Wunder. Immerhin waren sie ja schon etwas verschroben. Jeder einzelne von ihnen. 

Genüsslich strecktest du dich aus. In dieser Nacht hatte dich der Traum nicht erneut heimgesucht und du hattest ihn sogar schon fast wieder vergessen, bis du Rukis leise Stimme neben dir hörtest. „Eve.“ Dein Herz setzte eine Sekunde aus. Wieso sagte er das zu dir? Hattest du im Schlaf gesprochen? Hatte er diesen Traum etwa suggeriert, weil er dir im Schlaf zumurmelte? Nein, Unfug, jetzt wurdest du paranoid und ein wenig überkreativ.  
Du schlucktest leicht und wandtest dich Ruki zu, dessen blaugraue Augen dich sofort zu durchschauen schienen, gleich wie sehr du die Ruhige und Gleichgültige mimen wolltest. „Eve“, wisperte er erneut und du hobst dennoch vielsagend eine Augenbraue. „Hallo Ruki. Ich bin es“, meintest du, als würdest du glauben, er verwechsele dich einfach nur. „Mein Name ist nicht Eve.“ Er sah dich unverwandt an und sagte nichts dazu.   
Eine Weile schwiegt ihr beide, dann aber räuspertest du dich. „Aber... wer ist denn diese Eve?“, wolltest du wissen und brachst damit das Eis. Allerdings nicht auf eine Weise, die du erwartet hättest. Anstatt einer Antwort oder einem seiner weiteren langen ernsten Blicke, wandte Ruki sich wortlos ab und verließ den Raum. 

Verwirrt sahst du ihm nach. Was war denn nun los? Offenbar verwirrte Rukis Verhalten nicht nur dich, denn neben dir schnaufte auch Subaru leise. „Spinner“, brummte der Weißhaarige. Nicht nett von ihm, aber irgendwie hatte er Recht, wenn er damit sagen wollte, dass sich Ruki seltsam verhielt. Fragend wandtest du dich Subaru zu. „Kennst du diese Eve?“ Du konntest sehen, wie sich seine Augen verengten, doch dann wandte auch er sich ab und saß wieder mit dem Rücken zu dir neben dem Bett.  
„Das geht dich nichts an und ist auch nicht wichtig. Dieser Blödsinn wird nie klappen und mich interessiert das auch nicht“, knurrte er in einem Tonfall, der dir klar machte, dass es besser wäre, ihn nicht noch einmal danach zu fragen. Wer immer also diese Eve war oder gewesen war, sie hatte nicht nur mit Ruki oder nur mit dem Mukamis, sondern auch mit den Sakamakis zu tun. Vielleicht war ja sogar sie der Grund, weshalb die beiden Brüder-Gruppen sich nicht leiden konnten, sondern so stark miteinander im Clinch lagen. Nur konntest oder solltest zumindest Subaru besser nicht danach fragen.

Eben noch hattest du dir überlegt, dich noch einmal umzudrehen und vor dich hin zu dösen, doch nun warst du wach und konntest ebenso gut aufstehen. Müde und doch noch nicht ganz wach schlurftest du gen Bad, um dich fertig zu machen. Subaru folgte dir in einigem Abstand und blieb vor der Tür. Genau wie seine Brüder und Vorgänger in den letzten Tagen.  
Während du unter der Dusche standest, wanderten deine Gedanken wieder zu der Vorfreude auf Morgen. Morgen würdest du diesen irren Ort endlich verlassen und in dein normales, harmloses und gefahrloses Leben zurückkehren, wo niemand versuchte, dein Blut zu trinken oder dich belästigte, herumstieß oder bedrohte. Einfach nur ein ganz normales Leben.  
Es war schon ironisch, wie sehr man sich dies zurück wünschte, wenn man es einmal verloren hatte. Normalerweise wünschte man sich – und da warst du keine Ausnahme gewesen – immer, dass das eigene Leben aufregender wäre, dass einem etwas Besonderes, etwas Übernatürliches widerfahren würde. Dir war dergleichen widerfahren und jetzt wolltest du nur, dass alles schnellst möglichst wieder so wurde, wie es vorher gewesen war. Glauben würde dir ohnehin niemand, wenn du von deinem knapp dreiwöchigen Abenteuer in gleich zwei Vampirhaushalten berichtetest. Es wäre deine persönliche Mahnung daran, wie schön doch ein normales und langweiliges Leben sein konnte.

Angenehm warm prasselte das Wasser auf dich hinab und entspannte deine Muskeln. Allerdings brannten die Bisswunden der letzten Tage dennoch, als das heiße Nass darüber spülte. Noch ein guter Grund, sich zu freuen, wenn du hier wegkamst. Keine Wunden mehr, keine Bissspuren an deinem Körper, bei denen sich jeder normale Mensch sofort fragen musste, ob du deinen Freund nicht gut unter Kontrolle hattest, dieser Hannibal Lecter hieß und mal knabbern wollte oder ob du vielleicht Misshandlungsopfer warst.  
Vorsichtig betastetest du die Wunde an deinem Arm, die dir Azusa gestern beigebracht hatte. Direkt neben dem Schnitt hatte er zugebissen und du konntest schwören, er hatte das Pflaster dabei beäugt, wohl wissend, dass darunter ein Schnitt lag, den du dir selbst zugefügt hattest, ganz wie er es bei sich selbst häufiger tat. Doch zumindest, das tröstete dich ein wenig, hatte er dich nicht erneut darum gebeten. Niemals hättest du es übers Herz gebracht, den kleinen Azusa, wie du ihn in Gedanken nanntest, zu verletzen. Er war ja kein prinzipiell böser Mensch. Also ein Mensch ja ohnehin nicht mehr, aber auch nicht böse. So oder so konntest du dir nicht vorstellen, jemanden zu verletzen. Nicht einmal Ayato und dem würdest du schon ziemlich gerne einen saftigen Tritt dorthin verpassen, wo die Sonne nie schien. 

Als du die Dusche schließlich abstelltest und dich anzogst, fühltest du dich zwar wacher, aber nicht unbedingt besser. Die erste Hochstimmung des Morgens war dir gründlich vergangen und hatte stattdessen einem Gefühl von Traurigkeit und Bedauern Platz gemacht, das du am liebsten eilig beiseite geschoben hättest, wenn es dir nur irgendwie gelungen wäre. Doch es hielt sich hartnäckig.  
Ein wenig würdest du sie schon vermissen, ging es dir durch den Kopf, während du der morgendlichen Routine folgtest, dich anzogst, frühstücktest und schlussendlich ins Wohnzimmer gingst, wo die ersten der anderen Vampire, die heute kein Aufpassdienst hatten, schon herumlungerten.   
Von Ruki allerdings war hier nichts zu sehen. Wohin immer er auch verschwunden war, hier war er nicht. Es wunderte dich schon ein wenig, immerhin hieß das, dass du so gesehen allein von Subaru bewacht wurdest, dem Ruki wohl kaum traute, immerhin war der Weißhaarige Ayatos Bruder. Apropos Ayato: Von dem war auch weit und breit nichts zu sehen, doch darum tat es dir nicht wirklich Leid, nachdem er gestern schon wieder so unausstehlich zu dir gewesen war.

Vorerst machtest du es dir auf dem Sofa bequem und kuscheltest dich einfach mit einer der daneben liegenden Decken ein. Subaru nahm neben dir Platz, ganz wie ein Wachhund, den Blick allerdings nicht auf dich, sondern vielmehr ins Kaminfeuer gerichtet, das schon brannte und Wärme verströmte.   
So ungern du es auch zugabst, du hattest dich in gewisser Weise an einiges hier gewöhnt. Nicht unbedingt daran, dass du ein wandelnder Snack warst, aber doch an einiges anderes. Daran, dass immer ein warmes Feuer im Kamin brannte und dass immer irgendjemand hier im Raum saß. Es war hier nie einsam, man war nie allein. Nicht so, wie bei dir daheim, wo du die meiste Zeit alleine warst, weil deine Eltern beide viel unterwegs waren. Entweder arbeiten oder auf irgendwelchen Feiern und Veranstaltungen, um die höheren Kreise kennen zu lernen und Kontakte zu knüpfen. Du hattest dazu keine Lust und immerhin das akzeptieren sie und baten dich nur selten, mitzukommen. Nur dann, wenn es ihnen wirklich wichtig erschien oder die Veranstaltung dich interessieren könnte.

Und was du noch irgendwie vermissen würdest, das mochtest du noch viel weniger gerne zugeben, waren die Vampire.  
Den stets gut gelaunten Kou, der vor sich hinsummt, wenn er kocht, und den Yuma, der sich stundenlang hingebungsvoll um seinen Garten kümmert. Azusa, der fast wie ein kleines Kind an diesem hängt und selbst Ruki, der die meiste Zeit schweigt und bei dem du dir noch immer nicht sicher warst, was sich hinter seiner Maske verbarg.  
Oh und selbstverständlich würdest du auch Shu vermissen, auch wenn der meistens nur schlief. Immerhin war er wirklich harmlos gewesen. Ja und Kanato! Ein wenig niedlich war er mit seinem Kuchen und seiner Liebe zu Süßem ja schon. Reiji würde dir auch ein wenig fehlen. Es war wirklich nett gewesen, dass er dir vorgelesen hatte. Wenn du ganz ehrlich warst, würdest du sogar den unfreundlichen Subaru und dem verspielten Laito vermissen, der sich so aufmerksam bei dir entschuldigt hatte. Nur Ayato... nee. Den sicher nicht.

Der Tag verstrich schnell und langsam zugleich. Als du am frühen Abend – du kamst gerade aus dem Bad – sahst, dass es schneite, machte dein Herz einen Hüpfer und ohne dich abzumelden, liefst du gen Haustür, um dir den Schnee besser ansehen zu können. Subaru folgte dir auf dem Fuße, auch wenn er dazu nicht wirklich Lust zu haben schien. Während du deine Jacke anzogst, brummte er dich an. „Muss das sein? Du wirst doch wohl schon einmal Schnee gesehen haben?“ Du würdigtest seiner brummeligen Nachfrage nur ein knappes „Ja, muss es“ und liefst nach draußen. Der erste Schnee lag bereits als dünne Schneedecke auf dem Boden.   
Als du merktest, dass du tatsächlich schon Schneebälle aus den dicken Flocken zusammenklauben konntest, die vom Himmel fielen, freutest du dich nicht nur, dir kam auch ein listig-lustiger Gedanke. Vielleicht würde Subaru ja doch einmal lächeln...  
Weit kamst du mit deinem Plan nicht, denn ehe du einen Schneeball in Subarus Richtung werfen konnte, welcher neben der Tür an die Hauswand gelehnt stand und die Augen geschlossen hatte, traf dich etwas im Nacken und du schriest erschrocken auf. Nasse Kälte rann dir in dem Pullover. Du fuhrst herum und stauntest nicht schlecht, als du Ayato erkanntest, der bereits den zweiten Schneeball formte und mit Sicherheit den ersten geworfen hatte.  
Beinahe abwartend sah der Vampir zu dir hinüber. Bei jedem anderen hättest du gewusst, wie du reagieren solltest, doch bei ihm... Kurz entschlossen warfst du den Schneeball, der ja eigentlich Subaru gegolten hatte, nun gen Ayato, der sich nicht lumpen ließ und sogleich zurückfeuerte. 

Bestimmt eine Stunde bewarft ihr einander und hätte dir jemand auch nur einen Augenblick vorher gesagt, dass du mit Ayato zusammen einmal lachen würdest, hättest du ihm oder ihr einen Vogel gezeigt. Jetzt jedoch lagt ihr nun nebeneinander im Schnee und ward aus der Puste. Er hatte fair gespielt und keine seine vampirischen Superfähigkeiten eingesetzt, dennoch warst du deutlich kaputter als er.   
„Gut gespielt, Chichinashi“, meinte er grinsend und sah in deine Richtung. Musste er dich schon wieder so nennen? „Nenn mich nicht so.“ Er schwieg kurz, doch dann konntest du sehr zu deiner Verwunderung deinen Namen aus seinem Munde hören. Er klang ungewohnt ernst, als er ihn aussprach, dann seufzte er leise, beugte sich ohne jede Vorwarnung in deine Richtung und drückte dir wider Erwarten einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Verdattert starrtest du ihn an, da wurde er auch schon von Subaru hoch gezerrt, der wohl angenommen hatte, sein Bruder wollte dich beißen. Auf Ayatos und auf deinen Wangen lag ein verräterischer Rotschimmer. „Äh... e-er hat nicht...“, versuchtest du ungeschickt, den Rothaarigen zu verteidigen, der dieses Mal ja wirklich unschuldig war. Grummelnd ließ Subaru ihn los und Ayato stapfte ohne ein weiteres Wort davon. Was war das denn gewesen?

Als du wieder hinein gingst, war von Ayato wieder weit und breit keine Spur zu sehen. Das hattest du allerdings auch nicht erwartet, doch dein Groll ihm gegenüber war beachtlich gesunken. In ihm steckte also doch mehr als ein Arschloch mit Reißzähnen und einem Ego von der Größe des Mondes.   
Vielleicht... aber nein. Nein. Oder...?

Schlussendlich jedoch war es nicht Ayatos Name, der an diesem Abend fiel, sondern Subarus. Er war dir immerhin – wenn auch fälschlicherweise – sofort zur Hilfe geeilt und irgendwie hattest du das Gefühl, das honorieren zu müssen.   
Was Ayato betraf, entschiedst du, dass er wohl doch sein Weihnachtsgeschenk bekommen würde. Ausnahmsweise. Weil er heute so nett gewesen war und weil... ja eigentlich hatte er sich ja nicht entschuldigt, doch die Schneeballschlacht und das, was danach geschah und dich noch immer erröten ließ, galten wohl schon ein wenig als solche.

Du warst Subaru in dein Zimmer gefolgt. Jetzt, wo du so darüber nachdachtest... wo schliefen die Sakamakis überhaupt? Wie einige deiner Fragen, schobst du auch diese auf und ahntest, dass sie womöglich nie beantwortet werden würde.   
Subaru stand genau vor dir und neigte an an deinen Hals, als er innehielt. „Tch, wie du aussiehst. Total zerbissen“, knurrte er leise. Ja war das vielleicht deine Schuld?! Es war ja nicht so, als hättest du darum gebeten für den Dezember die lebende Blutbank einer Vampirherde zu sein.   
„Vampire sind schon abscheuliche Kreaturen“, hörtest du ihn nachdenklich murmeln, doch ehe du antworten konntest, hatte es sich der Weißhaarige wohl überlegt und fest in deinen Hals gebissen. „Ngh“, rutschte es dir vor Schmerz heraus, als du einen Aufschrei unterdrücktest. Verflucht, das tat aber auch jedes Mal weh und am Hals eindeutig mehr als am Arm. Das sollte diesen Kerlen mal einer sagen!  
Ein Saugen spürtest du allerdings nicht. Kein Brennen in deinen Adern, kein Ziehen und kein glühender Schmerz, der sich durch den ganzen Hals zog und dir den Atem abschnürte. Stattdessen lediglich das Puckern der Bisswunde, über die der Weißhaarige leckte, beinahe zärtlich, während er die Arme um dich schlang. Anders als die Bisse zuvor, hatte das hier fast wirklich etwas respektvolles und liebevolles an sich, das du ihm niemals zugetraut hättest, war der Eindruck, den er sonst machte, doch eher unfreundlich bis aggressiv.  
Schon nach kurzer Zeit ließ er von der Wunde ab, hielt dich allerdings noch einige Minuten im Arm, einfach nur fest an sich gedrückt, ehe er dich wortlos losließ und aus dem Raum stürmte. Verwirrt und überrascht bliebst du zurück.


	23. Dreiundzwanzigste Nacht: Abschied

Dein letzter Tag. Das war gestern Abend dein letzter Gedanke gewesen, wie es an diesem Morgen der erste war. Dein letzter Tag bei den Vampiren. Heute würdest du heimgehen. Deine Eltern würden dich abholen und du würdest in dein Leben zurückkehren, als wäre nie etwas gewesen, als hättest du niemals von der Existenz von Vampiren erfahren, als wären die letzten Wochen nichts weiter gewesen als ein übler Traum, aus dem du nun erwachtest.  
Aber war er denn wirklich so übel? Ja, ja natürlich, wolltest du dir einreden. Natürlich war es übel gewesen. Du warst als lebende Blutkonserve gehalten worden, beleidigt, misshandelt und gebissen. Daran war doch nun wirklich nichts Gutes und du warst doch keines dieser dusseligen Mädchen, die sich von einem Kerl misshandeln ließen und es mit Liebe verwechselten. Nein! So eine wolltest du nicht sein. Doch, dass dich die Vampire, in denen du längst mehr sahst als nur beißende Ungeheuer, nicht kalt ließen, konntest du wohl kaum leugnen. Sie hatten alle auch ihre liebenswerten Seiten, die dich nur umso mehr wundern ließen, wie sie so wurden, wie sie waren. Erfahren würdest du das wohl kaum. 

Diesen Gedanken abstreifend, strecktest du dich und sahst dich nach deinen heutigen Beschützern um. Du warst allein. Keiner der Vampire war hier. Verwundert sahst du dich erneut um und richtetest dich auf, doch es änderte nichts. Du warst tatsächlich allein. Kein Aufpasser, kein Beschützer an deiner Seite. Offenbar waren sie der Ansicht, dass du für diesen letzten Tag keinen Schutz brauchtest, dass Ayato keine große Gefahr mehr darstellte und auch Laito und Kanato sich benehmen würden. Zwar warst du der gleichen Meinung und natürlich war es schön, nicht mehr überwacht zu werden, dennoch ließ es dich im ersten Moment ein wenig erschaudern und unsicher fühlen, auch wenn du dich dieses Gefühls schämtest.   
Dein ganzes Leben hattest du ohne vampirischen Beschützer gelebt, da war es doch nun auch kein Problem. Abgesehen davon war es ja nun wirklich nicht so, als hätte einer dieser Beschützer jemals eingreifen müssen. Subaru hatte es zwar gestern in besten Willen getan, doch nötig gewesen war es eigentlich nicht, denn Ayato hatte dich ja gar nicht gebissen oder beißen wollen – davon gingst du zumindest aus.

Während du dich anzogst, wanderte dein Blick dennoch immer wieder im Raum herum, als erwartetest du, dass jeden Augenblick einer der Vampire hier auftauchte, um dich zu überraschen oder auch nur, um zu sehen, ob du wach warst oder dir Frühstück zu bringen. Doch niemand kam und so fandest du schließlich von ganz allein deinen Weg hinab in die Küche, in der Yuma und Azusa gerade mit Kous Hilfe den Tisch deckten, wobei Kous Hilfe wohl kaum einen Unterschied machte, denn eigentlich stand er bloß zwischen seinen beiden Brüdern und redete auf diese ein, anstatt ihnen wirklich zur Hand zu gehen.  
Ruki saß bereits am Küchentisch, der für alle Mukamis, Sakamakis und dich gemeinsam eindeutig zu klein war, und las Zeitung. Als du eintratest, sah er dich durchdringend an, eine ganze Weile lang, ehe er dir einen „Guten Morgen“ wünschte und damit auch seine drei Brüder auf dich aufmerksam machte, die dir ebenfalls einen guten Morgen wünschten und zumindest bei Kou war unübersehbar, dass dieser wirklich einen guten Morgen hatte. Er strahlte förmlich und schien bestens gelaunt. Eigentlich wie immer.

„Yo, Chichinashi, mach mal Platz“, machte sich nun auch Ayato hinter dir bemerkbar und schob dich in die Küche hinein, um selbst einzutreten. Nun hob Yuma vielsagend eine Augenbraue und verschränkte die Arme. Einen Moment lang lieferten der Riese und der Egomane sich ein Blickduell, doch ehe einer von beiden etwas sagen konnte, ergriff Ruki das Wort. „Dann decken wir besser drüben. Ungewöhnlich mal einen von euch beim Frühstück anzutreffen.“   
Sein Blick spießte Ayato nahezu auf und in diesem Augenblick hättest du mit auch nicht tauschen wollen. Yumas Blick mochte unfreundlich gewesen sein, doch Ruki hatte die Fähigkeit, einen anzublicken, dass man sich nackt und ungeschützt fühlte. Ayato allerdings nahm es gelassen und schnaubte nur leise, ehe er demonstrativ die ersten Sachen vom Küchentisch nahm und damit durch die Tür verschwand.   
Wenn er sich nützlich machte, dann konntest du das auch. Sofort tratest du an den Schrank heran, in dem die Brettchen und Gläser standen und griffst dir von beidem so viel du tragen konntest, ehe du Ayato folgtest.

In Speisezimmer trafst du denn auch Kanato und Shu an – wobei letzterer tat, was er immer tat und einfach nur auf der schmalen Bank lag, die am Rand stand. Etwas Anderes hättest du von ihm auch gar nicht erwartet. Es war immerhin Shu und Shu tat nun einmal, was er tat oder vielmehr nicht tat. Dass ihm das nicht langsam langweilig wurde. Du an seiner Stelle würdest dich tödlich langweilen.   
Kanato saß bereits am Tisch und hatte, was dich auch schon nicht mehr verwunderte, nach dem was du so bisher mit ihm erlebt hattest, seinem Teddy einen eigenen Stuhl reserviert, direkt neben sich. Auffordernd sah er in deine Richtung und sprach dich ohne Begrüßung oder Morgengruß mit deinem Namen an. „Sitzt du heute neben mir?“, wollte er wissen und lächelte sogar ein wenig. Zwar war dir klar, dass du natürlich ablehnen könntest, doch das wiederum könnte auch die Laune des Lilahaarigen schnell kippen lassen und das wiederum... wolltest du lieber nicht. Abgesehen davon störte es dich nicht sonderlich, neben ihm zu sitzen. Warum denn auch nicht?  
Also nicktest du Kanato nur zu. „Natürlich, sehr gerne. Ich helfe nur schnell noch mit den Tisch zu decken“, meintest du in seine Richtung gewandt. Ayato schien der Meinung zu sein, er habe genug getan, denn er zog sich bereits einen Stuhl zurück. Mittlerweile waren auch die Mukamis dazugestoßen und brachten den Rest der Frühstücksspeisen mit, sodass du keinen Grund mehr hattest, in die Küche zurückzukehren. Mit einem Lächeln nahmst du neben Kanato Platz, der dir ein zufriedenes Lächeln schenkte – beinahe so zufrieden wie Azusa und Kou, obwohl der Blonde eher strahlte als lächelte.

Schnell stellten sich die ersten Gespräche ein. Azusa berichtete von einer neuen Klinge mit wunderschönem Griff, die er bei eBay gesehen hatte, Kou erzählte davon, wie ulkig Yuma aussah, wenn er im Dreck bei seinen 'Blümchen', wie Kou sie nannten, hockte. Yuma brummte daraufhin nur, seine 'Blümchen' würden immerhin etwas zu Essen auf den Tisch bringen, doch Kou tat dies mit einem Lachen ab, während Mutti Ruki einfach nur lauschte. Die Zeitung hatte er nämlich nicht mitgebracht.  
Eigentlich, überlegtest du gerade amüsiert, fehlte nur noch Papi Reiji, dann wären sie wirklich wie eine Familie, aber eigentlich waren die Mukamis es auch so – ohne Eltern, wenn man Ruki nicht als Ersatz für beide Elternteile sehen wollte. Sie gingen wirklich liebevoll miteinander um. Ganz anders als die Sakamakis. Dabei täte das besonders Kanato sicher gut.  
Dein Blick wanderte zu dem Lilahaarigen hinüber, der gerade dick Nutella auf sein Knäckebrot schmierte und dann hinein biss. Meine Güte, der musste Süßes aber wirklich sehr lieben! Du grinstest ein wenig in dich hinein. Irgendwie war das schon niedlich. 

„Du wirst doch nicht wirklich gehen, oder?“, riss dich Kanatos Frage ganz aus deinen Gedanken und du stutztest. „Doch, ich werde heute nach Hause fahren, Kanato.“ Sofort wandelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Doch nicht zu wütend, sondern zu traurig und er ließ sein Brot einfach auf das Brettchen fallen. „Ich mag das nicht“, meinte er dann und schniefte sogar. „Ich mag das nicht und Teddy auch nicht.“   
Sofort tat es dir Leid, es ihm nicht schonender beigebracht zu haben. Kanato klang wahrlich so, als würde er jeden Augenblick losweinen. „Aber wir können uns schreiben und telefonieren“, fügtest du eilig hinzu, um ihn zumindest ein wenig aufzumuntern, doch es half nicht. Noch immer sah er dich mit aufgerissenen, sogar tränenfeuchten Augen an. „Bitte bleib.“ Jetzt tat es dir erst recht richtig Leid, ihm zu sagen, dass du definitiv gehen würdest. „Sei nicht traurig, Kanato. Wir sehen uns bestimmt wieder“, versprachst du und wusstest doch selbst, dass es im Grunde nichts weiter war als eine leere Floskel. Etwas, das man sagte, aber eigentlich gar nicht so meinte und niemals wahr machen würde. Doch zumindest schien es Kanato tatsächlich ein wenig zu trösten, denn er nickte tapfer und griff wieder nach seinem Brot.

Als du aufsahst, konntest du sehen, dass Shu in deine Richtung sah, beinahe wachsam und du ahntest, dass er in Betracht gezogen hatte, dass Kanato einen seiner Ausbrüche haben könnte und es damit definitiv nötig gewesen wäre, einzugreifen, damit er dich nicht versehentlich tötete. Apropos tötete... Es war noch gar nicht lange her, da warst du dir ziemlich sicher gewesen, jeder Tag könnte dein letzter sein, doch innerhalb der letzten Woche hatte sich ein seltsames Gleichgewicht zwischen euch, den Vampiren und dir, eingependelt, dass dich schon fast ein Gefühl von Zuhause für diesen Ort und seine schrägen Bewohner entwickeln ließ. Seltsam, wenn du so darüber nachdachtest. Sogar ziemlich seltsam. Allein schon, weil sie dir alle so ans Herz gewachsen waren. Der Gedanke ließ dich lächeln, während du aufaßest.  
Nach dem Frühstück, entschiedst du, dass es Zeit würde, deine Sachen zusammenzupacken und alles vorzubereiten, damit du abreisefertig warst, wenn deine Eltern am frühen Abend eintrafen, um dich abzuholen. „Ich werde dann mal packen“, gabst du kund und erntetest einen trüben Blick von Azusa, der nun ebenso unglücklich aussah wie eben noch Kanato, der auch jetzt kaum zufriedener wirkte.   
So Leid es dir auch tat, da mussten sie durch. Wenn du daran dachtest, was sonst mit ihren Opfern geschah, fiel es dir allerdings schon schwer, nachzuvollziehen, weshalb Kanato nun so ein Drama darum machte. Hatte er für eines dieser toten Mädchen in seinem Keller je eine Träne vergossen? Vermutlich nicht. Oder zumindest hattest du so deine Zweifel daran.

Nachdem du deine Klamotten wieder alle in deinem Koffer verstaut hattest – abzüglich eines Shirts, auf dem so viele Blutflecken an Halsbereich waren, dass du es deine Familie unmöglich sehen lassen konntest – wandtest du dich den zehn kleinen Päckchen zu, die du fein säuberlich mit kleinen Kärtchen versehen hattest, auf denen die Namen der Vampire standen. Ob es ihnen gefallen würde? War es vielleicht zu kitschig? Würden sie sich in einer Woche, einem Monat, einem Jahr überhaupt noch an dich erinnern?   
Du warst ja bei weitem nicht ihr erstes Opfer, höchstens das erste, das überlebte. Wobei das weniger dein Verdienst war, als vielmehr Karl-Heinz', denn dieser hatte schließlich festgelegt, dass du nicht sterben durftest, auch wenn dir nicht klar war, wieso. Dass ihn zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen interessierten mochte anfangs deine Theorie gewesen sein, doch angesichts des Umstandes, dass er sich nicht ein einziges Mal hier hatte blicken lassen und offenbar auch niemand erwartete, ihn zu Weihnachten hier zu sehen, war er wohl kaum der Typ, der auf solche Dinge viel Wert legte.  
Seufzend griffst du die Päckchen und gingst mit diesen ins Wohnzimmer, wo wie immer ein Feuer im Kamin brannte und alles angenehmer erwärmte.   
Alle sahen auf und folgten dir mit ihren Blicken, als du an den Weihnachtsbaum tratest, unter dem schon einige Päckchen lagen, und legtest deine ordentlich dazu, damit sie am Heiligabend auch geöffnet werden konnten. Nun tat es dir schon ein wenig Leid, dass du ihre Gesichter nicht sehen würdest, wenn sie sie öffneten.

Leider verging auch der Rest des Tages schnell. Leider. Dass du das auch nur dachtest. Gestern noch hattest du diesem Zeitpunkt entgegen gefiebert und nun wolltest du doch glatt hier bleiben – noch ein wenig zumindest und diese verrückten, schrulligen und doch irgendwie liebenswerten Vampire besser kennen zu lernen. Alles in allem war dieser Tag allerdings wirklich anders als die letzten. Keiner verlangte nach deinem Blut und niemand bewachte dich vor Übergriffen. Als wäre schon jetzt alles vorbei, obwohl sich der Abend erst begann zu neigen, obwohl es eben erst dunkel wurde.  
Du sahst nachdenklich gen Standuhr, die im Wohnzimmer stand und mit enervierender Gleichmäßigkeit tickte und die Sekunden verriet, die verstrichen, ob sie nun langsam oder schnell erschienen. Dir erschienen sie schnell und doch quälend langsam, wann immer du auf die Uhr sahst.

Schließlich war es Laito, der sich neben dir aufs Sofa fallen ließ. „Also verlässt du uns bald, mh, Prinzessin, nfu~?“ Du nicktest. „Ja.“ „Mhm...“ Er seufzte leise und legte einen Arm um dich, ganz locker nur, doch dir trieb es dennoch ein wenig die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, obwohl du dir dabei schon selbst dumm vorkamst. Es war immerhin nur eine lockere Umarmung, mehr nicht. „Wir werden dich hier ziemlich vermissen“, meinte der Rothaarige nachdenklich und rutschte etwas näher an dich heran. „Ich besonders, nfu nfu~“, fügte er dann flüsternd hinzu und jagte dir einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken.  
„Ich werde euch auch vermissen“, gabst du zurück und zu, sowohl ihnen als auch dir selbst gegenüber. Du würdest sie vermissen. Sie alle. Einige mehr, andere weniger, aber sie waren dir wirklich ans Herz gewachsen. Laito neigte sich dir zu und hauchte einen Kuss auf deine Stirn.   
Damit fiel auch dein Entschluss. „Heute... sollst du noch ein letztes Mal mein Blut bekommen“, wandtest du dich an den Vampir neben dir, der tatsächlich ein wenig überrascht wirkte. „Und...“, begannst du erneut, ehe er etwas sagen konnte, „vielen Dank noch einmal für die Kette. Sie ist wirklich wunderschön und ich werde sie immer in Ehren halten.“

Sein Biss fiel schon fast zärtlich aus. Er hatte die Arme um dich gelegt und deinen Kopf an seine Schulter gezogen, ehe er deine Schulter entblößte und diese erst mit federleichten Küssen bedeckte, ehe er zubiss. Es tat sogar kaum weh, nur ein wenig und so warst du dir ganz sicher, dass er sich darum bemühte, dir keinen Schmerz zuzufügen, wofür du überaus dankbar warst.  
Während der ganzen Zeit, die er von dir trank – und du hättest nicht sagen können ob es Sekunden oder Minuten waren, die vergingen – hielt dich Laito sanft in seinen Armen und wiegte dich zärtlich.   
Es war schön. Fast zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Fast sogar ein wenig, wie in diesen kitschigen Büchern, die einige deiner Mitschülerinnen gern lasen. Nicht wie die ersten Male als du attackiert wurdest. Das hier, das war etwas Anderes, das wusstest du einfach. Es war kein Vampir, der ein Opfer anfiel, es war mehr eine Art Kuss? Kuss schien dir nicht ganz das richtige Wort, doch es kam der Sache immerhin irgendwie nahe. Und für Laito war es ohne jede Frage durchaus angenehm, denn er seufzte wohlig und zufrieden, als er von dir abließ. 

Kein Wunder, dass es dir leid tat, dass just in diesem Moment die Türglocke das Kommen deiner Eltern ankündigte, die wie versprochen gekommen waren, um dich abzuholen, damit ihr Heiligabend gemeinsam feiern konntet. Und so sehr du diesen Moment herbeigesehnt hattest, so sehr wünschtest du jetzt, dir bliebe noch ein wenig Zeit, um sie vor allem mit Laito zu verbringen, aber auch mit den Anderen.  
Doch diese Zeit... war nun vorbei. Ein für alle mal, denn zurückkehren, das wusstest du ziemlich sicher, würdest du wohl kaum und sie sicherlich auch nicht. Sonst würdest du nur tiefer in diese Vampirsache hinein rutschten und das wolltest du nicht. Das war eine andere Welt und keine, die für Menschen geeignet war, um dort ihr Glück zu finden. Du gehörtest da nicht hinein und es war Zeit, in deine eigene Welt, in dein eigenes Leben zurückzukehren.


	24. Vierundzwanzigste Nacht: Fest der Liebe

Es war schon beinahe Mittag, als du dich aus deiner warmen Bettdecke schältest, und das auch nur, weil von unten deine Mutter rief, du mögest ihr doch bitte beim Schmücken des Weihnachtsbaumes helfen. Mehr missgelaunt als in weihnachtlicher Hochstimmung schobst du die Füße aus dem Bett und ergabst dich deinem Schicksal. Den Weihnachtsbaum zu schmücken war bei euch so eine Art Mutter-Tochter-Tradition und die wolltest du deiner Mutter nicht vermiesen, auch wenn du dieses Jahr so gar keine Lust hattest.   
Als dich deine Eltern am gestrigen Abend gefragt hatten, wie die Zeit bei den Mukamis gewesen war, hattest du dich bei deinen Antworten recht bedeckt gehalten. Du hattest lediglich berichtet, dass sie alle sehr freundlich gewesen seien und noch anderen Besuch, die Sakamakis im Hause gehabt hätten. Auf die Frage nach ihren Eltern und besonders dem Cousin deines Vaters hatte Ruki zum Glück schon bei ihrem Eintreffen geantwortet und mitgeteilt, sein Vater sei noch einmal dringend auf eine geschäftliche Reise gehen müssen. Man hatte ihm wirklich nicht angesehen, dass er log und sein Lächeln war, das wusstest du, falsch, doch deinen Eltern war nichts weiter aufgefallen und sie hatten nur bedauert, ihn verpasst zu haben.  
Die anderen Vampire hatten sich zum Glück zurückgehalten, sodass deine Eltern nicht ahnten, mit wie vielen Jungs du da allein gewesen warst, denn dann hätten sie sich auf jeden Fall Sorgen gemacht, auch ohne zu wissen, dass diese alle Vampire waren und vielmehr an deinem Blut als an dir interessiert.

Deine Mutter war bester Laune, als du im Wohnzimmer ankamst, in dem bereits die hohe grüne Tanne stand, an der bereits die Lichterketten befestigt waren, war das doch der Part, den dein Vater in der Regel übernahm, ehe deine Mutter und du ans Werk gingt. Mit jeder der roten und weißen Kugeln, die ihr an die nadeligen Äste des Baumes hingt, stieg deine Laune und langsam stieg auch in dir erwachte weihnachtliche Stimmung. Draußen fiel sogar Schnee und tauchte aller in eine weitere Schicht wattigen Weißes. Einige Schneeflocken klebten an der Fensterscheibe im Wohnzimmer, vom Wind dorthin getrieben, und zauberten ein einzigartiges Muster.   
Ihr ward bald mit Schmücken fertig und bewundertet euer festlich glänzendes Werk zufrieden. „Zeit, die Geschenke zu holen“, meinte deiner Mutter gut gelaunt. Sie zögerte nicht und verließ das Wohnzimmer, um die Päckchen, die sie immer im Keller lagerte, zu holen. Du selbst tatest es ihr gleich, auch wenn dein Lagerraum dein Kleiderschrank war und nicht der Keller. Dieses Mal hattest du es ja noch einfacher gehabt, denn du hattest die Geschenke für deine Eltern ja erst bei deinem Ausflug mit Kou und Laito gekauft. Sie lagen noch in deinem Trolli, gut verstaut unter dem Bett. Als du mit ihnen zurückkehrtest, deckte dein Vater bereits den Tisch im Wohnzimmer für das Weihnachtsessen. Sicherlich würde auch dein Großvater bald eintreffen, er kam jedes Jahr. Zwar schlief er nach der Bescherung in der Regel auf dem Sofa ein und ihr musstet ihn wecken, damit er sich ins Gästebett legte, das doch um einiges bequemer war, doch käme er nicht, würde euch allen wohl etwas fehlen und keiner von euch hätte gewollt, dass der alte Mann Weihnachten allein daheim verbrachte. 

Weihnachten. Es verging wie immer. Dein Opa traf ein, einen Berg Päckchen mit sich schleppend, dass er beinahe auf den Treppen, die zur Haustür führten, stolperte und dein Vater der Hobbykoch hatte ein festliches Menü zubereitet, nach dem man guten Gewissens davon sprechen konnte, dass ihr später am Abend ins Bett rolltet. Und obwohl alles wie immer war – und das war ohne Frage etwas Gutes – fehlte dir dennoch etwas ohne, dass du sagen konntest, was genau das denn sein sollte, denn im Grunde hattest du alles, was du dir zu Weihnachten wünschen könntest.   
Deine Familie war zusammen, sie alle waren gesund und saßen gemütlich und sorgenfrei gemeinsam am Tisch neben dem funkelnden Weihnachtsbaum, während draußen weitere Schneeflocken das Muster am Fenster ergänzten. In jedem anderen Jahr hättest du von einem perfekten Weihnachtsfest gesprochen. Dieses Jahr nicht.   
Du schütteltest den Gedanken ab, als dein Vater den Nachtisch auftrug, nach dem es dann an die Bescherung ginge. Nun gut, zuerst gäbe es noch einen Verdauungsschluck, den du rigoros ablehntest, seit man ihn dir im letzten Jahr zum ersten Mal mit angeboten hatte und du mutig zugegriffen hattest. Eine sehr eindringliche Erfahrung, die zu einem Brennen im Hals und dem widerlichsten Nachgeschmack auf der Zunge führten, den du je erlebt hattest. Nein danke, für dich keinen Schluck.

Dieses Jahr war es deine Mutter, die die Bescherung offiziell eröffnete und begann, die Päckchen zu verteilen, kaum, dass der Tisch soweit frei geräumt war, dass darauf überhaupt Platz genug für die ganzen Geschenke war. Die Luft war erfüllt vom Rascheln und Reißen des Geschenkpapiers, vom Knistern der Geschenkbänder, die darüber gezogen wurden und von erfreuten 'Oh's und 'Ah's. Alles war ganz so wie in einem Bilderbuch, ging es dir durch den Kopf, während du deine Eltern und deinen Großvater beobachtetest. Warum dann hattest du das Gefühl, dass etwas fehlte? Es fehlte nichts. Es war alles wie immer und die Menschen, die dir lieb waren, waren hier.   
Die Menschen. Doch nicht die Vampire. Du schämtest dich dieses Gedankens und könntest dich allein für die Überlegung schon selbst ohrfeigen, aber es schien tatsächlich so, als würdest du diese reißzahnbewehrten Idioten-Brüder vermissen. Und dabei kanntest du sie doch kaum! Ja nicht einmal einen ganzen Monat und du konntest ja nun auch wahrlich nicht behaupten, dass es lediglich ein guter gewesen wäre bei allem, was dir widerfahren war.   
Du riefst dir die Schmerzen und die Ängste, die du hattest durchstehen müssen, ins Gedächtnis. Wiederholen wolltest du das ganz sicher nicht. Da half es auch nichts, dass ihr euch die letzten Tage so gut verstanden hattet. Eigentlich wurde es ja erst besser, nachdem dich die Mukamis zurückgeholt hatten und mit den Sakamakis eine Abmachung getroffen hatten. Traurig, wenn du so darüber nachdachtest. 

Wie erwartet schlief dein Großvater schnell auf dem Sofa ein und wie jedes Jahr spieltet ihr nur zum Spaß Schere-Stein-Papier, um auszulosen, wer ihn dieses Jahr wecken sollte. Dieses Jahr traf es deinen Vater und so waren deine Mutter und du zum Einträumen der Spülmaschine verdonnert.   
Der restliche Abend verlief beschaulich. Deine Eltern fragten dich zwar über deinen Aufenthalt bei den Mukamis und über diese aus, doch zum Glück blieben alle Fragen im harmlosen Bereich und du verschwiegst einfach alles, was verraten hätte, dass man dich verletzt, beleidigt und entführt hatte. Selbst wenn sie es glauben würden, brächte es ihnen nur Probleme, denn die Vampire waren, das wusstest du aus eigener Erfahrung, auch deinen Eltern überlegen und du wolltest lieber nicht herausfinden, wie sie sich verhielten, wenn sie sich von deinen Eltern, die einen Anwalt einschalten würden, bedroht fühlten.   
Dennoch erzähltest du ihnen von Rukis mütterlichem Verhalten seinen Brüdern gegenüber und erwähntest die Sakamakis nur zur Hälfte. Genau genommen berichtetest du lediglich von Reiji, Shu und Laito. Als du ihnen berichtetest, wie sich Reiji und Ruki als Vater und Mutter aufspielten, lachten sie beide herzhaft und auch du musstest schmunzeln bei der Erinnerung daran. Den schläfrigen Shu zu erwähnen, erschien dir ebenfalls harmlos, doch von Ayatos und Subarus aggressivem Verhalten oder Kanatos düsterer Art schwiegst du besser. Also übergingst du die drei in deinen Erzählungen einfach, sondern fokussiertest dich vor allem auf die Mukamis, als wären die Sakamkis nur kurzer Besuch gewesen. Inzwischen dürften sie ja auch wirklich wieder in ihr eigenes Heim zurückgekehrt sein, ging es dir durch den Kopf.

„Dann war ich mit Laito und Kou einkaufen – dort habe ich dann auch euer Geschenk gefunden“, endetest du gerade deine Erzählung, als deine Mutter mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf den Lippen meinte: „Und dort hast du auch diese Kette her?“, fragte sie und du griffst dir instinktiv an den Hals und nach dem funkelnden Kleinod, das dir Laito als Geste der Entschuldigung gekauft hatte. „Oh, das... sie war ein Geschenk“, gabst du kleinlaut und mit roten Wangen zu, was deine Mutter erst recht anstachelte und deinen Vater eine Augenbraue heben ließ. „Ein Geschenk? Von wem?“, wollte er wissen.   
Nervös kautest du auf deiner Unterlippe. „Von Laito.“ Dass es eine Entschuldigung war, konntest du ihnen nicht sagen. Wie in aller Welt solltest du ihnen nicht erklären, weshalb dir ein junger Mann ein derart wertvolles Geschenk machte? „A-also zu Weihnachten“, stammeltest du noch eilig und merktest sogleich selbst, dass du damit niemanden überzeugen könntest.  
„Sie ist wirklich schön“, rettete deine Mutter dich zu deinem Glück vor weiteren Nachfragen und innerlich danktest du ihr tausendfach dafür. Dein Vater machte sich, was deine Freunde anging, immer viel zu viele Sorgen – besonders um die männlichen unter ihnen. Deine Mutter machte häufig Scherze darüber und maßregelte deinen Vater dann stets, damit er deinen Freundeskreis nicht mit seiner Skepsis vergraulte.

Du wolltest dich gerade entschuldigen, um dich hinzulegen, denn die Stunde war schon vorangeschritten und du hundemüde, als es klingelte. Deine Mutter ging zur Tür. Du hörtest schon gar nicht mehr hin, sondern strecktest dich einfach nur gemütlich auf dem Sofa aus, als sie auch schon zurückkehrte. „Für dich“, meinte sie und zwinkerte dir zu. Verwundert standest du auf und warfst deiner Mutter noch einen fragenden Blick zu, ehe du gen Flur liefst, um zu sehen, wer denn an Heiligabend um diese Uhrzeit und obendrein bei dem Schnee noch hierher gekommen war, um mit dir zu sprechen. Wäre es nicht um des Zwinkerns deiner Mutter gewesen, hättest du erwartet, dass deine Freundin Sayori sich nun doch von ihrem Freund getrennt hatte und weinend vor der Tür stünde, doch die hätte deine Mutter garantiert direkt hinein gebeten und zu dir gebracht.

Es war auch nicht Sayori. Es war jemand, mit dem du niemals gerechnet hättest und an den du doch eben noch gedacht hattest, den du vermisst hattest.  
Laito.  
Der Vampir stand, ohne Winterjacke oder Schal, im Türrahmen. Ein Grinsen lag auf seinen Zügen und er verbeugte sich, den Hut ziehend, als er dich erblickte. „So schnell sehen wir uns wieder, Prinzessin, nfu~“ Du glaubtest deinen Augen und Ohren nicht zu trauen. Was tat er hier und wieso war er überhaupt hierher gekommen? Diese Fragen standen dir offen ins Gesicht geschrieben, als du unschlüssig in den Flur hinter dir sahst. Solltest du ihn vielleicht hereinbitten?   
„Nfu nfu~“, hörtest du dann aber schon wieder von dem Vampir mit dem rotorangenen Haar und den giftgrünsten Augen, die du jemals gesehen hattest. „Sag bloß, du freust dich nicht, mich zu sehen?“, wollte er wissen und du schütteltest nur den Kopf. In deiner Kehle saß ein Kloß und dein Herz machte hohe Hüpfer, überschlug sich beinahe. Laito war hier. „Warum...?“ Mehr brachtest du nicht heraus, doch er schien genau zu verstehen. Seine Miene wurde ungewohnt ernst für seine Verhältnisse. „Weil ich dich brauche.“ Wieder machte dein Herz einen aufgeregten Satz. „Weil du...?“ Wieder kamst du nicht allzu weit, schnürte dir deine Nervosität doch die Kehle zu. „Weil ich dich liebe.“ Sein Blick war ernst, anders als du es bisher bei ihm gesehen hattest und er trat ein wenig näher an dich heran, um einen Arm um deine Hüfte zu legen. 

Du schlucktest. „Laito, ich... ich … also...“ Er schmunzelte nur. „Schon gut, nfu~“, meinte er und beugte sich an dein Ohr hinab. „Ich werde dein Herz schon noch erobern, Prinzessin, nfu~“ Heiße Röte schoss dir in die Wangen. Als hätte er das nicht schon längst, schoss es dir durch den Kopf. Wieso sonst warst du so aufgeregt, so nervös und gleichzeitig so glücklich, dass er hier war? Als hätte er diese Gedanken gelesen, kicherte Laito und zog vielsagend an der großen roten Schleife, die er um den Hals trug und dir erst jetzt auffiel. „Möchtest du dein Geschenk gar nicht haben, Prinzessin, nfu~?“ Und ob du es wolltest! Du lachtest auf und zogst an dem Geschenkbank. Darunter konntest du nun auch den Anhänger mit deinem Blut erkennen, den er um den Hals trug. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf deine Lippen, die fast im gleichen Augenblick auf die Laitos trafen.  
Keiner von euch beiden sah den Schatten, der just in diesem Augenblick wieder hinter den Büschen verschwand, die euren Garten umrahmten.

So war das also. Er hätte es sich sparen können, hierher zu kommen. Mit einem Seufzen auf den Lippen und einem letzten, betrübten Blick in deine und Laitos Richtung ließ er die rote Rose fallen, die er dir hatte geben wollen. Ein einzelnes rotes Blatt löste sich und wehte davon, ganz in eure Nähe, hob sich rot wie Blut vom weißen Schnee ab, der ihm doch keinen Kälteschauer über den Rücken zu jagen vermochte. Jetzt bereute er, nicht eher gezeigt und gesagt zu haben, was du in ihm bewegtest. Laito war ihm zuvorgekommen.   
Noch einen Moment lang fixierte er dich mit seinem Blick und entschied, dass dieser Kampf um dein Herz noch nicht verloren sein musste. Noch nicht. Zumindest würde er nicht aufgeben, ehe du selbst ihm sagtest, dass du in deinem Herzen keinen Platz für ihn fändest wie du in deinem für sie.  
Diesen Gedanken mit sich tragend verschwand er durch die Büsche, damit ihr in nicht bemerktet.

Du hattest Laito gerade herein gebeten, um ihn nicht länger in der frostigen Kälte stehen zu lassen und diese wieder auszusperren, als dein Blick auf etwas Rotes im Schnee fiel. Du tratest heraus und hobst es auf. Ein Blütenblatt. Verwundert blicktest du dich um, blühte doch hier im Garten um diese Jahreszeit nichts, doch du konntest niemanden erkennen und so übergabst du das rote Blütenblatt dem Wind, der es davontrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ende ?
> 
> ~ Wer weiß. Vielleicht führe ich die Geschichte noch fort.

**Author's Note:**

> Die Abstimmungen zu den Sonderkapiteln (6.12., 13.12., 24.12.) sowie die Story findet ihr auch auf Animexx bei TanteBaba :)


End file.
